Un Sueño y Una Flor
by TereZa95
Summary: Luego de un extraño sueño y una batalla dónde luchará junto a su medio-hermano ¿cómo cambiará la vida del inmutable Sesshomaru? SesshXRin InuXKa InuxKi SanXMir OC... pésima con el resumen, LÉANLO, está bueno, además hay humor :D
1. Un sueño perturbador

Lamentablemente, no soy dueña de ningún personaje conocido, excepto los OC (son evidentes), que si les gustan, siéntanse libre de copiarlos o hacer lo que se les dé la gana con ellos :) los presto.

Disfrútenlo

**Un sueño perturbador**

No sabía dónde estaba, sólo había oscuridad.

Lentamente, el taiyoukai abrió los ojos, para descubrir que estaba en el claro de un bosque, justo como cuando salía a patrullar sus terrenos del oeste de Japón, o como antaño, cuando perseguía a Naraku en compañía de Jaken y Rin. De eso, algo más que una década.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Precisamente, Sesshomaru divisó a Rin, sentada bajo un árbol, estudiando la flor que tenía en su delgada mano. Calculaba que, por ahora, Rin debería haber cumplido unas 20, quizás 21 primaveras, aunque no sabía su cumpleaños. No estaba seguro si incluso ella lo sabía.

Sorprendido, sintió como sus cara iba formando una sonrisa, ya que él no había pensado siquiera en sonreír. Ni siquiera se sentía feliz ¡y menos ahora! ¡Sonreír era mostrar cierto grado de emoción! ¡Debilidad!

Aún mayor fue esa sensación de sorpresa, cuando notó, que, sin siquiera haberlo pensado, mucho menos comandarlo, sus pies se empezaron a mover hacia Rin, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su brazos hacia ella, como en un amago de abrazarla.

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO? El Lord comandaba a sus pies que se detuviesen, pero éstos no obedecían. Tampoco había desaparecido esa abominable sonrisa, que, según él, enturbiaba sus aristocráticas facciones.

Pero el golpe de gracia para toda esta extrañísima situación, fue cuando, anonadado (nunca se había sentido tan perplejo en su larga vida) se escuchó decir a sí mismo:

-Rin, eres hermosa.

Sesshomaru no salía de su asombro. ¿¡En qué extraño universo paralelo se encontraba, que extraño demonio (irónico, él era uno) lo estaba poseyendo! El Lord ya no sabía qué pensar, odiaba sentirse desorientado, pero más aún odiaba lo desconocido (para él todo era conocido), odiaba las emociones, y por sobre todo, encontraba asqueroso el amor entre youkais y simples y débiles humanos… Y RESULTA QUE TODO LO QUE ODIABA ESTABA AHÍ, FRENTE (o más bien dicho "en") ÉL.

El broche de oro vino cuando 'dijo':

-Te amo

Esto le era inconcebible, mientras ella le devolvía su cumplido con una radiante sonrisa, él se acercaba cada vez más.

La mente del youkai trabajaba a mil por hora, la cual comandaba que se diera la vuelta, que pusiera su expresión inmutable, que desmintiera ambas declaraciones y que se fuera, sin importar lo desconcertada que dejara a Rin. Pero no había caso

Ya estaba a una peligrosamente cerca distancia de ella, cuando todo se oscureció, se volvió confuso…

Y despertó.

"Afortunadamente, todo fue un sueño" dijo para calmarse, al sentir un sudor frío correr por su nívea frente… todo había sido tan desagradablemente raro y odioso.

Reflexionó sobre esa pesadilla (sueño no podía ser) y sobre el posible significado de ésta. Rin se había unido a él hacia unos 10 años o más, una cantidad de tiempo que para sus estándares era mínima, casi insignificante. Luego de derrotar al hanyou Naraku, decidió volver al Palacio del Oeste, suyo por herencia de su honorable padre, Inu No Taisho. Decidió traerla con ella, principalmente porque ella lo había cuidado sin razón alguna luego de que su estúpido medio hermano casi lo matara. Luego de devolverle la vida con la espada que lo protegiera de ese ataque, Tenseiga, ella lo siguió, al ser su aldea destruida, sus padres asesinados tiempo atrás, y ser maltratada por los de su especie.

La había ayudado por generosidad… no, eso era una debilidad ¡Un taiyoukai como el no mostraba debilidades! Lo había hecho por nobleza y honor, para devolverle el favor que ella le había hecho. Rin lo había seguido devotamente, hasta que decidió dejarla en la aldea de InuYasha para que conviviera con otros humanos (recomendación de la anciana Kaede). 3 años después se encontraba frente a él, diciéndole que quería volver, volver a esas largas jornadas de caminatas, a esos lindos momentos. Y así fue.

La había llevado al enorme palacio (junto con Ah-Un y Jaken), donde le dio la mejor educación disponible y la había visto crecer… era su protegida… pero de ahí a ser lo que algunos youkais pensaban que eran: una odiosa relación, totalmente inaceptable; había un GRAN paso. La estimaba y quería, pero no como compañera…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Keiko, una inuyoukai de grandes ojos verdes y un cabello naranja como el fuego, que a pesar de aparentar sólo 35 años, había sido su cuidadora cuando el Lord todavía era un cachorro, y lo conocía como a nadie. Ahora atendía a Rin.

-Niño (acostumbraba llamarlo así), el desayuno está listo, todos te esperan…- cuando se conoce a alguien toda la vida, uno sabe cuándo está alterado, y eso ocurrió con ella - ¿Estás bien, querido? te notas… exaltado (decir que el gran Sesshomaru estuviera asustado significaría una muerte segura)- dijo, a pesar de que el único cambio aparente en la expresión de éste eran unas pupilas más dilatadas y una frente levemente mojada.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Sesshomaru se levantó elegantemente y se dispuso a bajar.

Se hizo una nota mental de no comer lo que sea que hubiera comido la noche anterior.

**EH! luego de mil intentos y de leer mil instrucciones, por fin lo subí! espero que lo disfruten, porque créanme, queda mucho más! dejen reviews a ver si les gustó, porque es mi primer cuento :D **


	2. Un día especial

Repitiendo lo anterior, no soy dueña de nada excepto los OC (que pueden copiar libremente, no me importa, sería un honor)

Disfruten

**Un día especial**

Rin ya se hallaba despierta cuando Keiko entró a su cuarto con una sonrisa en sus labios. Realmente le agradaba su 'nana'; después de todo, era como su madre, ya que la conocía desde el primer día que había llegado, y se habían hecho amigas casi al instante. Le contaba todos sus secretos (no es que tuviera muchos), y su hermosa sonrisa le hacía la levantada de cada mañana mucho más linda.

¿Hace cuánto había llegado? Contaba mínimo 8, pero se le habían pasado tan rápido, desde que prácticamente se pegó al Lord para que la llevara con él a dónde fuera que viviese, pese a que no lo pasaba mal en la aldea…

-Vamos Rin, el desayuno está servido

-Gracias Kei – respondió ella usando el sobrenombre que le puso el día que llegó al palacio, al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba

-¿Qué te pondrás hoy? No creo que quieras bajar en un simple kimono de noche- dijo su nana burlescamente, mientras señalaba la prenda celeste- recuerda que Sesshomaru te trajo un nuevo kimono cuando regresó, hace unas lunas atrás.

-¡Qué buena idea! – exclamó Rin, mientras saltaba de la cama, y sacaba del ropero un fino kimono blanco con un bordado de pájaros verdes en la parte inferior de éste

-¿Perdóname, pero cuándo he tenido yo malas ideas?- dijo Keiko en forma sarcástica

Rin se limitó a entornar los ojos y reír ante las bromas de su nana, mientras dejaba que ésta le pusiera el obi (también verde), para luego peinar su cabellera marrón.

-¿Quieres que ponga una peineta?

Rin pensó en los planes que tenía para el día. Normalmente no usaba adornos, porque o jugaba con los niños, donde probablemente se perdería de tanto correr, entrenaba con el Lord del Oeste, o no tenía nada (importante) que hacer.

Pero hoy era un día especial.

-Genial. –respondió ella, mientras buscaba alborotadamente en una cajita llena de adornos para el pelo.

-¡Cuidado niña! Si te mueves así vas a quedar como un león, así que respira un poco, tienes tiempo todavía. –dijo riendo la colorina youkai.

-Ya, bueno, bueno… ¿Qué te parece éste? –respondió mientras sacaba de la preciosa urna, un fino pero sencillo peine, con pequeñas sakuras de marfil incrustadas.

Luego de vestirse y peinarse (a Rin no le gustaba maquillarse, al contrario de la mayoría de las demás mujeres, no quería tener más espinillas de las que ya había tenido), se asomó a la ventana para ver el bello día que afuera la esperaba.

-Bueno Rin, -dijo Keiko mientras se disponía a salir- yo iré a despertar al Amo, lo cual encuentro que es una pérdida de tiempo: siempre que entro ya está despierto… a ti te recomiendo que bajes rápido, de lo contrario Jaken se va a desesperar y te recitará OTRO sermón, aunque no creo que al pobre sapo le quede imaginación para inventar más. Después puedes salir al jardín.

Rin vio alejarse a su querida nana, mientras todavía se reía de su buen humor.

Se quedó pensando un rato más observando los jardines del palacio, hasta que decidió que no podía seguir torturando tanto al fiel de Jaken, y se encaminó al ala central del palacio (donde estaba el Gran Comedor), sintiendo la fina madera bajo sus descalzos pies.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sé que es un poco corto, trataré de hacerlos más largos (osino van a ser como 40 capítulos jajaja). Espero postear el 3 rápido, intento hacer 1 por día, pero no me quiero forzar, o sino sale mal... REVIEWS :D


	3. La vida es bella

Disfruten :)**  
><strong>

**La vida es bella**

El desayuno comenzó cuando Sesshomaru se sentó. Éste transcurrió amenamente, como siempre: Jaken gritándole a Rin por todo lo malo que hizo y haría (y lo que no, también). Sesshomaru pretendía no escuchar nada, la verdad es que esas discusiones no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, además Rin era lo bastante inteligente para defenderse ella misma, por lo cual ocupaba su mente en cosas más importantes.

- Amo Sesshomaru ¿por qué todavía conserva a esta chiquilla tonta?- preguntó Jaken, pero se retractó inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina que éste le mandaba, a pesar de que se conservaba impertérrito- ¡Discúlpeme! Nunca quise cuestionar sus intenciones.- exclamó la pobre criatura, al mismo tiempo que chocaba su cabeza contra el piso y soltaba su típico bastón de dos caras, el cual cayó en su cabeza- Igual eres tonta.-le dijo a Rin luego de incorporarse.

Rin no dijo nada, pero achicó sus ojos aparentando odio, gesto aprendido de su amo, el cual lo hacía constantemente, principalmente con Jaken. Aunque se veía molesta, la joven realmente disfrutaba la compañía de la pequeña rana, hasta le gustaban las discusiones entre ambos, la hacían sentir como si nada hubiera cambiado a pesar del paso del tiempo.

- Amo Sesshomaru ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- aunque éste no dijera nada, asintió ligeramente, por lo que prosiguió- sé que hoy teníamos entrenamiento con la espada, pero me estaba preguntando si podríamos dejarlo para hoy en la tarde, o quizás mañana…- Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero Rin sabía que esperaba una explicación- es que resulta que le dije a Hakamaru que hoy saldría con él a caminar por los jardines…

Sesshomaru vio el brillo en los ojos de la joven, sumado a la suplicante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, por lo que decidió perdonarla esta vez, a pesar de que odiaba que le cambiaran el plan del día tan abruptamente.

- Mañana, pero que no se repita.- fue lo que se limitó a decir.

El resto de la comida siguió como antes, hasta que los gritos entre Jaken y Rin se hicieron insoportables, por lo cual les dio a ambos una fría mirada, y posteriormente se levantó, dando por terminado el desayuno, dejándolos con un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda.

Luego, Rin salió al jardín que quedaba al norte del palacio. Era su jardín preferido, ya que en éste había una gran laguna sombreada por un enorme (y deducía milenario) árbol. Al ser su jardín preferido, decidió cuidarlo ella misma, por lo cual ahora se podían admirar distintos tipos de flores, traídas de todo el mundo: unas realmente hermosas; otras exóticas, pero igualmente especiales… pero su flor preferida eran los nenúfares que adornaban la laguna. ¡Eran tan hermosos, todos de distintos colores! Le encantaba que pudieran flotar en el agua, sostenidas solamente por una hoja.

También le gustaba el jardín, porque era el que daba a su habitación, por lo cual podía verlo desde su balcón cuando quisiese, sin tener que caminar todo el largo y ancho del palacio. Que estuviera tan cerca tenía ciertas ventajas: Rin podía retratar o pintar todo su jardín, debido a que le encantaba el arte: tenía algo de talento, y se había perfeccionado a través de los años…

Seguía en estas divagaciones cuando divisó a dos inuyoukais conversando, uno joven de orbes verdes como el bambú y de cabello castaño claro, y otro un poco mayor, de ojos grises y con pelo más negro que la misma noche.

El joven, al divisar a Rin, se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente

- ¡Rin, qué bueno que ya estés acá!

- Pues no, Hakamaru, te equivocas, resulta que todo esto es una ilusión- tuvo que gritar burlescamente ella- no te preocupes sigue conversando con tu padre, tenemos todo el día. Buenos días, señor Fuhisho.

El que resultó ser Fuhisho la saludó desde la distancia con una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la de su hijo. Realmente le agradaba el que otrora fue el amigo más cercano de Inu No Taisho, tenía un humor excelente (por lo cual podría hacerle cuantas bromas ella quisiese), al mismo tiempo que era un gran luchador con un alto grado en el ejército de Lord Sesshomaru.

Hakamaru se disculpó con su padre y se dirigió donde Rin.

- Bueno, mi lady, que se le antojaría hacer primero- dijo con voz señorial y una chistosa reverencia.

- Mmm, caminemos, tenemos mucho jardín por el que pasear, y nunca me aburro de estar acá, espero que tú tampoco.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, Rin miraba de reojo a Hakamaru. Objetivamente, podía no ser el más atractivo de todos los youkais, pero a los ojos de Rin era hermoso: su cariño, preocupación por ella, inteligencia, sensibilidad… podía pasar años enumerando lo que le gustaba de él.

Se acercó más a él.

Sí, realmente estaba enamorada.

Era raro, vivió con la idea de que amar era una debilidad. Sesshomaru se encargaba de repetirlo constantemente cuando pasaban cerca de una aldea, o cuando se topaban con InuYasha y Kagome; eso ocurría cuando Rin era más pequeña, mientras perseguían a Naraku.

Sinceramente, no le gustaba enamorarse, realmente se sentía débil. Le tocó ver un par de veces en la aldea a mujeres llorando por amor, y esa visión no le gustaba. Pero Hakamaru insistió tanto, que lo logró.

"El que la sigue, la consigue", pensó Rin, y rió para sí misma, al tiempo que se sentaban en una banca de piedra al lado de su tan querida laguna, mientras el gran árbol les daba algo de su sombra.

Mientras, Fuhisho conversaba con Sesshomaru sobre el estado de su territorio

- Sesshomaru, hemos recibido información de unos cuantos ataques en las aldeas…

- Fuhisho, tú sabes que eso es normal –respondió despreocupado el imponente Lord

Sí, pero resulta que en todas las aldeas, el tipo de ataque ha sido más o menos el mismo, y la especie que más ha muerto son inuyoukais…- respondió éste, preocupado "solo una vez he visto ese tipo de ataque… no puede ser el mismo"

- Manden algunos exploradores, fin de la conversación. –dijo exasperado Sesshomaru.

Fuhisho decidió cambiar de tema, mientras observaba a los jóvenes a la distancia

- Creo que la primavera se hace notar, niño- al igual que su esposa, Keiko, él también se había acostumbrado a decirle así, haciendo como si no viera la dura mirada que su 'niño' le mandaba- mira a esos tortolitos…

Sesshomaru, por su parte, odiaba todo tipo de conversaciones que tuvieran que ver con las débiles y patéticas emociones, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada (que no incluyera violencia) para detener al ex consejero de su padre (aunque para sus adentros pensaba que una posible unión entre Rin y el hijo de éste sería ideal, pero no quería forzar las cosas), así que mantuvo su mente ocupada, para no escuchar lo que él decía. Lamentablemente, justó en un momento en que no pensaba en nada, escuchó a su amigo

- Espero que no estés celoso, amigo mío

Fuhisho seriamente temió por su vida en ese momento. Aunque su cara estuviera imperturbable, la mirada que el Lord le dirigió prácticamente despedía rayos.

- Sal de mi vista antes de que te encuentres con mi padre en el otro mundo- dijo fríamente. Ya había tenido suficiente con el sueño de anoche.

El comandante, sin replicar ni esperar que Sesshomaru se lo repitiese, se alejó con paso apresurado antes de que su vida disminuyera otros 100 años.

Pasaron las horas, pero para Rin y Hakamaru se les hacían tan cortas como si fueran segundos. Abrazados viendo la laguna, hablando sobre sus vidas, sobre cualquier cosa: nunca se quedaban sin tema de conversación.

- Rin, vendré a verte cuando tenga tiempo libre del entrenamiento, quizás pasado mañana- dijo Hakamaru sonriente, al ver que su padre se acercaba hacia ellos, dándole termino a la salida

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, y él le dio un beso en los labios. Luego se fue.

Rin quedó viendo el castillo. Ciertamente era imponente, fino, digno del Lord del Oeste: el ala central, que era la entrada, donde se encontraban los principales salones de reunión, era perpendicular a otras dos alas, una al extremo oeste y otra al extremo este. Parecía una 'H' desde el cielo, cuando sobrevolaba el castillo montando en Ah-Un.

Estaba dispuesta a entrar a él, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, ya que vio a una multitud de niños, mezcla de youkais y hanyous. Rin no pudo hacer más que sonreír y guardar rápidamente la peineta de marfil que llevaba puesta en uno de sus bolsillos, antes de que los niños saltaran encima de ella, hablando todos a la vez. A la joven le encantaban estos niños, que a pesar de ser de la aldea cercana, o hijos de la servidumbre del palacio, la querían tanto como a una hermana. Siempre les contaba todo tipo de cuentos, sólo para entretenerlos, le encantaba verlos sonreír, la hacía sentir llena de energía y de felicidad.

Pero esta vez las preguntas se centraron en otra cosa:

- ¿Ya se van a casar?- pregunto una inocente niña con ojos dorados, de aproximadamente 6 años, llamada Heikaru

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó otro llamado Makuro, que era su hermano mayor, de 8 años

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, Rin era bombardeada con miles de preguntas de todos los niños. Otras mujeres se habrían sonrojado, pero ella, por alguna extraña razón, nunca lo hacía.

- No, niños, todavía no nos vamos a casar- respondió con una genuina sonrisa, aunque en su interior deseara con todo su corazón que la respuesta hubiera sido todo lo contrario.

Las caritas de los niños se pintaron de una decepción y tristeza que a Rin le partió el corazón, ya que ellos sabían lo mucho que ella quería a Hakamaru.

- Pero, pequeños, no pongan esas caritas… a ver ¿quién quiere rodar por el pasto?- dijo Rin amablemente. Poco le importó que su kimono fuera casi entero blanco.

-¡SÍ!- gritaron alegremente todos los infantes al unísono.

Sesshomaru había observado toda la escena desde el balcón de su habitación, que también daba al jardín norte, habiendo sido interrumpido de su labor por el griterío de los éstos

"Será una excelente madre" pensó para sus adentros "Hakamaru va a ser feliz"

No era común que el Lord pensara en ese tipo de cosas, pero siempre le había sorprendido la habilidad de su protegida con los niños. Cuando lo veían a él, se les abrían los ojos de miedo, lo cual no le molestaba mucho que digamos. Mientras más lo temieran, más lo respetarían.

Pasadas algunas horas, los niños de fueron a sus respectivas casas, dejando a una exhausta, pero feliz Rin.

- Qué lindo día tuve hoy- comentó gozosa para sí, antes de entrar al palacio para la cena. No había almorzado y su estómago rogaba por alimento.

A/N: me sorprendió ver cuánta gente había leído mi historia! empecé a saltar de alegría! espero que disfrutaran este capítulo, me costó porque no sabía qué poner! El título es medio malo, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor (cuanta imaginación tengo)... REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS ojalá sigan leyendo mi fanfic :D


	4. Los viajeros en peligro

****Disfruten :)

**Bajo las estrella**

Rin y Sesshomaru se hallaban entrenando. O más bien, Rin era la que entrenaba, Sesshomaru sólo esquivaba y de vez en cuando lanzaba un ataque con la Tokijin. Porque aunque había notado la excepcional mejora de su joven alumna, sumado a que en un par de ocasiones pudo repeler ataques de youkais menores, Sesshomaru no le haría daño a su protegida, por lo cual no usaba ni su látigo de veneno, ni empleaba el aura maligna de su poderosa espada. No soportaría ver a Rin morir por su culpa. No de nuevo.

El Lord sabía que Rin no era la mujer más bella que sus doradas orbes hubieran visto, sin ser fea. Era normal. Pero con una espada en la mano, Rin sufría una metamorfosis. La gracia y elegancia que había adquirido con sus profesores, con Keiko, y hasta con él, mostraba su máximo esplendor mientras hacía las piruetas con la espada que él había mandado a fabricar para ella, Rakyutsa. Parecía tan fiera como una youkai, sino una diosa. Y eso que sólo era un entrenamiento. Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente del Lord, pero nadie lo sabía, ni Fuhisho, ya que probablemente si los decía, serían malinterpretados. No es que le importara lo que los demás pensaran, ya que bastaba con matarlos por su atrevimiento, pero no quería matar por matar.

Rin, a pesar de la concentración que un duelo con su amo implicaba, pensaba que éste se veía muy imponente luchando, con razón en esa mujer llamada Sarah se había enamorado de él. Sus movimientos eran elegantes pero a la vez energéticos, aunque ella sabía que él no estaba demostrando todo su poder. Su brazo izquierdo (que poregresivamente había vuelto a crecer) sostenía la Tokinjin, la cual se bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques, no importaba por dónde vinieran. Bien ganada era su reputación del Lord más poderoso de todo Japón, y Rin lo admiraba, y no le importaba decirlo, ya que no sería malinterpretada por nadie. Aunque, al igual que su señor, no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, ya había tenido suficiente con los otros youkais lords especulando sobre su relación.

- Ahora veo por qué mi señor es tan respetado y temido por todos- alcanzó a balbucear Rin, jadeando

Había tocado su fibra sensible: una orgullosa sonrisa amenazó con asomarse en sus labios.

- Rin, tú también has mejorado- se limitó a decir el Lord. Nunca alagaba a nadie, pero Rin era su protegida, se podía comportar un poco distinto con ella… un poco.

Ante el cumplido, Rin mostró una amplia sonrisa, mezcla de orgullo y gozo. Le encantaba pelear, y le encantaba que su Lord (o cualquier otro) la alagara, la hacía sentirse como un igual con los poderosos youkais con los que vivía.

En medio de todo esto, vino Fuhisho, seguido por Jaken.

-Señor, unos visitantes se aproximan desde el Este- dijo el comandante

-¡Amito, es ese engendro de InuYasha y su grupo!

Y justo Sesshomaru había tenido un día tan placentero… hasta ahora.

-Abran las puertas, a ver qué quieren. – dijo fríamente el Lord ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí su maldito medio hermano y compañía?

Media hora más tarde se divisaba a lo lejos una caravana. InuYasha iba corriendo como siempre, y Kagome sentada en una carreta. Mientras, Miroku también iba siguiéndoles el paso a pie, como podía, al tiempo que Sango iba montada sobre Kirara, cargando a sus preciosos mellizos (un niño y una niña), Tengaki y Meshai.

-¡Hey, Sesshomaru, no te emociones que no te vine a pedir ayuda!- gritó InuYasha desde la distancia, una mano sobre la empuñadura de Tesssaiga.

Sesshomaru sólo lo miró asesinamente, mirada que mandó un escalofrío a las espaldas de todos (excepto a la de InuYasha).

- InuYasha,- dijo luego de unos segundos- dime rápidamente qué diablos quieres, para que así tú, y todos tus amigos humanos se vayan.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a ordenarme tú? ¿Qué diablos te crees?- gritó InuYasha, desenfundando su espada, la cual se transformó en el colmillo de su padre hecha arma.

- Perfecto…- dijo para sí Sesshomaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Y cuando InuYasha ya había corrido unos metros hacia su hermano, a punto de realizar el Viento Cortante, se escuchó una vocecita

- ¡TÍO!

- ¡Akato!, vuelve acá-gritó asustada Kagome y al ver que su esposo no detenía el ademán del ataque, ni que su hijo detenía su carrera desde la carreta- Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!- Se escuchó un estruendo, fruto del choque del cuerpo de éste contra el piso.

Y antes de que lo supiera, Sesshomaru tenía ante él un niño, el cual supuso hijo del medio hermano que tenía. Agrandó los ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, para deshonra de él, ese niño era muy parecido a él… demasiado.

El niño tenía los ojos color dorado, las mejillas adornadas con una fina marca lila, y un pelo casi tan blanco como el de su tío. Pero, para disgusto de su padre, Akato no tenía orejitas de perro, sino orejas puntiagudas. La única diferencia, además de la ausencia de la luna menguante en la frente del pequeño, es el brillo que ambos pares de orbes tenían: unos brillaban con admiración e inocencia, los otros despedían autoridad, serenidad y respeto.

Rin, al ver la cómica escena, no pudo más que reír. La situación era a lo menos, irónica, por no decir cruel: frente a frente, el hijo del odioso de InuYasha, y su temido hermano… con un parentesco increíble.

- Mira papá, el tío es muy parecido a mí ¿no crees?

- Deja eso para luego Akato, que no mereces parecerte a ese pedazo de basura.

- Cuida tus palabras- dijo Sesshomaru secamente, con el pequeño Akato todavía pegado a sus pies, del cual intentaba alejarse.

- Hijo, ven- llamó Kagome, temerosa de que se iniciara otra batalla con su hijo en medio, o peor, que Sesshomaru lo matara por su atrevimiento.

Al bajarse ésta para buscar a su hijo, se descubrieron una pequeña niña, con los ojos cafés como Kagome, con lindas orejitas de perro, y un pelo grisáceo, y un recién nacido, de máximo 4 meses, con un asomo de una oscura cabellera.

- Ayumi, cuida a Makoto, por favor

- Hm- asintió la infante. Rin le calculó unos 6 años

- Já, por lo menos tu hijo es más sensato que tú, y sabe obedecer órdenes- comentó con ligera burla el Lord del Oeste

- ¿Qué diablos dijiste? ¡No metas a mi hijo en esto!

Inuyasha alzaba nuevamente su espada, al tiempo que Sesshomaru desenvainaba la suya. Rin temió que una pelea se formaría, en especial con los hijos de Kagome y Sango estando tan cerca.

- InuYasha: ABAJO- exclamó Kagome. Luego, dirigiéndose al Lord- Sesshomaru, tenemos información que quizás quieras escuchar.

- Así es- tomó la palabra, por primera vez, Miroku- nuestra aldea ha sido atacada, de la cual escapamos por suerte. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de salvar a la anciana Kaede…

Rin prestó más atención a lo que decían, luego de la mención de su tan querida anciana Kaede, la cual ya era mayor. Consideraba un milagro que se hubiera salvado. Por otra parte, Fuhisho, que se había quedado allí desde que informó sobre la presencia de los visitantes, y se veía nervioso desde que regresaron sus exploradores, estaba ansioso, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que los recién llegados decían.

- Lo que ocurrió realmente fue un terremoto, pero no uno natural, ya que fue demasiado poderoso y de características distintas a los normales- Fuhisho dio un respingo, alertado por éste comentario "no creo… no puede ser" pensaba, al contrario de Sesshomaru que parecía no prestar la más mínima atención.- cuando nos dimos cuenta de que esto, ya era muy tarde, y, aprovechándose de nuestra distracción, entraron a atacar la aldea. Lamentablemente, no nos fijamos en su aparencia…

Kagome tomó la palabra

- Sesshomaru- captando parcialmente la atención de él, continuó- uno de ellos al ver a InuYasha, gritó, en medio del ataque, algo a ambos debería preocuparlos

- Feh- se le escuchó decir al hanyou

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja, escéptico ¡a él, nadie lo ponía en peligro!

- El lema que gritaron fue "muerte a los descendientes del legendario Lord del Oeste, InuTaisho" – dijo Kagome.

Rin abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y Fuhisho empezó a sudar

- Están en peligro.-sentenció Miroku.

Y hace su entrada triunfal... ¡INUYASHA Y SU GRUPO! Espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier cosa, comente (review :D).

Qué tierno Akato con Sesshomaru, a mí me gustó :)

Y sé que hice a InuYasha medio violento, pero así es cuando ve a su querido hermano mayor... sí, el amor fraternal.


	5. Bajo las estrellas

Disfruten :)

Este capítulo tiene un poco de InuxKik y sé que a mucha gente no le gusta, pero a mí sí

**Bajos las estrellas**

-¡Feh! ¿Por qué debemos esperar al inútil de Sesshomaru para comer? Ni que fuera un dios…

Esperando el comenzar de la cena, Rin pensaba que su Lord había cambiado a través del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Frases como las dichas por InuYasha habrían causado su muerte, propiciada por la ira del taiyoukai. Pero ahora, Sesshomaru soportaba las frases de su hermano, bajo la máscara de una total indiferencia, de que no quería preocuparse por algo tan estúpido. Excusas, sabía la joven: ella, que conocía al Lord mejor que nadie, veía que la mirada del youkai había cambiado.

-InuYasha, abajo- dijo en tono cansado, su esposa

-Mira, pequeño inmaduro, deberías estar agradecido de que tu hermano nos deja quedarnos acá- dijo Miroku, que lo apuntaba con su bastón, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba las cabecitas de sus mellizos.

-HMMMMM- alcanzó a balbucear el acusado, todavía pegado al suelo.

...

'He cambiado' pensaba el Lord del Oeste, mientras caminaba desde el Ala Oeste hacia la Sur. 'antes no habría dudado en matar a ese inoportuno de InuYasha. ¿Pero por qué?'

Arribó al comedor, dónde, para su disgusto, se encontraban el hanyou y sus amigos. Lamentablemente, no podía negar, por más que tuviera esa indigna, débil sangre de humano fluyendo por sus venas, también tenía la del gran Inu No Taisho, comandante de las Tierras del Oeste. Por más que le molestase, era heredero de éste. Mas ese pensamiento lo encolerizaba. Pero, tendría que soportarlos, no los mataría.

-Ya era hora, llegó el príncipe- dijo en tono burlón se medio hermano

-Guarda tus comentarios, son innecesarios- dijo, con los ojos cerrados el Lord, controlando los instintos asesinos que estaban aflorando en él.

-Ya papá, no molestes al tío- gritó Akato, mientras corría hacia él, para terminar adosado al su brazo. ¿Un niñito lo estaba defendiendo?

Todos observaron la escena, algunos con miedo por la integridad del pequeño, otros con una burlona sonrisa, ante la cara del Lord, el cual se veía confundido.

Pero no hizo ademán de alejarlo

Rin quedó perpleja, tenía claro que su Señor había cambiado… pero esto era nuevo.

-Hermano, déjalo tranquilo- dijo una vocecita infantil: Ayumi.

-Niño, aprende del respeto de tu hermana- dijo calmadamente Sesshomaru, mientras hacía ademanes de alejarlo con su brazo.

Rin observó que su ademán era cuidadoso… demasiado cuidadoso.

Mientras comían, Sesshomaru aplicaba a la perfección el dicho de 'a palabras necias, oídos sordos': masticaba su alimento lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera pensando algo detenidamente. Abrió los ojos, intentando encontrar ahí la respuesta a esa incógnita que desde hace rato lo venía torturando. Sus orbes amarillas se posaron en Rin, quien conversaba animadamente con Kagome y Sango, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con Akato y Ayumi, quienes parecían amarla.

'Rin', pensó para él 'puede que ella haya sido. Muchos youkais dijeron que ella había ablandado mi corazón. Hasta Fuhisho… ¡Tonterías! Lo descubriré'. Seguido esto, se levantó sin mirar a nadie en especial, sólo dijo en su voz monótona

-Rin, cuando termines, ven a mi escritorio- dijo mientras abandonaba el exquisitamente decorado comedor

Rin quedó levemente sorprendida, ¿qué podría querer su amo? Pero se olvidó rápidamente de eso, volviendo a su animada charla con Kagome y Sango, a la cual se unieron InuYasha y Miroku, mientras los niños jugaban y molestaban a Jaken, el cual hacía enormes esfuerzos por liberarse de esos 'apestosos cachorros', para seguir a Sesshomaru.

-Y, Sango, ¿cómo está Kohaku?

-Bien, está entrenando para seguir con la tradición de exterminio- respondió ésta, evidentemente feliz

-Nos visita de vez en cuando, de hecho, estuvo en la noche del ataque. Intentó ayudarnos, pero fue en vano, sin importar lo mucho que ha mejorado con el pasar de los años- comentó Miroku, mientras rodeaba con el brazo a su mujer, antes de que ella le pegara una feroz cachetada por intentar 'ir demasiado lejos', lo cual le causó mucha risa a Rin: le encantaba lo jovial que era esa pareja.

-Me alegro tanto de que esté bien, sobre todo después de que estuviera muerto… bueno, yo no soy nadie para hacer notar eso- dijo riendo. InuYasha y los demás siempre se sorprendían por el humor con el que tomaba su propia muerte- también estuvo al borde de la muerte. Por suerte, esa sacerdotisa lo salvó, ¿Kikyo era su nombre?, él la quería mucho, al parecer era muy generosa.- al momento se arrepintió de lo que dijo, al ver la tristeza inundar los ojos de InuYasha.

-Sí, Kikyo -dijo tristemente, en un volumen apenas audible- era… muy generosa- marcó melancólicamente la palabra 'era', mientras apretaba iracundamente las manos, al recordar la forma en que ese horrible de Naraku la había intentado matar innumerables veces… logrando su cometido.

-Bueno, no hay que apenarse… ¿Rin, que has hecho este último tiempo?- intentó animar Kagome, nerviosamente

La conversación duró unos minutos más, recordando la aldea, hablando sobre los niños; todos habían olvidado la mística figura de Kikyo que la charla les había hecho recordar… todos excepto el propio InuYasha, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha, mientras unos ojos llenos de tristeza miraban a la nada y una sonrisa que parecía cargar con toda la pena del mundo se posaba en sus labios cuando todos reían.

-Bueno, me tengo que disculpar, el Amo me estará esperando- dijo sonriente Rin, mientras se rascaba la frente levemente ansiosa, cuidando no reventar uno que otro granito- disfruten su primera noche ¡ojalá sean muchas más, me encanta tener más humanos con lo que hablar! Si necesitan algo, no duden en despertarme a mí- hizo una burlesca pero graciosa reverencia- o a Keiko- terminó rodeando con el brazo a la inuyoukai, que se había quedado ahí toda la cena por si necesitaban algo, agregando algo de vez en cuando en la conversación. Acto seguido salió.

Mientras caminaba la mediana distancia que había entre el Gran Comedor y el escritorio de su Señor y admiraba la decoración que los amplios pasillos gozaban, pensaba en qué podría querer éste. A pesar del nerviosismo, se sentía alegrada de poder estar en el escritorio de Sesshomaru; encontraba un privilegio estar rodeada de tal cantidad de conocimiento, traído de todo el mundo, que variaban desde historia de tiempos ancestrales, literatura, astronomía, etc. Además el mismo Sesshomaru era un erudito en diversos temas. Entre tanta divagación, se encontró frene las finas puertas de maderas de la habitación.

Golpeó la puerta, acto que sabía innecesario: el taiyoukai de seguro había escuchado sus pasos (quizás hasta sus pensamientos). Cómo le gustaría poder hacer eso…

-Adelante

Rin entró, y se encontró a su Señor sumido en un escrito, probablemente un informe sobre las fronteras, sólo alumbrado por la mortecina luz de un candelabro… pero a su vista nada le afectaba.

-Rin, quiero encargarte algo- dijo, sin levantar la mirada de su lectura

-¿Qué vendría siendo…?

-Un retrato, el Lord del Norte desea que le mande uno. Como sabes, es tradición de que los lords intercambien retratos entre ellos.

-¡Ah! Excelente- respondió alegremente Rin. Le encantaba pintar retratos, y la servidumbre del palacio decía que no lo hacía nada mal, lo cual la hacía muy feliz. Además, ya había pintado un par para Sesshomaru, y así aprovechaba de descubrir siempre algún detalle de su rostro que no había descubierto antes, o veía si envejecía, esfuerzo en vano; los youkais envejecían extremadamente lento, si es que lo hacían. Podía aprovechar de conversar con él mientras lo retrataba: hablaban de todo, el Lord parecía tenerle confianza. Se sentía alagada, ya que al ser una simple humana, nunca espero gozar de tal privilegio. En conclusión, la pasaba muy bien con él mientras lo pintaba.- Usted me avisa…

Él no respondió y se limitó a hacer un casi imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza.

Rin se levantó del asiento en el cual estaba, y se dirigió al pequeño balcón que había en el cuarto. Sin que se diera cuenta, los ojos del Lord se desviaron del escrito, para posarse en ella, tratando de develar la duda que lo atosigaba. Se veía realmente… especial, allí viendo el cielo estrellado. Tenía un aire de inocencia mezclado con un aura de sabiduría. A esta altura, su mente se empezaba a inclinar por la afirmación de que esta efímera niña humana había ablandado, lenta e imperceptiblemente, un poco, su corazón. ¿Podría considerarla su amiga?

Caminó hacia el balcón, donde apenas cabían ambos, e imitó a Rin, observando el cielo.

-Siempre me ha encantado el cielo nocturno. Cuando mis padres estaban vivos, solíamos sentarnos a verlos todos juntos, abrazados, si es que mis recuerdos no fallan. Al ser asesinados, me quedaba horas mirándolo, como si ellos se hubieran convertido en las estrellas más luminosas que el cielo pudiera tener. Y cuando viajábamos buscando a Naraku, me quedaba horas viéndolo, esperando mientras volvía, dándome esperanza de que no me abandonaría.- confesó Rin con una ligera sonrisa, sin despegar los ojos del cielo, insegura si su Señor la había oído siquiera

Sesshomaru recordó esas veces en que la otrora pequeña Rin se despertaba con un grito, sudando y asustada, en la noches de sus travesías. Ella solía acercarse a él, y con ojos repletos de lágrimas, explicarle ante su mirada inquisitiva, que había tenido otra pesadilla sobre la muerte de su familia, y preguntaba si es que podía dormir cerca de él. Nunca supo por qué, pero siempre la respuesta era afirmativa. Y así, mientras él veía las estrellas, sentía como un pequeño cuerpecito se afirmaba a su estola, mientras se dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiéndose protegida. Y a él no le molestaba.

Su forma de ser fuerte era matar… la de Rin era sonreír.

Sus ámbares ojos se posaron en el oscuro jardín, únicamente iluminado por luciérnagas. Un momento después, sus mandíbulas se tensaron. Rin notó este gesto y siguió con los ojos la dirección a la que el Lord miraba, para descubrir a un joven de rojas ropas y de pelo gris.

InuYasha se encontraba admirando las estrellas, sujetando suavemente una banda de tela en su mano.

-Kikyo ¿por qué todavía no logro olvidarte?- dijo calladamente con una penosa sonrisa- han pasado más de 10 años y tu rostro todavía persigue mi mente…

Flashback:

-¡No pude protegerte!- gritó un adolorido InuYasha, mientras las lágrimas que derramaba caían como gotas de lluvia en la marchita cara de la mujer que amaba.

Entre sus brazos sostenía protectoramente al cuerpo que, a pesar de que éste era una mera copia del verdadero que alguna vez le perteneció, adoraba con todo su ser.

-Viniste por mí, eso es suficiente- respondió calladamente Kikyo con una pura sonrisa, a pesar de que su vida se le escapaba

¿Cómo podía sonreír? ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? Era una simple humana

Pero la amaba… y ese desgraciado maldito de Naraku se la había quitado de nuevo… juraba que daría hasta su últimas energías para matarlo, tal como ella lo hizo.

Y mientras se daban su último beso, el de despedida, uno cargado de lo que fue y lo que no, pudo verlo: un cordón rojo unía sus dedos meñiques.

Al mismo tiempo de que esa visión le brindaba la esperanza de un reencuentro tarde o temprano, se dio cuenta de que lo que tendría con Kagome (si es que lo tenía), nunca sería lo mismo que tuvo con ella.

Momentos más tardes su alma se liberó, elevándose hasta el cielo, el lugar que merecía. Deshaciéndose por fin de ese cuerpo que sólo era un montón de barro y huesos.

Y dejándolo desolado… pero esperanzado.

Fin del flashbacks

El hanyou sintió como unas desobedientes lágrimas caían sobre la banda de tela que sujetaba el pelo de Kikyo (el único objeto que había dejado en el mundo terrenal, y su más preciado tesoro). En ese momento se levantó una brisa

-InuYasha, sigue con tu vida, yo estaré contigo… siempre…- escuchó que el viento susurraba ¿sería su imaginación?

Observó el cielo nuevamente, mientras las últimas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y vio el rostro sonriente de ella, que lo miraba, para luego transformarse en la más brillante estrella.

El hanyou sonrió positivamente "mejor entraré, o sino Kagome me mandará al centro de la Tierra con tanto "abajo"', pensó felizmente. A pesar de todo, adoraba la familia que había formado.

Entró al palacio mientras guardaba el pedazo de tela dentro de su hakama.

Rin no había podido escuchar lo que éste había hablado, pero al juzgar por sus movimientos, estaba segura de que estaba recordándola.

-Pobre, no ha podido superar su muerte. Sí que la amaba… me rompe el corazón verlo tan triste- comentó a su Amo.

-Todavía la ama…Débil, patético hanyou- dijo despectivamente éste, que sí había podido oír sus palabras. Tantos sentimientos por alguien que ya había muerto…

La joven no pudo resistirse… hace un rato esa duda rondaba su cabeza

-Mi Señor, si es que no es descarado preguntar- dijo automáticamente Rin; le preguntaría igual-¿qué piensa de InuYasha?

-¿A qué va eso?- preguntó sorprendido Sesshomaru

-No lo niegue- dijo burlonamente y con algo de picardía- si esta situación hubiera pasado hace unos cuantos años, InuYasha y todos ellos estarían más que muertos… esto hubiera sido una catástrofe- comentó mientras reía

El taiyoukai sintió la necesidad de reír, pero se recompuso y lo evitó

-Lamentablemente, es cierto, pero simplemente no siento la necesidad de matarlos… todavía- vio la mirada incrédula de ella, que sumado a su incapacidad para mentir (cuando se veía bajo presión, decía la verdad y luego mataba al individuo en cuestión), le hizo proseguir- han ocurrido ciertas…circunstancias… a través de la vida de ambos que han hecho que su presencia no se me haga terriblemente insoportable.- Eso equivalía a decir que le tenía cierto grado de respeto

Rin no lo dijo, pero sabía que la principal razón del cambio de opinión del Lord se debía a que su hermano la había salvado, o por lo menos ayudado, todas las veces en que fue secuestrada por Naraku, además de haberla acogido en su aldea durante un tiempo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Entonces, por qué dejo que su hijo se acercara tanto a usted?

-No me cuestiones Rin- dijo fríamente, entrecerrando los ojos Sesshomaru.

Rin entornó los ojos mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Bueno, mi Señor- se despidió haciendo una levemente exagerada reverencia- si no me necesita, me retiro a mis aposentos- terminó mientras reía, dejando a Sesshomaru ensimismado en pensamientos

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, su protegida se regocijaba en saber que él tenía un lado amable… muy en su interior. No quiso decirlo, pero ella sabía que no había respondido su última pregunta porque le agradaba el muchacho. No sabía por qué, probablemente él tampoco… quizás por su semejanza, quizás por la admiración que él profesaba por su protector, quizás…

Su cabeza le dolía un poco, hoy había sido un día peculiar.

Entró a su cuarto para quedarse dormida en su fina cama, a penas logró ponerse el kimono de noche.

Sesshomaru se había quedado pensando desde que su protegida había dejado el escritorio. Lo había sorprendido. Había criado a un ser especial. Rin… No tenía miedo de bromear con él, algo que hasta la mayoría de los youkais nunca harían... ni el dejaría. Ella... sabía lo que él sentía. Sin haberse dado cuenta, había dejado que lo leyera como a un libro abierto.

¿Desde cuándo pensaba en este tipo de cosas?

Sentía que estaba siendo absorbido por un torbellino, un remolino de desconocido final, del cual no sentía que pudiera escapar.

Y le gustaba

Decidió irse a su habitación, bastaba por hoy.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS :D...Espero que les haya gustado... me demoré porque estoy de vacaciones... éste iba a estar junto con el 6, así que ese será más corto. Quería subir el capítulo rápido, así que como eran dos temas distintos en uno, lo corté

**celeste: **me alegro de que te haya gustado

**Watashi wa Eigther desu:** espero que ahora no me mates :)


	6. El comienzo de la pesadilla

Disfruten :)

**El comienzo de la pesadilla**

-Hoy se verá si lo que dicen los centinelas esparcidos en tus tierras es cierto, Sesshomaru- sentenció seriamente Fuhisho –éste es un día crucial.

Y tenía que serlo: Fuhisho ni había hecho ni una sola broma en todo el día.

- ¿Qué dicen los informes?

- Se ha informado que un ejército de extrañas características avanzaba desde las cercanías de las aldeas destruidas, pasando por la de InuYasha, con dirección al castillo. Deben tener poderosos sentidos, ya que el castillo se encuentra protegido desde el día en que tu hermano llegó, con una poderosa barrera creada por un youkai experto… Será mejor preparar el palacio para un posible ataque.

- ¿Cuáles son las características del ejército?

- La principal es algo inexplicable. Cuando nuestros soldados los divisaban desde el aire, no podían ver sus caras ni ninguna prenda característica, a pesar de la gran vista que tienen los inuyoukais. Además, cuando eran encontrados nuevamente, no había rastro de una parte importante de éste. Es como si fuera invisible de vez en cuando-un extraño y temible presentimiento atestaba al comandante. Una semilla de pánico se estaba sembrando en su mente desde que los primeros ataques fueron reportados, y sus temores se veían paulatinamente confirmados.

- Alisten un cuarto del ejército del palacio en cada fortaleza correspondiente a los puntos cardinales. Los comandantes de cada división, sin embargo, defenderán el castillo más de cerca. Entre ellos nos contamos Rin y yo- ordenó fríamente el Lord "Rin ha progresado en el arte de la batalla, ha llegado su hora. Confío en que al menos se defenderá"- ¿Qué harás con tu hijo, Hakamaru?

Un manto de preocupación ensombreció la valiente mirada de Fuhisho

- Confío en que podrá defender uno de los frentes del palacio

- Que sea el sur

- Si me permites la osadía pequeño, sinceramente creo que…

No alcanzó a terminar, ya que InuYasha entró estrepitosamente a la habitación, con una mano sobre Tessaiga, la otra moviéndose alocadamente por el aire, como matando una mosca invisible.

- ¡Eh, Sesshomaru, nosotros también pelearemos!-gritó confiado el hanyou

El Lord apretó las mandíbulas y lo fulminó con la mirada. Ya tenía suficiente con los ataques y los preparativos para la contingencia. Lo último que necesitaba era a su medio hermano ahí. Además ¿cómo había burlado a los guardias?

- InuYasha, es mí palacio, mis órdenes, no eres nadie para opinar, menos exigir… limítate a obedecer

- Em, Sesshomaru, estaba a punto de sugerir precisamente que InuYasha debería pelear, después de todo, todo esto también es de él de alguna forma- propusó un temeroso Fuhisho- además sus ataques con la Tessaiga serán muy útiles- vio que su amigo lo acribillaba con la mirada, por lo que se corrigió- ¡pero no más que los tuyos!

- ¡Já! Ves, por algo tus guardias me dejaron pasar… Feh, lo único malo es que me dicen "Lord InuYasha", y eso no suena bien.

"Tendré que corregir ese 'pequeño' detalle" se recordó el taiyoukai

- InuYasha, haz lo que quieras, mientras no afectes la defensa- cedió, no podía negar que Fuhisho tenía razón, además la exterminadora, el monje y la sacerdotisa también serían útiles. Tendría que aguantarlo.- Fuhisho, retírate a preparar la defensa, InuYasha, no repetiré lo que acabo de decir.- comandó fríamente, con lo ojos cerrados. Posteriormente les dio la espalda

A mediodía salió a revisar el avance de las tropas. Sus órdenes habían sido seguidas a la perfección, ya que la fortaleza que resguardaba al castillo y que actuaba como pared estaba siendo protegida por múltiples inuyoukais. Corrían de un lado al otro, mientras sus comandantes se reunían alrededor de mapas y de informes que los exploradores habían redactado. Lanzas y arcos se podían ver en el suelo cerca de las paredes. La mayoría de la defensa se concentraba cerca y sobre éstas. Más cerca del palacio y en los jardines sólo se podían ver unos cuantos arqueros, ka mayoría apostados en el flanco sur y este. El Lord encontraba excesiva la protección ¿qué enemigo podía ser tan fuerte para necesitar semejante protección el palacio? Un ser normal lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacar cualquier cosa que le perteneciera.

Luego reflexionó sobre la escena con InuYasha ocurrida más temprano. Lamentablemente su medio hermano era heredero de todo lo que ÉL y su padre habían forjado. Si no producía un heredero todo eso caería en manos de ese inepto. Por más que le tuviera ALGO de respeto, no podría soportarlo… pero producir un heredero no era un tema sencillo.

En el momento en que pasaba por el Jardín Norte escuchó una flauta. Ése era el único sonido que realmente lo relajaba. Y sólo cuando era creado por Rin, la cual se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, con un kimono blanco con rojo, especial para la batalla y con su espada a la cintura. Tocaba una melodía que él encontraba melancólica pero fuerte, y ella la tocaba tan bien que no pudo evitar detenerse a escuchar con los ojos cerrados. De todos los instrumentos que Rin sabía tocar, con mediano o gran conocimiento, la flauta era la única que lograba ponerlo en ese estado.

-Veo que le gusta, Amo- dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa luego de terminar.

Él no dijo nada, no le gustaba ser descubierto en ese estado de… vulnerabilidad. Todavía no se le quitaba de la mente ese extraño sueño que había tenido, y no quería que una situación como esa ocurriera en vida real… por lo cual encontraba que era conveniente recordarse constantemente que Rin sólo era su protegida, su amiga.

De todos modos se fue sentó en una banca que había cerca del gran árbol en el que Rin se encontraba sentada.

La joven se sintió encantada al ver que su Señor se sentaba para conversar, "o más bien escuchar mi monólogo", pensó a punto de reír, a pesar de que hablaba considerablemente menos que cuando era una pequeña. Pero nada podía superar al callado e inmutable de Sesshomaru. Y eso que con ella hablaba ligeramente más de lo normal.

-¿Cómo van las preparaciones?

-Bien, las tropas están apostadas en la fortaleza que rodea al palacio.

-¿Saben cuándo atacarán?

-Los exploradores reportaron hace unas dos horas que divisaron a lo que debería ser el ejército enemigo a unos 100 kilómetros de distancia. Al ritmo al que han ido, deberían llegar mañana, tal vez pasado- informó impertérrito el taiyoukai.

Su protegida siempre se había preguntado qué tipo de cosas habían pasado en su vida para haber forjado su carácter imperturbable. Podía estar siendo atacado por más de mil demonios a la vez y no movía ni el más pequeño músculo facial. Aunque la misma Rin ocultaba bastante sus emociones cuando quería, para su salvador parecía ser una constante. Cómo lo hacía era algo que ella siempre había tratado de entender.

Pero luego otra preocupación mucho mayor tomó su mente

-Señor ¿qué hará con los niños de la servidumbre y los hijos de InuYasha, Akato, Ayumi y Makoto, y los mellizos de Sango, Tengaki y la pequeña Meshai, que apenas tienen 9 años?

-Se ha dispuesto que Jaken los cuide en uno de los salones más alejados del sureste, que es por dónde creemos que vendrá el ataque. Después de todo, él ya tiene experiencia,- dijo casi sonriendo, haciendo referencia al tiempo en que cuidaba de Rin- y no creo que más niños le den muchos problemas

Rin rió. Sabía que el sapo sucumbiría a la cantidad de niños que tendría a cargo, y apreció que Sesshomaru hubiera intentado hacer un amago de broma, no era nada común en él.

-Lindas ropas las que trae hoy, Amo- dijo apuntando a la hakama y el haori azul con blanco (muy parecidos a todo el resto de ropa que tenía) que el Lord llevaba. Rin no tenía problemas en decirle a su Señor lo que le gustaba de él y lo que no. Ella sabía que por más que lo elogiaba, sólo sentía cariño, admiración y respeto por ese youkai de corazón de hielo que se había dado el tiempo de darle la vida como regalo. Lo que los demás demonios dijesen no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Rin simplemente los ignoraba. – pero creo que olvidó ponerse su armadura, y no pienso que salir a la lid sin ella sea precisamente una buena idea. Aunque sea el todopoderoso Lord del Oeste no es lindo arriesgarse- dijo la joven burlescamente, pero con preocupación por la integridad de él.

Sesshomaru se observó, percatándose de que Rin estaba en lo cierto, por lo cual fue a ponerse su típica armadura con púas sobre su hombro izquierdo. Al volver, quedó sorprendido ante el espectáculo que ella exhibía ante sus dorados ojos.

Se encontraba su protegida en posición de meditación, y era rodeada por una delgada aura morada. Se veía realmente mística… inefable. No sabía que ella tuviera algún tipo de poder espiritual, por lo cual se acercó con el rostro de piedra, como siempre, pero con un brillo interrogativo en la mirada. Ésta, al darse cuenta de su presencia, abrió un ojo, intentando no desconcentrarse mucho, a pesar de que la violácea capa se debilitó ligeramente.

-La anciana Kaede me enseñó que todo ser humano tiene una cuota de poder espiritual, y puede usarlo a su beneficio con algo de práctica. Durante el tiempo que permanecí en la aldea aprendía a cultivar el que poseo. No podría ser una sacerdotisa como Kikyo, Kagome ni incluso Kaede, por lo cual puede estar tranquilo, no voy a purificarlo. Tampoco puedo formar ninguna clase de barrera. No obstante, si puedo usarlo para otro fin- explicó aún con sólo un ojo abierto pero con una sonrisa en los labios- Observe.

Dicho esto, se concentró, por lo cual su aura se fortaleció considerablemente. Al sentir que una hoja caía, Rin estiró una mano hacia la dirección de ésta, que quedó perforada por un rayo de luz lila que salió del dedo índice de la joven.

-¿Já, qué le parece? No soy tan débil después de todo

Sesshomaru observaba la hoja con el agujero en el centro. Aunque tuviera poco poder, le sorprendía que su Rin pudiera hacer eso, nunca se lo habría esperado. Esa niña era una caja de sorpresas. Le divertía descubrir cada día lo que tenía que mostrarle al mundo. Al escuchar su voz, volcó sus amarillas orbes a su protegida.

-Nunca llevó conmigo cosas débiles Rin, te lo he repetido mil veces.

-Lo sé, mi Señor- respondió solemne pero con una sonrisa que abarcaba de oreja a oreja.

Acto seguido, Sesshomaru siguió revisando los parapetos para el eventual ataque. Luego, se sentó a una distancia desde la cual podía divisar a la joven humana. Estaba descansando, apoyado contra el fuerte tronco del árbol que le servía de reposera, cuando escuchó una chillona vocecita:

-¡TÍO!- y lo siguiente que notó fue que Akato había saltado sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo

Al ver la mirada asesina que el Lord le mandaba, recapacitó todo lo que su mente infantil le permitió.

-Lo siento-dijo algo apenado. No le gustaba que la persona a la que admiraba lo rechazara- pero es que hace años que quería conocerte-prosiguió, poniendo énfasis y emoción a sus palabras- Mamá nos ha contado a mí y a Ayumi cómo los ayudaste para luchar contra ese tal Naraku

-Primero, niño, es 'Ayumi y yo', luego, no lo hice por tus padres, lo hice… para mi satisfacción

Rin estaba observando toda esta escena desde que sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por los lejanos ecos de la voz del primogénito de InuYasha. Le parecía tierno el amor del niño por Sesshomaru, mas extraño al tratarse de que un ser tan hermético como él fuera tan idolatrado por un pequeño. Y volvió a fijarse en lo que él no había querido admitir: Akato le agradaba, o por lo menos le era tolerable. Por algo no lo había alejado o matado.

-Tío, ¿es cierto que tu palacio será atacado?- preguntó el infante con las doradas orbes abiertas con sorpresa y ansiedad

-Así se ha dicho

-Mis padres y tía Sango y tío Miroku también van a pelear, eso escuché anoche

"Ah, fantástico, había decidido pelear antes de pedirle permiso", pensó el Lord con ironía

-¿Puedo pelear?

-Eres muy pequeño todavía, pero algún día quizás debas- dijo Sesshomaru levemenete sorprendido por la valiente inocencia de su sobrino/clon

Los ojos de Akato brillaron con esperanza, luego se ensombrecieron

-Mi mamá no quiere que aprenda a usar la espada todavía, dice que soy muy pequeño- protestó haciendo un tierno puchero

Veré qué se puede hacer, deberás proteger a tu familia algún día- respondió el Lord despreocupadamente. Luego se dio cuenta de que un sentimiento extraño le había hecho decir esas palabras tan pocas de él. ¿_Simpatía_? Es cieto que el niño tenía que aprender a luchar y es cierto que capaz tuviera que defender las tierras que de alguna u otra forma eran 'suyas', pero de ahí a AYUDAR al niño, lo cual incluía hablar con InuYasha y aparecer como alguien caritativo y bueno (adjetivos no precisamente de su preferencia).

Quizás fuera porque ver a su sobrino era verse a él de cachorro. ¡Demonios, por qué debían parecerse tanto!

-¡SÍ! Gracias tío- abrazó a un desagradado Sesshomaru

Rin no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Era realmente ése, el mismo Sesshomaru que conocía? Por lo que había alcanzado a oír, parecía ser que el taioukai había accedido a AYUDAR a Akato.

Debido a que múltiples preguntas llenaban su cabeza concerniendo el extraño hecho anterior, no se dio cuenta de que Ayumi venía corriendo hacia ella, hasta que la tuvo colgada del cuello

-Ayumi ¿qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Y Kagome y los demás?

-Están preparándose para el ataque, por lo cual me dijeron que podía pasear mientras no saliera del castillo- respondió risueña

-Me alegro. ¿Te cuento un secreto?- tenía que compartir lo que había presenciado, era demasiado especial

Los marrones ojos de la niña resplandecieron ante la inminencia del secreto

-Tu tío va a ayudar a convencer a tu papá de que Akato aprenda a usar la espada

-¡¿En serio! Pero no es papá el problema, es mamá. Él también ha intentado convencerla, pero ella dice 'abajo' y hasta ahí nomás llega la pelea- dijo inocentemente la infante de 4 años, por lo cual Rin rió- Además yo creía que el tío no ayudaba a la gente

-Te da miedo Sesshomaru ¿verdad Ayumi?- preguntó Rin

-No sé, es que mi papá no lo quiere mucho, y como no muestra emoción y se ve TAN alto y TAN poderoso...

-Ven, acompáñame- ordenó Rin, mientras sujetaba suavemente la mano de la niña y la llevaba hasta donde había un arbusto de flores que no poseían una extraordinaria belleza- primero que nada, soy testigo de que tu papá y Sesshomaru se han ayudado en muchas ocasiones. Y de seguro que InuYasha le guarda algún grado de respeto y cariño, ya que una vez nos salvó a tu madre y a mí de Takemaru. Además estoy segura de que ayudó a tu padre cuando se transformaba en un demonio, de seguro sabes de eso, y cuando no usaba bien la Tessaiga. Te podría dar más ejemplos pero podríamos pasarnos años- Rin se complació al ver la sorpresa escrita en el pequeño rostro- Segundo ¿ves ésta flor de acá?- sacó una de las flores 'feas'

-Sí, no son muy lindas- la niña frunció el rostro en una cómica mueca

-Lo sé. Capaz no te gusten ahora, pero tu opinión cambiará. Huélela

La niña hizo como se le ordenó. Aspiró el dulce aroma de la flor. Era especial, nunca en sus pocos años de vida había olido algo así

-Huele muy bien, tía Rin –la mencionada sonrió con el extraño apodo que le había puesto- nunca había olido algo tan dulce. ¿Tú habías olido algo parecido?

La humana sacudió negativamente la cabeza, mientras tomaba la flor, cuyos pétalos fueron arrancados y dispersados por el viento que soplaba.

-Nop, nunca, hasta que conocí esta flor. Ves, una flor sin belleza aparente, o que puede hasta dar miedo o repulsión, que no muestra nada lindo en sus pétalos, se convirtió en una flor muy especial, que vale la pena tener. Algo parecido ocurre con tu tío: puede que no muestre sentimientos, o que no sea el ser más amigable del mundo, pero en el fondo es una buena persona. Sólo tienes que conocerlo. A ti nunca te haría nada. ¿Ves?, no ha alejado a Akato todavía- apuntó hacia la dirección en que Akato seguía dando vueltas alrededor del Lord, mientras asestaba golpes con una invisible espada, cayendo al suelo ocasionalemente

Luego de pensarlo, la hermana de éste respondió mientras reía ante la cómica escena

-Es cierto… capaz le hable después- algo de miedo se pudo apreciar en sus ojitos, pero Rin sabía que el youkai no le haría nada, a lo más la alejaría sutilmente.

Mientras su sobrino revoloteaba atolondradamente a su alrededor, causándole algo de gracia cuando caía, Sesshomaru fijó la vista en lo que hacían Rin y la pequeña hanyou.

-Tío ¿quieres mucho a la tía Rin?

El Lord se tensó involuntariamente ante la indiscreta pregunta de su sobrino. "NO, no como el sueño, por favor NO"

-¿A qué tipo de 'querer' te refieres?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

-Como mi papá y mi mamá se quieren- respondió inocentemente el pequeño de 8 años, a pesar del extraño temor que lo recorrió al decir eso

¿QUÉ? ¡NO! Era exactamente como el sueño que tanto odiaba

-No- respondió. ¿Por qué le había temblado la voz al responder? "El enojo", pensó

-No te creo

Esto se estaba volviendo molesto

-Niño, creo que me conozco lo suficiente para saber la respuesta, ahora, anda a jugar con Rin y tu hermana- dijo exasperadamente, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba con una mano

-Bueno, chao- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras corría en la dirección de éstas.

Por mientras, ellas estaban tendidas sobre el pasto, a orillas de la laguna, mientras Rin admiraba los nenúfares que tanto le gustaban.

-Son muy lindas esas flores, tía Rin, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Se llaman nenúfares- respondió ésta mientras tomaba uno entre sus manos, mojándose al instante- y son mis flores favoritas.

¿Por qué?

-Porque son las únicas que viven únicamente en el agua, y sin ser exuberantes, alegran la laguna. ¿No crees que se ve más bella con todas ellas? Sus colores hacen lucir al agua como un arco iris-respondió sonriente, mientras acariciaba sus pétalos.

Akato llegó corriendo en ese instante

-Tío Sesshomaru se cansó de mí, así que me mandó para acá- apuntó al taiyoukai, que entraba la palacio con paso raudo

-Oh- dijo Rin con infantil consternación- vengan, vamos a jugar

Justo en ese momento llegaron los niños de la servidumbre

-¡RIN!

- Ah, hola- alcanzó a sonreír la joven, hasta que la horda de niños se le tiró encima, haciéndola caer.

Cuando logró pararse, se percató de que los hijos del hermano de su Señor y los demás niños no se conocían entre ellos.

-Miren niños, ellos son los hijos de InuYasha, Akato y Ayumi-dijo agachada a la altura de los pequeños, mientras apuntaba a los hermanos, que mantenías su distancia del grupo- y van a jugar con nosotros.

Los rostros de los niños se iluminaron: mientras más compañeros, mejor. Seguido esto, se presentaron rápidamente, por lo cual se incorporaron bien al grupo, donde hicieron amigos rápidamente.

-¿Qué vamos a jugar primero?- preguntó solícita Rin

- A la pelota-propuso Makuro, a lo cual todos asintieron felices

Jugaron felizmente. Akato parecía tan veloz como su padre y su tío, por lo cual era imparable. Luego de un rato se incorporaron los hijos de Sango y Miroku, Tengaki y Meshai.

Desde el balcón, Fuhisho y Sesshomaru (que había entrado momentos después de librarse de sus sobrino) observaban a los infantes y a Rin jugar animadamente

-Al parecer no se han dado cuenta del aura que empezó a rodear el palacio, pequeño

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, parecía concentrado en algo.

-Akato, eres muy rápido- dijo jadeando Heikaru cuando el juego había terminado y todos estaba reunidos.

Y entonces sucedió.

La tierra se remeció.

Y eso rimó

Todo por ustedes, queridos y apreciados lectores, ya que lamentablemente mi inspiración sólo viene como a la medianoche, por lo cual en este momento mis pies están congelados y me caigo de sueño. Pero todo sea para su goce

Sí sé, qué tierno Sesshomaru con Akato (WEEENA)... y empieza la pesadilla CHAN CHAN

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, cualquier cosa me dejan un REVIEW REVIEW (si no tienen dudas, igual déjenlo) :D

Un par de aclaraciones: Esa cosa de que Sesshomaru ayuda a InuYasha múltiple veces lo he descubierto a través de la serie, no es taaaan invento mío. Otra cosa, no sé nada sobre plantas, así que lo que salga sobre las flores no se lo crean (excepto a que los nenúfares flotan en el agua)

Espero que todos sepan lo que es youkai (demonio), taiyoukai (gran demonio), hakama (pantalón japonés típico) y haori (una polera o un kimono masculino, no sé bien)

**celeste: **buen punto, supongo que es buena (qué cosas digo, es mi cuento, así que sí, es buena) :D

**Eighter: **gracias! es que cuando yo leo, me molestan demasiado las faltas ortográficas porque no entiendo, me confundo y entonces dejo de leerlos, así que trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, qué bueno que te haya gustado

Continuará...


	7. La batalla comienza

¡Hola! Sí sé que me demoré, pero no sabía como unir todas las ideas

Disfruten :)

**Una rara y peligrosa batalla**

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba informada por Fuhisho y por el mismo Sesshomaru de la forma en que los enemigos se presentarían. Pero era muy pronto.

Sin perder tiempo, arreó a los niños rápidamente hacia el palacio, justo a tiempo que Sesshomaru llegaba raudamente a su encuentro:

Rin, llegó la hora- dijo levemente sobresaltado

Lo sé, primero llevaré a los niños- respondió la joven, acercando a los niños protectoramente a ella- luego vendré a pelear

Sesshomaru se llenó de orgullo al ver la valiente mirada de ella: la había criado bien.

Llévalos ahora al salón que acordamos, ahí estará Jaken con las mujeres de la servidumbre. Rápido

Rin asintió y corrió rodeando a los niños con los brazos.

El Lord salió al jardín del sureste, que era donde se había sentido más fuerte el terremoto. Se disponía a elevarse para ver el daño, cuando Fuhisho apareció.

El comandante venía de hablar con los exploradores, y su cara no reflejaba la serenidad y burla que siempre tenía. Sus ojos grises se veían empañadas por una genuina preocupación.

He hablado con los exploradores que acaban de llegar y…

Tembló nuevamente. El ataque era inminente

… y resulta que lo que sospechamos es el ejército enemigo se acerca rápidamente. Estarán acá a más tardar una hora.

El taiyoukai no dijo nada, pero su rostro reflejó cierta preocupación, mas que sólo el más observador pudiera haber notado. Era demasiado pronto. Fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba tener 'invitados no deseados' en su humilde morada. Y a juzgar por el comportamiento de su asesor/amigo/consejero/lo que fuera, el ataque que enfrentarían no era un 'fuese lo que fuese' simplemente.

La tierra hizo sentir su ira nuevamente, y una parte del castillo se vio levemente dañada.

"Me pregunto si Rin estará bien", pensó el protector de ésta, "Sabe defenderse dignamente, pero con tantos cachorros es más difícil"

Mientras, la joven en cuestión llegaba al amplio salón que serviría como refugio a los niños, Jaken y mujeres del servicio. Entró rápidamente; las sacudidas eran cada vez más potentes, y su lugar era al lado de su Señor, para luchar por el palacio, las tierras… y sus vidas.

Divisó a Keiko:

¡Mi niña! Qué alegría que estás a salvo- exclamó preocupada la colorida youkai

Kei, yo sé que tú eres capaz de pelear perfectamente, pero necesito que cuides de los niños. No sé si Jaken pueda controlar todo por sí solo.- respondió Rin, quién entornó los ojos con una ligera risa al ver la cara de protesta que ponía el aludido. Luego volvió a la seriedad que la circunstancia requería- Kei, te los encargo con mi vida. Debo irme.

Mientras corría hacia el exterior, Rin aprovechó de amarrarse su ébano cabello y confirmar que su espada se encontraba en su cintura. Estaba algo nerviosa, ya que ésta sería la primera batalla realmente peligrosa en la que participaría. Pero a la ves estaba ansiosa ¡ya quería ver el fruto de sus arduos entrenamientos! Y no dejaría que cualquier enemigo, fuera éste youkai, hanyou, humano, dios, etc., la asustara.

Cunado salió, se dirigió al patio del cual habían provenido los temblores: el suroeste. Al pasar por su querido jardín norte, alcanzó a ver de pasada su amada laguna con los bellos nenúfares. Ojalá pudiera verlos de nuevo.

InuYasha y los demás se encontraron con Sesshomaru. No podían ver nada, ya que el Sol se estaba poniendo. El Lord estaba preocupado por la demora de Rin.

De pronto sintió algo extraño

Sesshomaru, se… -alcanzó a decir Fuhisho

Se acerca una presencia extraña, ya lo sé

En ese instante, todos pusieron una mano sobre sus armas, instintivamente, preaparados para atacar.

A lo lejos se distinguieron dos figuras. Uno tenía aspecto imponente, y marchaba con aire marcial y decidido. Tenía cabellos morados y sus rojas irises despedían odio. El otro aparentaba la misma seguridad, pero en sus naranjas orbes se notaban la indecisión. Se pararon en una loma cerca del castillo.

Los arqueros y soldados apostados en las paredes sur y este hicieron amago de atacar, pero el Lord estiró graciosamente una mano para que se detuvieran

Antes de que te mate, ¿quién eres y por qué atacas?

Já, la pregunta. Mi nombre es Jakemaru, y este de acá es Nokhu, mi general- dijo con una provocadora sonrisa, mientras apuntaba a su acompañante, que aparentaba decisión pero constantemente acomodaba su rubio cabello que llevaba amarrado, gesto que lo delataba.

Fuhisho abrió los grises ojos enormemente

¿Jakemaru has dicho? ¿El hijo de Kumniho? No, no puede ser…- dijo como para sí

El mismo. Sesshomaru, me preguntaste para qué vine a pelear. Bueno, quiero destruir cada atisbo de este castillo, representante de la tiranía de los inu youkais. Pero más que nada, quiero que ustedes dos- apuntó a InuYasha y a Sesshomaru- perezcan, de la misma forma que mi padre lo hizo. Afortunadamente, ese tirano de InuTaisho murió.- dijo felizmente, mientras Sesshomaru contraía levemente las facciones en enojo- Cómo me habría gustado matarlo con mis propias mano… pero bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida. Me conformaré con matarlos a ustedes dos

InuYasha, esa voz era del que atacó la aldea…-le dijo Kagome suavemente, con algo de temor

Já, ¿tú piensas matarnos? ¿tú y cuántos más?- se mofó él

¡Silencio hanyou! Tú serás el más fácil de matar- espetó enojado Jakemaru, ante lo cual InuYasha estuvo a punto de atacar- pero dejaré Nokhu se encargue de ti por mientras… yo tengo otros asuntos pendientes- dijo mientras veía maléficamente a Sesshomaru.

¿Tanto te sobreestimas que crees que puedes matarme tú sólo?- preguntó fríamente el aludido

Su amigo de cabellos negros intervino

Ten cuidado… ojalá no haya heredado los poderes de su padre

Fuhisho, ¿qué tanto pueden hacernos dos hombres?- alegó altaneramente el joven con orejas de perro

Su amigo tiene mucha razón- gritó el enemigo- afortunadamente heredé el poder de mi padre. Él tenía la habilidad de controlar la tierra. Lo hacía bastante bien, hasta que ese InuTaisho lo mató.- Fuhisho iba a responder pero calló. Eso explicaba los terremotos.- y ahora la venganza será mía- estiró los brazos y la tierra bajo sus pies se empezó a levantar y a ser lanzada hacía los protectores del palacio.

¿Crees que con eso podrás derrotarme?- exclamaron los dos hermanos al unísono, uno calmado y el otro irritado

Oh no, pero esto quizás ayude- levanto los brazos a la altura de su morada cabellera y pronunció unas extrañas palabras, acto seguido, montones de tierra se levantaron y moldearon hasta emular la forma humana- ¡A ellos!

Acto seguido, los soldados emprendieron su carrera hasta donde se encontraban InuYasha y Sesshomaru. Pese a que los arqueros y soldados lograban derribar algunos, eran tantos que no era suficiente.

Eso explica que el ejército desapareciera y apareciera- razonó Fuhisho

Los primeros humanos de tierra empezaron a llegar hacia ellos, por lo cual la verdadera pelea comenzó.

Todos hacían lo suyo para destruir a la mayor cantidad posible: Sesshomaru usaba su látigo venenoso, Kagome unas cuantas flechas, Rin su espada, InuYasha su Tessaiga, Fuhisho pateaba al igual que Miroku, quien ocasionalmente usaba su bastón, y Sango usaba su Hirakotzu.

Vamos a estar así por horas, esto es sólo una distracción- exclamó exasperado InuYasha

Yo me encargo- exclamó Miroku, que acto seguido uso el agujero negro de su manos derecha. Al matar a Naraku lamentablemente no habían podido eliminar del todo la maldición, pero estaba controlada, por lo cual la amenaza de una posible succión había quedado en el olvido

Jakemaru se enojó. No había contado con ese 'pequeño detalle'.

- ¡Demonios! Bueno… lamentablemente para ustedes, no soy tan débil y tengo otro as bajo la manga- dijo luego de que la totalidad de los soldados desapareció.

Chasqueó los dedos mientras pronunciaba otro conjuro. Inmediatamente las sombras que se proyectaban bajo cada uno de los presentes, se levantaron y empezaron a atacarlos.

Já, al ser sus sombras, poseen sus mismo poderes- exclamó el malo, confiado de sí mismo

Era cierto. El ejército de sombras poseía las mismas habilidades que sus dueños. Ni el mismo Sesshomaru hacía gran avance atacando a la suya, ya que ésta respondía con el mismo ataque. Esto se estaba volviendo molesto. Además empezaban a haber las primeras bajas en la defensa.

Al igual que su hermano, InuYasha hacía lo posible para detener a su par sombrío. Iba a desenvainar su Tessaiga cuando Kagome exclamó, mientras peleaba.

¡No! InuYasha, si la usas, él también la usará, y volará el castillo

Hm- se limitó a responder molesto.

Todo el grupo se veía limitado en sus ataques, ya que si usaban cualquiera de sus armas, las sombras también las usarían.

Miroku intentó absorberlos con su agujero negro, al igual que como lo había hecho con los soldados de tierra, pero al estirar su mano derecha, las sombras volvieron a su estado original.

¿Qué significa esto? No creo que hayan vuelto a ser simples sombras…

Así es, monje. Mis soldados pueden replegarse, aparecer o desaparecer cuando les plazca o se vean en peligro.- gritó el Jakemaru.

El aludido solo pudo contraer las facciones coléricamente, ¿Cómo iban a salir de esa?

A Sango se le iluminó la cara. Ya tenía la solución.

- Miroku, lánzame tu bastón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces con que me voy a defender? ¿Qué tienes planeado?

- Puedes defenderte con las manos, no exageres- cuando tuvo el báculo en su mano, sacó una concha de mar, que en su interior tenía un extraño ungüento.- Necesito que intentes absorberlos nuevamente. Ya verás- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

Miroku abrió los ojos con asombro al captar el plan de su amada. Qué inteligente era. Acto seguido repitió el proceso de usar su hoyo negro, a lo cual las sombras se replegaron. En ese instante Sango aprovechó de clavar su bastón, el cual estaba impregnado en la punta con el ungüento.

Todos, que habían dejado de pelear para observar la ejecución de la misteriosa idea, aguardaron. Fuhisho entendió.

Qué lista es Usted-dijo con sorpresa

Soy una exterminadora, alguna idea se me tenía que ocurrir- respondió esta, mientras seguía presionando el dorado metal contra el suelo

Las sombras se extinguieron.

El youkai de morado pelo no sabía que eso pasaría. Se le estaban acabando los trucos

-¿¡Qué diablos hiciste humana?- le espetó iracundo. Luego, se volteó para discutir el siguiente movimiento con Nokhu.

Sesshomaru aprovechó esto y levantó la Tokijin para atacar.

-Ni lo pienses, maldito. Si lo haces, tu ataque se verá reflejado hacia el castillo. Mientras tenga activado mi campo de energía, no podrán tocarme ni un pelo

InuYasha frunció el ceño involuntariamente. No podría usar la Tessaiga enrojecida ya que antes de romper la barrera, el ataque se vería reflejado. Le recordaba a Kanna y su espejo; no había nada que hacer. Demonios.

Veo que usaste veneno- dijo fríamente el Lord

Qué bien Sango, ya me estaba cansando de pelear contra algo que copiaba mis mismos movimientos- exclamó aliviada Rin

Justo lo que hiciste con Kageromaru y Juromaru- sonrió Kagome

Gracias- balbuceó, mientras Miroku la rodeaba orgullosamente con un brazo- pero me temo de que no es el final.

Rin aprovechó la pausa para buscar con la mirada a Hakamaru. Pero con tanto caos no lo hallaba en ninguna parte.

"Ojalá esté bien", pensó preocupada "Es fuerte, pero este es un ataque que nadie esperaba"

En ese momento la tierra se sacudió fuertemente.

Tods voltearon a ver al enemigo, el cual tenía nuevamente las manos extendidas y balbuceaba otro hechizo, mientras un enorme guerrero de tierra se formaba, el que, aunque podía moverse libremente, tenía los pies arraigados en la tierra. Miroku no lo podría absorber.

Veamos cómo les va con mi amigo

El guerrero partió atacando la fortaleza del sur y tomó con su manotas a un youkai de cabeza marrón, que hacía desesperados esfuerzos por liberarse.

A Rin el corazón se le paró

Había capturado a Hakamaru.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin dejar que los gritos de sus amigos la pararan, corrió hacia el gigante y lo atacó, el cual en la sorpresa dejó caer al ahora inconsciente soldado. Rin fue rápidamente al verlo, y su ira creció más aún al ver que al que quería tenía una profunda herida en el brazo.

Rin… - murmuró éste, en un momento de lucidez

No hables, vendré por ti luego de que me encargue de él- dijo suavemente mientras apuntaba desdeñosamente al atacante. Luego Hakamaru perdió la consciencia nuevamente

La joven volvió a atacar, blandiendo su Rakyutsa hábilmente, lanzando cada ataque bien pensado, al mismo tiempo que daba grandes saltos (los cuales dominaba gracias a la 'pequeña' introducción a las artes marciales que había aprendido) para poder alcanzar las partes vitales de su atacado, el cual lamentablemente no mostraba ninguna herida.

Con toda la concentración y el enojo que sentía, no se había dado cuenta de que InuYasha y los demás habían dejado de intentar atacar el pedazo humanoide de tierra, para observarla.

Tampoco sintió el par de dorados ojos que estudiaban minuciosamente sus movimientos.

Sesshomaru, por más que quería, no podía dejar de ver cómo estaba peleando su otrora pequeña. La rabia que afloraba de su ser se transformaba en gracia y maestría, y la hacían lucir elegante. Le gustaba la forma en que luchaba: energética, decidida, con fiereza, mas elegante y diestra. Involuntariamente frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la situación. Estaba orgulloso… sólo eso ¿verdad?

Fuhisho se limitó a sonreír de forma cómplice.

Sorpresivamente, el gigante, que estaba bastante molesto tratando de espantar a Rin como a una mosca (pero le era difícil debido a la torpeza que derivaba de su enorme tamaño), la atrapó entre sus manos. El taiyoukai temió por un momento, pero contuvo sus ganas de ir a ayudarla. Estiró un brazo para impedir que InuYasha y los demás la ayudaran, los que lo miraron con ojos llenos de confusión. Pero él confiaba, sabía que ella podría con ese monstruo.

Y así fue.

Usó algo del poder espiritual que pudo lograr con poco segundos de concentración, pero fueron suficientes para repeler medianamente la mano que la atrapaba. Cayó graciosamente al piso, interponiéndose entre su querido que yacía aún inconsciente, y su atacante.

-Miroku, necesito que uses tu agujero negro a la cuenta de 3- le gritó decididamente. Acto seguido intercambió una mirada con su Señor, que sólo ellos dos comprendieron qué significaba y qué tenían que hacer.

Esta era su oportunidad de derrotar a Jakemary y su soldado.

-3…2…¡1!- exclamaba Rin mientras se deslizaba por el suelo bajo los pies del gigante, y cortaba las raíces que lo unían a la tierra.

Cuando estuvo a un rango aceptable, el monje estiró su brazo derecho mientras succionaba al pedazo de tierra para siempre.

Segundos después, el Lord aprovechó la sorpresa e indignación que el enemigo sentía al ver perdido su último esfuerzo, y lo atacó con su espada. Al estar él tan ensimismado en la pérdida de su preciosa creación, no alcanzó a poner su barrera youkai a tiempo, y recibió la mayoría del impacto que el arma había lanzado.

Acto seguido desapareció, junto con Kunho.

Todos suspiraron de alivio. Incluso Sesshomaru. La batalla había sido distinta a lo que esperaban, e incluso más peligrosa. El enemigo tenía poderes de los cuales no habían pensado a la hora de crear la defensa. Por lo cual había bajas.

Mientras estos eran atendidos y llevados al interior del palacio, el grupo y Sesshomary se reunió en torno a Rin, a quien sólo le preocupaba que Hakamaru estuviera bien. Lo tuvo entre sus brazos hasta que una youkai se lo llevó en una improvisada camilla, mientras aseguraba que estaría bien. Ahí fue cuando la joven se relajó.

Rin, peleaste muy bien- comentaron Kagome y Sango

Aprendiste muy bien a luchar desde la última vez que te vimos, niña- le dijo InuYasha. Aunque ya no fuera una niña, le gustaba que la llamara así. Y él nunca dejaría de hacerlo, además.

Qué bien te enseñé ¿no?- se vanaglorió Fuhisho, quien le había enseñado las artes marciales y algo de lucha con espada cuando era menor. Rin giro los ojos y rió.

Luego se volteó a ver a Sesshomaru, quien no decía nada, pero en sus dorados ojos pudo leer algo un orgullo enorme. Al parecer lo había hecho muy bien.

Inmediatamente sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro, y vio sangre. Lo último que vio fue el suelo precipitándose.

Sesshomaru la alcanzó antes de que cayera, y examinó su herida. No era profunda, pero sangraba mucho.

Creo que un par de plantas que hay por el sector eso sanará rápidamente.- dijo Kagome- la puedo traer, si así quieres.

Ya lo sé- respondió indiferentemente Sesshomaru, que no quitaba la vista de la herida, y el olor a sangre humana lo mareaba un poco. – Hay un poco por el sector Oeste

Mientras Kagome y los demás, que decidieron acompañarla, se marchaban, Sesshomaru le daba instrucciones a su amigo

Fuhisho, revisen el sector de la batalla y el lugar en donde Jakemaru estaba.

¿Se puede saber por qué?- se escuchó una voz femenina.

Rin había despertado y sonreía vagamente. Su protector no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro, pero su amigo sabía que estaba en el fondo aliviado,

No necesito explicarme, contigo ni con nadie

Bueno… los dejo solos, proseguiré con el encargo- se fue disimuladamente.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja. Algo le pasaba a su consejero, lo estaba viendo raro desde hace algunos momentos.

La humana se incorporó como pudo, pero no podía caminar dos pasos sin tambalear, por lo cual él fue a sostenerla.

Estoy bien, enserio.- respondió divertidamente ante la mirada que su Lord le daba, aunque intentaba no dejar ver el ligero dolor que su herida le infringía.

Así entraron al castillo.

Rin pensaba que todo había terminado

El taiyoukai se preguntaba si sólo era el comienzo.

Espero que les haya gustado... El otro capítulo es más corto así que no me debería demorar tanto. Dejen su REVIEWS, REVIEWS y más REVIEWS

**celeste: **así parece...


	8. Post batalla

Disfruten :)

**Post batalla**

Había acabado.

El enemigo no había vuelto en las horas que siguieron al combate, por lo cual supusieron que el ataque final de Sesshomaru lo había herido gravemente, cuando no matado.

Era la madrugada pero la actividad en el palacio hacía pensar que el día ya había llegado.

Las mujeres, los niños y Jaken no habían sufrido ningún tipo de daño, algo por lo que había que alegrarse. Sin embargo, la combinación de soldados de tierra, las sombras y el gigante de Jakemaru había causado bajas… muchas más de lo que el Lord consideraba lo adecuado.

Pocas veces tenía ese sentimiento.

¿Puede ser que esté preocupado?- murmuró para sí, mientras meditaba la batalla anterior sentado en su estudio.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta. Innecesario, ya sabía de quién se trataba

-Rin, puedes entrar

La aludida entró con su flauta, le saludó alegremente y se sentó en un rincón a tocar, justo como él le había pedido luego de que se recuperara de su lesión en el hombro. Necesitaba de esa melodía relajante para pensar con claridad.

Empezó con una melodía que le recordaba al viento. Fuerte pero débil, delicado pero potente. Ella tenía la virtud de poder plasmar en sus melodías la esencia de cosas cotidianas.

Mientras observaba la rapidez con la cual movía los dedos para tapar los agujeros al tocar el clímax, el Lord pensaba en lo multifacética de su protegida. Por alguna razón no había podido sacar de su mente la forma en que había luchado ella sola contra el guerrero de tierra. Nunca la había visto así, pero el bien sabía que las situaciones de riesgo cambiaban al luchador, y al ser Hakamaru herido, su ira se desató. Había combatida con tanta decisión, no dudó ningún segundo, ni pudo su sensible nariz detectar el aroma característico del miedo. Sus golpes habían sido precisos, no había fallado en ningún espadazo, en ningún salto, en ningún golpe; pero al mismo tiempo conservaba un aura de pura elegancia (que no sabía de dónde había sacado, ya que al ser pequeña no la poseía). Descubrió que la humana era muy valiente, más de lo que había calculado, porque saber cómo actuar cuando estuvo atrapada entre esas ásperas manos de tierra era difícil, al menos para la mayoría de los humanos.

Pero ella era distinta… siempre lo había sido. Y más ahora.

Esa fiereza, esa determinación que le había visto, pero a la vez esa elegancia, esa delicadeza que la hacía ver como una ligera pluma que a la vez podía causar tanto daño, y esa… ¿hermosura?

Agrandó ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa ante esto último, mas luego volvieron a su natural indiferencia. Después de todo, su seudo admiración por ella, u orgullo, como quisieran llamarle, había crecido luego de la lid, por lo cual era esperable que encontrara nuevos atributos que darle.

"¿Yo, Sesshomaru, sintiendo admiración por una humana?". Tenía sentimientos encontrados. "Nada de qué preocuparse" se reafirmó.

Pero había algo que no calzaba, o le molestaba, por así decirlo, mas no podía decir qué.

Rin tocaba concentradamente, sin embargo podía observar con el rabillo de sus marrones ojos la mirada que su Señor posaba en ella, la cual seguía expresando orgullo a pesar de la sombra de preocupación que la teñía, la cual sólo ella y quizás Fuhisho notarían. Le encantaba saber que era digna del orgullo de un youkai tan poderoso como Sesshomaru

El taiyoukai se sintió algo afortunado cuando un youkai de cabellos negros apareció. Así no pensaría más en esos pensamientos tan impropios de él

-Mi niño, en el campo de batalla no se encontró nada en especial. –dijo tranquilamente. Cualquier espectador podría haber dicho que no pasaba nada con Fuhisho, pero su rostro carecía de burla, sus verdes ojos mostraban preocupación y sus ropas estaban desgarradas y teñidas en sangre

-Lamentable…- no alcanzó a responder más, ya que InuYasha irrumpió estrepitosamente

Si ustedes dos se ponen a conversar, es porque tiene que ver con el ataque. Eso también me mete a mí en su conversación-declaró el hanyou, el cual no quitaba su mano de la Tessaiga en caso de un exabrupto de ira de su 'lindo hermanito'- Por cierto, niña, tocas muy bien, sigue así- dijo a Rin con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar, gesto aprendido de Kagome. Ella le replicó con una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba desde lejos.

-¿No te enseñaron nunca el significado de 'privacidad'?- preguntó molesto el Lord- hay una razón por la cual hay guardias afuera

-No me interesa. Soy el segundo en línea- InuYasha sabía poner el dedo en la yaga- por lo cual esto también me incumbe

-¡Silencio!- dijo mientras sacaba la Tokijin y con un rápido movimiento casi traspasó la garganta de su hermano.- Conoce tu lugar- concluyó mientras la metía en su cinto.

-Lamento interrumpir su bello amor- dijo Fuhisho burlescamente. Cuánto le gustaba ver pelearse a los dos hermanos. Eran como el perro y el gato, y sinceramente le causaban mucha risa- pero creo que tenemos que concentrarnos en lo más importante.

InuYasha agachó la cabeza y con un "hm", obedeció, mientras Sesshomaru seguía tan inmutable como siempre.

-Yo sé muy poco sobre Jakemaru y su familia. Pero hay sólo una persona… más bien cosa, que puede darnos más información…- informó el comandante

-Ya lo sé- dijo secamente el Lord

-Secretos de dos no son de Dios, díganme quién diablos… - comenzó su medio hermano, pero fue ignorado

-¿Se puede saber quién es?

Todas las miradas se centraron en Rin, quien había dejado de tocar y los miraba divertida pero expectante.

Fuhisho observó fugazmente a Sesshomaru, el cual tenía la vista fija en la humana, el cual respondió

-Bakusenon.

A/N: Lamento el título, yo también lo odié, es que sinceramente no se me ocurrió ninguno lo suficientemente bueno. Si tienen alguna idea, con gusto la recibiré (todo mejor que 'Post batalla')... bueno, espero sus REVIEWS :D


	9. Una noche de viaje

¡Hola! Si sé que pasó demasiado tiempo desde que publiqué el último capítulo, pero no me quiero presionar porque o sino no sale bien... pero prometo no hacerlos esperar TANTO.

Disfruten :)

**Una noche de viaje**

Habían partido hace ya dos días, y Sesshomaru apenas aguantaba a su 'pequeño hermanito'. Se encontraba viendo el cielo estrellado mientras el resto del grupo, compuesto por Fuhisho, InuYasha, Kagome y sus hijos, Miroku, Sango y sus mellizos, Jaken y Rin, conversaba amenamente sentados alrededor de una fogata, mientras Kagome arrullaba a Ayumi y a Makoto, quienes habían caído víctimas del sueño. Unos metros más lejos, Akato y los mellizos perseguían y molestaban a Jaken, quien hacía todo lo posible por espantarlos con su bastón sin pegarles, mientras farfullaba por lo bajo preguntándose por qué lo habían dejado a él como niñero. Estos enanos eran mil veces pero que Rin a su edad.

El Lord cerró los ojos, mientras le pedía fuerzas a las estrellas para no asesinar al hanyou, que lo había venido molestando todo el viaje.

"Primero insistió en que viniera con nosotros, y ese Fuhisho dijo "que era una buena idea"" pensó imitando sarcásticamente a su consejero en su mente "y ese maldito tenía que traer a todo su grupo…que "¿cuándo paramos?" que "Eh, Sesshomaru, dente ahora, están todos cansados" ¡Tonterías! Si no fuera por ese débil, ya habríamos llegado…"

Ah, ¿hace cuanto habían llegado? Quizás casi la mitad de una luna

Su oreja se retorció al escuchar a Miroku preguntar

-Fuhisho ¿sabes algo de ese tal Jakemaru?

El aludido se removió incómodo en su puesto

-Sí, pero no mucho

-Pero dinos lo que sabes- dijo InuYasha. Al parecer todos habían escuchado la conversación, Rin y los pequeños miraban a Fuhisho con los ojos abiertos en infantil curiosidad. Hasta el taiyoukai había abierto un ojo esperando la respuesta

-Es que lo único que sé es que antes de que Sesshomaru tuviera la edad para recordad esto, InuTaisho tuvo que matar al padre de Jakemaru

-¿No sabe por qué?- preguntó Sango

-No me dijo, lo lamento

-Bokusenou nos dirá- informó escuetamente el Lord

-Feh ¿Pero qué hacemos hasta que lleguemos?- protestó InuYasha

-Callarte y dormir

Todos tomaron esa frase como orden y se dispusieron a hacerlo. Sesshomaru no iba cansado (esta distancia no era nada comparada con otras que había tenido que recorrer con su padre), por lo cual siguió viendo las estrellas.

De repente sintió como algo se le subía encima. Emitió un pequeño gruñido de enojo al descubrir que ese _algo_ era Akato, quien ya había escalado hasta su cabeza

-¡Hola tío!

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo, cachorro?- respondió calladamente

-Es que no puedo… me gusta ver la noche, pero mi mamá dice que tengo que acostarme temprano por no sé qué cosa. Creo que tiene que ver con el crecimiento o algo así. –dijo el niño mientras hacía un mohín que denotaba su molestia.

El Lord ya se había resignado a que su pequeño sobrino siguiera escalándolo, así que cerró los ojos. Realmente no le molestaba _tanto_ como otros pensarían que Akato hiciera todo eso, total él había sido igual con su padre. O por lo menos eso le habían contado.

Permaneció así unos momentos, hasta que sintió que jalaban de la manga de su hakama. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con un par de orbes iguales a las suyas que lo miraban con curiosidad

-Tío ¿por qué hay estrellas?

-Porque así es la vida- dijo rápidamente Sesshomaru. Qué molesto que un enano lo confundiera con una enciclopedia. Pretendía no decir más, hasta que vio los ojitos de Akato llenarse de una mezcla de desilusión y tristeza. De pronto sintió como una emoción que pocas veces había sentido antes lo invadía. _Culpa_. Se molestó consigo mismo y con el pequeño por hacerlo sentirse así, en otras palabras por hacerlo débil. Con un cansado suspiro apenas audible, sentó inconscientemente en sus piernas a su sobrinito, que lo veía con asombro, mientras veía las estrellas.- Desde tiempos antiguos se ha dicho que las estrellas son el alma de nuestros ancestros vigilándonos y cuidándonos. Si sabes a qué estrella pedirle fuerzas, éstas seguro te llegará - contó perdidamente. Aunque su tono de voz fuera el mismo de siempre, se podía ver en sus ojos una rápida… ¿nostalgia? Aunque esa sombra desapareció tan rápido como llegó, el inuyoukai seguía pensando en ello. Su padre le había contado esta historia cuando él era pequeño, y lo molestaba en las noches cuando estaban en los jardines. ¿Sería que su padre lo estaba vigilando desde un astro, como él mismo siempre contaba?

Seguía en estas divagaciones cuando escuchó una melodía que le sonaba demasiado familiar. Era un tarareo que consistía de notas que daban la sensación de una melancolía, pero que al mismo tiempo infundía esperanzas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa (gesto que, sin embargo, sólo pocos notarían) al darse cuenta que era la misma canción que le cantaban a él su padre y su madre, cuando no podía dormir. Ahora que lo pensaba no era un ritmo adecuado para dormir, pero por alguna razón de chico siempre podía conciliar el sueño con ella.

-¿Quién te enseñó esa canción?- preguntó con fingido desinterés

-Mi papá, dice que mi abuela se la cantaba cuando lo trataban mal por ser un hanyou- dijo con un bostezo.

Ese niño lo estaba intrigando más de la cuenta. Pero no podía negar que le había tomado algo de cariño…

-Me voy a dormir, tío. Buenas noches- dijo mientras se estiraba.

El niño se acostó junto a Rin, cuidadoso de nos despertarla. Luego de unos segundos, se escuchaba su respiración uniforme, lo que evidenciaba que se había ido ya con Morfeo. Miró la escena que tenía frente a él, una que nunca pensó posible: su desagradable medio hermano, con toda su familia, durmiendo al lado de Fuhisho. Nunca pensó que tendría que viajar con ellos (bueno, no estaba dentro de los planes de todos modos, InuYasha se había 'auto-invitado'). Luego vio a Rin, durmiendo junto a Akato, mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo, ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros. Parecía como si no conocieran maldad en el mundo. Nuevamente sintió como una ola de otra sensación lo rodeaba… una que no había sentido desde que vio a Rin abrir los ojos luego de ser revivida por segunda vez. _Ternura_. Y quizás... _Paz._ Pero, sin saber realmente por qué, se limitó a escuchar a su voz interior gritarle lo débil que era por sentir tales cosas; mas no decidió combatir tal emoción. "¿Qué diablos…?" fue lo máximo que se reprochó.

Con un cansado suspiró cerró los ojos.

El sentimiento todavía no desaparecía cuando se quedó dormido.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo lo encontré muy tierno. Es difícil apegarse a la personalidad de Sesshomaru en estos capítulos, pero espero que por lo menos haya salido parecido...bueno, por favor dejen REVIEWS, REVIEWS y más REVIEWS


	10. La sabiduría de un árbol milenario

Hola! Primero que todo ME QUIERO DISCULPAR POR LOS MESES DE ATRASO! es que he tenido una cantidad de tareas horribles, además este capítulo me hizo pensar demasiado, tuve que meditarlo bien para que todo diera algo de sentido jajaja. Aproveché EL momento que tengo libre (son las 1 de la mañana de un feriado). Espero que valga la pena! **  
><strong>

Disfruten :)

**La sabiduría de un árbol milenario**

Habían pasado otros dos días desde aquella noche, pero la imagen que vio no se le quitaba de la mente. Se reprochaba constantemente por esa aparente debilidad, pero parecía como si se hubiera grabado en su cabeza al rojo vivo. Bueno, ya se le pasaría… todo esto se debía a la suma de la fiera pelea que Rin había dado contra el gigante de tierra, y _ese _desgraciado, maldito sueño.

En esto divagaba Sesshomaru, cuando escuchó a su 'adorable hermanito' gritarle

- ¡Ey, Sesshomaru! Por todos los diablos, ¿cuánto falta?

- Guarda silencio. Ya estamos acá.

En frente, un frondoso bosque se abría, del cual no se veía el final. Entraron; los niños se afirmaron a sus respectivos padres, no era un bosque precisamente acogedor. Hasta Rin, que estaba relajadamente recostada sobre Ah-Un, pensaba que este no era el lugar más lindo que había visto. De todas formas, era menos aterrador que la primera vez que entró acá, de eso habrían pasado más de 10 años.

Los únicos que se veían a sus anchas, eran Sesshomaru y Fuhisho.

- Ti…Tío… ¿en dónde estamos?

- En un bosque milenario, no es nada muy fuera de lo común-dijo lo obvio

Súbitamente, una voz gutural se escuchó

- ¿Quién es el que viene por estos senderos?- los niños instantáneamente se aferraron más a sus progenitores, y Kirara gruñó.

- ¡Tío!- gritaron Ayumi y Akato

- Deberías ya saberlo- respondió el demonio

Se encontraban ahora enfrente de un árbol milenario, su corteza demostraba haber pasado crudos inviernos y era ahora ya muy gruesa

- Sesshomaru, sospechaba que eras tú. Hace mucho tiempo que no acudías en mi ayuda

- ¿De dónde diablos viene esa voz rara?

- Y ése debe ser el hijo menor de tu padre, supongo- de pronto, la corteza empezó a mutar hasta distinguirse en ella la cara de un anciano de alargada nariz.

- ¿Tío, quién es él?- preguntó Akato acercándose al Lord, el cual nunca bajó la vista hacia él

- Un árbol magnolia de unos 1000 años

- Bokusenon- completó Fuhisho

- Mhm, ¿y quién es el pequeño? No es hijo tuyo…- comenzó a decir intrigado el árbol

- No, y sabes perfectamente que no he venido por eso

- Bien lo sé, aunque esté enraizado en este suelo, me entero de todo lo que ocurre en estas tierras. Jakemaru, hijo de Kumniho, ha atacado tu palacio y las aldeas cercanas.

- Así es, estaba acompañado de un ser de menor importancia, llamado Nokhu, sin embargo, no mostró su potencial poder…-

- Has aprendido bien de tu padre, te ha enseñado a no subestimar al enemigo, por irrelevante que sea- sí, Bokusenon se había dado cuenta, por patético que Nokhu o cualquier enemigo pudiera llegar a ser, nunca se le podría llamar totalmente débil o patético hasta enfrentarse a él en su totalidad.

- Necesitamos que usted nos proporcione la mayor información posible- intervino Fuhisho.

- Así será. Resulta que Kumniho era un youkai puro, pero no era de la misma 'raza', por así llamarlo. Él era hijo de un youkai que controlaba a la perfección la naturaleza, especialmente la tierra, y de una youkai mariposa, que poseen una delicadeza sin igual. Él se crió con su madre, quien fue capturada por humanos, que la llevaron a tierras lejanas; quizás qué cosas habrán hecho con ella. Su delicadeza fue su perdición…

La mente de Rin volvió al día en que tuvo que ver desde lo lejos el charco de sangre dejada por el cadáver de su madre, luego de que los bandidos hubieran abusado de ella de cualquier manera imaginable. Su madre había sido tan dulce con ella…

Ese día conoció la mudez: su corazón gritaba por dentro, pero ningún sonido salió de su pequeña garganta

De alguna forma, compadecía al demonio.

- Por lo tanto,- reanudó Bokusenon- se tuvo que criar solo. Su padre había muerto tiempo atrás. Naturalmente, quiso vengarse de los humanos que le habían arrebatado lo único que realmente amaba en el mundo. Su sentimiento se vio incrementado al no saber si su madre seguía viva en algún lugar: si estaba libre o siendo torturada cruelmente; o si había muerto por las sucias manos de esos mercenarios. Se dedicó, por lo tanto, a aumentar su poder heredado de su padre, para poder consumar su venganza. Estos eran los tiempos en que InuTaisho gobernaba las Tierras del Oeste, lugares a los que llegó Kumniho, luego de haber destruido ya varias aldeas humanas, incluyendo los demonios que allí vivían. A tu padre poco le importaba lo que pasara en tierras que no fueran las suyas, o poco podía hacer. De todos modos, no pudo tolerar que él siguiera haciendo de las suyas, por lo que le dio una advertencia. Sino dejaba de atacar sin piedad, se vería obligado a matarlo. InuTaisho realmente no quería tener que asesinarlo, comprendía que él simplemente había sufrido un pasado horrible, y que se había perdido en el camino, pero no era un alma malvada.

- Mas tomó el camino equivocado- dijo Sesshomaru

- ¿Cómo puedes determinar cuál camino es el mejor si nunca has pasado por aquella situación?- preguntó hábilmente el magnolia

"Porque he escuchado las pesadillas que Rin solía tener años atrás, porque casi puedo saber lo que ella sufrió personalmente, que fue semejante a lo que ese youkai pasó. Pero Rin eligió vivir con su dolor, y no matar a los de su especia", pensó Sesshomaru mientras observaba discretamente a su protegida "Porque mientras 1000 seres que han pasado por su situación elegirían matar, ella eligió sonreír,". Casi se le escapó una sonrisa.

Agh, la endemoniada imagen de hace dos días volvía a su mente… con mayor fuerza que antes. Se frotó las sienes para tratar de ahuyentarlo

A estas alturas los pequeños se encontraban sentados en el suelo, escuchando atentamente la sabiduría de ese árbol que parecía saberlo todo. Rin se encontraba apoyada sobre una de las cabezas de Ah-Un. Los únicos que quedaban parados eran InuYasha, Fuhisho y Sesshomaru.

- La paz se mantuvo por largo tiempo, al parecer se creía que había entendido que por perfeccionado que fuera su poder, no podría hacerle frente al mismísimo Lord del Oeste. Se mantuvo lo suficiente para que Kumniho conociera a una youkai pájaro, y tuviera un hijo.

- Jakemaru- concluyó Sesshomaru

- Exacto. Kumniho nunca fue un ser del todo pacífico, pero no causó problemas mayores. Se dedicó a perfeccionar sus poderes aún más, enseñárselos a su hijo y proteger a su pareja, quien no tenía mayor poder, pero era muy hermosa, una de las más bellas youkais que ha pisado este planeta mientras yo he vivido. Todo marchaba aparentemente bien hasta que…- los ojos de Bokusenon miraron a la nada, perdidos en un tiempo ya pasado.

Un joven de mirada poderosa y noble, pelo grisáceo, dos marcas azules adornando sus mejillas, caminaba rápidamente entremedio de un frondoso bosque. Necesitaba el consejo de ese árbol. ¿Por qué diablos era tan parecido a todos los demás árboles?

Pero cuando lo vio, lo reconoció al instante.

- Bokusenon

- InuTaisho, ya sabía que vendrías por mi ayuda, pero no sé bien qué ocasionó que Kumniho volviera a atacar- se adelantó el magnolia

- Eso es lo único que sé. ¿Te acuerdas de Mizani, su esposa?- sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa bella mujer. Amaba a su esposa y nunca la traicionaría… ¡pero es que esa demonio ave era muy linda!

- Ah sí, youkai pájaro es. 

- Bueno, resulta que unos traficantes la encontraron en el bosque mientras sacaba algunos frutos para su hijo. Supondrás lo que pasó luego: abusaron de ella y, al resistirse, la mataron. Tan despiadadamente. Lo que no sabían era que Jakemaru, el hijito, salió a buscar a su papá cuando su mamá le advirtió sobre los humanos. ¡Pobre criatura, casi se rompe las piernas con lo que corrió! Llegó Kumniho, pero era muy tarde; los humanos todavía estaban ahí… 'deleitándose'- movió la mano despreocupadamente y con desdén, mientras que apretaba en un puño la otra. No tenía nada en contra de los humanos, pero habían algunos de la más vil naturaleza.- Naturalmente los mató, pero Mizani ya estaba muerta. Jakemaru sólo alcanzó a ver el cadáver de su querida mamá. De esto hace más de un mes

- Ha atacado varias aldeas- añadió la planta

- Sí, sus ataques han subido exponencialmente. Naturalmente, esto avivó el odio que tenía hasta ahora dormido en contra de los humanos. Le ha tocado encontrarse con los peores.- miró nuevamente a su interlocutor- Tengo un conflicto interno

- Claro, él ataca sin cesar las aldeas, pero comprendes que es por todo lo que le ha tocado vivir.

- Mhm- asintió el taiyoukai

- Lo que debes tú hacer es exiliarlo. No debes dejarlo andar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tampoco puedes matarlo. La solución más apropiada, es, por lo tanto, exiliarlo.

- ¡Excelente!, otro lord podrá ocuparse de él. Me gustaría ayudarlo, pero no me corresponde. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? ¡Gracias! Siempre tan útil- abrazó al árbol como un niño abraza un peluche. 

Horas más tarde se dirigía hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba Kumniho. Iba acompañado de su esposa Izanei, podría hacerle de ayuda, en especial para controlar al pequeño Jakemaru. Ella era tan benevolente. 

Sonrió

Gradualmente, el olor a muerte fue incrementando. Estaban cerca

- InuTaisho, creo que nos estamos acercando. Estoy con las narices tapadas e igual puedo olerlo.- comentó su mujer

- Ayúdame a no chocar con algún tronco, este olor me marea demasiado-intentó hacer una pequeña broma, a lo que su esposa rió, su albino cabello moviéndose al hacerlo. Ese sentido del humor tan…peculiar, era algo muy atractivo en él.

El Gran Lord amaba hacerla sonreír ¡qué bello era su reír!

Luego de unos momentos, se encontraron con lo que parecía haber sido una aldea humana. La sangre teñía la mayoría del suelo, y restos de cuerpos se podían vislumbrar desparramados por el territorio. Ciertamente había sido una despiadada matanza. Los ojos de Izanei, normalmente suaves, se endurecieron ante la muestra de tal cantidad de maldad. InuTaisho instintivamente sujetó la empuñadura de Tessaiga. 

- Vaya vaya, así que el Lord del Oeste se ha dignado a ver cómo quedaron sus súbditos- se escuchó una voz que provenía desde unos arbustos, de donde surgió un demonio de celeste cabello y marrones ojos, los cuales denotaban morbosidad y algo de locura.- Lamento que no lo vieras, fue un espectáculo digno de admirar. Verlos suplicar por sus vidas era como música para mis oídos- terminó mientras aplastaba con su pie la cabeza de lo que parecía haber sido una niña.

InuTaisho simplemente aguardó, aunque su corazón gritara que asesinara a ése que osó asesinar todo un poblado con sus propias manos. Si sus ojos pudieran haber lanzado rayos, esto sería ya una tormenta. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas con furia. Mas, Izanei, luego de recuperarse del sobresalto y angustia iniciales al ver tanta muerte, hizo ademanes de atacar, pero luego comprendió que no debía, que tenía que aguardar primero. No lo mataría, lo exiliarían… aunque constara aceptarlo. 

- Kumniho, rompiste la promesa que me hiciste de no seguir atacando aldeas

- Lo sé, pero necesitaba la venganza, me enferma ver seres tan débiles pasearse por las mismas tierras que me paseo yo.

- No eres nadie para decirte superior a los demás, tu misma violencia lo demuestra- intervino su mujer en un tono tan helado, como InuTaisho pocas veces le había escuchado. Pero sabía que ella podía ser muy dura cuando quería (algo que su pequeño retoño, Sesshomaru, parecía haber heredado completamente)

- ¿Y quién eres tú para…? Oh, InuTaisho, así que has traído a tu bella esposa para combatirme. Mira nada más, pensé que tú sólo podrías. Pero no creo que tenga mayor poder eso sí

El aludido observó a su mujer, que mantenía la severa mirada fijada en el asesino. No, ella no era para nada débil

- Primero, ella podría acabarte a ti por ella misma. Segundo, no hemos venido a matarte, comprendemos lo que te ha pasado y…-

- ¡Mizani y mi madre no tiene nada que ver en esta lucha!-gritó iracundo Kumniho

- … por eso no venimos a asesinarte. Pero no podemos dejar que te quedes, así que te pido que salgas de las Tierras del Oeste para siempre- terminó el inuyoukai

- No, no me iré. Este es mi hogar, no pienso poner un pie fuera de él.

- Si no accedes, me veré obligado a asesinarte, cosa que no quiero.

- Já ¿tú y cuántos más?

- Y yo- respondió valientemente Izanei, sus dorados ojos llenos de decisión.

- Bueno, InuTaisho, tu mujer será la primera en perecer- dijo mientras extendía su dedo índice, lo cual provocó que rocas y pedazos de tierra fueran lanzadas hacia la mujer.

- Já, patético.- definitivamente la batalla cambiaba mucho a la dama. Estiró su mano, y de ella salió un vapor dorado, el cual detuvo las rocas metros antes de que llegaran a ella, y las devolvió al que las había enviado, quien las esquivó con relativa facilidad. Agradable tener ese poder, exclusivo de su familia, que portaba esa luna creciente en su frente.

Acto seguido, quiso el demonio usar las sombras asesinas, como él las llamaba. Consistían en usar las sombras de su enemigo en contra de él mismo. Suspiró con fastidio cuando se dio cuenta de que el día estaba nublado, por lo tanto, no había tal elemento. 

Procedió, entonces, a abrir la tierra bajo su pies, de la cual salieron raíces espinosas para atrapar a Izanei, quien saltó ágilmente cuando el suelo se partió, pero no alcanzó a esquivar las plantas.

InuTaisho se asustó por un momento, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que de la fina mano de su señora salía un vapor, ahora rojo, que disolvió las raíces y la liberó.

- Bueno, ha demostrado usted tener más poder del que imaginaba-sonrió sarcásticamente Kumniho- Se merece usted un ramo de rosas.- No acababa de caer suavemente al suelo, cuando una gran cantidad de rosas negras, claramente demoníacas, fueron lanzadas hacia ella con gran velocidad, provenientes de todas direcciones. Elegantemente giró, mientras que de sus dedos índice y medio salía lo que parecía un látigo luminoso naranja que la protegía, que formó una especie de espiral a su alrededor, lo que, obviamente, cortó limpiamente las flores por la mitad, protegiéndola.

InuTaisho la observó admirado. Qué bien peleaba su mujer, pero a la vez, qué delicada era. Oh, esperaba con ansias la noche en que volvieran al palacio imperial. Sonrió para sí mismo como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algún somnífero. 

Los marrones ojos de Kumniho brillaron con ira.

- Ya me cansé de ti, odiosa mujer.- dijo, mientras se formaba un gigante de roca a su lado. Su tamaño era proporcional a su aura demoníaca, por lo cual era enorme.

- ¡Izanei!- gritó el Lord, con lo que captó su atención- las cosas van a empezar a ponerse demasiado violentas. Por favor, tú sabes por lo que viniste conmigo, no necesito más de ti en la pelea- oh, si no supiera el idioma que hablaba su amado, se enojaría mucho, pero sabía que lo que _trataba _de decir era "esto es violento y no quiero que te pase nada, acuérdate de Jakemaru", por lo que asintió con una sonrisa, y se retiró a gran velocidad.

- Protegiendo a tu mujer ¿eh? Mejor así, así puedo luchar a mis anchas- comentó Kumniho mientras atacaba con el gigante de tierra.

InuTaisho rápidamente sacó la Tessaiga, y, dispuesto a hacer su famoso Viento Cortante, se puso en posición, pero no tuvo tiempo de ejecutar el movimiento, ya que debió esquivar el puño gigante que casi lo aplasta

"Cerca, pero no lo suficiente"

Sabía que el gigante estaba enraizado al suelo, por lo cual no podía simplemente patearlo, tenía que pulverizarlo… oh, cuánto amaba Totousai y a su espada ahora. 

Luego de unos momentos de esquivar, logró distraer al monstruo lo suficiente para lanzar su ataque.

- ¡Viento cortante!

Se vio un gran destello de luz, y luego empezaron a caer los pedazos de roca. Efectivamente, había pulverizado a esa cosa.

- ¿Crees que eso es lo máximo que tengo?- preguntó, y acto seguido empezó a recitar inaudibles conjuros, lo que provocó que la sangre derramada por el suelo se levantara y empezara a moldearse alrededor de Kumniho, sirviéndole como escudo y armadura.

La sangre, al estar en contacto con el ser que había sido el causante de su derramamiento, empezó a crear fuerza oscura, producto del sentimiento de ira, tristeza y venganza que había quedado impregnada en ella, dejada por sus portadores. Gracias al conjuro pronunciado, toda esa fuerza negativa, en vez de ser conducida en contra de su asesino, era conducida en contra del mismo InuTaisho. 

La sangre entonces, despedía unas cadenas de esa misma sustancia, que amenazaba con rodearlo y tragarlo, para que formara parte de la armadura sanguinolenta. Era bastante rápida, además que estar en contacto con tal cantidad de sangre lo mareaba de sobremanera y lo hacía algo torpe. Pero, cuando se sentía enfermo, sentía sobre él la preocupada mirada dorada de Izanei, que, sin embargo, le entregaba una confianza pura. En estos momentos sostenía en sus brazos a un dormido niño de pelo morado.

- ¿Qué le han hecho a Jakemaru?- preguntó furioso Kumniho.

- Protegerlo de toda esta barbarie – respondió suavemente la mujer

Al parecer, el demonio estaba tan furioso, que dejó de un lado a InuTaisho para concentrarse en su mujer ¡La mataría, esta vez sí! No podría escapar.

- ¡Izanei!- InuTaisho tembló ante la idea de su amada siendo absorbida por la sangre controlada por ese infame.

Estaba apunto de transformarse en ese majestuoso perro legendario para protegerla, cuando vio, a través de sus ahora rojas orbes, como la dama abría sus ojos para mirar fijamente a su enemigo. ¿Planearía en transformarse? Desechó esa idea con una sonrisa, cuando vio a Kumniho y su armadura sanguinolenta paralizarse. ¡Dichosa era la luna ahora resplandeciente que portaba en su magnífica frente!

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, querido. Por cierto, la suerte que tengo es fantástica, agradezco tener las narices tapadas.- dijo con algo de humor.

Su esposo asintió, mientras sintió la Tenseiga palpitar.

La sacó lentamente, y con un grácil movimiento, se acercó y la movió cerca de la armadura de sangre, como cortando algo invisible. Acto seguido, con un clamor de mil almas ya muertas, la sangre se desparramó por el suelo, volviendo a su estado original. Las almas comenzaron a elevarse hacia el cielo, ya ningún conjuro atándolas a este mundo.

Sí, definitivamente Totousai era el héroe del día.

Cayó lentamente, mientras observaba al youkai de pelo azul, paralizado en el suelo. 

Se acerco a él, mientras desenfundaba su gran espada, la Sounga.

- Kumniho, realmente no quiero hacer esto, te doy una última oportunidad. Puedes irte de mis tierras y vivir, piensa en tu hijo.

- ¡Nunca me iré de acá! No sin haber exterminado a cada humano que viva- gritó. 

Ya era tarde, había perdido la razón

Su dolor se había transformado en odio contra los humanos, y había perdido el rumbo. Una gran pena. InuTaisho negó con desazón

La espada se levantó, dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho

-¡NO!- gritó una voz infantil- ¡PAPÁ! 

Al parecer el Lord no se había percatado que el niño se había despertado, y en este momento corría hasta su padre con lágrimas en los ojos. Izanei lo llamaba, profunda tristeza y sorpresa en sus dorados ojos, los brazos todavía puestos en posición de arrullo, imposibles de mover producto de la sorpresa. Tenía al niño dormido producto de un poder derivado de la luna en su frente, pero se había desconcentrado al paralizar a Kumniho, y ahora estaba despierto y corriendo para salvar a su padre.

Pero era ya muy tarde.

La espada conquistadora estaba ahora clavada en el corazón del demonio, cuyas ropas se teñían de sangre, la mirada vidriosa perdida en el más allá, y una sonrisa demente le contorsionaba el rostro.

El niño abrazó a su padre, ignorando a InuTaisho, a quien se le aproximó Izanei

- Yo no quería… es todo mi culpa- dijo ella, con profunda sorpresa, y luego tapándose el rostro con culpa. Cómo odiaba la muerte, cómo odiaba ver a los niños llorar al perder a sus padres.

- No importa, hiciste lo mejor de ti. Yo tampoco quería matarlo, pero había perdido la razón. Se había vuelto verdaderamente cruel- dijo él, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y la atraía hacía el, dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro, derramando algunas cálidas lágrimas que empaparon su haori, lágrimas por la crueldad del mundo. Lágrimas que él bien sabía no eran de debilidad.- Ven, vámonos.

- Pero ¿y el niño?

- No podemos hacer nada por él. ¡Pobre! Además, probablemente no querrá acompañarnos, después de todo…- enfundó la Sounga, y tomó a su esposa en brazos, para luego volar por los aires.

- Hace mucho que no te oía gritar así por mí.- comentó risueña la mujer después de unos momentos.

- Hm… sabes que te quiero, y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que esa armadura rara te succionara, pero al parecer usted sabe defenderse de lo más bien- dijo, mientras la besaba largamente. Al separarse, comentó intencionadamente- Ojalá lleguemos rápido al palacio, va a hacer frío y me vendría bien dormir con alguien hoy.- Obtuvo como respuesta un fugaz beso en la mejilla

- ¡Ah!Tú y tus pensamientos…- reprochó fingiendo enojo.

Momentos después, observó ya distante campo de batalla

"Pueda Jakemaru vivir sin venganza en su mente"

- En conclusión, el odio de Kumniho despertó nuevamente cuando mataron a su esposa, e InuTaisho tuvo que matarlo.- concluyó Miroku.

- y Jakemaru ahora busca venganza- dijo Sango.

- ¿Cómo puede ser derrotado?- preguntó Kagome

- Sus poderes son fuertes, se los enseñó su padre, pero no estoy segura de cuánto más allá abarquen ni qué cantidad de energía demoníaca tenga, ni si ha igualado a su padre. Después de todo, él se llevó muchos de sus conocimientos al más allá. Lo que hizo tu padre fue desintegrarlo, no alcanzó a transformarse. Pero tu madre fue de gran ayuda con su luna es su frente. Nunca has demostrado alguna clase de esos poderes, por lo que no puedo decir si los tienes o no.

- Perdido en el camino… débil.- murmuró Sesshomaru. "Afortunadamente mi padre acabó con tal escoria."

Un suave tirón de su manga lo sacó de su corto pensamiento

- Tío- pregunto Ayumi algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que le dirigía directamente la palabra- ¿cómo sabe este árbol todo lo que pasó?

- Oh, supongo que ella es hija de tu hermano, ¿no, Sesshomaru? Por lo tanto, puedo asumir que el niño por el que pregunté anteriormente es su hermana.-la niña lo miró con cierta timidez- Aunque mis raíces estén en lo profundo de la tierra, el viento trae suspiros de noticias lejanas, los pájaros, cantos procedentes de tierras más allá de mis propias hojas, el agua, cosas que mis oídos jamás habrían podido escuchar. Todo lo sé, de todo me entero.

- Demasiada poesía para mí. Ey Sesshomaru, este árbol habla como tú- se mofó InuYasha, pero fue ignorado totalmente.

- Este viejo árbol sabe más de lo que yo lograré enterarme en toda mi vida.- dijo Fushisho con algo de admiración.

- ¿Con que todo, eh?- intervino por primera vez Rin, incorporándose sobre el dragón.

- Sesshomaru, ¿no es esa la niña que te acompañó la última vez que viniste a pedirme información? Ha crecido, su rostro se ha afinado, y ha alcanzado mayor estatura. Nunca pensé que la mantendrías por todos estos años.- El aludido lo observó, sólo para darle a entender que no hablara de más. "Al parecer se parece a su padre… no… imaginaciones mías deben ser".- Continua, pequeña

- No tiene nada que ver con lo que han estado hablando… pero quiero aprovechar de preguntar, ¿a qué se deben esas marcas que tiene Akato que lo hacen verse tan parecido a mi amo? Es que es algo extraño, porque si lo piensan, si InuYasha es mitad demonio, y ni siquiera él tiene esas marcas, ¿por qué habría de tenerlas su hijo, que tiene menos sangre demoníaca que él?

Rin miró a sus acompañantes y sonrió

- Yo sé que todos ustedes se habían hecho la misma pregunta…- dijo con diversión. La mayoría asintió

"Una pregunta que hace tiempo me asaltaba", pensó el Lord

- Interesante es tu pregunta… ¿Rin, verdad?- la joven asintió- Por lo que me he enterado durante todos estos años, InuYasha ha liberado su lado demoníaco unas cuantas veces, ¿verdad? Bueno, por lo tanto, la sangre demoníaca ahora fortalecida por estas transformaciones se ha hecho más presente en su descendencia

- Sí, pero entonces, ¿por qué Ayumi ni Makoto las tienes? Y si InuYasha tampoco es un demonio entero, y su padre no era nada débil ¿por qué él no las tiene?

Esto parecía más bien un juicio oral que una simple pregunta. Pero a la humana realmente le intrigaba.

- Los dos hermanos restantes no las tienen por simple obra del azar. Sólo uno de la familia llevará las marcas características. La sangre de su padre se manifestó en mayor cantidad en Akato. Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, InuYasha no posee esas marcas ya que Inu No Taisho ya había mezclado su sangre pura con la de su esposa, la madre de Sesshomaru, lo que aseguró que el hijo naciera con ellas. Esta mezcla quedó plasmada en las facciones de su hijo: posee las líneas en las mejillas de su padre, y la luna de su madre. Al haber ya mezclado su sangre anteriormente, y de esta unión haber nacido un hijo con las marcas correspondientes, el padre no tenía posibilidades de tener otro hijo. Además, mientras más exabruptos tenga la sangre, como las transformaciones de InuYasha, y mientras más se desencadene su poder, hay más probabilidades de que el hijo posea los rasgos demoníacos.

- Ejem. O sea – se aclaró la garganta el hanyou- que mi hijo es una prueba de mi poder- dijo inflando el pecho mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akato, quien a su vez estaba también lleno de orgullo

Todos rodaron los ojos: era otra demostración más del característico orgullo/ego que tenía el hombre.

Luego de despedirse de Bokusenon, retomaron el camino de regreso. Debían de estar ahí lo antes posible, podía haber otro ataque.

Caminaban todos medianamente juntos. InuYasha y su grupo hablaban de lo genial que el árbol resultó ser, que con razón InuTaisho recurría a él, y hasta el propio Sesshomaru. Rin hablaba con todos, peleaba con Jaken, y en ocasiones callaba y reía. Sesshomaru la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras ignoraba los ruidos provenientes de las diversas conversaciones.

Súbitamente se detuvo, lo que causó que así lo hiciera el resto.

- ¿Lo sientes, verdad?- preguntó Fuhisho

- Sí, puedo olerlo

- ¡¿Oler qué?! ¿Qué hay?- demandaba enojado el con orejas de perro

El taiyoukai deliberadamente ignoró a su hermano

- Fuhisho, vuelve con los demás al palacio. Si hay algún ataque, reúne a los soldados. Rin, Jaken, síganme.- ordenó. Los aludidos se intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros, no comprendían de qué hablaban los dos inuyoukais. "Sangre".

Así se separaron. Por un lado, InuYasha todavía demandando saber lo que pasaba, por el otro, el trío y el dragón que antaño recorrían los mismos parajes.

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó la imagen de InuTaisho y su esposa? (nunca me gustó la que salía en la serie, ni me la creí mucho) Les prometo hacer el próximo lo más pronto posible... y créanme, tiene MUCHAS sorpresas... ahora los comerá la duda**

**REVIEWS! :D**


	11. El imperio contraataca

Hola! Me demoré menos que la otra vez ajajaja :) bueno, este capítulo no estaba en los planes originales, y al principio no tenía inspiración, pero a medida que se desarrolló me fue reencantando. Cuando lo terminé estaba gritando lo genia que era! 

Disfruten

**El imperio contraataca**

Rin se vio obligada a montar en Ah-Un ante lo rápido que iba su amo. Al parecer algo importante había pasado; desde que el grupo se había separado, los ojos de Sesshomaru dejaban vislumbrar un leve atisbo de preocupación. Se palpó el costado de su cintura y se sintió aliviada al sentir allí su espada Rakyutsa, sentía que la necesitaría. Sonrió una orgullosa sonrisa al recordar lo bien que había luchado contra Jakemaru, la cual se alargó al recordar el brillo de orgullo plasmado en los ojos del taiyoukai. Empezó a cantar con alegría;

- Amo ¿Qué le pasa a esta chiquilla loca? De la nada se puso a cantar…- alegó Jaken, arqueando una casi imperceptible ceja. Algo se debía de traer esa niña en su mente maquiavélica.

-… ¿Estará en la montaña o en el bosque de allá, en el viento o en el mar?...- tarareaba alegre Rin

Sesshomaru no había ni detenido su carrera, pero al escuchar esa melodía tan de antaño, y al mismo tiempo tan conocida, sus doradas orbes se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa y… ¿nostalgia? Rin solía cantar esa canción cuando pacientemente esperaba su regreso, y hacía años que no lo hacía. Sintió que sus labios lo urgían a sonreír, pero se controló. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su protegida, viendo en ella a la niña que ya no era, a esa niña que corría feliz por los campos de flores y que le regalaba ramos de ellas, aún sabiendo que no eran su elemento preferido. Su corrida se hizo más lenta al reflexionar en los años pasados (algo no muy común en él).

Era inexplicable, Rin podía haber crecido en muchas maneras, como bien Bokusenon había apuntado, pero a sus ojos seguía con el mismo espíritu, con esa misma jovialidad, alegría e inocencia. Podía ser que todos cambiaran, como él (ya estaba casi seguro de que era gracias a ella), pero Rin seguiría siendo la misma: la que le daba flores, la que lo seguía, la que lo esperaba, la que lo obedecía… Rin… Rin siempre estaría a su lado.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Sinceramente, ya no le importaba, aunque no supiese exactamente la respuesta.

Se dio vuelta para observar a Rin cantando felizmente, la que al verlo con sus marrones ojos, le lanzó la sonrisa más luminosa que él había visto desde hace mucho tiempo… desde que le contó de Hakamaru… Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante el súbito _sentimiento_ duro, pesado, que lo invadió al recordarlo… pero que se fue al ver a Rin seguir con la sonrisa mientras movía los pies distraídamente sobre Ah-Un

Un gran contraste, con la espada atada a su cintura pero tan inocente a la vez.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada dorada que el Lord le dirigía. ¡Se acordaba! ¡Él también se acordaba de su canción! Ella pudo verlo en la nostalgia y suavidad evidente sólo ante sus escrutadores ojos.

Sesshomaru la seguía observando, casi estudiando, pero su mirada tuvo durante una fracción de segundo un tinte triste ensombreciendo ese dorado. Rin no podría estar siempre a su lado, ser su mano derecha, su confidente, su… su… seudo todo; moriría, moriría algún día. Su canción algún día se dejaría de escuchar.

Un estruendo los sacó de sus respectivos pensamientos. Sesshomaru casi sintió alivio, no sabía hasta dónde llegarían… en qué trance lo ponía esa canción, sumado a todos los eventos anteriores.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero el paisaje antes frondoso había dado paso a uno muerto. Sesshomaru estaba algo… desconcertado; el aroma de sangre no venía precisamente de acá, aunque se sintiera fuertemente.

Súbitamente tembló ligeramente, una no muy buena señal.

Rin estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta, de hecho, creía que podía oler algo como sangre, aunque probablemente la estuvieran engañando.

Súbitamente, sintió que su tobillo era agarrado fuertemente y era jalado hacia abajo. Miró al lugar indicado y vio que había una mano de greda o arcilla que surgía del suelo, que la estaba jalando. Diablos.

- Rin- se alertó su amo.

- No se preocupe- dijo mientras usaba su otro pie para pisar tal extremidad y destruirla-lo tengo controlado.

Sesshomaru sintió como su pie, ahora, era jalado.

- Patético- y usó su látigo

Rápidamente, como alertados de su llegada, cientos de estos soldados de greda empezaron a surgir de la nada, y comenzaron a rodearlos.

- Milord, esto es demasiado familiar- dijo Rin mientras se ocupaba de un conjunto del enemigo- es obvio que Jakemaru está detrás de esto. ¡No lo matamos!

El demonio asintió; había estado pensando en lo mismo desde el momento en que vio los pedazos de tierra salir y agarrar el tobillo de ella. Además, el olor a sangre venía de ellos, seguramente habían destruido alguna aldea. Pero lo más importante: Jakemaru no estaba muerto.

Destruir a estos instrumentos era un trabajo fácil para él, lo único que tenía que hacer era usar su látigo.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron al oler más sangre.

La sangre de Rin.

Se dio vuelta raudamente, y vio que, además de que se le había abierto nuevamente la herida del hombro (humanos y su lento proceso de cicatrización), las cosas de greda habían aprovechado un instante de distracción de ella para lanzarla al suelo, su espada separándose de su mano.

Iba dispuesto a protegerla, ya haciendo tronar sus nudillos, cuando apareció una marea de enemigos que lo agarró de la espalda, dispuesto a succionarlo al suelo con ellos.

- ¡Amo!- se escuchó de entre la horda de soldados cómo Rin se levantaba del suelo pateando a sus captores y rápidamente corría por Ryakutsa. Lo que siguió fue un salto bastante alto por parte de ella, que al caer ya destrozó unos cuantos pedazos de greda, pero sus finos gestos se contorsionaron con dolor. No obstante, siguió corriendo, abriéndose paso entre el enemigo, saltó a Sesshomaru con una pirueta y destruyó a los que lo sostenían por la espalda.

- Rin- atinó a decir que youkai

- Me agradece después- bromeó la joven, que se posicionó contra su espalda para protegerse mutuamente, mientras los soldados los rodeaban.- creo que es tiempo de romper unos cuantos muñecos- dijo mientras levantaba su espada. Sesshomaru levantó su mano dispuesto a atacar.

Se lanzaron

Mientras Sesshomaru usaba hábilmente su látigo, no podía dejar de pensar en Rin. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! ¡¿Por qué descuidó su guardia para proteger a Rin, que ya de sobra podía hacerlo ella misma?! Estas preguntas inundaban su mente como la marea, en especial ahora que la sentía tan cerca. Sentía su brazos moverse con decisión para atravesar limpiamente al enemigo. Sentía sus omóplatos bajo la capa de seda que era su piel y el kimono contra los suyos. Sentía sus cabellos mezclándose. Sentía su aroma y respiración algo cansada casi en su nuca. Sentía… pero, ¿desde cuándo que sentía? Por todos los diablos. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Rin?"

Escuchó otro muñeco ser limpiamente destruido por la espada de su protegida, ahora tan cerca.

Mientras desplegaba todas las técnicas aprendidas durante largos años, Rin destrozaba y destrozaba, y, aunque estuviera cansada, se sentía orgullosa. Pero, por sobre todo, se sentía afortunada y feliz por poder luchar literalmente codo a codo con su amo, con el máximo luchador conocido por sus ojos. La presión de su fuerte espalda contra la suya, los destellos verdes dejados por su látigo, el cambio de posición de sus piernas para estabilización; cada movimiento denotando la experiencia y poder que poseía ese ser temido por todos, pero que yacía en un pedestal dorado para ella. Casi nadie nunca había entendido su cariño y admiración por un demonio ante todos, malvado. Pero no, no para ella, que lo conocía, ¿cómo podía ser protegida por alguien que era cruel?... ¡Por todos los dioses, estos muñecos de tierra eran infinitos! Vio el destello verde de la arma de su amo y señor desintegrar un enemigo que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca… esto de estar tan cerca con él, el saber que era lo suficientemente buena para luchar con él y ayudarlo y… protegerlo, como él había hecho incontables veces… el sentir el cabello albino en su brazos al moverse con la brisa y los movimientos hechos por él, sus músculos tensarse al batallar…todo era como un sueño, una fantasía. De pronto deseó nunca despertar, nunca despegarse de su espalda, aunque estuvieran luchando.

Luego de largos minutos, la situación se hizo insostenible.

- Mi Señor, no podemos seguir así, estas cosas salen de la nada misma.- comentó Rin jadeando

- Lo sé Rin. Necesitamos encontrar su punto débil.- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru, sin un atisbo de cansancio en su voz ni respiración

- Pero, a ver, si estos soldados salieron de la tierra, siguen saliendo de la ahí, y su propósito es algo como que formemos parte de ella… puede ser que signifique que ellos y el suelo están conectados.- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y los ojos bien abiertos. Sesshomaru ya había pensado en eso, le gustó que ella también estuviera de acuerdo- Amo, necesito que haga ese espiral con su látigo mientras destruyo a toda esta flota maldita.

- Muy bien Rin, pero necesito que te quedes cerca de mí-dijo él

- No pensaba alejarme- río un poco

Acto seguido, se agachó y clavó su espada en la tierra, cerró los ojos, y empezó a formar esa característica aura violeta.

- El aire que sopla las hojas de los árboles, el mar que acaricia la costa, los animales, los ríos, el suelo que piso, el cielo y el sol que me acaricia ¡Oh espíritus en la naturaleza, escuchen mi llamado! ¡Oh, kamis, oigan mi clamor! Que el espíritu aquí presente, la fuerza en él plasmado, se concentre y acabe con el enemigo aquí presentado.

Sesshomaru había dejado de prestar atención al movimiento casi automático que tenía que hacer para formar el escudo protector, para concentrarse en el extraño conjuro que Rin realizaba. Entonces vio con sin poca sorpresa como esa aura morada concentrarse en Ryakutsa y enviar ondas del mismo color a través del suelo mientras la espada palpitaba cada vez que una era lanzada

Luego de algunas ondas, todo terminó.

Los soldados se cayeron, como si la fuerza que les daba energía se hubiera desvanecido con la brisa.

Sesshomaru dejó que su látigo se desvaneciera con calma, como meditando todo lo que había pasado. Se debía de llegar rápidamente al palacio, esto significa que Jakemaru estaba más que vivo, sino que estaba listo para un potencial ataque, y estaban muy cerca del castillo. En ese instante su nariz detectó un aroma familiar, pero no podía identificar cual exactamente. Al abrir los ojos para escanear el área, le pareció ver un destello de ojos naranja.

Nokhu

Estaba desenfundando Tokijin para salir en persecución del general, cuando sintió un leve estruendo.

Rin yacía semi-inconsciente, sangre tiñendo su hombro, Rakyutsa aún empuñada firmemente en su mano. Corrió a su auxilio y la tomó entre sus brazos suavemente, para que su sudado rostro descansara en su estola.

- Amo, su estola es como un cojín- murmuró casi inaudiblemente la joven mientras frotaba su rostro en la peluda cosa- al parecer me esforcé mucho, ese conjuro no es para mí, me lo enseñaron cuando creían que tenía poder- esbozó una sonrisa

"Lo tienes"

- Estás herida- apuntó él

- Lo estoy empapando de sangre…- hizo un esfuerzo mínimo por levantarse

- No

"Yo te protegeré ahora"

- Ah, se me abrió la herida. Diablos-dijo ella con frustración- ¿Y Jaken?

- Creo que fue derribado por los muñecos de tierra- Sesshomaru sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa imperceptible- Está inconsciente, cuidado por Ah-Un

- Me alegro que esté vivo… al final resulté ser una genio, salvé el día- dijo con ánimo, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro juguetonamente- a ver, déjeme pararme y caminar, me siento mejor.

Se paró a duras penas, algo mareada y cansada, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Mas, al dar un paso, sus facciones se contorsionaron, dejó escapar un pequeño grito y calló. O hubiera caído, si no hubiera sido por el brazo protector de Sesshomaru, quién la depositó delicadamente en el suelo, para examinarla. Aunque lo único para guiarse fuera la blanca luz de la luna, el demonio no tuvo problemas para apreciar lo hinchado que estaba su tobillo. Ahora que se acordaba, él vio el dolor en su rostro cuando lo ayudó a liberarse de los soldados que lo habían atrapado.

- Tengo el tobillo hinchado ¿verdad?- Sesshomaru asintió- Lo esperaba. Me dolía desde que terminamos la batalla

Él no dijo nada, pero simplemente la tomó, mientras indicaba a Ah-Un que los siguieran con el inconsciente de Jaken.

Mientras caminaba hacia algún claro en el bosque, Sesshomaru fijó la vista en su protegida, estudiándola nuevamente. Estaba inconsciente, mezcla de la pérdida de sangre, el conjuro, el tobillo y el sueño. Se tomó el tiempo de estudiar todas sus facciones, que si bien no eran perfectas ni increíblemente bellas, iban a la perfección con su rostro: sus ojos marrones, ahora ocultos por párpados coronados por pestañas no tan largas, su nariz larga y recta, su boca, su cara levemente ovalada, enmarcada por mechones cafés, alguna que otra espinilla denotando su juventud… Se veía tan indefensa, delicada; nadie habría podido relacionarla con la hábil luchadora que minutos antes había lograd realizar un conjuro a través de una espada demoníaca. Tampoco la habrían relacionado con la artista que podía ser, o la niña alegre que cantara despreocupadamente, o la dama que aparecía bien vestida a las cenas oficiales y que siempre tenía una respuesta elocuente o una opinión. Tan multifacética, pero al mismo tiempo, tan única, tan simple, tan feliz, tan… Rin. Podía sentir claramente su suave respiración en su hombro, sus labios entreabiertos en su clavícula. Sintió una descarga eléctrica sacudirle.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Su silueta se perdió en la oscuridad del follaje, sus manos firmemente sosteniendo la fina forma de la humana contra sí.

A/N Qué piensan de los pensamientos en este capítulo? Chan chan chan qué le pasa a Sesshomaru. Intenté hacer a Sesshomaru lo más parecido a él mismo, pero por favor comprendan que en estos casos es extremadamente difícil hacerlo lo suficientemente parecido. En el próximo capítulo, sorpresas y sorpresas. Cualquier cosa, como si tienen una mejor idea para el título del capítulo (por favor D:), mándenme un REVIEW :D


	12. La revelación

Hola! Bueno, me concentré especialmente en este capítulo, hasta lo revisé y todo, porque es la obra maestra hasta ahora. Sin más, leánlo**  
><strong>

Disfruten :)

**La revelación **

Rin se despertó lentamente, para contemplar el cielo oscuro invadido de pequeñas titilantes estrellas. Ahora lo recordaba: se había quedado dormida o desmayada cuando Sesshomaru la había tomado en brazos, al casi caerse porque su tobillo se había hinchado por la batalla.

No sabía más o menos lo que había detrás de esa batalla, como el causante o el propósito, ya que el evento no había sido mera casualidad… pero ahora, que estaba viendo el cielo estrellado, sinceramente le importaba un comino. El tiempo se encargaría de dilucidarlo.

Luego de quedarse encantada unos minutos con el bello firmamento, decidió ver su tobillo, por lo menos para curarlo. Sonrió al ver que ya había sido curado y vendado con una tela que asomaba unos cuantos patrones rojos, y ya estaba menos hinchado. Giró sobre su hombro para quedar de lado y ver en dónde estaban. Sus ojos se abrieron con admiración ante el paisaje de cuento.

Estaban en un claro en la mitad del frondoso bosque. La sublime luz azul oscura de la noche se veía atenuada por unas cuantas luces amarillas producidas por las simpáticas luciérnagas. Había unas cuantas flores bastante lindas un poco más allá. El inconsciente de Jaken estaba apoyado sobre Ah-Un, un poco más alejados. A su lado, contra el tronco de un árbol, se encontraba relajadamente sentado Sesshomaru, viendo fijamente al frente. Al parecer no le importó que se hubiera despertado.

Se quedó contemplándolo unos momentos. Sus ojos recorrieron desde la amplia y altiva frente, coronada por esa, ahora sabía, gloriosa y poderosa luna creciente en su frente, los ojos dorados, siempre mirando con cruel frialdad el horizonte, siempre tan indiferentes para cualquiera, pero tan expresivos para ella, que había aprendido a leerlos, bajando por la larga y recta nariz, las dos finas marcas magenta en ambas mejillas y las orejas puntiaguda, terminando con la fina boca, casi siempre cerrada e impertérrita, y el firme y soberbio mentón. El largo cabello albino se mecía al son del viento, algunos mechones casi enturbiando su mirada. Todo en él rezumaba un poder demoníaco y una majestad e indiferencia abrumantes

- Rin, ¿qué observas?- dijo el Lord, que no se molestó en bajar la mirada

- A usted, pero no por alguna razón en especial- respondió segura la humana mientras no dejaba de observarlo con el cariño plasmado en sus ojos. No hacía falta mayor explicación, y ambos lo sabías, todavía estaba Hakamaru.

Sesshomaru frunció levemente el ceño

- El ataque fue producido por Jakemaru ¿verdad?- preguntó Rin, aunque sabía que la respuesta era obvia

- Sí. Vi a Nokhu al final de la batalla, pero no sé con qué órdenes exactas vino.

- Bueno, será… Hay dos tipos de problemas, los que solucionan solos o los que no tienen solución; en ambos casos, es inútil preocuparse (A/N: Filosofía de Barros Luco, un presidente de mi país)- concluyó ella, mientras volvía a apoyarse sobre sus brazos para mirar la noche nuevamente

Al parecer se aburrió, ya que se levantó y fue al (¿cómo no?) campo de flores que había cerca. La vio bailar y dar vueltas bajo la luz de la luna, mientras observaba alegre a las luciérnagas que la rodeaban, que luego intentó atrapar en infantil persistencia. Al parecer su tobillo había sanado rápidamente con la hierba que Sesshomaru le había untado en la contusión. Sonrió tenuemente con todo el despliegue de simple alegría de su joven protegida. Luego, la vio tropezar y caer sobre las largas flores. Iba a ir a ver si estaba bien, pero antes de pararse vio su delgada mano salir de entre el mar de plantas moviéndose para advertirle que estaba bien. Vio la parte de arriba de su cabeza sobresalir para observarlo, cual espía, y sonreírle. Notó cómo sus ojos brillaron cuando se le ocurrió la idea de tejer unas cuantas flores para hacer una corona que adornara su cabello y se impregnara del olor, como lo hacía cuando era más chica. También miró cuando cortó unas cuantas flores y las depositó sobre su regazo cuando se sentó sobre las ahora aplastadas flores. Todo esto, adornado con la música de su despreocupada risa

De pronto pasó una estrella fugaz, que la humana alcanzó a ver. Moviéndose con una alegría pura e inocente, como una niña emocionada.

- ¡Una estrella fugaz! Tenemos que pedir un deseo- dijo contenta ella, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos juntas sobre su pecho, como tocando su corazón. Al terminar le contó- ¿Sabe qué? Me acabo de acordar que una vez, casi recién después que lo empecé a seguir, pasó una estrella fugaz como éstas. Adivine lo que pedí- dijo. Sabía que Sesshomaru no respondería nada

- …

- Pedí estar con usted por siempre- sonrió

- Ahora ¿cuál fue tu deseo?- preguntó con fingida indiferencia luego de unos segundos de oírse solamente el sonido de los grillos

- ¡Si le digo no se va a hacer realidad! pero como habrán muchas más estrellas que veré en mi vida, se lo cuento. Pedí lo mismo, seguir con usted por lo que quede de mi vida.

Sesshomaru estaba… feliz. Algunas veces pensó que no vería a Rin más, pero esto le confirmaba que, si fuera por ella, estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas. No importaba si se lo había dicho o que la estrella no se lo cumpliera, él se encargaría de que así fuera, aunque su vida fuera efímera.

- Y, Milord- dijo Rin, levantándose con las flores en su mano y yendo hacía él, hasta que la tuvo sentada muy cerca de él, hasta pudo oler su olor, ahora impregnado de diversas flores.- ¿Cuál es su deseo?

"Lo mismo"

- No es justo, yo le dije y ahora no se me va a cumplir. Usted no me quiere decir para que se le cumpla- dijo divertida la joven- Apuesto a que pidió poder.

"Bueno, también"

- Hasta le traje estas flores

Sesshomaru las recibió, las observó, y se las colocó en la faja que sostenía sus dos espadas, como lo hacía antes. Luego sintió a Rin acurrucarse a su lado, cosa que su cara estuviera en el felpudo cojín que su estola era. Se dio cuenta que dormía cuando su tibia respiración se hizo más lenta.

Sesshomaru observó cabello coronado por flores, y volvió su vista fija en el horizonte. Así que quería estar por siempre con él. Nunca pensó que tal decisión le importaría, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, ya que cuando escuchó tal declaración salir de su boca, se sintió, cuando menos, aliviado, satisfecho. Él también quería tenerla a su lado, como la había tenido ese mismo día en la batalla, como la había tenido siempre.

En la oscuridad de la noche, su mente divagó entre las imágenes de los pasados días. Desde el sueño que había desatado el mismo infierno en su interior, la imagen de su protegida luchando ella sola contra Jakemaru, movida únicamente por el amor a el ser lastimado, ella durmiendo con Akato, ella peleando a su espalda, hasta… salvándolo de los muñecos de tierra, ella bailando entre la noche y las luciérnagas, ella, ella… siempre ella.

Su orgullo se oponía a este exceso de atención ante la mera humana

Pero siempre había sido así ¿no?

Desde que lo ayudó luego de la batalla contra InuYasha, cuando vio esos curiosos ojos marrones observarlo, cuando la vio llegar golpeada, y luego, sin explicación aparente, revivió. Siempre había estado a su lado, obedeciéndolo, pero siempre conservando ese espíritu tan libre y apasionado como el fuego en una noche oscura, o como el viento en una tormenta. Al final de cuentas, siempre estaba ahí con él en las ceremonias oficiales, luciendo estoica y firme como él mismo, ella siempre estaba ahí para subirle el ánimo (si es que eso es posible). Su mente la vio a ella entrenando con él, montando Ah-Un a su lado, aconsejándolo en algún conflicto en sus tierras, siempre velando por la protección y bienestar de todo los habitantes, a ella dándole flores, a ella nunca alegando por nada, siempre fuerte, nunca llorando, nunca gritando, pero con un alma llena de vida, mas que sabe la importancia de la reflexión. Él siempre callado, ella siempre hablando, pero con mesura y calma. Rin nunca tomaba una decisión apresurada, siempre meditaba bien las cosas. Por eso podía confiar en ella; por eso siempre lo había hecho. Sin embargo, Rin sabía comportarse como la gran señora que se había convertido Y ella, por su parte, lo había honrado con una férrea lealtad, y con una sonrisa que se había vuelto su pan de cada día. Esa sonrisa con la que casi siempre le respondía. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella había sufrido y había sido maltratada por los de su propia clase, casi siendo traicionada, y él sabía que sería una herida que siempre llevaría en el corazón. Y, sin embargo, confió en él plenamente. Y, sin embargo seguía bailando con las luciérnagas. Eran tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan distintos. El hielo y el fuego.

Pero todo funcionaba bien.

Mas algún día no estaría a su lado, cuando estuviera cansado

Volvió a fijar sus frías orbes, ahora con un manto de tierna melancolía, en el rostro dormido de su protegida de siempre.

Y sin embargo, aquí estaba, a su lado.

Simple

Única

Pura

Sonrío.

Hermosa

Rin se había vuelto en mucho más que su protegida, era su única amiga, su consejera en su gobierno, su aliento por las mañanas y su compañía por las tardes, su, su…

Su todo.

En ese momento sintió su mente dar mil vueltas, su orgullo sobrepasado por algo más

Sus ojos se abrieron en desmesurada sorpresa

Y ahí lo supo, supo lo imposible, lo faltante, lo desconocido pero lo que siempre había estado ahí desde un tiempo.

Supo que se había enamorado.

OH MI DIOS! Qué le ha pasado a nuestro Sesshomaru?! Jajajaj cómo reaccionará ante esta revelación? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Espero que haya quedado bien y creíble, retratando (en lo posible) como es Sesshomaru en la serie. Díganme si me quedó bien, o digan cualquier cosa en un REVIEW! Ah sí, desde este capítulo se va a hacer super difícil hacer a Sesshomaru como es en realidad, así que por favor tengan mente flexible :) Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Y no se olviden, los REVIEWS hacen que quiera seguir con esto :D


	13. Desesperación

****Hola! sí, he vuelto, y ahora ya terminé mi enorme proyecto, así que supongo que podré escribir más seguido, si es que tengo idea jajaja. Para este capítulo, por favor recuerden, que mi idea de Rin no es la típica que hay de que es perfecta y santa y todo eso. NO, es una persona normal, como todos. Y Sesshomaru, luego de su 'pequeña' revelación, no se vuelve cursi ni sentimental ni nada de eso! Todo esto es como una pareja normal! Lamento lo largo de esta nota, pero era necesario decirlo

Disfruten :)

**Desesperación**

¿¡Qué?!

¿Él, el poderoso Gran Lord del Oeste, el estoico demonio, conocido por su odio hacia los humanos y su corazón de hielo… enamorado?

¡Increíble! ¡Absurdo! ¡Patético!

Se levantó estrepitosamente, sin importar que Rin se cayera al no poder apoyarse más en su hombro. Al parecer tenía un sueño pesado, ya que no se despertó.

Sin esperar más, se adentró en lo oscuro del bosque, sus pensamientos plagados de mil preguntas, las que hacían que su cabeza pareciera dar mil vueltas por segundo.

Sus orbes se habían teñido de un fuerte carmín, y su mente ahora gritaba sólo un pensamiento, surgido de la ira que le produjo la revelación.

_Matar_

Toda la furia consigo mismo, por no haber podido controlar sus… pasiones (si así podía llamarlas), por no poder apartar de su cabeza la imagen de la humana que no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecer estar en el pedestal de oro en que su mente la había colocado, se convertía en un instinto de desquitarse con cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su camino

¡Ni siquiera lo amaba! ¡Ni siquiera era correspondido!

Mientras de su dedo índice y medio salía el tan característico látigo verde, Sesshomaru pensaba que era mejor así, que algún día su mente se olvidaría de ese extraño sentimiento que ahora le pesaba en el pecho. La mayoría de las veces, es sólo un enamoramiento, no un amor eterno.

Se escuchó el estruendo de un árbol cayendo, producto de un limpio corte propinado por él.

Pero debía verla todos los días. Meditó en su mente la idea de dejarla en una aldea, como lo había hecho antes, hasta que sus "capricho" se fuera. Podía simplemente dejarla ahí, en el bosque, e irse. Pero en su interior sabía que no era capaz, que ella no se merecía ser abandonada de tal manera, más aún sin cometer falta alguna. Era todo su culpa, o culpa del corazón que hasta hace poco no sabía que tenía. Además, sabía que necesitaba de ella, era una aliada importante, era un ser útil, mirado de forma objetiva. Y para qué decir la forma subjetiva. Su alma (cosa nueva, que tampoco sabía que tenía) no soportaría verla ir.

No había caso, tendría que lidiar con esto todos los días… hasta que ella muriera.

Un dolor en el pecho le hizo recordar por qué estaba asesinando a esa inútil lagartija.

En ese momento paró de pensar, y dejó que su instinto lo controlara.

Se dice que nunca se ha visto a un demonio con tal sed de sangre por esos parajes.

La luna se encontraba ya alta en el firmamento cuando sus orbes retomaron ligeramente su color de oro. CÒMO, POR QUE, ETC.

¿Cómo había dejado que esto pasara? Si hace sólo unas pocas semanas, él no sentía nada de esa naturaleza hacia ella.

Pero luego vino eso.

El sueño

Lo hizo verla de otra manera, que hasta hace poco atribuía a el trauma con el que quedó luego de lo perturbante que había sido esa visión. ¿Quién pensaría que ahora había caído en eso?

Luego, la pelea, _su _pelea.

Rin se transformó, usando todas las técnicas aprendidas en la aldea de InuYasha y en el castillo, con él. Sus movimientos calmados pero seguros capturaron su atención, pero más que miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar a la humana, en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, una vocecita le decía que no era sólo eso, que quizás él estaba tan… absorbido por el combate, porque ella estaba dando un verdadero espectáculo de lucha. ¿Quién lo diría?

De ahí en adelante, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

¡Maldición!

Ella lo había plagado, se había apoderado de su ser completo como una peste, sin siquiera hacer el menor esfuerzo. Podía adivinar sus pensamientos con sólo mirar el sutil cambio en el brillo de sus ojos, cosa que sólo tres personas más podían hacer: Fuhisho, su padre, y su madre. Una mísera humana ahora lo tenía a sus pies sin saberlo siquiera. Claramente, nunca lo sabría. Claramente, él se olvidaría de todo este lío, y sus vidas seguirían el curso normal que debían tener… claramente…

Después de todo, ¿Qué era tan especial de esa joven?

Esa maldita vocecita que ahora había tomado control de su cerebro le dijo que no fuera iluso, que lo sabía muy bien.

Rin nunca había sido extraordinaria, es cierto. Nunca había sido una persona sorprendentemente bella, es cierto. Era más bien alta y delgada, sin mucha curva, al contrario de los cánones de belleza femeninos, sea esto mujeres muy… voluptuosas. Pero esa complexión le daba un aire de realeza que no sabía de dónde diablos había sacado si no era de sangre noble, mucho menos real. Eso era lo que cautivaba, o por lo menos cautivaba al famoso Hakamaru… y al parecer, a él: ella en sí misma era una contradicción. Mantenía la calma muy bien, y podía llegar a ser bastante fría y seria, pero su profunda y grave risa se oía con bastante frecuencia por los pasillos del palacio imperial. Su inteligencia era bastante grande, pero se la veía jugar con niños como siendo una más de ellos, o pintando cuadros, o decorando el palacio. A veces pensaba en sus propios intereses, pero no le era difícil ayudar en lo posible a cualquier persona que estuviera en problemas. No era una youkai, pero luchaba como tal. No tenía educación en política, pero sus consejos simples siempre eran un aporte. No era la Señora del palacio, pero siempre imponía un aire de orgullo y grandeza cuando tenía que hacer acto de presencia en algún evento formal. No era muy sentimental, pero siempre se preocupaba por el estado de otros, incluso del suyo. Estaba orgullosa de ser humana, pero igual vivía en un lugar plagado de demonios, la peor pesadilla de la mayoría de los de su especie.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, estas contradicciones hacían que Rin fuera tan especial ante los ojos de algunos pocos. Hacían que fuera multifacética.

Sin darse cuenta, el sol ya estaba saliendo, extendiendo sus dorados brazos, iluminando paulatinamente el paisaje.

Debía volver al claro del bosque, debían volver al palacio con suma urgencia.

Debía volver a verla.

Probablemente ella no le preguntaría en dónde había estado, estaba acostumbrada a sus salidas esporádicas y, con el paso del tiempo, se había acostumbrado y esperaba pacientemente. Probablemente estaría durmiendo donde mismo la dejó anoche.

Quizás, trató de razonar lo más objetivamente, esto es sólo una exageración de lo que había pasado con ella luego de la batalla con esos muñecos de tierra.

Quizás estaba sólo preocupado y asombrado con sus capacidades que él no sabía que tenía.

Llegó al claro y la encontró, extrañamente, despierta. Haciendo nada, pero despierta.

Le sonrió como bienvenida

Todas sus esperanzas se cayeron por los suelos.

Ese sentimiento tan característico, había vuelto

¡Demonios!

¡Maldito amor!

Ya se le pasaría… ¿verdad?

A/N: Tada! Qué tal? Sí sé que es corto y podría ser algo inútil, pero necesitaba retratar la reacción algo desesperada de nuestro querido Fluffy (creo que le perdí todo el respeto con mi historia jajaja). Bueno, ya sabe, cualquier cosa, no importa que sea innecesaria o una crítica linda y constructiva, mándenme un REVIEW! :D

**Guest: **No te preocupes, no pienso dejar de escribir :) y me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto!

**Lucero: **Gracias! Sí, realmente hay unos cuentos que hacen a un Sesshomaru tan excesivamente sentimental y tan poco... Sesshomaru jajaja. Y a una pobre Rin enamorada utópicamente de Sesshomaru, como en un cuento de hadas, como si no pudiera enamorarse de alguien más y ser... no sé, normal! Me da la sensación de que tuviera poca autoestima, así que estoy tratando de evitar a toda costa que mis ideas de estos dos se parezcan a esas. Gracias por leer :D


	14. La sobreviviente

Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, pero por nada del mundo dejaría esto botado, porque quiero que salga MUY bien. Bueno, no he escrito porque entre que estoy trabajando en el verano y que estoy en una parte de la trama en que tengo una idea generalizada, pero no tengo claro los detalles, por lo que necesito una inspiración o una idea demasiado buena y genial para que las partes en blanco queden bien. Y este capítulo era algo así, y no es tan importante. Creo que también tendré el mismo problema con el próximo, así que estaré a la espera de una iluminación celestial. Pueden mandarme sus ideas por un Review :D. Bueno, ojalá lo disfruten, y ojalá me de la tan dichosa iluminación.

Vieron que me tomé el tiempo de hacer una portada? Encontraba que esta historia merecía portada, así que hice una en mina, y después se me ocurrió repasarla en el Ipad (mi brazo ya no tiene circulación de tanto repasar jajaja). Sí, Sesshomaru quedó algo rarito, pero intenta plasmar cómo es Rin y cómo es él en esta historia.

Disfruten :)

**La sobreviviente**

El trío estaba a punto de llegar al Palacio Imperial. Hace dos días y medio que había dejado el cómodo claro del bosque para volver.

_Dos días, 13 horas y unos 10 minutos_ había contado Sesshomaru.

Tal exactitud se debía principalmente a que debía mantener su mente ocupada en algo para así evitar que ésta volviera a la fuente principal de sus últimos problemas: Rin. Además, se tomó el tiempo de contar cuánto había soportado en no matar o matarse a sí mismo por tener que ver a la humana por tanto tiempo seguido.

Nunca antes le había pasado

Esperaba que nunca le pasara nuevamente.

Sobre Jatemaru, no había ni rastros. Pero sí una pista. Una aldea abandonada, destruida, pero cuyas cabañas parecían haber caído no por efecto del evidente ataque, sino más bien por una fuerza natural… como un terremoto.

Tomaron nota mental de que su enemigo se acercaba lento, pero seguro.

Además de eso, en ese plano no había habido mayores contratiempos; el viaje había sido pacífico, pero sin embargo él le ponía un ritmo más acelerado, y así podría refugiarse en su cámara cuanto antes, y no saber nada del mundo… nada de ella.

Patético, el Gran Sesshomaru escondiéndose de una mera humana.

La miró lo más seriamente posible por el rabillo del ojo, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella ya lo estaba observando, y con una expresión que le hizo pensar que está vez quizás también lo había leído como un libro abierto.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, ninguno. Lo que pasa es que el paisaje ha sido básicamente el mismo todo el santo viaje, y creo que entre observarlo a Usted o a Jaken, prefiero observarlo a Usted.- dijo ella, mientras sostenía con una mano al enojado de Jaken, que intentaba acercársele para enseñarle que no menospreciara al "Gran Jaken".

Continuó observando a su señor. Algo no estaba bien, o por lo menos algo había extraño, pues su mirada en algo había cambiado y su brillo era distinto. Era como si la apatía se le hubiera mágicamente disuelto. Bah, debía ser su imaginación, pues le había hablado con la misma frialdad de siempre.

Así continuaron caminando, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del castillo, la cual fue inmediatamente abierta ante la presencia de su maestro. Apenas pusieron un pie adentro, Sesshomaru aceleró el paso y desapareció tras las murallas, probablemente a discutir con Fuhisho los acontecimientos recientes, en especial la lucha con esas raras figuras de tierra. Pero, más que todo, sintió un aire diferente, como si hubiera algo nuevo.

Luego de dormir su buena siesta y darse un calientito baño, era hora de comer. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a la mesa, vio a una joven que nunca antes había visto.

Ciertamente era una youkai, su cara lo delataba. Su pelo era entre naranjo y rubio, cayendo hasta sus hombros en densos rizos, su nariz pequeña y algo redondeada en la punta, y su boca era pequeñita y redondeada, aunque en ése instante estaba sonriendo. Pero lo que más le daba el aspecto angelical que poseía, eran sus grandes ojos. Parecían dos profundos lagos del más intenso esmeralda, enmarcados por unas voluminosas pestañas. ¿Por qué había un ángel entre ellos? Bueno, ella ya sabía que los demonios eran mucho más bellos que los humanos, cosa que no le molestaba, pero ella parecía haber salido del cielo. Al no haber llegado Sesshomaru, InuYasha y Cía. estaban conversando animadamente con ella, por lo que tuvo tiempo de presentarse.

- ¡Hola!- le dijo con una sonrisa- Yo soy Rin

- ¡Rin! Me han hablado mucho de ti- dijo suavemente y con una voz algo aguda la joven- me llamo Marei, pero me dicen Mei.

- Gusto en conocerte, ojalá me puedas contar…- no alcanzó a acabar, pues las puertas se abrieron, y un par de ojos de dorado hielo recorrieron el salón, deteniéndose un momento más en la invitada, y más intensamente en la humana (algo que, obviamente, nadie percibió). Todos se pararon, excepto InuYasha, que probablemente nunca reconocería la autoridad que su hermano poseía, por lo menos en su propio hogar. Luego de un segundo, prosiguió a sentarse, seguido por Fuhisho, que se sentó a su lado.

Unos momentos pasaron en los que nadie habló.

- Preséntate- ordenó fríamente el taiyoukai

Los grandes ojos de Mei perdieron un poco de su brillo: al parecer se había enterado ya del carácter especial del dueño de casa, y naturalmente estaba nerviosa al dirigirle la palabra. Los ojos de Sango y Kagome le daban fuerzas a la distancia.

- Yo… Me llamo Marei- dijo cabizbaja

Sesshomaru esperaba una explicación de por qué estaba en su mesa, pero ella no captó las interrogantes escondidas en el silencio instalado, por lo que tuvo que hablar

- ¿Por qué estás en mi palacio?

- Em…- Mei se puso más nerviosa al ver el ligero dejo de la impaciencia en el rostro del demonio- mi… mi aldea fue atacada.

Instintivamente, Rin se puso en alerta

- ¿Dónde quedaba tu aldea, Mei?

Sesshomaru inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a su protegida, y no pudo salir del hechizo que lo mantuvo observándola, perdido en el mar café de sus ojos almendrados, aunque escuchaba perfectamente.

- Más o menos a unas horas de acá en dirección Este

- ¡Amo! Esa es la aldea

Sí, Sesshomaru también lo había notado, era algo casi obvio.

- Sesshomaru, supongo que no la harás irse- dijo amenazante su hermano

Sesshomaru simplemente lo ignoró, pero decidió que podía quedarse, sería útil, ya que habría presenciado el ataque de Jatemaru, quiénes lo acompañaban, y su estado físico. Pero podía simplemente preguntarle ahora, y así ella se iría y…

- Mei, ¿nos puedes contar lo que pasó?- dijo comprensiva su protegida que se le había adelantado.

Pero no hubo respuesta, sino que en cambio, agachó más la cabeza, y de sus grandes piscinas empezaron a caer lágrimas. No era un llanto descontrolado, pero era desgarrador en su miseria y silencio. Rin sólo pudo tomar su mano y acariciarla para que se calmara. Sango la tomó de los hombros y la guió a su habitación, a ver si dormir le venía bien.

- Llegó ayer por la tarde, en un estado no muy bueno, apenas había bebido agua y comido, se desmayó casi a la entrada, Hakamaru fue quien la vio desde el puesto de vigilancia- informó Miroku, a lo que Rin asintió. Sesshomaru mantenía los ojos cerrados, pensando.

Luego, la joven cambió de tema, contando sobre la lucha que habían sostenido con los muñecos de tierra. Su relato tomó dimensiones épicas, ya que ella ensalzaba a su señor y a ella misma, haciendo hasta efectos de sonido, describiendo movimientos y escenarios con sus manos.

Sesshomaru se mantenía silente, pero veía a su protegida discretamente. Sus ojos en ese momento brillaban con ánimo al contar su travesía. No pudo evitar compararlos con los verdes lagos de esa tal Marei. Es cierto que tales ojos seducirían a cualquier hombre, pues parecían no tener fin. Pero a él le parecían más fieros los de su protegida. Entre la angelical youkai, que estaba siendo usada como referencia por el demonio, y Rin, él no lo pensaría dos veces. La decisión la había tomado su corazón, al parecer por decisión propia. Además, Marei era inusualmente baja, lo que se añadía a su apariencia de muñeca. Pero Rin era alta, lo que le daba un aire de grandeza, el cual su cerebro ya había analizado bastante bien (y que, Sesshomaru rogaba, no necesitaba analizar nuevamente). Al levantar la vista, vio que Fuhisho lo observaba con una mezcla de concentración y burla. Pero qué mejor, ahora alguien más sospecharía de él, y qué mejor que el mismísimo padre de Hakamaru, el novio de Rin.

Cansado de estar constantemente en el mismo ciclo ante la sola presencia de ella, se levantó, y, sin palabra, se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba dormir, urgentemente. A ver si así despertaba de tal horrible pesadilla, y Rin sería o una niña como antes, o su corazón no estaría… "encaprichado".

Rin ni lo miró, estaba acostumbrada a ello, mas le dio las buenas noches

Fuhisho frunció el ceño: hace tan solo unos segundos no pasaban ni diez segundos para que los ojos de él se posaran en su protegida, y ahora pasó sin siquiera mirarla discretamente. Arqueó la ceja ante el cambio de humor de su "pequeño"

Esto se volvía interesante.

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Sí sé que como que "sobra", pero el personaje de Mei ya lo había pensado antes (creo que era lo único que había pensado antes, todo lo otro fue pura (y mala) improvisación), y es crucial! A mí no me gusta tanto este capítulo (quizás porque estoy muriéndome de sueño y no considerado nada bello ahora), pero ojalá a ustedes sí. Mándenme su interesante y genialosa idea por un Review, o un lindo y amable reclamo, no sé, algo jaja

**Lucero:** Oh si! hice que los papeles se invirtieran!

**Anónimo:** Me demoré un poquitiiito, pero ya está el capítulo, Y todas tus dudas se resolverán más adelante (sí, te voy a dejar en suspenso JUAR JUAR)

Gracias por los Reviews :D

**POR CIERTO! **firmen para que se haga el Acto Final de InuYasha en Español Latino (sí, porque el eshpañol de Eshpaña a algunos no les acomoda, y el japonés es algo gritón) La página se llama **inuyashalatino**. Eso, gracias!


	15. Dorado y café

Oh sí! Según yo, este está mejor que el anterior. A mí me gustó, y se que les va a gustar la última parte. Así que, menos habla y más lectura!

Disfruten :)

**Dorado y café**

Estaba cansada, oh, por Dios que lo estaba. Pero la cena la reanimó un poco, había extrañado a todos en el Palacio, a Fuhisho y sus bromas, la calidez de Keiko, y las peleas divertidas entre InuYasha y Kagome y sus amigos. Así que, Rin se quedó dando vueltas por los oscuros pasillos hasta que le diera algo más de sueño, para luego volver a su habitación.

¿Quién era Mei? Una youkai que ciertamente se había visto traumada por el ataque a su aldea, que probablemente haya perdido todo lo que tenía, incluyendo a su familia. Aparentaba incluso menos edad que ella, por lo que probablemente haya vivido con ellos, y, juzgando a partir de su conocimiento sobre el comportamiento youkai, podía concluir que se había quedado sin familia. Cualquiera de su tipo habría estado sin problemas solo por el bosque, incluso InuYasha tuvo que sobrevivir a una corta edad en los peligrosos caminos. Pero esta era Mei, en otras palabras, era un ángel casi de porcelana. Sin contar que estaba ya herida, y que desconocía el tipo de poder que tenía, Mei probablemente hubiera tenido que enfrentar toda clase de adversidades, más puntualmente, demonios que querían sobrepasarse con ella. Probablemente se equivocara, pero Rin deducía que en esos casos, ella hubiera quedado totalmente indefensa. Por lo tanto, era una suerte que hubiera dado con el castillo. Además, se veía una buena niña, que no mataría ninguna mosca. Sería bueno que se quedara acá, al menos por un tiempo, y en el peor de los casos, le asignaban algún trabajo como sirvienta o ayudante. "Mientras más gente, mejor", razonó, esperanzada.

Pero al parecer no todos parecían pensar lo mismo. Keiko, al llevarle agua a su pieza antes de acostarse, insinuó algo de Mei

* * *

><p><em>Un vaso de agua fría siempre la había ayudado a dormir, porque le daba sed en la mitad de la noche, así que para que no se tuviera que levantar y hacer todo el recorrido hasta la cocina, prácticamente a oscuras, y volver, todo esto sin caerse, Kei siempre se la traía.<em>

_- Y, Kei ¿cómo ha estado tu vida sin mí, además de desolada e insoportable? – bromeó la joven_

_- Meh, no mucho, lo mismo de siempre. Pero ahora que Fuhisho y Sesshomaru e InuYasha y todos los que posiblemente podían gobernar el palacio, me tocó hacer de Gobernadora por unos cuantos días. Fue algo agotador, ordenar papeles no es lo mío, me gusta más servirte a ti y a mi pequeño- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello_

_- ¿Y qué, no te gusta servir a tu esposo?_

_- ¿Qué, a Fuhisho? ¡Nop! Él es un "gran general"- dijo exagerando el título- así que supongo que puede sobrevivir solo- ambas rieron_

_- ¿Y Hakamaru, cómo ha estado? Probablemente no lo vea en unos días, así que te pregunto a ti_

_Keiko pareció incomodarse un poco_

_- Bien, su reclutamiento como soldado le deja poco tiempo, pero bien. Te extraña bastante, ¿sabes?_

_- Aw. Pues yo no- dijo seriamente, para luego ambas reír a carcajada limpia, conociendo ya el sarcasmo de la humana- Pero me alegro. También me alegro que haya visto a Mei desmayarse. Quién sabe qué le habría pasado si él no la hubiera visto_

_- Mhm- asintió pensativa su 'nana'- Pero sabes, ellos dos se han hecho amigos rápidamente. Mientras no estabas, siempre que podía, ella iba a conversar con él. Se hicieron amigos rápido. Muy rápido- el tono de voz de la demonio con cabellos naranja perturbó una parte de su cerebro, pero no hizo nada al respecto. No era una persona particularmente celosa, por lo cual no tenía problema con que su novio tuviera amigas, porque sino, él tendría derecho a comerse la uñas de puros celos al verla todo el rato ser paje de alguien tan atractivo como su señor. Sí, objetivamente era atractivo. _

_Pero los ojos bambúes de Kei le daban una advertencia silenciosa. Meh, el tiempo se encargaría de demostrarlo. _

_Tomó un sorbo de agua de su porcelana._

* * *

><p>Sí, el tiempo lo diría.<p>

De pronto, en medio de su tour por los amplios corredores del castillo, escuchó unas voces… pero no parecían venir precisamente del interior. Al encontrar la ventana más cercana, se asomó de pura curiosidad a husmear quiénes eran. Probablemente era InuYasha mirando el cielo, viendo reflejado en los astros el rostro de su amor arrebatada de sus brazos por el malvado de Naraku, o Ah-Un, o cualquier cosa, quizás hasta un sapo o un conejo.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron al encontrar a las dos personas que menos esperaba: Hakamaru y Mei.

Wow.

Kei tenía mucha razón, al parecer habían forjado una amistad tan fuerte que sentían la necesidad latente de verse a las… ¿11 de la noche? Aunque no le dio un ataque fulminante de celos, sí sintió como éste tomaba un pedacito más de su corazón. Pero no los sentía por Mei, ni por él, sino por… la situación en sí. Era curioso. Era por esto por lo que nunca había sido celosa. Se evitaba un millar de posibles, vívidos escenarios creados meticulosamente por su mente, más un par de sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella que en verdad no tenían sustento alguno. Sí, podía ser que la hora fuera algo… extraña, pero no estaban ni tomados de la mano ni nada, solo hablando… muy sonrientes.

Con la cabeza algo más fría, se quedó viéndolos desde la misma ventana, la luz de la luna siendo la única fuente de iluminación, jugando con las facciones de ellos, creando sombras y ensalzando realces. No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero parecía que conversaban sobre algo que a ambos le interesaba, pues sonreían todo el rato, como dos buenos amigos.

Luego de unos minutos, Rin decidió que no había nada de interesante en aquella escena, así que mejor siguiera con su viaje. Fue a la cocina a buscar otro vaso de agua (sí, hoy en especial tenía bastante sed), y con tanto vagar, ya le había dado sueño. Por lo tanto, emprendió el camino de vuelta.

Luego de chocar con un par de cosas producto de lo poco que veía, su dedo chico del pie quedando severamente traumatizado, estaba casi por llegar a su cuarto. ¡Al fin, le había dado sueño! Estaba pensando en lo cómoda que era su cama, cuando no notó un par de ojos de hielo posándose sobre ella, acercándose, hasta que chocó con algo, o alguien.

- Perdón…- Rin murmuró sin levantar la cabeza- ¡Amo! Em, perdón por chocarlo, venía pensando en el sueño que tenía… por cierto, me voy a dormir, así que si sería tan amable- apuntó con su dedo a la puerta de su habitación- no puedo llegar si usted se para aquí.

Pero Sesshomaru no se movía.

Ya, o a su amo le había bajado un súbito y extraño ataque de sordera, o estaba deliberadamente quedándose ahí. Espero un poco, no quería, no debía apurarlo.

El demonio, por su parte, pensaba en nada más que la humana. Había salido de su habitación al verde interrumpida su lectura por algunos golpes que se escuchaban en el pasillo, cerca de la cocina. Al abrir su puerta de madera, pudo divisarla, tomándose el pie con una cara de enojo. Adivinó: le había pasado lo mismo que le pasaba cuando su estatura aumentó sorpresivamente: chocaba con los muebles, sólo que ahora era porque probablemente no veía más de un metro de distancia. Luego, no se pudo mover de ahí. La contemplaba algo divertido, ya que caminaba tratando de no impactar ningún otro pobre mueble más, mientras intentaba no dejar caer ninguna gota de agua.

Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, salió a su encuentro. La vio acercarse, pero pensó que ella se detendría. Al parecer estaba tan absorta en su propio mundo, que no lo vio (lo cual era algo de por sí difícil) y lo impactó. El golpe no sirvió para sacarla de tal universo, por lo que sólo lo reconoció al posar sus cafés orbes en sus dorados irises.

Tenerla así, tan cerca, sus ojos mirándolo pacientemente, esperando para que se corriera. Claramente, sus ojos nunca dejaron de verla con esa mirada altiva, pero por dentro, sentía como cada una de las barreras que había erigido en las últimas horas, iban cayendo una por una ante el sólo fulgor de su mirada, que nada sabía de las tormentas que se desarrollaban en el interior del inuyoukai. Qué patético, ¿cómo se había permitido caer tan bajo?

Pero sus pies no se movían de su sitio

-¿ Sabe algo chistoso?- preguntó ella al fin, él atento a todas las palabras que se desprendían de sus labios.- Que si es que Usted no se mueve, yo me voy a caer encima suyo de puro sueño

"No sería mala idea" pensó para sus adentros el Lord del Oeste.

- ¿Qué hacías a tan altas horas?- preguntó fríamente

Ella le mostró el vaso de agua

- No tenía sueño, así que salí a pasearme por los pasillos. Sí, a oscuras, soy una genio. Pero me dio sed, así que fui a la cocina a sacar agua, y al volver, lo choqué… junto con un par de cosillas más. Aunque probablemente Usted sepa todo esto porque puede escuchar hasta mis pensamientos.

"No, pero me gustaría" pensó él. Se limitó a asentir ligeramente, sólo un pequeño movimiento de su barbilla. Dio un paso más cerca. Cada segundo que pasaba, era un grito de desesperación de la ahora pequeña, voz de la razón que venía quedando.

"Tu honor, tu gloria, tu todo, ¿sólo por ella? Recuerda a tu padre, recuerda a la princesa humana" imploraba.

No retrocedió ni un centímetro.

- ¿Algo en particular?

- No, nada, excepto…- Rin se acordó de la curiosa amistad que había presenciado entre Mei y Hakamaru. Sesshomaru pudo ver la expresión algo triste, enojada, en los ojos de su protegida, pero a la vez se mantenía calmada. _Multifacética.- _Vi a Hakamaru con Mei conversando en los jardines, pero eso fue lo único intrigante.

Sesshomaru, al escuchar el nombre del hijo de su amigo, instintivamente dio un paso más cerca de ella. Pudo contemplar en gloria y esplendor su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. ¿Cómo había dejado que ella lo tuviera así, sin siquiera hacer nada? Sus ojos lo leían, lo conocían, lo estudiaban, lo reconfortaba, lo apoyaban. Su pelo hacía de magnífico manto azabache a su cara bien definida, y sus labios tenían el poder de hacerle hacer cosas por tan sólo una palabra que escapara de ellos.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?- murmuró tan bajo que sólo él pudo escuchar.

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que su señor estaba a tan poco como un palmo de distancia de ella. La luz jugaba con su afilada nariz, sus dorados hielos, ahora algo más cálidos por años de trabajo de ella, la estudiaban fijamente, como buscando algo en su interior. La luna creciente en su frente, a su vez marca de siglos de honor y gloria, y las dos finas marcas en sus mejillas. Todo en su ser rezumaba aristocracias, supremacía, honor, gloria y orgullo. ¿Qué ser más majestuoso pudo pisar este planeta?

Éste era de esos momentos en que, si pudiera, estaría más roja que un tomate.

- Deberías ir a dormir, mañana tienes entrenamiento- advirtió él, que sin embargo se acercaba lentamente.

Ella, asustada y sorprendida consigo misma, también lo dejó acercarse, observando su rostro sin cesar, hasta que podían sentir el calor del otro.

Dorado y café se observaron, mezclándose

Alientos y aromas distintos volviéndose uno por la cercanía.

Rin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-Sí, debería- dijo despacio, aunque se dio vuelta súbitamente, para escabullirse como pudo por el costado del demonio, entrando en su habitación y cerrando la liviana puerta tras ella, dejando a Sesshomaru erguido solo en el pasillo.

Rin se lanzó sobre su cama. ¿¡Qué, por todos los santos, había ocurrido recién!? Eso, ella lo sabía, no estaba bien. Ella tenía honor, no podía dejar que situaciones así ocurrieran, en especial porque estaba con Hakamaru, y su señor era sólo eso: su señor. No lo amaba.

Pero entonces ¿por qué pasó eso?

¿Qué pasaba con su señor? Aunque ella había logrado ser su amiga, su confidente, su aliada, hasta lo que ella sabía, él no la amaba. Si la amara, sería irónico, hasta una contradicción imposible, pues él despreciaba a los de su clase. Y sí, ya le había dicho (indirectamente, claro) que ella no era igual, que era especial. Pero ¿qué tan especial podría ser para que pasara del odio al amor? Imposible. Por lo tanto, lo que le había pasado hoy a Sesshomaru era una interrogante. De nuevo, el tiempo se encargará de descifrarlo.

Un punto estaba claro: no lo amaba. Pero todo el resto era un torbellino de emociones, momentos, sensaciones. Sí, había estado nerviosa, pero quién no lo estaría, en especial estando así de cerca de alguien como el mismismo Sesshomaru.

Era porque tenía mucho sueño, decidió. Por lo tanto, se arropó y se durmió en seguida.

No había derramado ninguna gota de agua.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru seguía parado, erguido en el pasillo, un brillo de ira en sus ojos, pero no por el aparente rechazo de la humana<p>

¡Había estado a un centímetro de perder todo por lo que había luchado!

¡Honor, gloria, poder, orgullo! ¡Todas esas palabras habrían perdido su significado si Rin no hubiera reaccionado!

Y, sin embargo, había sido… rechazado.

Un grave sonido escapó su garganta: estaba gruñendo

Pudo sentir su aliento, su calor, su aroma… pero nada más…

Habría sido su perdición.

Entró a su habitación, pero su mente seguía girando a mil por horas, sentimientos y ambiciones en plena lucha.

Dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado, se desquitó con un jarrón de porcelana, destrozado bajo el poder de sus garras.

Sus ojos vieron sólo rojo por instantes

¡Esto no podía seguir así!

Debía irse.

A/N: UH! Qué tal? Vamos a ver qué hace Sesshomaru, o qué hace Rin ante esta extrañez él, CHAN CHAN! Espero sus Reviews con su interesante y genialosa idea, comentario, opinión, etc.!

**Lucero:** tu plan no dista mucho de lo que yo había pensado jajaja! Gracias por las ideas, van a ser consideradas seriamente... pero ya estamos viendo lo que pasa con Mei! Gracias por el Review


	16. Un día de locos

Hola gente! sí sé! tanto tiempo! el capítulo original era enorme, así que lo partí en 2!

Para que sepan cómo van los capítulos y todo, **únanse a la página que me hice en Facebook: Tere-Za** (me cambié el nombre de esto). Ahí publicaré cómo va todo :)

Disfruten :)

**Un día de locos**

Al otro día, Rin se encontró al desayuno con un comedor muy animado, pero con un Sesshomaru ausente. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros: su Lord siempre iba y venía, pero pocas veces salía sin comunicárselo antes. Bueno, luego le preguntaría a Fuhisho o a Keiko.

Mientras se sentaba en su puesto, notó que los niños de Sango y los de Kagome estaban muy pegados a sus madres, acurrucados, como si estuvieran protegiéndose de algo.

- ¡Pero Mamá! ¡Estoy seguro!- exclamó Akato a su madre, mientras tiraba de la manga de su kimono.

- Sí mami, yo también sentí algo- dijo un poquito más callada, pero más asustada, Ayumi, con unos ojos que le recordaban a un perrito asustado.

Los niños de Sango hacían lo mismo con su respectiva madre, y, aunque las dos mujeres estuvieran ocupadas, los padres, InuYasha y Miroku, parecían estar en su propio mundo de conversación, no notando el problema que sus parejas tenían.

Fuhisho se limitaba a mirar todo con ojos divertidos, y Keiko se reía de vez en cuando al traer el desayuno.

- InuYasha, Miroku, tengo una idea loca: ¿¡qué tal si nos ayudan con ellos!?- los miró muy enfadada la sacerdotisa, a la vez que hacia malabares, deseando tener un brazo extra, para poder consolar a sus dos exaltados hijos y a la vez evitar que su pequeño más pequeño, Makoto, no despertara- Agh, todos los hombres son iguales, siempre hablando de sus cosas, ahora falta que hablen de fútbol y autos- todos en el salón se callaron y la observaron, incluso los niños se callaron por un segundo.

- Señora, ¿qué es…?- empezó a cuestionar un curioso Fuhisho

- ¡Kagome, no empieces a hablarnos con palabras raras de tu mundo! Te apuesto a que el tal fútbol y el otro, auto, son otros monstruos de tu era- dijo InuYasha, algo molesto, cruzado de brazos.

Su mujer se limitó a girar los ojos –sí sí, cómo no. Ahora ¿quieres ayudarme?

- Feh, está bien. Niños, no lloren y háganle caso a su madre- dijo el hanyou sin siquiera mirarlos.

- ¡PERO PAPÁ!- gritaron tan fuerte, que Makoto empezó a llorar en los brazos de su madre.

- InuYasha…- el aludido paró las orejas y palideció ligeramente- Abajo- sentenció su mujer.

- Excelencia…- empezó Sango a su vez con reproche.

- Ay Sanguito, no podemos hacer mucho si están tan alterados… A ver Tengaki, ven acá.- el niño fue y abrazó a su padre.

Keiko estaba arrodillada al lado de su esposo- Fuhisho ¿crees que deberíamos ayudarlos? Mira a Kagome, está algo complicada…

- ¿Qué, y perderme todo este espectáculo? Ni loco. Ya se les va a pasar, tú lo sabes bien. Por mientras, tráeme comida, quiero disfrutar de la función- dijo de lo más relajado

Keiko lo empujó levemente, más como un juego que como una recriminación, se paró y fue a traerle comida, sus movimientos vistos por los grises ojos del General.

- Deja de mirarme - le dijo la colorina antes de entrar a la cocina, sin darse vuelta.

Mientras Fuhisho disfrutaba de su comida de lo más relajado, Rin, que hasta ahora había visto perpleja el circo que se desplegaba, decidió ayudar.

- Y, Akato, Ayumi, Tengaki y Meshai ¿qué pasó que están tan asustados?

- Es que…

- Tía Rin, hay fantasmas- exclamó Akato, a lo que sus amiguitos y hermana asintieron con miedo

Rin frunció el ceño. Claro, cuando era pequeña también había creído que habían fantasmas merodeando por los amplios pasillos del colosal castillo (había espacio de sobra para espectros), pero nunca lo había visto, aunque sí había oído ruidos. Pero luego dedujo que tales ruidos eran o los soldados, o su amo llegando y saliendo como siempre. Como fuera, el punto era que no había fantasmas (además ¿qué iluso se metería en la residencia más poderosa de todo el Oeste?).

- ¿Pero, cómo están tan seguros?

- Yo los escuché en la noche- dijo Ayumi

- ¡Yo los oí conversar!- gritó Akato

- ¡Nosotros oímos cómo botaban cosas!- concordaron Tengaki y Meshai

Rin no pudo más que largarse a reír, ante la contrariedad y curiosidad que los ojos infantiles exhibían ahora. El supuesto fantasma no era nada más que ella, golpeándose al caminar ayer por el pasillo, y la conversación era… ah sí, ese extraño y algo incómodo momento que tuvo con Sesshomaru anoche. En fin, lo que empezó como un circo, terminó con la simple revelación.

- Niños, lamento decirles que…- ah, un poco de suspenso no mataría a nadie. Además, podía ver la sonrisa cómplice de Fuhisho, y Kei negaba lentamente, pero sabía que también estaba divertida. Pero no mantuvo mucho más tal suspenso, ya que los ojos infantiles denotaban genuino miedo-… no hay ningún fantasma. Era yo.

Cada uno de los niños hizo su propia exclamación, hasta que los padres lograron controlarlos (y controlar sus propias carcajadas). A Fuhisho prácticamente se le salía lo que fuera que estuviera tomando por las narices, y Kei reía de forma callada, su naranjo cabello revoloteándose. Oh sí, el suspenso podía ser bastante chistoso ¿por qué no reírse un poco en tiempos tan adversos?

- Pero, tía Rin, ¿qué hacías tan tarde?- preguntó Ayumi

- Em, veamos –puso su dedo en su barbilla- me levanté porque tenía sueño… luego de pasear, em… mire… algo por la ventana- pudo ver dos ojos de verde intenso mirándola con preocupación- de ahí, saqué agua de la cocina, ¡es que está haciendo mucho calor! Y luego… me… tropecé con Sesshomaru en el pasillo de vuelta a mi pieza

Fuhisho tomó nota mental de esto. Sesshomaru raramente salía de su habitación a altas horas de la noche. ¿Cómo sabía que eran altas horas de la noche? Porque él y Keiko habían decidido tomar un paseo nocturno por los jardines, y había oído a Sesshomaru salir. Y sí, los ojos de Rin tenían motivo para lucir preocupados, también habían divisado a lo lejos una pareja que parecía ser Marei y su propio hijo. Todo se estaba volviendo confuso. Pero, por sobre todo, algo muy importante debió de haber sacado al Señor del Oeste de sus cuartos, y ahora sabía que tal razón poderosa, era nada menos que Rin. Parecía que los corazones se estaban alterando en palacio. Debería poner más atención de la que ya había puesto desde hace algunos días.

- Ven, niños, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- los reafirmaron Sango y Kagome. Ellos aún no parecían del todo convencidos

Rin dio una rápida mirada por el comedor

- Gente ¿dónde está el 'Gran y Poderoso Señor Jaken'?- preguntó. Todos rieron

- Está ayudando en la cocina, hay demasiada gente, tiene que atenderlos- dijo Fuhisho, tratando de parecer serio, pero de sus grises ojos caían lágrimas de risa

- Oh, debe de estar pero feliz- comentó riendo ante el infortunio del sapo. Luego, se dio cuenta de que igual faltaba alguien- ¿y Mei?

Sango y Kagome se miraron, dándose a entender que no tenían ni la más mínima idea. Los niños no estaba escuchando, e InuYasha y Miroku claramente no estaban ni ahí. Pero cuando los ojos marrones de Rin se fijaron en el general, y su mujer que estaba arrodillada a su lado, apoyando sus manos en su hombro, supo que ellos intuían algo. Kei tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirándola hasta con… ¿pena era eso? Y el otrora amigo de InuTaisho la miraba a ella, pero no sabiendo bien qué hacer. Oh no, al parecer no era nada bueno.

- Cuando la fui a despertar, ya había salido…- empezó la amiga de Rin

- Ojalá no haya salido de palacio, es terriblemente peligroso, y más aún con sus heridas y esa cara que tiene- dijo Fuhisho

- No, querido, no creo que haya salido de palacio.- lo miró a los ojos con genuina preocupación. Esa Marei no le agradaba mucho; cierto, no le había hecho nada… directamente. Pero ella siempre salvaguardaría los intereses de su pequeña.

Todos miraron a Rin, hasta InuYasha. Pero ella no prestaba atención, sólo miraba hacía la puerta fijamente.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, Rin quiso saber la razón de la repentina salida de su señor. Aunque era esperable de alguien como Sesshomaru el salir sin avisar, era extraño que no le avisara primero a dónde iba, aunque ella no fuera, por lo menos para dejarla a cargo de algo. Por lo tanto, cuando vio a Kei en los pasillos, se le acercó.

- ¡Mi niña!- exclamó Kei, que intentaba amarrar su pelo de fuego en una cola.

- Kei ¿tienes alguna idea en dónde está Sesshomaru? Teníamos entrenamiento hoy, pero como que se lo tragó la tierra.

- No- negó con la cabeza- sólo me informó en la mañana que saldría, pero no me dijo a dónde ni a qué. Pregúntale a Fuhisho, quizás él sepa.

- Buena idea.- vio que la preocupación seguía ensombreciendo sus ojos de bambú- Kei, en verdad no te preocupes, Hakamaru no tiene nada con Mei, o eso creo. De todas formas, nos vamos a ver pronto, ya me mandó una misiva diciendo eso. ¿Tú crees que si es que estuviera en algo con Mei, o si por lo menos ella fuera más importante que yo para él, me querría ver? A lo menos se sentiría culpable, y trataría de evitarme. Además, Mei quizás ni siquiera esté con él, quizás salió a recorrer los jardines.

-Mh- la miró la youkai con ojos incrédulos, frunciendo el ceño. Acto seguido, se retiró a seguir ayudando.

Rin salió al Jardín Norte, antes de dirigirse al Este, donde era probable encontrar al general de oscuros cabellos, al estar más cerca del edificio aledaño que servía como cuartel a los soldados. Se recostó cerca de su tan preciada laguna, sumergiendo su mano, tocando los pétalos de sus coloridos nenúfares. Inconscientemente suspiró, al recordar la misiva de Hakamaru. Más o menos decía algo como:

"Rin:

¡Tanto tiempo que ha pasado! Cuento las horas para verte, y, aunque probablemente podré hacerlo pronto, no tengo bien definida la fecha. Puede ser en una semana, o en un mes. Ojalá sea pronto, pues tengo que agradecerte algo… ¿qué era? Ah sí, pues que me hayas salvado la vida. Pero tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos.

Pero de seguro te veré antes de un mes, tranquila. No desfallezcas por mí (rió en esta parte)

Te quiere mucho,

Hakamaru"

Viva la memoria fotográfica. Pero, aunque sabía que Hakamaru tenía ganas de verla pero a la vez tenía otros asuntos que atender, no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás, muy quizás, esos asuntos fueran Mei… ¡Ah! No podía seguir pensando así. Hakamaru la quería, sinceramente la quería, ella lo sabía; él y Mei eran sólo amigos. Eran las especulaciones de su chismosa nana la que le hacían pensar tales cosas. Bueno, sólo le quedaba esperar que el mes puesto como fecha límite por su querido expirara. Suspiró nuevamente, mientras se levantaba del pasto, algunos mechones de pelo mojado por la laguna pegándose a su cara.

Se estiró, y decidió que luego de ir a hablar con Fuhisho, volvería a ese jardín: el clima estaba demasiado agradable como para ser desperdiciado. Sonrió con felicidad al escuchar sus vertebras sonar, al deshacerse un nudo en su espalda. Se dirigió por el patio, pasando por las más exóticas flores, plantas y árboles. Cuando pasaba por un roble de grueso tronco, escuchó una pequeña discusión.

- ¿Pero, has perdido la cabeza o qué?- dijo una voz masculina

- ¡No me puedes reclamar que tenga amigas!- respondió fastidiado otro hombre

- ¡No me importa por ti! Me importa a las personas que puedas dañar- argumentó el primero

Esas voces eran familiares, no podía equivcarse.

Al espiar por el ancho tronco, fue corroborada su sospecha.

Un demonio con aire marcial y negros cabellos enfrentaba a uno de menor edad y de pelo café

Fuhisho y Hakamaru

Y... un poco más atrás, distinguió las preocupadas esmeraldas de Mei.

- Bien tú sabes, Padre, que no pretendo herir a Rin- así que Fuhisho tenía las mismas sospechas que Keiko- No podría. Mucho menos ahora que me salvó la vida.

Los ojos de Mei mostraron cierta...¿tristeza?

- Hakamaru- Fuhisho dijo bajando la voz- más te vale que nadie salga herido, ni ella- apuntó discrestamente a Mei- ni Rin.

Así que de eso se trataba

- Pero Padre...- quizo rebatir Hakamaru, tratando de amilanar los temores de su progenitor

- Pero nada, te vi caminar y hablar con Marei cuando deberías estar entrenando. ¿Y tú, además, quieres responderme?

Hakamartu bajó la cabeza, resignado, para luego levantarla con osadía- Está bien, Padre, pero no te metas tanto. Tranquilo, nadie va a salir herido. Y, si me disculpas, iré a despedirme de mi _amiga.- _se despidió algo molesto el joven demonio

Rin observó la despedida de los curiosos amigos, mientras el padre seguía parado imponente, con los brazos cruzados. Y, con no poca preocupación, vio los verdes lagos de la rubia mirar al alto demonio con admiración y sincero cariño. Está bien, el cariño probablemente se debía a que él prácticamente la había salvado, pero... Por el contrario, vio con alivio la amistad transmitida en el calor de los ojos verdes. Cuando Mei se encogió de hombros y se fue. luego de abrazarlo estrechamente, Hakamaru hizo lo propio, no sin antes pasar en frente de su padre y darle una mirada de silente osadía. Al constatar la humana que ya no había nadie, y que Fuhisho se disponía a entrar al cuartel, fue a su encuentro.

- Escuchaste todo eso ¿no?- preguntó extrañamente serio Fuhisho, sin siquiera darse vuelta, cuando Rin estaba a momentos de tocarle la espalda para captar su atención. Por lo tanto, no pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa.- Hm, me lo esperaba... lamento todo eso. En verdad, no tienes por qué preocuparte, probablemente soy yo exagerando- rió- Pero creo, mi pequeña -dijo mientras se giraba para mirarla con cariño- que no has venido por eso... dime ¿qué deseas de tu fie servidor?

Rin rió, liberándose así de la tensión de los pasados momentos- Fuhisho, ámbos sabemos que Sesshomaru suele hacer de sus despariciones súbitas. Pero muy pocas veces había salido sin avisarme a mí o a Keiko. Entonces, te preguntó a ti, General Fuhisho de las Tropas Imperiales ¿sabes dónde diablos está mi amo?- preguntó, fingiendo molestia al mover su cabeza exageradamente cuando dijo esta última frase.

- Pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea, oh Consejera Dama Rin- respondió, usando un tono ceremonial. Ámbos rieron con el cómico escenaro que habían montado- Pero no, en verdad no sé. Lo más raro es que se fue sabiendo que el ataque de Jatemaru es inminente. _Algo _lo debe haber movido a deja el palacio- insinuó Fuhisho. Estaba casi seguro qué es lo que había movido a Sesshomaru, un ser que pocas veces dejaba el palacio en casos de extrema emergencia, como éste lo era, a casi escapar al bosque. Y presentía, además, que la respuesta estaba muy cerca de él... realmente muy cerca.

- Pero qué raro- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y ponía sus manos en la cintura- teníamos entrenamiento hoy, hace un tiempo me advirtió que no cambiara nunca sus planes nuevamente, cuando le pedí aplazarlo para ver a... Hakamaru. Y ahora él hace eso.- mantuvo el silencio un momento- No nos queda más remedio que esperarlo mientras hacemos los planes para la defensa para que mi señor no se encuentre con tanto trabajo- dijo, mientras se despedía de Fuhisho.

_Créeme, igual va a tener problemas al volver_, pensó éste con malicia.

Sólo él había sentido el destello dorado provocado por dos observadores hielos a la distancia.

_Hakamaru, más vale que cuides bien a aquella que los dioses fueron tan amables en entregarte, que por un pequeño error puedes perder todo por lo que te esforzaste, y la bella persona que ahora ocupa tu lado fielmente te puede ser arrebatada, _meditó preocupado Fuhisho. Su hijo estaba cometiendo error tras error.

Rin volvió a la laguna que tanto le agradaba. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en las tranquilas aguas que la llenaban, y jugaba con los variados colores de los nenúfares. La humana se acostó, y luego de ver el cielo azul, manchado de algunas esponjosas nubes, rodó para quedar de espaldas al firmamento. Sumergió su mano, haciendo pequeños círculos, mientras su mente divagaba. Viajó hasta lo que había pasado en la noche. Eso había sido extraño, realmente extraño. Hasta surreal. Parecía como si todo hubiera sido pura fantasía. Pero, aunque su lord había actuado bastante extraño, casi pareciendo poseído (el hecho de que estuviera tan misteriosamente cerca de una humana, que aunque hubiera pasado la mayoría de su vida con él, seguía siendo una humana), a psear de todo eso, de lo extraño que era, había hablado con esa frialdad característica y sus ojos seguían con el mismo brillo. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenían exactamente el mismo brillo... había visto algo, algo que no podia descifrar, que en todos los años que había pasado con él nunca había visto. Era como... si tuviera una lucha interior, como si una tormenta teñida de amarillo se desarrollara en sus ojos. Ladeó su cabeza con contrariedad. Y había algo que la atemorizaba de todo esto. No sabía si lo que había sentido era precisamente lo que debía. No sabía ni lo que sentía, de hecho. Al estar tan cerca, tan cerca, su mente, que ya estaba cansada, había sido un torbellino y luego había quedado como en blanco, hasta que su cerebro revivió y la hizo reaccionar. No sabía si estaba bien no sentirse mal. O sea, demás que con todo el asunto de Hakamaru, su corazón estuviera predispuesto a estar algo confuso, pero esperaba no tener que pasar nuevamente por una situación así con su Lord, porque no sabía su mente quedaría en blanco nuevamente, o peor... eso creía. ¡Ah, suficiente de Sesshomaru! Luego, su mente siguió su recorrido, hasta acordarse de todo el asunto de su novio con Mei. Aunque no quería creer lo peor, sus sospechas se veían, lenta pero silenciosamente, confirmadas. Y, para peor, no eran imaginaciones suyas: los mismísimos padres del soldado sospechaban algo, e intentaban protegerla. Pero ¿de qué exactamente? ¿de ella o de él? Mei parecía tan piadosa que no mataría ninguna mosca ni le haría mal a nadie, pero Rin estaba segura que había visto recién en sus ojos verdes algo más que una amistad, y eso no le gustaba. Pero no podía inculparla de nada, si todavía no había pasado nada. O sea, ella misma se había enamorado en secreto de un niño en la aldea, hace tiempo atrás, pero nunca había pasado nada. Podía ser que esto fuera así. Total, no había amor en los ojos verdes que ella tan bien conocía. Esperaba que fuera así. Y, si en el peor de los casos (su corazón se estrujó con angustia) todo esto terminara (por los dioses, que no fuera así), ella sabía vivir sin tener un novio o algo por el estilo; total, la mayoría de su vida había sido así, y ella era perfectamente capaz de ser una mujer independiente, no teniendo ataduras pero de igual manera disfrutando la vida. Ni su corazón libre ni su mente sentían la necesidad que algunas mujeres sí tenían, en enamorarse inmediatamente después de haber acabado con una relación. Si al final, muchos noviazgos no duraban para siempre, y la vida continuaba después. Pero, pensando en positivo, Hakamaru todavía no había hecho nada, ni Mei tampoco... esperaba que así fuera. Por Dios, quería más que nunca verlo.

En esos momentos, una bella mariposa de alas azules como el zafiro empezó a pasearse entre las coloridas flores. A Rin le encantaban las mariposas, eran tan delicadas y libres, y además podían volar por sus propios medios. Sonrió, mientras se ponia nuevamente de cara al cielo, para seguirla con la vista. Al acercarse, intentó atraparla, pero el escurridizo insecto no se dejaba tan fácilmente. La joven dejó escapar una grave carcajada ante el reto que el animal le planteaba. Trató y trató, moviendo ahora, además de las manos, los pies. ¡Tendría esa mariposa, sin duda, y sin hacerle ningún daño!

-¡Ajá!- exclamó en voz alta. Ahora sí la tendría, era seguro. Pero la humana no se había dado cuenta que con tanto moverse y revolcarse, la mitad de su torso estaba suspendido sobre la laguna. Así que, cuando estaba apunto de conseguir su premio, al hacer el movimiento hacia atrás, se dio un buen chapuzón. Segundos después, asomó la cabeza para respirar, y no pudo contener su ataque de risas.

- Rin, ¿qué le pasó a tu sentido del equlibrio?- preguntó Kei que se asomó por una ventana del segundo piso, en su cara la burla estaba presente.

- Estaba tratando de atrapar una mariposa- respondió simplemente

- ¿Esa que está en el nénunfar que está a tu lado?

La humana vio el nenúfar en cuestión. Esa mariposa estaba posada en uno de los naranjos pétalos, batiendo inocentemente sus alas, como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Era como si la estuviera retando, refregándole en la cara que un mísero bicho le había ganado! Luego, voló lejos de allí.

- Eso fue descarado- comentó Rin

- Oh, sí que lo fue ¿no te parece?-respondió su nana, burlándose

- Chiquilla tonta- se escuchó Jaken a lo lejos, a lo que Rin entornó los ojos con una sonrisa.

Kei entró, y la mujer quedó nadando en el agua. Total, su kimono amarillo ya estaba mojado, y tenía como 5 capaz de ropa (quizás por eso tenía tanto calor), por lo que el peligro de que se le trasluciera era casi imposible.

Cuando se zambulló para bucear, y sacó la cabeza depués, creyó ver un haori con patrones rojos reflejados en las ondas del agua.

Genial, alucinaciones de nuevo. No creía que su Lord se metiera en su cabeza de esa manera.

Se hundió para despejar sus pensamientos.

Minutos más tarde, yacía sobre el suave pasto, tomando un poco de sol para calentarse de vuelta. Estaba casi quedándose dormida, a solas con sus pensamientos, cuando tuvo la intuición de que necesitaba abrir los ojos. Abrió uno para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, cuando vio a lo lejos una nube de polvo, acompañada de chillidos cada vez más cercanos. Sus labios se curvaron en sonrisa y se preparó

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIN- gritó la horda de niños que al momento estaban tirados encima de ella.

- Agh... hola pequeños- respondió como pudo- em, qué tal si se salen de encima mío antes de que me revienten- dijo livianamente.

Los niños se quitaron de a uno de encima

- Perdónanos- dijo un poquito arrepentido Makuro.

- Nah, está bien- dijo- yo hacía lo mismo con Jaken

Los niños (y Rin) se rieron del pobre demonio verde.

- ¡Tía Rin!- gritó Akato a lo lejos

- Los vimos a ustedes y quisimos venir- comentó una feliz Ayumi, acompañada por Tengaki y Meshai.

Momentos después, los niños de la servidumbre y aldeas cercanas se habían mezclado perfectamente con los de palacio, y ahora todos jugaban a las quemadas: un extraño juego que Kagome les había enseñado a su familia y a su aldea (ahora que lo pensaba, Rin recordaba haberlo visto cuando estuvo allí), que supuestamente venía de su mundo, y que consistía en lanzarle el balón a alguien del equipo contrario, y si éste no lo atrapaba, estaba eliminado.

Y así, niños y humana se divirtieron.

* * *

><p>Rin estaba en su pieza, casi lista para acostarte. En su cama, estaba sentada Keiko<p>

- Fuhisho me contó lo que pasó...- empezó la colorina

- Ah, réstale importancia- sinceramente, estaba aburrida de que la gente la viera como víctima por algo que ni siquiera había pasado.

- Pero niña, tú sabes que...- calló súbitamente. Aún había una posibilidad de que no supiera

- Completa la frase: que yo sé que...- dijo Rin, aún mirándose al espejo, con una mano tocando sus espinillas (parecía cabeza de frutilla con tantas de esas cosas), mientras que con la otra le hacía señas a su nana para que continuara

- No... nada- dijo ésta, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.

- Pero, Kei, hablando de eso... ¿Sesshomaru no piensa casarse nunca?- preguntó con mera curiosidad- Me refiero, necesita un heredero, y sé que él es como lo antagónico a "amor", aunque yo no creo tanto en eso, después de todo estoy aquí- dijo riéndose- pero ¿nada? ¿ninguna novia, demonios mujeres debe de haber al por mayor, y poderosas muchas, y lindas muchas también? ¿cómo es que es indiferente a todo eso?- inquirió. Es que le intrigaba. No es que quisiera que Sesshomaru se emparejara obligado, pero sería lindo ver que su Lord encontrara justo a alguien como él, y que la trajera para conocerla. Ojalá alcanzara verlo en vida. Le deseaba lo mejor

- Mh... no... no sé- respondió dubitativa la demonio.- ¿te importa?- dijo, pero no como ofensa

- Mh -la humana hizo una mueca de indiferencia- no mucho. Feliz por él, pero por mí, onda interés personal, nada.

Kei realmente no sabía, pero tampoco sabía si debía responder esa pregunta... no aquí, y no ahora.

Lo sentía

_¿Qué haces acá?_, pensó

Ella era la única que había visto hebras casi blancas relucir ante la luz de la luna en el balcón.

Bueno, Sessh se fue o no? Espero que les haya gustado, ahora empiezo con la otra mitad. HAKAMARU Y MEI?! qué esconde Kei? esconde algo Kei? Bueno, mándenme sus Reviews :'D y únanse a Tere-Za** ( facebook / terezaeslomejor1313 (poco ego po jajaj)**

******Lucero**: gracias! qué bueno que te haya alegrado el día jajaj

**Guest**: oh sí, la idea es que estés confundida, luego todas tus dudas se aclararán. Qué bueno que te guste a Rin como la hice :D

Ciao


	17. Orgullo y amor

Hola denuevo! si sé, han pasado 759758374377839573958739857 años, pero todavía los tengo presente! este cuento se termina sí o sí! me demore porque soy una floja y el capítulo es largo. Acuérdense de unirse a **Tere-Za **en Facebook, así podrán saber cómo van los capítulos y eso! únanse también a **facebook .com **** /inuyashaeslomejor1313 **GRACIAS! Acuérdense que las letras _en cursiva _son parte de un recuerdo (cuando son como párrafos o frases enteras y todo, porque también puede ser que quiero recalca una palabra o una frase, o que alguien está pensando)

Es un buen capítulo, es complicado hacer a Sesshy con emociones, pero traté lo mejor que pude!

Disfruten :) 

**Orgullo y amor**

Sentía el agua caer sobre él. La sentía sobre sus hombros, mojándole la ligera yukata que traía puesta; la sentía resbalar por su blanco cabello; por su cara, refrescándole.

Agua, agua, agua para despejar sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados, bajo una cascada, en plena meditación mientras la ola de agua lo empapaba

Había sido la única forma de calmarlo, de hacerlo olvidar… olvidarse de ella.

El demonio sonrió para sus adentros. Le había sido difícil, pero lo había conseguido. Esta vez estaba seguro de que sí lo había logrado. Debía de hacerlo, era necesario, mucho más ahora que tenía que volver al palacio para continuar. Jatemaru vendría en cualquier momento, no había duda de aquello, y él debía estar con la mente impertérrita, concentrado en lo importante: la defensa del castillo, del territorio, del Oeste entero, por el cual él y su padre habían luchado tanto. Y Rin no podía interponerse, aunque no hubiera hecho nada. No podía dejar que su rostro le enturbiase el pensamiento nuevamente. Su honor, su orgullo así lo demandaban.

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde que había escapado como un patético conejo asustado de palacio. 5 días desde esa fatal noche

_- Deberías ir a dormir, mañana tienes entrenamiento- advirtió él. Que sin embargo se acercaba lentamente_

Probablemente todos allá a estas alturas estarían especulando el por qué de su partida, en especial ese chismoso de Fuhisho. Parecía todo una solterona de lo metiche que era.

Pero era necesario, había sido necesario. Si se hubiera quedado, no abría podido seguir. Habría estado pensando constantemente en cómo Rin se había escapado, en lo débil que había sido, y en lo bajo que había caído. Probablemente habrían ocurrido cosas peores. Si él quería algo, lo tendría. Hasta ahora no había aplicado esta filosofía con su protegida, por muchas, innumerables razones. Pero en el estado _humillado _en el que estaba, podría haberse… perdido. Perdido la cabeza. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Ella no lo merecía, él no podía. Sí, irse había sido lo mejor.

Pero no le había sido fácil al principio. Dejarla sola le era cruelmente difícil.

* * *

><p><em>No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Bueno, tampoco era que le fuera necesario.<em>

_Estaba consciente de que lo que había pasado no podía volver a repetirse. Sin importar lo mucho que a su corazón le doliera, esto no podía seguir así. No era justo para ambos._

_Debía irse, era una resolución ya tomada. Debería escapar como un conejillo asustado, sí, pero por el bien del Oeste._

_Se calzó las botas negras, se encajó la armadura, y se dirigió a la puerta. Al elevarse, sintió la presencia de Keiko, pero no le prestó mayor importancia. No podía permitir que nadie se enterara de esto, no era incumbencia de nadie._

_Los rayos del amanecer ya tocaban su rostro cuando traspasó las paredes del palacio. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía nada por lo que salir. La frontera estaba muy lejos, no podía alejarse tanto con Jatemaru a las espaldas. Por ende, se entretuvo algunas horas lustrando su Tokijin en algunos youkais menores. Matar siempre relajaba, y aunque pocas veces se daba el gusto de hacerlo sin motivo alguno, consideraba que esta era una ocasión especial. Debía relajar su mente y borrar el rostro de ella por completo, aunque fuera por una capa de sangre._

_Pero su rostro no se desvanecía fácilmente. La sonrisa que lo acompañara por tanto tiempo y que había terminado por amar no se iba así como así. Pero no podía seguir matando, los youkais se acababan y esto podría traer problemas. Se sentó, entonces, bajo el tronco de un enorme roble, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el aroma de la sangre impregnada en sus ropas le inundara las narices._

_- ¿En qué he caído yo, Sesshomaru?- fue la única pregunta que se desvaneció en el viento. El más atento observador podría haber jurado que veía decepción en aquellos duros ojos._

_Así pasaron algunas horas. El Lord casi había entrado en un estado de somnolencia. Entonces, su subconsciente habló_

"_Vuelve"_

_Abrió los ojos y se frotó la sien con las manos. No podía ser posible que en ese momento, en el que hubiera parecido olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, lo único que quedara fuera Rin. Por Dios Santo, había cosas más importantes._

_Pero no pudo negar que la idea lo atrajo._

_Después de todo, tenía que volver a ver si no había pasado nada en el palacio aún. Pero eso era una mera excusa, y él bien lo sabía. Se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan débil, y además patético, y tener que inventar mentiras tan deplorables, y para más mal aún, a sí mismo. Pero bueno, a estas alturas ya iba volando de vuelta al castillo._

_No dejaría que nadie lo viera, pues su estadía en el bosque como refugiado no había terminado aún, y esta muestra de debilidad bien le confirmaba que recién estaba empezando. La vería, y luego se iría tan rápido como llegó._

_Cuando llegó a las murallas del palacio, decidió observar desde una de las ramas más altas de un baobab alejado en el Jardín Este. Podía oler el dulce aroma de la mujer que lo había hechizado, y se venía acercando._

_¿Qué tal si lo veía? Poco probable, pero como la humana era una caja de sorpresas (ahora una caja de Pandora), nunca se sabía. _

_- ¿Puede ser que esté yo nervioso… ansioso de que ella venga? ¿Una mísera humana me hace sentir tales cosas?_

_Pero no podía seguir divagando, pues también sintió el olor de aquel que tarde o temprano le arrebataría a su humana. Hakamaru estaba cerca, pero no estaba solo. Sí, pues podía también oler claramente el olor a canela de la tal Marei. _

_Sesshomaru era todo menos un experto en esto del amor, pero podía ver claramente que la demonio tenía un claro interés en el joven soldado. Al sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, pudo escuchar lo que hablaban. Puras frivolidades, cosas comunes, pero de pronto salió el nombre de Rin. Puso mayor atención instintivamente al oír el nombre. Marei preguntaba cómo era ella, cómo había llegado, cómo la conoció._

_- ¿Cómo es ella contigo?- preguntó discretamente ella, pero Sesshomaru pudo ver más allá: quería saber cómo era su competencia. Sinceramente no creía que ella hiciera mucho esfuerzo para ir más allá como pareja con él, pero algo que había aprendido el Lord a través de los años, era nunca aferrarse a las apariencias. La gente siempre tiene motivos que los mueven en su interior. _

_- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Hasta su sarcasmo me encanta, es tan linda, tan normal, tan valiente, tan… única.- Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentir enojo al escuchar hablar así, tan familiarmente de la niña que __él__ había conocido todo esto tiempo, al que más tenía derecho a hacerlo. Él pudo notar cómo los ojos verdes relucieron con felicidad al hablar de ella. Al parecer Rin tenía ese poder. Sintió su mano cerrarse en un puño al comprender que, a menos a que algo muy inesperado ocurriera, la relación del soldado y la humana iba en serio. Quizás fuera lo mejor. Por otro lado, pudo ver las enorme esmeraldas soñadoras de la rubia opacarse cuando la verdad la golpeó; si no hacía algo, no tenía ninguna oportunidad._

_- Pero ¿crees que ella esté siempre ahí, a tu lado? Ustedes son seres muy distintos, hasta en su naturaleza. Tú, demonio; ella, humana. Además, ella casi pasa más tiempo con Sesshomaru que contigo- Esto era totalmente inaudito. Aparte de que ella hablaba tan relajadamente de él, el Poderoso Sesshomaru, que la había dejado quedarse en su palacio de pura generosidad, estaba claramente tratando de sembrar la duda en el corazón de Hakamaru. Le intrigaba ver cómo respondería él._

_- Sí, pero yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para verla. Pienso en ella todos los días, y me mata no poder estar con ella más seguido. El tema del Señor no es de gran importancia, ella me ha asegurado que no siente nada por él más que un enorme cariño y amistad –le dolió escuchar eso. ¿Qué tal si volvía al bosque ahora y se daba la cabeza contra una roca para olvidar a la que estaba claramente fuera de su alcance? Pero no podía, todavía no la había visto. Necesitaba verla, al menos para que le diera fuerzas a la distancia, como siempre.- además, sería muy extraño que él se enamorara de una humana. Y tú dices que somos distintos, pero por dentro no. Sí, puede ser que yo sea un demonio, pero no pienso hacerle daño. Entreno todos los días para hacerme más fuerte, para poder proteger las tierras que ella también protege, y para protegerla a ella. Y el hecho de que Rin haya sido la que me salvó la vida con Jatemaru sólo prueba que ella tiene un inmenso poder, y una valentía de la que me siento afortunado. Por dentro, en nuestros corazones, somos muy parecidos.- Parecía una declaración de amor. Sesshomaru se enojó al admitir que coincidía con todo aquello. Se apoyó contra el tronco cansadamente._

_Marei se había dado vueltas, dándole la espalda Hakamaru. El taiyoukai pudo oler un dejo de sal amarga en el aire, deduciendo que ella estaba a punto de derramar silentes lágrimas por el amado que lejos estaba de su alcance. _

_- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado el soldado, tocándole el hombro cubierto por una yukata gris sin mangas, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de sus brazos._

_- No, nada- se dio vuelta, dejando que unas lágrimas aún escurrieran por sus mejillas, mientras sonreía, tratando de secarlas- es sólo… que me encantaría que alguien me quisiese así como tú… la quieres a ella.- dijo, mintiendo. Hakamaru la atrajo y la puso contra so hombro para que ella descansara su cabeza en su clavícula. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de ligero carmín, pero el gesto no hizo más que desatar más lágrimas. _

_- Algún día encontrarás a alguien así.- dijo mientras le acariciaba el hombro, confortándola, su vista fija en el horizonte. Mejor que no siguiera, pensó Sesshomaru, pues sentía que Fuhisho se acercaba hacia la escena, y nada bueno podía surgir de acá.- Tú lo mereces, no puede ser que nadie te quiera, ¡si eres tan maravillosa!- dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella._

_Oh no, pensó el taiyoukai en el árbol, esto no va a buen puerto._

_En palabras cortas, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Ella se acercó, él no se alejó. Sus labios se juntaron en casto beso, pero ella al parecer quería más. Ahondó el beso, y, para sorpresa del Lord, Hakamaru la dejó. Pareciera que estuvieran liberando una tensión oculta por la prisa con la que se besaban. Al parecer tenían pulmones geniales pues no tomaban aire. Esto era lo "inesperado" que debía ocurrir para que la relación entre la humana y el demonio terminara. Pero no se sentía ni remotamente feliz. Al contrario, sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse escarlata. ¿¡Cómo era posible que él la estuviera besando, a ella, a aquella que no le llegaba ni a los talones a Rin?! ¡Recién había hablado maravillas de ella, y ahora se besaba con otra! ¿¡Con qué cara!? No se sentía aliviado, se sentía iracundo, furioso. Se sentía mal por Rin, por aquella que no merecía eso. Por suerte no vería el espectáculo, pues su aroma se encontraba en el Jardín Norte, no en este. Rin lo amaba tanto, y así él se lo devolvía, hablando cosas pero haciendo otras._

"_Cínico", pensó con odio. Él se había topado con varios de su clase, y los despreciaba por completo. Sesshomaru se contentaba con ser cruel, pero siempre honesto, siempre honorable. Ser cínico era ser cobarde._

"_Amar es cuando uno desea la felicidad para el otro, aunque tenga que tranzar la propia"_

_Nunca había entendido la frase que su madre con constancia repetía. Nunca había creído que alguien fuera tan ingenuo para querer algo que no le traería ningún beneficio. _

_Pero ahora lo comprendía. Y sí, él era el ingenuo que no podía parar de amar a una maldita humana. Maldita humana ahora traicionada por el ser que ella amaba. _

_Pero Hakamaru tendría su merecido. Oh sí, pues acababa de llegar Fuhisho, su padre, y había visto la escena casi completa._

_- Hakamaru…- empezó el General, no gritando, pero con un tono tan frío que dejaba muestra de su evidente descontento.- tenemos que hablar. _

_El aludido pareció haber despertado de un sueño, pues se separó rápidamente de la sirena que lo había embrujado con su canto, con ojos bien abiertos. _

_- Esto no significa nada.- dijo seriamente, pero algo turbado, mientras iba al encuentro de su progenitor; tan serio que ella no pudo dudarlo._

_Momentos después, Sesshomaru vio la esbelta figura de la humana, espiando tras un roble. Afortunadamente, ella no había visto nada. Pero era claro que sospechaba algo, sus marrones ojos así lo decían. Luego del reto furibundo que le dio su padre, Hakamaru entró nuevamente al cuartel. ¡Él, que además de traicionar a Rin, descuidaba sus responsabilidades en tiempos tan adversos! ¡Con razón Rin le tenía que salvar la vida! ¡Y el muy descarado todavía abrazaba a la amiga que ya nunca sería vista de la misma forma! ¿Con qué cara? Nunca le había desagradado el demonio, hasta que el hechizo de la mujer también lo había afectado a él. Pero nunca esperó esto de él. _

_Luego, escuchó a Rin hablar con Fuhisho, preguntándole el porqué de su ausencia. Claramente, él no sabía nada. Claramente, él intuía todo. Claramente, él tenía razón. Rin, por su parte, no estaba ni cerca de sospechar algo, para su alivio. Bien, Fuhisho fue lo suficientemente discreto para no mencionar la escena anterior a Rin, y así no destruir el pedestal dorado que ella le tenía a él. Luego, vio cómo se alejaba al Jardín Norte. _

_No pudo evitar seguirla._

_Adoptó una rama bastante parecida a la anterior como lugar de escondite, pero en el enorme árbol que bañaba con su sombra en donde la humana yacía tan infantilmente. Las verdes hojas eran frondosas, perfectas para ocultarlo de un ser que tenía sentidos tan primitivos como una humana. Nunca se sabía con Rin, pero, como una fiera que acecha a su presa, ella no lo vería. _

_Para su mal, sintió cómo se calmaba al verla… hacer nada. Su mero ser lograba relajarlo. ¿Tan fundamental se había vuelto ella en su vida? Era como una droga, él un pobre adicto. Y se repetía a sí mismo el mismo reproche de siempre: él, el Gran Sesshomaru, que no vacilaba en matar a lo que se interpusiera en su camino, estaba a merced de una humana que no era ni suya en realidad. El ruido que su protegida hacía le quitó tales pensamientos de su mente, la cual prácticamente se llenó de burbujas rosaditas (manteniendo las proporciones: era el cruel Sesshomaru de quien se trataba) al verla. Su pelo estaba desparramado por su espalda (que era lo único visible), seda café corriendo por su cuerpo. Sus piernas se movían despreocupadamente, apenas un palmo de su piel visible (nunca le habían agradado las cosas demasiado cortas), pero se podía imaginar las fuertes y delgadas piernas que yacían protegidas bajo la tela amarilla. Su delgada mano revolvía ligeramente el agua de la laguna, formando pequeños remolinos. Se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando. ¿Estaría pensando en él, en su ausencia? ¿Lo extrañaba? Probablemente estuviera consternada ya que hoy tenían entrenamiento, cosa que a ella le encantaba. _

_Al estar ella todavía dada vuelta, no había mucho que ver. Ergo, decidió esperar para verle el rostro, su bello rostro. Si no, no se iría tranquilo. No podía creerlo, había escapado al bosque para olvidarla, pero acá estaba de todas formas, resistiendo a irse sin antes ver la cara de alguien a la que estaba espiando, escondido en un árbol. El Lord del Oeste escondido, espiando. Sería. _

_Rin ya era la flor del Oeste, la mujer más cuidada en el mundo youkai de esta parte del archipiélago. Pero era su flor. La flor más pura, más especial del jardín. Habían muchas más bellas, muchas otras más poderosas. Pero ella pasaba desapercibida para la mayoría. Mas, unos pocos eran atraídos hacia ella por quién sabe qué extraño conjuro. ¿Por qué justo él? ¿Desde cuando que hacia metáforas con flores? Y otro que había caído junto con él, se atrevía a ver a otra más deslumbrante, pero más vacía que Rin. Hakamaru tenía a la que él, Sesshomaru, ansiaba, pero se besó con Marei. No daba sentido, al menos ante sus ojos. Que alguien tirase hacia un lado la flor que lo había elegido sin más, a pesar de haber hablado maravillas de ella, y sacase otra que recién había florecido, era algo inexplicable. Pero él no podía tomar la flor despreciada. Flor despreciada que no sabía que lo era, ni sabía que era amada por otro que nadie se hubiera siquiera atrevido a creer. Marrones pétalos que habían acariciado su intocada piel sin hacerlo realmente. Dulzor que había logrado penetrar su capa de hielo, que había triunfado donde muchos y muchas habían fallado tan rotundamente. Largo y delgado tallo que lo había rodeado como una serpiente inocente, y que ahora lo tenían a merced de ella, alguien que ni siquiera se sabía la dueña del corazón que muchos no sabían que tenía. Y el que sí la poseía la había traicionado. Pero él no podía hacer nada, ¡nada! Su orgullo así lo dictaba, su honor así lo ordenaba. Su corazón debía renunciar a ella; tener que verla todos los días pero sin dejar que su sonrisa pura atrapara más de lo necesario en su alma. ¿Cómo hacerlo? _

_Por eso había salido esa mañana. Olvidarla era su motivo, debía hacerlo. Y sí, era cierto que estaba ahora como un infiltrado, pero no importaba cuánto tiempo le tomara, él lo lograría. Él la olvidaría, la volvería a bajar al lugar que merecía. _

_Pero aún seguía ahí, esperando, espiando._

_Súbitamente Rin se giró, exponiendo su rostro ante sus ojos. Al parecer había visto la mariposa que hace unos minutos había empezado a volar alrededor de los pétalos de sus tan preciados nenúfares. _

_Su vista se llenó una vez más de aquella belleza que no había apreciado en gloria y esplendor sino hasta hace unos días. Sus narices fueron bombardeadas por aquel olor, mezcla de dulzor y cítrico, como flor de algodón con naranjas y limón. Así era ella, podía ser. Flor de la planta que produce uno de los elementos más suaves. Todos buscan el algodón, pero no la flor. Suave como éste. Pero también con su cuota de acidez: su sarcasmo, su pasado, sus padres asesinados, las pesadillas cuando era pequeña, las golpizas en la aldea… y el valor con que había afrontado todo, y la sabiduría que pudo extraer de esto. Pero quién pensaría en tal seriedad, cuando lo que veía ahora era a una muchacha de unos veintitantos años que jugaba cual niña a atrapar a una mísera mariposa azul. Sus ojos marrones relucían con picardía ante el reto del insecto. Su boca, no tan pequeña como la de muchas demonios y humanas, pero que tenía la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, enfundada por labios no muy rosados, de color natural, como ella. Rin siempre era simple, nunca se arreglaba tan frívolamente como muchas de su edad. Siempre andaba con ropas ligeras, no muy ricas, a menos a que la ocasión así lo ameritase. Su cuerpo no necesitaba ser más bello de lo que ya era, y no necesitaba enseñar de más para atraer atención, algo que no le gustaba, de hecho: siempre era discreta en su vestir, ya que lo que no podían otros ver bajo aquella barrera inexpugnable de seda, lo pagaba con inteligencia, sagacidad y viveza. Su pelo, siempre al natural, volando en todo su largo al son del viento, como un halo café, formando nudos de los cuales se lamentaba después al cepillarse y tirarlos, en ocasiones amarrado en una trenza, un moño o cosas simples. Pero casi siempre estaba adornado por algo elegante, de buen gusto, pero simple aún: una peineta, o muchas veces una flor. Su rostro no era cubierto por los pesados polvos y pigmentos que todas usaban: siempre se veía con claridad unas espinillas en la frente, las cuales, él sabía bien, ella detestaba; sus vivaces ojos como almendras ya brillaban por cuenta propia; sus cejas eran ya bastante frondosas, y su nariz del porte suficiente, quizás un poco más grande y larga, pero única, como ella. Sus pómulos altos quizás necesitaran de rubor, porque nunca se sonrojaba, pero no sabía aplicárselo bien, y a nadie parecía importarle que no usara nada en su cara, así que mejor. _

_El sonido de su grave carcajada se escuchó por el jardín. El reto estaba llegando a su fin, el fuerte, largo cuerpo de ella casi atrapando al animal. Pero la humana claramente no se había dado cuenta que, si seguía tratando con el ímpetu que hasta ahora venía exhibiendo, se caería a la laguna. Como si fuera una predicción, tal cosa ocurrió. Rin quedó empapada, y sin la mariposa, la que se había posado en una flor cercana. Al asomar su cabeza, la humana empezó a reír fuertemente. _

_Sesshomaru curvo una grácil ceja. No había salido victoriosa, pero igual se reía divertida. Qué mujer más extraña era la que había crecido con él. _

_Amaba su carcajada._

_Maldijo su falta de concentración al escuchar la voz de Keiko hablando con Rin sobre su patético sentido del equilibrio. No la había olido, no la había escuchado. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que Rin era capaz de ocupar todos sus sentidos al observarla? Oyó a Jaken hablar sobre la "chiquilla tonta". Se rió para sus adentros ante la suerte del sapo: él sabía que odiaba trabajar con sirvientes, y justo por eso le ordenó que así lo hiciese. _

_Pero lo importante era que ya no podía quedarse. Era una suerte que Keiko no lo hubiera visto, y esto no podía volver a pasar. Su secreto no podía ser develado, ya que su destino era olvidarse de Rin, o ver cómo la joven estaba tan cerca de él pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, sin poder ser suya nunca. Prefería la primera opción. _

_Pero antes, bajó al césped. Se agachó y tocó el pasto aplastado en donde había yacido Rin hace unos minutos. No había nadie cerca, y Rin estaba nadando, así que se permitió una rápida inspiración para recordar su olor. Ya había visto su rostro, ya se había deleitado con su risa._

_No había nada más que hacer allí. _

_Cuando se iba alejando, sorpresivamente Rin salió del agua a toma aire. El demonio rápidamente se escabulló entre las plantas, esperando que ella no lo hubiera visto. _

_Así dejó las fronteras del palacio._

_Pero no iría muy lejos, se mantendría cerca… por si acaso._

_El plan continuaba._

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí se encontraba nuevamente.<em>

_Pegado a la pared que dividía el balcón con la habitación de Rin para que Keiko no lo viera. _

_Como un patético espía; ella lo tenía en sus rodillas_

_Se asomó discretamente por la ventana_

_En una esquina, donde estaba la cama, se encontraba Keiko, esperando a que su niña estuviera lista._

_Y allí estaba ella, sentada ante un espejo._

_Podía ver su reflejo sin ser visto. Se estaba quejando por las espinillas, claro estaba. Su pelo estaba recién cepillado, sus ojos cansados, pero vivaces al hablar con Keiko. Pudo escuchar claramente como la demonio se compadecía de algo que, según Rin, no había ni pasado. ¡Por suerte Keiko se mordió la lengua cuando estaba al ápice de develar lo que se debía ocultar! La humana no debía enterarse. Su felicidad no debía ser destruida… no merecía serlo._

_Respiro profundo para olvidar ese tema. El olor a dulce y cítricos lo invadió, relajando sus músculos. Necesitaba más de esa droga. Ergo, abrió los ojos para deleitarse con ella, aunque fuera a la distancia. Él quería ver su flor prohibida. _

_Sentada en el modesto piso, su espalda era lo más visible. Su pelo estaba tirado para en frente, por lo tanto, podía ver su cuerpo sin ningún obstáculo. La fina yukata de dormir era de algodón fino, por lo que su piel y los pliegos de sus omóplatos podían ser observados por sus amarillos ojos. Su vista se movió desde arriba, partiendo por la parte descubierta de su nuca, el cuello delgado y largo, la unión con sus hombros tan curva y tentadora. Sus ojos tuvieron un relámpago de escarlata al imaginarse a él mismo besando tan delicada parte, sus brazos rodeando tan delgada figura. Su vista siguió bajando por su cuerpo, hasta que escuchó a Rin mencionarlo. _

_Estaba preguntando sobre su pasado, sobre si había tenido relaciones alguna vez. _

_Miles de dudas asaltaron su mente. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Lo quería? ¿Rompería con Hakamaru? Y así siguió pensando en escenarios que, su mente cuerda le decía, eran muy, pero muy improbables._

_No sabía si Keiko debería responder. Su pasado era algo que estaba guardado en lo más hondo de su ser… pero por otra parte, era Rin la que preguntaba. Pero le gustaría contarle él mismo. De todas formas, había cosas que ni Keiko sabía. Por eso no pudo responder más que un simple "no sé". _

_Y ahora, la youkai de ojos verdes preguntó algo que tensó todo el cuerpo del Lord._

_- ¿te importa?_

_Por un segundo, su respiración se entrecortó, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se afirmó en la pared en la espera que había sido la más dura, la más ansiosa, la más tortuosa, que había sufrido en mucho tiempo. Esto definiría si en verdad era un pobre diablo sin esperanza_

_-… pero onda interés personal, nada._

_Palabras tan simples dichas por boca tan bella, pero causantes de tan duro impacto. Sintió cómo sus esperanzas cayeron, rompiéndose como fino cristal bajo un suelo de piedra. Expiró el aire que no sabía que había contenido, y golpeó la pared con sus manos hechas puños, sus dientes fuertemente apretados. Estaba perdido. La única persona que él quería como suya, no lo quería. Justo cuando sus sentimientos aparecían, se destrozaban. Pero ahora estaba más dispuesto que nunca a olvidarla._

_Sus ojos se tiñeron nuevamente de escarlata._

_Debía irse._

_Keiko lo había visto, lo había sentido._

_Ya no podía pasar por tercera vez; era demasiado arriesgado._

_No volvería a palacio sin haberla quitado de su mente._

* * *

><p>Y lo había logrado.<p>

Por algo se había demorado tanto, pero palmo a palmo, paso a paso, la había corrido de su mente. Al principio temió que fuera sólo una ilusión más. De hecho, al principio lo era, ya que se encontraba a sí mismo rogándole a sus piernas que lo llevaran al palacio, a ella, a su flor. Pero su fuerza de voluntad esta vez pudo más.

Se mantuvo ocupado en cosas administrativas: pasando por las aldeas, pero principalmente, buscando rastros de Jatemaru. Y luego, se sorprendió a sí mismo ya no queriendo volver, y cuando pensaba en su otrora flor marrón, sólo la veía como Rin, su amiga, la niña que había crecido con él, una hábil aliada: pero nada más.

No pudo evitar sonreír su usual sonrisa de victoria mientras el agua le recorría el cuerpo: la voz que había controlado su cabeza se había acallado, la cordura y rectitud volviendo a reinar. Su corazón y todas sus emociones habían vuelto al pozo oscuro en el que había estado la mayoría del tiempo. Nada de eso quedaba. Se habían ido para nunca más volver. Jamás.

Era tiempo de volver.

QUÉ HAKAMARU QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ?! Alguien se lo veía venir?! Y Sesshy, habrá olvidado totalmente a Rin? Se enterará Rin de todo? Qué pasará cuando Sesshomaru vuelva? CHAN CHAN CHAN! Jajajaja Espero que les haya gustado! El próximo capítulo será mucho más corto, principalmente porque iba a ser un anexo de este, pero en verdad era como un tema totalmente distinto. Lo tengo que pensar bien porque tengo un tema que me está confundiendo y lo tengo que organizar bien. Pero para eso está mi página (que está arriba)! También esta el grupo (que también está arriba jajaja)_  
><em>

* Lo que los orientales más apreciaban en las mujeres era la nuca, por si no lo sabían. No sé si sea totalmente verdad porque lo vi en la Ley de la Selva, pero nunca se me olvido jaja.

Acuérdense de los Reviews! Me hacen tan feliz! Así me mandan sus genialosas ideas y comentarios! 


	18. El regreso

Hola! perdón por la demora de 9275392875892 millones de años! el IB es un sistema horrible que no deja tiempo libre (además de estar traduciendo el fanfic a inglés) Cómo han estado? qué me cuentan!? yo digo que debería estar durmiendo, y pronto voy de VDE :D :D soy una vieja. Bueno, si se hubieran unido a **Tere-Za** en Facebook, sabrían que estaba escribiendo. Igual, espero no hacerlos esperar- tanto jajajaja

Disfruten :)

**El Regreso**

Ya habían pasado 5 días. ¡5 días!

Rin estaba sentada en la baranda de su balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte. Keiko siempre le decía que era sólo un poquito peligroso sentarse sobre algo tan angosto, en especial si está metros sobre el suelo, y no puedes volar. Ya, quizás tuviera razón, pero el panorama que tenía, contemplando el horizonte del Oeste bajo la luz del amanecer o una fina capa de nubes, era impagable.

En dónde diablos se había metido Sesshomaru, era algo que no podía decir. Simplemente parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra de un día para el otro. Alzó las cejas. ¿Tendría que ver con lo que pasó la última noche que lo vio? Estiró las piernas y las movió suavemente al recordar el episodio que, francamente, se le había como olvidado, dejándolo pasearse en su mente como un recuerdo vaporoso y difuso, sin razón particular. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad, un tanto sorprendida consigo misma. Bueno, el punto era que su amo se había ido a quién sabe dónde.

A ver, no había salido a luchar, porque no se había llevado a Ah-Un (a quien iría a ver en un rato más; hace tiempo que no le iba a entregar un poco de amor y cariño), y no había ningún asunto diplomático que requiriese su presencia, al menos que ella supiese. Pero, por sobre eso, había faltado ya a dos entrenamientos con la espada, y eso a ella no le gustaba nada. Él sabía lo mucho que le gustaban.

No le importaba el hecho de que hubiese ido solo: que no la incluyera en sus planes era algo que la traía sin cuidado y que entendía perfectamente. Tampoco que no le hubiera dicho (aunque había sido un tanto agotador que InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Tengaki, Meshai, Akato y Ayumi le hubieran preguntado por separado a dónde se había ido, como si supiera. Por suerte Makoto no sabía hablar- aún). Pero, sinceramente, encontraba un tanto irresponsable irse así, de la nada, en especial con Jatemaru y su ejército de barro, y con su general, Nokhu, dando vueltas por ahí. Apretó las manos sobre la baranda con rabia al recordar cómo el gigante de la batalla había herido a Hakamaru. Definitavmente, algo muy poderosos debió haber sacado al demonio de Palacio, y todavía no se dignaba a volver.

Sin embargo, sonrió; sabía que su amo estaba bien: Sesshomaru era casi invencible.

Una suave brisa se levantó, jugando con su cabello (el cual, por cierto, debía lavar un día de estos) y su ligero kimono azul de algodón. Observó los coloridos jardines y alcanzó a ver a Kagome y Sango con los niños paseando por parte del Jardín Este, un poco más a la derecha, y los saludó cuando la vieron. Seguro InuYasha y Miroku estaban en el séptimo sueño aún.

Ahora se estaba acordando de que hace rato que no jugaba con los niños del palacio. Quizás estaban ocupados... ahora que se acordaba, era ya otoño, y los niños se refriaban fácil... le preguntaría a Keiko después y...

Una sonrisa trepó a sus pálidos labios cuando vio un gorrión volar cerca de ella. Parece que todos encontraban esta vista espectacular, hasta los pájaros. Le encantaban, porque, al igual que las mariposas, podían volar alto, alcanzar el cielo, bajar cuando querían; ser más libres que nadie. Nunca había logrado que se le pararan en las manos, como Kagome podía hacer. Quizás ahora sí. Estiro el delgado brazo, las palmas hacia abajo, intentado atraerlo mientras imitaba el cantar de las aves, pero el pajarillo se asustó y voló hacia el horizonte

"Igual no quería nada contigo", pensó un poco decepcionada. Luego se echó a reír al darse cuenta de que se había enojado con un mero pájaro.

- Entiende, ni los pájaros te quieren- escuchó a Jaken decir atrás de ella, y al voltearse lo vio en la puerta de su pieza, con una pila de ropas que fácilmente era más alta que él, en sus verdes manos.

- Será porque me ven con Usted- le respondió con el ingenio propio de ella, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

El viejo demonio se limitó a un "hmph", mientras continuaba su camino

Y bueno, quizás no era muy agraciada para los pájaros, pero los del palacio la querían bastante.

En especial Hakamaru, y hasta el propio Sesshomaru. Sí, porque por algo era su aliada, y tenía privilegios especiales. No se lo decía abiertamente, pero había cierta complicidad y una amistad inexplicable entre ellos. Y así, dejó su mente imaginar las cosas y los lugares en los que Sesshomaru hacía y estaba. Lo imaginó en todo su poderío, casi con proporciones épicas, luchando. Luego lo imaginó sentado como siempre, apoyado en un árbol milenario de esos que tanto abundaban en los bosques de sus tierras, su perfil creando sombras sobre su rostro bajo la luz de la luna... como esa noche hace 5 días... en que sus ojos cafés se veían reflejados en los dorados de él, que parecían estar llenos de tormenta, caóticos... casi confundidos. Qué extraño, nunca había tenido este tipo de "fantasías" (si podía llamarlas así), y el recuerdo que parecía olvidado al parecer se había grabado con hierro en su cabeza. Si ella era la persona menos romántica que había, y ni siquiera le gustaba... y...

Y dejó de sentir la baranda que le servía de asiento.

En algún momento de sus divagaciones se comenzó a resbalar, hasta que simplemente cayó

Abrió los ojos como platos y su boca, aunque ligeramente entreabierta, no pudo musitar más que un callado "oh". De todas maneras, de qué servía gritar, ¿Sesshomaru iba a ir a salvarla? Pf, sí, cómo no.

¿Qué diablo le pasaba a su equilibrio, que la traicionaba nuevamente? Sólo que ahora estaba cayendo de unos 5 metros y sin amortiguación. Maldita Keiko, siempre tenía que tener razón.

La caída se le hizo eterna. Cerró los ojos, prepárandose para el golpe final

* * *

><p>Ya estaba en la puerta. Vería cómo salía todo. Confiaba en sí mismo. Lo había logrado<p>

* * *

><p>Pero el golpe nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió dos poderosos brazos sostenerla a poco del suelo.<p>

- Deberías ver la cara que tienes.- le dijo una voz familiar

Rin abrió los ojos aliviada, y vio un cabello marrón familiar, y unos ojos verdes que la veían fijamente.

Hakamaru

- Por suerte que te venía a buscar ¡Doy vuelta al Jardín Norte y me encuentro contigo cayendo! Deja de darme esos sustos.- dijo él, y aunque tenía un tono alegre, la humana sabía que estaba preocupada, asustado. Ella le sonrió suavemente, mientras ponía sus delgados brazos al rededor de su cuello. Él la besó en los labios.

- Qué bueno que te veo. ¿En dónde te has metido, que lo único que he sabido de ti es esa carta?- Rin vio con extrañeza la expresión de incomodidad de él, pero le dio poca importancia.- Te empezaba a echar de menos. Hasta Mei te ve más que yo

- No creas que no te he echado de menos también. Ser soldado me hace más fuerte, pero me separa de ti. Hoy tengo tiempo libre y pienso gastarlo con mi salvadora. Aunque ahora supongo que estamos iguales, ¿eh? Si no fuera por mí, ahora serías puré en el pasto.

- Y no es chiste- dijo Rin, que prácticamente se reía de sus propias experiencias de muerte, echando su cuello atrás por la risa, lo que su novio aprovechó para besarlo ¡Ah, cómo le encantaba sentirlo cerca!

- Ejem- Fuhisho estaba esperando a lo lejos, visiblemente incómodo y algo divertido- Qué bueno que hayan encontrado un tiempo para estar juntos -dijo con una intención sólo Hakamaru entendió, quien bajó la mirada- y no pretendo interrumpirlo, pero el Señor ha llegado. Eso. Me voy ahora rapidito. Cualquiera pensaría que te acaban de pedir matrimonio

Hakamaru y Rin intercambiaron divertidas miradas mientras el General se alejaba. Hakamaru se sentía gozoso de poder estar con la fantástica humana que aún sostenía, mientras veía reflejarse en los profundos ojos cafés, sus propias orbes verdes. La sostuvo más fuerte. Era cierto, Mei no era la mitad de lo que Rin era, aunque...

Ella, por su parte, se sentía más liviana que nunca al ser sostenida por él. Podía no ser romántica, pero Hakamaru había robado de alguna forma, su corazón. Cualquier pensamiento de Sesshomaru que todavía quedaba, se desvaneció entre sus brazos

- ¿Y si vamos?

- Me parece

- Pero hazme un favor- le dijo ella pícaramente mientras levantaba su dedo índice

- Lo que sea, milady

- Llévame en brazos...

El joven demonio no pudo más que sentirse feliz e hinchar el pecho con orgullo, y por respuesta le dio un largo beso. Luego, Rin apoyó sus cabellos sobre el fuerte hombro. Así, se dirigieron a la entrada.

Al abrirse las enormes puertas de mader en la entrada, Sesshomaru entró, estoico como siempre, con la dura mirada fija en el palacio que se divisaba a lo lejos. Pasó al lado de InuYasha, que lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con su usual "humph", de su familia, que, a diferencia de él, lo miraban con algo de respeto. Pasó al lado de Keiko, a la que le dedicó un muy ligero movimiento de cabeza, que ella respondió cerrando los ojos mientras asentía, sonriendo. Luego, por Fuhisho, que se puso el brazo sobre el pecho a la manera de esos soldados romanos de los que habían llegado historias desde el Oeste hace milenios atrás. El taiyoukai asintió, y al pasar, Fuhisho le siguió. Tenía que informarlo sobre lo que había pasado mientras él no estaba, mientras que se ausentó. Sesshomaru no podía verlo, pero Fuhisho eraba sonriendo malévolamente, pues la causa del escape del lord se estaba acercando. Podía ser chistoso, pero el General no era tonto: algo pasaba entre ellos dos (que probablemente ella no sabía), pero si Sesshomaru se había dignado a volver, era porque algo cambió desde que se fue hasta ahora. De una u otra forma, ahora lo descubriría.

Sesshomaru endureció aún más la mirada, pues sentía el aroma de Rin mezclado con el de Hakamaru acercarse. Ésta era su prueba de fuego, acá sabría si todo valió la pena. Se detuvo con decisión. Esperó

Rin y Hakamaru aparecieron, ella en brazos de él, pareciendo muy felices, mientras él le sonreía con respeto a Sesshomaru, y ella lo saludaba efusivamente con el brazo. A lo lejos, Keiko y Kagome lanzaron un "aw", y junto con Sango, empezaron a cuchichear.

- Debo aclarar que no están comprometidos- dijo por lo bajo Fuhisho, especialmente a Sesshomaru, al no saber cómo iba a reaccionar ante la escena.

Rin y Hakamaru se miraron y comenzaron a reír, lo cual asustó aún más al General. Su hijo entendió que no era el momento, y bajó a Rin, que luego de sacudirse el inexistente polvo de su ropa, se acercó a su señor. Fuhisho comprobó que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de todo lo que había pasado, o simplemente lo pasaba por alto.

Se hizo un silencio largo, mientras todos aguardaban.

- Rin- dijo el demonio, viéndola fijamente a sus ojos marrones, tentando la suerte, juzgando y jugando con su voluntad

- Faltó a dos entrenamientos. Espero que tenga una buena excusa, porque Usted sabe lo bien que lo pasamos. Aparte de eso- dejó su falsa mueca de enojo y sonrió- bienvenido de vuelta, de dónde diablos haya estado todo estos días.

Sesshomaru no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros, sobre todo porque la melodía grave de la voz de ella no había causado ningún efecto sobre él. Ni angustia, ni ansiedad, ni admiración. Nada. Además le gustaba que a su protegida (nada más que eso) le gustara entrenar, pues denotaba perseverancia y coraje.

- No volverá a pasar- dijo con un dejo de despreocupación; un tono vacío, cuyas palabras parecían dichas para nadie en especial, reforzando algo inexistente

- Sí, eso espero- dijo la humana mientras se daba vueltas y se alejaba- pero sería una ilusa si creyera que es verdad- y tomó del brazo a su novio y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el jardín Norte.

El grupo comenzó a dispersarse luego de esto, cuchicheos y copuchas resonando en el ambiente. Fuhisho dejó escapar el aire que involuntariamente había retenido. Sí, Sesshomaru había logrado nuevamente lo que se había propuesto. Al menos había que reconocerle que era un ser muy perseverante, casi insistente y obstinado (asunto Tessaiga, por ejemplo). Apuró el paso para no quedarse atrás.

Mientras entraban al ala central de la H que formaba el palacio, escucharon las risas de Hakamaru y Rin.

Mei probablemente también las habría oído

Y qué tal? Qué pasará con Sesshy y su no-amor? volverá a caer o podrá ser libre del encanto de Rin? y qué piensan de Hakamaru, ahora que es todo tierno y salvó a nuestra heroína? Pueden decírmelo (esto y mucho más) por un REVIEW! recuerden unirse a mi página de Facebool Tere-Za

eso, adiosín :D


	19. Misakoro

Hola! cómo están? no me maten, sé que no he subido nada en años pero estoy en los limbos de los capítulos y medio bloqueada jajaja perdón! pero no abandonaré esta genialosa y bacán historia :D

Disfruten :)

**Misakoro**

- Es imperioso que usted vaya. No podemos darnos el lujo de tener dos frentes conflictivos- dijo segura Rin, levantándose mientras apoyaba su larga mano con fuerza sobre el fino escritorio, en un ademán que no alcanzaba a ser un golpe pero que denotaba la resolución de aquellas palabras, mientras clavaba sus decididos ojos marrones en los dorados suyos.

Esa seguridad, esa determinación… no podía negarlo, el asunto debía ser resuelto.

Cerró los ojos, meditando la opción, mientras la humana seguía paseándose como un animal enjaulado por la habitación, con los brazos cruzados.

Los abrió.

- Jaken,-dijo por fin Sesshomaru, a lo que el sapo entró en seguida a la habitación- ve a buscar a Fuhisho, dile que prepare todo. Voy a la aldea Misakoro- y con un "en seguida, Amo", el demonio verde salió.

Rin se desplomó sobre la silla pesadamente, liberando la tensión acumulada, mientras se masajeaba la frente. El demonio la observó por el rabillo del ojo, deleitándose no por su figura, sino porque seguía sin sentir nada de esas emociones que se habían encaprichado los últimos meses, dejándolo sin dormir. Qué hermoso que ya estaban olvidados. Era cierto, Rin era muy atenta con él (si hasta le llevó el té el día en que llegó), y muy hábil y capaz, por eso la tenía como consejera, como puente entre los humanos que él menospreciaba y el imperio; pero algo más, amor en sí, no. Era destructivo, y ya lo había dejado atrás. Casi sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo.

En eso entró Fuhisho

- Veo que has decidido ir. Sabia decisión; me alegro que Rin te haya convencido- la aludida esbozó una sonrisa cansada- Entonces, veamos… ¿irás sólo tú o con Rin?

- No la había considerado- respondió gélidamente el Lord. Fuhisho iba a responder cuando Rin ocupó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se levantó

- ¡Cómo que no!- se dio cuenta de su reacción, y se limitó a volver a pasearse por la sala- Mi Señor, nunca le he pedido que me lleve a todos los lugares, siempre me ha traído sin cuidado. Pero el caso de la aldea es de extremos cuidado, si ya ha sido atacada tres veces por Jatemaru, claro está, y planean rebelarse. ¡He pasado noches enteras sin dormir desde que supe de esto, incluso antes de que Usted volviera! Tengo la mayor parte de la información, por algo estoy a cargo de los humanos. Señor, debe dejarme ir, los detalles que sé no podría explicárselos nunca a cabalidad. Usted solo podría causar aún más problemas; ver a una humana debería hacerlos más propicios a entrar en razón ¡Vamos! Por algo soy una aliada. Debo ocuparme de la gente, _mi _gente.

Sesshomaru había quedado bastante sorprendido y casi atontado con la determinación de su protegida, pero a diferencia de Fuhisho, que estaba con los ojos como platos, guardó la compostura.

- ¿Segura que no correrás mayor peligro? Son humanos, pero muchos. Yo puedo exterminarlos fácilmente, pero tú...

- ¿Y todavía pregunta?- esbozó una sonrisa- ya llevo entrenando bastantes años con Usted, hasta luché contra Jatemaru. Por favor, debería sentirme ofendida, pero como soy tan genial, no lo estoy.

- Entonces…- comenzó dubitativamente Fuhisho

- Entonces así será. Rin va conmigo.

Rin no pudo más que sonreír una gran sonrisa, a pesar de las noches en vela que había pasado.

- Bueno, supongo que todo está decidido…- dijo Fuhisho

- Así es.

- Bien, me encargaré de todos los detalles. ¿No llevarás más gente, aliados? El caso se ve bien espinudo- agregó mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente

- No- miró a Rin con confianza- con Rin basta

- Gracias- dijo ella suavemente- bueno, ya que no me necesitan más, iré a echarme una buena siesta- se estiró, saludó, y, luego del movimiento de cabeza de Sesshomaru, salió

- Buena aliada tienes ahí- dijo Fuhisho cuando los pasos de la humana se habían alejado- Cuida muy bien de los asuntos imperiales, tiene una inteligencia que pocos poseen. No durmió en días y casi no se la vio excepto el día en que llegaste. Supo manejar el asunto bastante bien.- Sesshomaru asintió, aunque todo eso ya lo sabía de hace rato.-"Qué raro… antes de que se fuera, hubiera puesto mis manos al fuego por decir que Sesshomaru sentía algo por Rin… pero ahora… está distinto, distante" Ejem, mi Niño, perdona la intromisión, y espero que me perdones la vida después de esto (o que me mates rápido y piadosamente), pero tú no sientes nada de índole… amorosa… por ella, ¿verdad?

La mirada que el Lord le lanzó presagiaba lo peor, pero cuando supuso que su rostro no podía estar más pálido, éste se inclinó sobre su asiento de madera, resopló y con un gélido "no", dio por terminada la conversación.

Debió admitir que la respuesta le sorprendió. Fuhisho no esperaba que le dijera que sí, claro, pero él, a pesar de ser el padre de Hakamaru, estaba casi seguro de que el Lord sentía algún tipo de afecto romántico por la niña que había crecido en una linda mujer. Bueno, parecía que al final no era así. Mejor, pues aunque Hakamaru hubiera tenido un desliz, le gustaba la idea de la unión entre ellos dos, y por más que quisiera a Sesshomaru, no quería un triángulo amoroso dentro de palacio. Desvió la mirada para no alimentar más el enojo del demonio.

-Está resuelto, mañana partimos a Misakoro.- sentenció Sesshomaru luego de un algo incómodo silencio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla. Esto Fuhisho lo entendió como una orden para que se fuera. Y por los dioses, sería mejor que lo hiciese.

Al sentir la puerta cerrarse, el taiyoukai cerró los ojos y expiró. Sinceramente no quería que Fuhisho le hiciera más preguntas de ésa índole. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que supiera lo que había llegado a sentir por la humana. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan obvio? Está bien que lo conociera como a su propio hijo, pero el amor que había sentido lo había tratado de ocultar lo mejor posible. De todas maneras, nunca había sido un buen mentiroso… para qué, si igual mataba al que llegaba a conocer la verdad que no quería revelar. Pero lo que le incomodaba era pensar en cuántas personas pudieran tener la misma sospecha que Fuhisho… que Hakamaru supiera le daba igual, desde lo que había visto le daba igual lo que hiciera o pensara, pero si Rin sabía, no se imaginaba lo que pudiera traer eso. Pero ella era tan "torpe" en eso, que no lo creía. Con Hakamaru, Rin tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que el joven demonio pretendía, y había llegado a enterarse de que un par de niños en el pueblo se habían… enamorado de Rin, y ella nunca se dio cuenta. Era casi divertido, pues Rin era terriblemente inteligente, pero cuando se trataba de sus propios "pretendientes", era prácticamente ciega.

Ya no la amaba, ya no sentía nada por ella, era sólo su amiga, era sólo su aliada. Con una sonrisa solía recordar la victoria que tuvo con su propio ser, al ganarle al temible amor que había sentido. Pero le había sorprendido gratamente la vehemencia y carácter que había tenido hace unos cuantos minutos atrás. Ella no cambiaba ¿eh? Sin querer, le acordó a esa infame noche, cuando se escurrió por el espacio que había dejado entre él y la pared. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de la cabeza… ojalá algún día la olvidara… pero entonces ¿por qué la recordaba? Con un ronco y casi inaudible suspiro decidió dejar el asunto hasta ahí y seguir con los archivos imperiales que lo aguardaban desde el día en que se escapó al bosque.

Pero le parecía ver en el blanco papel de arroz la imagen de Rin erguida y defendiendo su causa.

* * *

><p>Rin estaba sumergida hasta el cuello en agua caliente, disfrutando el baño que se había preparado con la ayuda de Keiko. Normalmente no se tomaba uno, porque consumía mucho tiempo y le daba algo de flojera, pero hoy había hecho bastante frío y calentarse un rato en medio de los vapores de su baño no le haría nada mal. Pero el principal motivo era que necesitaba relajarse. No por nada había echado al agua una de las sales que Sesshomaru le había traído hacía muchísimas lunas atrás de alguno de sus típicos viajes y que nunca usaba (¡eran demasiado especiales!) y se había lavado el algo maltrecho pelo con esos aceites y cremitas que nunca, pero nunca usaba regularmente. Pero lo necesitaba. La tensión acumulada desde que se enteró del asunto de Misakoro era demasiada, y quería sacársela lo antes posible; no era precisamente sano y ya le dolía hasta el cuello.<p>

Pero su mente no pudo dejar de repasar y repasar todo el asunto. Era como una espina que simplemente no podía sacarse. Apoyó su cabeza en un pequeño respaldo que había en la tina que más bien parecía una pequeña piscina de rocas café en ese baño que más parecía gruta que baño, y exhaló un pequeño suspiro. Había recibido la información a través de la compleja burocracia que existía en el imperio. Ya había oído de los dos primeros ataques hace unos meses, pero eran muchas las pequeñas aldeas que eran atacadas en el territorio, y aunque ella y todos los que estaban dispuestos a prestarles atención a los humanos del Oeste intentaban reducir el número, tenían claro que era prácticamente imposible mantenerlas a todas seguras. Pero al tercer ataque ya pasó directamente a su cuidado, pues los informantes habían olvidado mencionar un pequeño gran detalle: terremotos, incendios, pelo morado, ejército invisible. Eso fue como al tercer día de la extraña desaparición de su señor, y desde ahí todo fue un tumulto confuso de archivos, informes, contextos, testimonios, pistas. Fue el mayor caso que tuvo ante sí en todo el tiempo en que había aportado a la compleja red de apoyo y aliados que Sesshomaru tenía, y tuvo que manejarlo sin la ayuda de quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre…bueno… el manejo de un imperio. Tuvo que esperar como dos días más y luego unos otro cuatro para poder exponérselo con cabalidad, aunque su cuerpo y su espalda le gritara pidiendo que descansara

Misakoro era una aldea que estaba cerca de las fronteras del Imperio, pero el asunto podía ser demasiado importante, pues los humanos se estaban insubordinando debido a la poca atención que les habían prestado en Palacio. Unos humanos no eran muchos, pero eso podía generar una reacción en cadena, y dos frentes sólo debilitarían al ejército que en este momento estaba totalmente concentrado en Jatemaru. Y Sesshomaru no podía ocuparse de los dos. Ergo, consideraba que era mejor que él mismo fuera, pero sólo para imponer presencia pues era ella la que tenía toda la información y claramente tenía mejor tacto con los humanos. Así que por fin pudo lograr su objetivo. Felizmente podía haber cumplido a cabalidad su función de consejera. Y aunque Sesshomaru se mostrara algo distante por motivos desconocido, lo había convencido.

Victoria

- Niña, apúrate que ya se va a servir la comida- escuchó a Keiko decirle tras la puerta. ¿Tanto se había demorado? ¿Realmente no iba a alcanzar a dormir su preciada siesta? Ah, bueno, sería. La agüita calientita había valido la pena. Cerró los ojos mientras volvía a echar la cabeza para atrás-

Y, realmente, estaba aliviada de que él estuviera aquí para aconsejarla. De alguna forma, se sentía más segura con su figura a su lado.

Sonrió mientras se sumergía en la bañera. ¿No estaba muy grande para depender de Sesshomaru a ese nivel?

* * *

><p>Y nuevamente, Rin fue la última en llegar a cenar. Pero sinceramente no le importaba, pues luego del baño, se sentía como si estuviera volando, en el cielo, como con 10 kilos menos.<p>

Y se notaba, pues a penas se vio la silueta de Rin arropada por un kimono turquesa algo satinado que a pesar de ser algo largo tenía una abertura en V que alargaba su cuello y acompañada por Keiko, se sintió como si hubiera entrado una brisa, así de liviana. Sango y Kagome le sonreían y Miroku e InuYasha la miraban por el rabillo del ojo mientras tenían dormidos a los niños apoyados en sus espaldas. Fuhisho la miraba con la expresión de un borracho con sueño, y Sesshomaru la miró sin realmente verla.

Pero sin duda quien más quedó pasmado por el cierto resplandor que transmitía la mujer era Hakamaru, naturalmente. Prácticamente embobado, no podía dejar de verla con sus ojos verdes, pero Rin parecía no notar nada y seguía avanzando hacia el lugar que le correspondía, esto es, al lado de Sesshomaru. Pero a la vez se encontró con la mirada algo protectora de éste mismo, quien, a pesar de que parecía algo más distante, casi lacónico, con ella, reaccionaba ante su evidente interés. Decidió desviar la mirada.

Rin se sorprendió un poco cuando vio el pelo semi rubio semi colorín de Marei. Sabía que Hakamaru vendría a cenar, porque le habían dado el día libre en el cuartel que quedaba cerca de Palacio, pero a Mei hace rato que no la veía en la cena y "justo" apareció cuando Hakamaru apareció. Aunque, pensándolo bien, el día en que Sesshomaru volvió él pasó todo el día con ella y Mei no vino… bueno, como sea, estaba tan relajada que su cerebro sinceramente parecía que estaba en un estado de zen perfecto y había alcanzado la Iluminación y no iba a responder. Ella no lo veía, pero en sus lagos de esmeralda se veía claramente una mezcla de sentimientos importantes, y por alguna razón no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, a pesar de que ahora la mirada de oro frío se había vuelto hacia ella.

- Mañana partimos hacia Misakoro- dijo Rin, ajena a todas las tensiones invisibles que habían poblado el ambiente. Ella simplemente parecía estar más arriba que eso y no sentirlo. Sesshomaru se sintió bien, pues la humana le había vuelto a leer el pensamiento y se había adelantado con las explicaciones.- Les dejamos el castillo a ustedes, y por lo tanto, ante un eventual ataque de Jatemaru, ustedes serán los encargados de defender el castillo y el Imperio mismo, y de mandar a alguien a buscarnos, si es posible. Fuhisho, idealmente esa persona serías tú- todos habían callado y dejado de comer, porque Rin se había tomado el ambiente con su grave y particular voz. Sesshomaru la oía con los ojos cerrados, aparentando una apatía que cada vez se le hacía más pesada.

- Entendido- dijo inconscientemente Fuhisho, como si le estuviera respondiendo al mismísimo InuTaisho o a Izanei.

Rin no pudo contener la risa

- No soy tu general-dijo con una sonrisa- él está a mi lado- dijo apuntando a Sesshomaru, que se hacía el desentendido- Entonces, está listo. Ahora sí podemos comer.

* * *

><p>El sonido de los cubiertos se hizo oír, disfrutando todos de la compañía del otro, o por lo menos todos excepto Sesshomaru, quien, claro, nunca exteriorizaría un sentimiento así.<p>

En esos tiempos, nunca sabían si Jatemaru estaba a unas cuantas millas, aguardando para lanzar un ataque feroz.

- Mañana parto- dijo con la cabeza gacha

- Lo sé- respondió él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí

- Por fin podré sacarme ese problema y ayudar a la pobre aldea- explicó Rin mientras levantaba la cabeza a centímetros de la de Hakamaru y lo miraba fijo a sus ojos bambú, que relucían bajo la luz de las estrellas.

- Te lo mereces, has estado preocupada por ellos por mucho tiempo. Deberían sentirse afortunados de tener tanto tu atención- dijo él mientras se embebía de su prístina sonrisa

- Pero me preocupa dejarlos, dejarte acá, y yo estar tan lejos…

Hakamaru no lo soportó más y la abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca, como si quisieran fundirse en uno. Ella no opuso resistencia y se aferró a la tela de su haori. Sus mejillas se rozaban, trasmitiendo anhelos que las palabras simplemente no podían contar. Él buscó sus labios, los cuales no le fueron negados, y se unieron con los suyos propios, en un beso algo desesperado, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué peligros habían en ese viaje a la frontera en la que sólo iba acompañada por Sesshomaru, aunque eso no era decir poco. Luego de algunos segundos, rompieron el contacto, sin embargo, quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, aún abrazados. Rin abrió los ojos como si rompiera una ilusión, una fantasía

- Debería irme, mañana tengo que ir a buscar a Ah-Un y todo… -se alejó algo encorvada, dándole la espalda al joven soldado, dejándolo plantado en medio del jardín

- ¡Cuídate mucho!

Ella se detuvo y giró la cabeza para verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Se podía decir que el agua se había empezado a juntar en sus ojos, pero nunca derramaría lágrimas por un mísero viaje.- Cuídate mucho tú también… no me hagas lamentar haberme ido…- y siguió su camino

Hakamaru sólo aguantó dos segundos, pues avanzó rápidamente, la tomó por el brazo para girarla y antes de que ella reaccionara ya se estaba besando con él nuevamente. No se habían dado cuenta de todo lo que se extrañaban mutuamente. Nunca podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, y esta separación por algún motivo les dolía de forma especial, quizás por el peligro cada vez más latente de Jatemaru. Rin prácticamente se colgó de él, envolviendo su torso con las largas piernas que habían quedado descubiertas. La humana sentía como si un río de emociones le brotara del alma y se las estuviera transmitiendo a una de las personas que más quería en todo el mundo, y sabía bien que lo echaría de menos, aunque nunca lo admitiera abiertamente. Hakamaru, por su parte, se sentía totalmente cegado por la figura de la mujer que lo llenaba por completo. Mei se sentía en estos momentos una avecilla algo distante, una actriz secundaria, en donde los protagonistas eran él y Rin. Ella prácticamente enterró su rostro en su hombro, por lo que él aprovecho de besar la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, lo que hizo que ella lo abrazara más fuerte.

Se vieron obligados a separarse, pero juntaron sus frentes cosa que igual estaban muy cerca. De todas formas, Rin seguía colgada de él.

- ¿No te pasará nada, verdad?- pregunta él, tan cerca que podía la humana podía sentir su aliento en su nariz

- Imposible. Soy relativamente fuerte y Sesshomaru y Ah-Un van conmigo. Además son meros humanos. Me preocupas más tú

- Yo estaré bien. Podré repeler el posible ataque de Jatemaru con tu cara como estandarte, sólo para poder volverte a ver cuando vuelvas. Tendré ese día libre o simplemente me escaparé

Ella sonrió una sonrisa algo melancólica

- Yo estaré contigo en ese momento. Si no he llegado, lucharé en tu corazón, y ambos venceremos. Verás a las estrellas y yo veré la misma estrella en la oscuridad de la noche. Ahí, estaremos juntos- terminó Rin mientras ponía la palma de su mano en el pecho de él, tratando de tocar su corazón. Él tomó la fina mano y la presionó aún más, como si quisiera quedarse con la sensación por toda su vida. Mientras ella volvía a pisar el suelo, se miraron nuevamente: verde y café. Al verse reflejado en sus ojos, Hakamaru supo perfectamente lo que debía hacer

- Rin, tú sabes bien que pienso casarme contigo algún día.

Lo repentino de la aseveración tomó a Rin por sorpresa y la atontó un poco, pero era cierto: ella lo sabía. Después de todo, él era totalmente devoto a ella, ella lo amaba aunque no lo expresara mucho, y ambos sabían estas cosas. Además, ya llevaban saliendo hace mucho tiempo, y ella ya había pasado sus veintes, cuando las niñas de las aldeas estaban casa a los quince o a los diecisiete. Ella siempre lo encontró algo muy raro y casi asqueroso, pero tenía que admitir que para los parámetros actuales, ella era un poco vieja.

Pero no era el momento preciso.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y le murmuró

- Perfectamente lo sé, y tú sabes también que me agrada bastante la idea- mentira, le encantaba, pero no lo iba a decir así porque ella no hablaba así. Se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos- Pero ambos sabemos que no podemos pensar en eso ahora. En verdad quiero, pero no puedo- al darse cuenta de que Hakamaru no estaba totalmente satisfecho con esa respuesta, ella le puso la suave mano en su mejilla, y él se apoyó en ella para sentirla más- Tú sabes que te amo, y por favor acuérdate de eso y no me hagas repetirlo porque sabes bien que no lo voy a hacer.

El soldado sonrió, se separó de ella y se paró derecho en toda su alturo

- Muy bien, entonces cuando Jatemaru esté más que muerto yo voy a hablar con Sesshomaru por si acaso y luego voy a anunciarle al mundo que me caso con la mejor mujer de todo el planeta

Rin no pudo más que sonreír la sonrisa más grande de la noche ante esta promesa, y lo abrazó y lo besó nuevamente. El beso se hizo más melancólico cuando ambos recordaron que, aunque lo que habían pactado era feliz, ella se debía ir mañana de todas formas. Ella se separó de él, y como todavía él le tomaba la mano, se deslizó entre la suya mientras se alejaba y se daba vuelta para entrar de vuelta al palacio. Se sintió extrañamente triste

"Quizás sí tienes sentimientos después de todo" pensó para ella, mientras dejaba a Hakamaru solo en el jardín ahora teñido de un azul intenso,"o quizás se acerca esa temible parte del mes"

No importaba, ella estaba demasiado feliz por ambos. Pero no quería emocionarse mucho, y por eso no le diría ni a Keiko, porque el plan era muy vago y podía cambiar de forma abrupta y además sencillamente no era el momento.

Y así se separaron mientras la luna ya descendía en su tramo final, que daría paso a un nuevo día que, en el fondo, nadie esperaba.

**qué tal? qué pasarás? y todavía no se ha resuelto el asunto entre Mei y Hakamaru... pero ahora estaba con Rin y CHAN CHAN CHAN! ah, hermoso suspenso... bueno, mándenme su genialosa idea en un Review y acuérdense de unirse a mi página que puse hace como dos capítulos, así van a saber cuando subo cosas (IB obliga). Bueno, eso :D ojalá les haya gustado, a mí me encantó la parte de Rin con Hakamaru :3**


	20. Alguien a quien proteger

_Hola! No me maten por taaaanto tiempo de espera. Muchas cosas, estudio, cosas, falta de inspiración, y un capítulo gigante. También harto ha pasado en mi vida (tengo 18! soy una anciana). Eso, no me maten :D Los quiero 3_

_Disfruten :)_

**Alguien a quien proteger**

_Nunca había sido alguien al que le gustara espiar ni meterse en las vidas de otros cuando no tenía nada que ver con la suya propia. Entonces, no sabía por qué realmente se había asomado a la ventana. _

_Había oído sus voces, pero no era novedad alguna. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué lo había llamado a asomarse? ¿Curiosidad? Poco probable. Quería ver algo, confirmarlo ¿pero qué exactamente?_

_No se esperaba una escena diferente a la que vio. Rin y Hakamaru estaban despidiéndose. No era que le sorprendiera, si estaban aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenían juntos. Pero había un aire triste, como si no fueran a volver jamás a verse. Era curioso, pues aunque el ambiente prácticamente olía a amor y rosado, no dejó de mirar. ¿Qué tanto le importaba? _

_Se había sentido aburrido los últimos días, como algo vacío. Había intentado evitar a Rin lo más posible, porque aunque hubiera derrotado su propio amor, no quería tentar al destino más de la cuenta, pues le podía jugar una mala jugada de nuevo. Ergo, se había inmerso en los asuntos imperiales como hace mucho no lo hacia. Claro, toparse con ella al cenar no le causaba ningún pesar, le era indiferente, y entrenar con ella no era muy distinto… pero había algo que simplemente le molestaba, si así podía decirlo. Simplemente la dejaba ser._

_¿Entonces qué hacía ahí parado?_

_Una sensación ajena, como un susurro en el viento, le hizo pensar que quizás los besos y abrazos de esos dos eran para él anhelos ocultos que él nunca llegaría a tener. _

_Ya conocía la voz de aquel susurro… miró hacia su propia cintura para ver a Tenseiga ahí. No se la había quitado porque simplemente se le había olvidado, y ahora le estaba hablando. No era precisamente raro, a veces sentía el llamado de la espada… pero nunca había sido aconsejada por ella._

"_Padre…"_

_Ridículo. El amor era algo que lo hacía débil. ¿Por qué tendría él anhelos de ése tipo? "Represión propia" pensó un rincón de su mente. _

""_Dime, Sesshomaru ¿tienes alguien a quién proteger?""_

_Apretó los puños con rabia. Recordar las últimas palabras de su padre no hacía sentido ahora. Dio la vuelta y decidió volver a su habitación, cuando percibió un cambio en el aroma del aire._

_Volvió a asomarse por el vidrio y vio a Hakamaru que seguía allí parado. Rin, al parecer, se había ido. Se alivió involuntariamente. Pero volvió a apretar los dientes cuando vio a una mujer usando una capa para protegerse del frío de la noche. Sin embargo, sus ojos la delataban. _

_Marei._

_No quiso ver ni saber más, y cuando estaba por adentrarse en la oscuridad de los pasillos del palacio, alcanzó a oír la risa de ambos seguida por un sonido que no pudo identificar muy bien._

_Sin darse cuenta del todo, entrecerró los ojos, como cuando estaba por enfrentarse a algún enemigo de aquellos de antaño. Entró a su habitación y leyó y releyó pergaminos el resto de la noche._

Volvió la mirada hacia uno de los muchos árboles que habían en el bosque, terminando así de recordar algo que no sabía muy bien por qué recordaba. A estas alturas, estos últimos meses, ya no estaba muy seguro de muchas cosas, y eso lo tenía algo molesto. Ya sabía que Rin lo había cambiado, eso se había hecho evidente el día en que su hermosamente tierno hermano llegó a perturbar su ya algo perturbada vida. Pero el resto todavía era un misterio. Había solucionado, eso sí, un par de asuntos, entre ellos el amor que poco a poco había ido almacenando dentro de él y que había... explotado... hace unas semanas. Ya no se sentía perdido en ese sentido. Pero con eso, algo se había vaciado dentro de él; muerto, por decirlo así. Fijó sus ojos en un árbol idéntico al otro, para mantenerse ocupado en algo mientras caminaba frente a Ah Un, que era montado por Rin, quien iba recostada mirando al cielo.

"Igual te aburres", oyó esa exasperante voz

"Me pregunto si también le hablabas a mi padre tan molestamente", le "respondió" Sesshomaru

"Meh, yo era parte de tu padre, así que no era muy necesario. Además, él nunca tuvo mucho problema para admitir lo que sentía, no como otros..."

"¿no eres sólo una espada? guarda silencio mejor"

"Bah" y sintió el aura de la espada que llevaba a la cintura calmarse. Era inaudito, Tenseiga ni siquiera podía cortar cosas normales, pero sí podía hablar casi tanto como Myoga

- ¿Cuánto falta, más o menos?- oyó la particular voz de la mujer atrás suyo preguntar, mientras se revolvía sobre el demonio de dos cabezas

- No mucho

- Pf, y eso que yo debería saber. Estuve investigando todo sobre este pueblo pero no sé cómo llegar. Vaya consejera que soy, por suerte no soy mapa y lo tenemos a Usted para eso, ¿verdad, Ah Un?- un gruñido del animal le dio la razón

El taiyoukai sintió la necesidad de sonreír, pero su mente pudo más. Aunque sonreía mucho más que antes (gracias, Rin), todavía no podía ser considerado un ser normal. Mejor así, la reputación que había forjado por años le sentaba bastante bien. Y encontraba que serio se veía más imponente. Y además, simplemente no era su carácter.

Siguieron así, caminando por el bosque. A Rin le gustaba caminar por los bosques, en especial en el comienzo del invierno, pues la transición del otoño a esta estación dejaba un paisaje muy variado, entre colores tierra y blancos manchones huérfanos de nieve. Además, aunque Rin gozaba volar, en esta época el frío que hacía allá arriba era espantoso. Aunque Sesshomaru no lo sintiera, ella sí lo hacía, y prefería, claramente, mantenerse algo más calentita en tierra. Ya habría tiempo para volar...

- Señor ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños?- preguntó Rin después de unos minutos de silencio que al demonio se le hicieron exasperantemente cortos. ¿A qué iba esa pregunta?

- ¿Cómo llegaste a eso?- dijo sin mirarla

- No sé, pensé en el otoño, luego me acordé del cumpleaños de Kagome, eso me llevó al invierno, luego pensé en el de InuYasha, y eso me llevó al suyo. Sí, así funciona mi línea de pensamiento- dijo anticipándose, burlándose de ella misma, algo muy propio de su carácter

- No es una fecha que recuerde con especial aprecio- partió, luego de unos segundos- ni siquiera estoy seguro si es la correcta. Uno se olvida de los años cuando se es demonio y la vida es tan larga. Mas creo que es por la primavera, por la mitad- dijo medio ido, como si divagara, no muy seguro. No le importaba mucho la verdad.

- ¡YIA! su cumpleaños, el suyo, ¿¡en primavera?!- exclamó mientras se incorporaba sobre Ah Un- se dice que la estación en la que uno nace puede determinar el carácter. Realmente llegué a creer en eso, pero esto rompió todo eso. ¡Usted con las flores! No me diga...!- El Lord la miró por el rabillo del ojo duramente. No le molestaban tanto las burlas, casi que se había acostumbrado a su sarcasmo, pero no era necesario que lo gritara así y... la verdad no sabía por qué le molestaba, pero estaba en todo su derecho. De todas maneras, igual escuchaba la particular risa humana

- Debo recordarte que una niña solía darme flores...- dijo indiferentemente, pero casi saboreando la victoria por dentro

- Sí, pero era más chica. Siempre le daba flores a mis padres, y Usted no se salvó de ellas más tarde. Además, Usted siempre las usaba y se las ponía en su faja... que por cierto, nunca cambia. Además, por el tono de su voz, pareciera hasta molesto porque ya no le doy flores... ¿quiere que le teja coronas como antes?- dijo casi con burla la humana

Sesshomaru casi gruñó, había sido derrotado verbalmente por una humana. Una mísera humana se estaba burlando de él, el Gran Sesshomaru. Maldita Rin y su don de la palabra

- El que calla, concede- escuchó. No necesitaba que se lo recordara, y así entendió ella con la mirada dorada que le dio. Ella volvió a recostarse en el escamoso lomo del dragón, pero por entre las cabezas se podía ver su despreocupada silueta.

"Ya, si igual está linda"

"Cállate, gracias"

"Te reprimes"

"Sí, claro... cómo no"

"Usas sarcasmo como defensa"

"Imbécil, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una espada" respondió exasperado

"Oye, más respeto a la espada de tu padre... Además, yo reviví a Rin"

"Una de las pocas veces en las que has sido útil"

"Bah, antipático", y volvió a callar la espada

Volvió a fijar su vista en algún otro árbol o en las plantas que se veían por la orilla del sendero... Pero por alguna razón, los colores se veían más opacos, el cielo menos azul y el viento menos vivo.

* * *

><p>-Ya llegamos- dijo secamente cuando el Sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, los colores del cielo haciendo juegos con los de la tierra.<p>

Rin asomó su cabeza entre las escamosas cabezas de Ah-Un, con ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad. A lo lejos se veían algunas casas de los aldeanos, y un poco más allá las clásicas plantaciones de arroz. A simple vista parecía una aldea normal, pero se podían observar algunas ruinas: maderas desparramadas por la tierra, cenizas, pilas funerarias. Pero no parecía para nada ser una aldea que estuviera a punto de sublevarse. Los aldeanos parecían no haberlos notado aún.

- Acamparemos en el bosque hoy, no entraremos. Debemos evaluar la situación.

- Por mí no hay problema, tengo tanto sueño que podría dormirme acá mismo

Llegaron al claro y Rin propuso ir a buscar algún conejo o algo para que por lo menos ella pudiera comer. Entonces, Sesshomaru quedó solo con sus pensamientos mientras veía las llamas del fuego danzar frente a él.

_Sus pequeñitos pies ya no daban más, y por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, le dolían, y estaba cansado. Su padre pareció notarlo, y entonces le informó a su madre que se detendrían por la noche._

_-Veo, hijo, que aún no has desarrollado tu habilidad para volar- le dijo su padre tiernamente_

_El pequeño sólo desvió la mirada, avergonzado de su falta de __habilidad_

_- Fuhisho ha tratado de enseñarme, pero dice que soy muy pequeño...- dijo enojado_

_- No debes preocuparte Sesshomaru, ya pronto aprenderás- lo consoló su madre- De seguro ya aprenderás. De una u otra forma, serás el gran emperador de las tierras de tu padre y mías._

_- Tu madre tiene razón- dijo seguro su padre, mientras su pelo se movía al son de la brisa que corría_

_- ¿Pero Madre, cuándo será eso?_

_- Cuando nuestro tiempo en esta tierra acabe- le respondió algo más grave Izanei_

_- ¿Cuándo será eso?- repitió el pequeño demonio, con ojos curiosos_

_- No debes preocuparte, de seguro será en un laaargo tiempo- lo reconfortó su padre mientras lo cubría (o más bien enrollaba) con su estola. Luego, sus padres se cubrieron a su vez con la estola del emperador, juntos para mantener el calor._

_Mañana sería un nuevo día de revisar sus tierras_

_Y pensando que sus padres seguirían de seguro con él por mucho tiempo más, el pequeño Sesshomaru se durmió con una sonrisa._

Un ruido súbito lo hizo volver en sí, e inmediatamente percibió el olor de la sangre de Rin. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, olvidándose de que Rin era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola. Quizás los aldeanos la habían encontrado; quizás Jatemaru o Nokhu los habían rastreado. El olor no decrecía, por lo que suponía que la herida de la humana era grande. Conociéndola, probablemente ni siquiera hubiera notado que estaba sangrando. Agudizó aún más sus sentidos para intentar oler u oír a quien fuera que había osado dañar a su protegida, pero no podía captar nada.

Justo cuando se disponía a seguir la dirección del olor, apareció Rin con un liebre medio muerta en la mano. Tenía el pelo desordenado y parte del kimono roto en la parte del hombro, que estaba sangrando. Cojeaba en el pie que se había lesionado hace poco, pero a pesar de todo, sonreía victoriosa. Él sólo la miró, esperando una explicación

- Sí sé que sólo era buscar comida, pero el maldito animal se resistió. Y bueno... había un hoyo que no vi, luego rodé- dijo con un suspiro

Sesshomaru no hizo sonido alguno, pero seguía viendo el hombro teñido en rojo de Rin, quien observó sus ojos dorados con escrutinio, no entendiendo a qué veía tan fijamente

- ¿Qué, qué tanto ve? Pero si no tengo... ¡Wow! wowowowowow... yo no tenía eso cuando salí de acá.

- Descuidada

- Pf, gracias. Necesito comer... además esto no es nada- dijo inflando el pecho y poniendo los brazos en jarra, lo cual era bastante cómico ya que quería parecer heroica cuando su kimono estaba roto y sucio y aún seguía sangrando. El demonio no pudo más que reír en su cabeza. Y extrañamente, la niña le recordaba a Akato antes de salir.

_- ¡...Tío tío tío...!- era lo único que Sesshomaru escuchaba, o intentaba dejar de escuchar, mientras su clon/sobrino corría al rededor de él con un palito, asemejando una pobre espada. Deberían haber partido hace rato, pero siempre surgía una y otra cosa. Esta vez, Rin se había quedado dormida... y no le daba para despertarla_

_- Si quieres que tus padres te dejen seguir practicando, tienes que dejar de ser tan ruidoso. Además, los enemigos te escucharían fácilmente; recuerda que tienen mucho mejor oído que el tuyo._

_- Además va a despertar a su hermana, Amito Akato- se escuchó a la pulga Myoga (que había llegado en un cuervo hace unos días) decir desde el marrón cabello de la niña, que yacía dormida plácidamente bajo el árbol, cerca de tan famosa laguna con los nenúfares de colores_

_- Ow, bueno- dijo el niño mientras bajaba instintivamente las orejas. De todos modos, siguió corriendo en círculos. De repente, se tropezó y rodó unos metros por la ligera pendiente que había desde el árbol a la laguna, en la que se dio un buen baño._

_Sesshomaru observó para todas las direcciones, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Su experiencia en cómo salvar niños era casi nula. Pero no había señales de sus padres ni de Sango ni Miroku, y Ayumi no se había despertado. ¡¿Por qué Rin tenía que estar durmiendo justo en los peores momentos?!_

_Mientras, el pequeño Akato apareció de entre las aguas de alguna forma, pero todo mojado. Su cabello plateado se le pegaba a la cara, y sus orejitas estaban gachas. Obviamente, estaba a punto de llorar. Y cómo no, si sentía que había hecho el ridículo en frente de su poderoso tío. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? _

_Pero, no supo cómo, sólo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un resplandor albo acompañado de un suspiro, el mismísimo Lord lo estaba sujetando por debajo de los brazos y sacándolo de la laguna. Con ojos abiertos como platos y brillantes por la sorpresa y las lágrimas, notó cómo, con ojos cerrados, lo envolvía con su boa para secarlo, y le devolvía discretamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, su palo/espada._

_- Sólo tienes que practicar más_

_Paulatinamente su sorpresa se transformó en una gran alegría. Se le levantaron las orejas, y sonrió la sonrisa más grande que se hubiera visto en una cara de su tamaño. Infló el pecho con orgullo y puso los brazos en jarra, claramente orgulloso de ser digno de la atención de nadie menos que su tío._

_No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Era la segunda vez en unas cuantas horas que no sabía por qué había hecho algo. Quizás le recordaba a él cuando pequeño, pero su orgullo le decía que probablemente él no era tan torpe como su sobrino. Pero al ver la reacción del pequeño, algo dentro de él se removió. Lo recordaba... había sentido lo mismo al ver a una pequeña niña llevarle alimentos cuando estaba herido en el bosque. Dejó el recuerdo pasearse agradablemente por su mente. _

_Y sonrió discretamente_

Pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad. Notó que Rin ya había comenzado a limpiar la liebre para luego destriparla con el cuchillo que siempre transportaba en un bolsillo que nadie sabía bien donde estaba. Notó también que su rostros estaba más lívido, y que recargaba el peso del cuerpo sobre un lado. Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez más torpes, pero antes de que pudiera desmayarse, la humana se percató de su propio estado y se sujetó en un tronco cualquiera para no colapsar sobre la roca en la cual estaba limpiando su presa. Sinceramente, Rin se extrañó cuando no sintió el brazo del demonio protegerla. Era clásico sentirlo cerca en estas situaciones. Habría sido útil en esta ocasión, sinceramente no quería tener además una cicatriz en la cara por pegarse con la roca. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo algo consternada, pues de alguna forma... extrañaba su apoyo. Esos brazos siempre la hacían sentirse como la típica princesa que no era de la que le habían hablado cuando era pequeña, y era divertido pretender ser una de vez en cuando. Claramente, nunca le diría esto a Sesshomaru. Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que aunque no la había ayudado, la miraba fijamente con unos ojos de roca, pero en una posición que sugería que quería ayudarla. Qué extraño ¿por qué no lo hizo, entonces? Si claramente era más rápido que casi la misma gravedad. Se encogió de hombros y decidió dejar pasar el asunto. No iba a desperdiciar tiempo y energía necesaria en pensar que por qué no la había ayudado cuando casi se desmaya. Además, era su culpa, ella fue la torpe que se cayó en el hoyo. Se rió de su propia estupidez.

Por el otro lado, Sesshomaru observaba los cambios de emoción que sufría su protegida, que se reflejaban en sus movimientos corporales. Estaba a punto de desmayarse por perder tanta sangre pero aún así tenía el tiempo para reírse. Humana curiosa, humana extraña, que desperdicia sus energías en reírse cuando debería estar curando sus heridas. Pero, al fin y al cabo, así era Rin.

La había notado pálida y torpe, y cuando vio que estaba a punto de colapsar, sintió el más puro deseo de ir a sujetarla, como siempre. Quizás era rutina, quizás era instinto, quizás...

"Lo disfrutas"

"..."

"En el fondo de tu mente, sabes que es verdad... pero no quieres admitirlo"

"Eres sólo mi espada, no tienes forma de saber qué pienso"

"Sí, claro, como tú quieras"

Bueno, como fuera, se resistió de todas formas. Su mente, otra vez, pudo más, y estaba bastante orgulloso de ello. Había evitado cualquier contacto físico con ella desde que regresó a palacio, desde que volvió a ser él mismo. Pues sabía bien que si la tocaba, podía perderse nuevamente. Y no iba a dejar que ello ocurriera, por lo tanto no tentaría al destino más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Quién sabe qué ocurriría.

Pero verla en ese estado apoyada contra el tronco demandaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a curarle el hombro. Sin embargo, era obvio que necesitaba cerrar esa herida.

- Toma- le dijo fríamente cuando escuchó su risa, mientras le lanzaba un paquete de plantas y hierbas que traía en caso que la humana se hiciera daño... como solía ocurrir

- Nah, no se preocupe, yo tengo el mío- y sacó de su bolsillo misterioso un paquete con otro tipo de hierbas- Cortesía de la sabiduría de Kaede- dijo pícaramente mientras sacudía la bolsa de lino bajo la curiosa mirada de Sesshomaru. Ahora estaba totalmente extrañada de que no hubiera intentado curarla él mismo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, hace unas semanas que como que la evitaba, o por lo menos evitaba tocarla o un contacto visual demasiado largo, como los que había tenido hace tiempo... como esa noche hace ya harto tiempo. Le quitó el nudo a la bolsa, sacó las hierbas, les escupió y las molió hasta formar una pasta, que se aplicó en el hombro. Para esto, tuvo, obviamente, que deslizar el kimono un poco por su hombro para poder aplicar el ungüento directamente sobre la herida. Sesshomaru cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se dio vuelta, porque aunque fuera un pequeño pedazo más de piel, no lo consideraba propio. No ahora. Sin embargo, alcanzó de todas formas a vislumbrar un destello de piel tostada, y aunque ya la había visto muchas veces, ahora se veía distinta.

_"_¿Ves? te aburres"

"¿De qué?"

"Lo sabes bien"

"No exactamente"

"No mientas, ambos sabemos que todavía hay algo, y tu vida es aburrida si sigues reprimiéndote"

"No tengo nada que reprimir"

"Entonces ¿por qué la evitas? Si estás tan seguro, no tendrías problemas"

"No la evito, claramente por algo estoy viajando con ella. Además, esas emociones se quedaron en el bosque..."

"No estés tan seguro. Por algo estás nervioso"

"¡A callar!" y la presencia de la espada se desvaneció.

Volviendo a la realidad, Sesshomaru ya no hizo nada más, y decidió tentar al destino y se dio vuelta. No podía ser que no pudiera ver su hombro para mantenerse impertérrito. Pero, al instante, se preguntó si era posible que la poseedora de tan delgada piel y de tan roja sangre fuera la que había cambiado su forma de ser. Ahora que lo pensaba, todavía no acababa de descubrir cómo había pasado eso. Rin todavía estaba frotándose la pasta con mucha energía porque no dejaba de sangrar, y notó como la mirada dorada de él se clavó en su hombro sangrante. Estaría viendo su heridas que se hizo por imbécil. Pero ella no era torpe... a veces. Luego, notó por el rabillo del ojo cómo los ojos se movían hacia arriba, pasando por el cuello, para posarse en rostro, que supuestamente estaba concentrado en la sangre y la pasta verde. Lentamente, levantó sus propios ojos cafés, y miró con rudeza y curiosidad las orbes doradas del demonio. Y así quedaron observándose, ella tratando de ver más alla del color, tratando de descubrir qué tanto veía, qué quería descubrir, qué deseaban esos ojos de dorado hielo. Él, simplemente tratando de entender. Sin quererlo, ya no frotaba más el hombro, que seguía sangrando, empapando de a poco su mano. Clásico, una suave brisa les movía el cabello al unísono.

- Sangras- dijo él lentamente cuando el aroma lo devolvió del mundo al que no sabía que había entrado

Rin sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó al cerciorarse luego de revisar su hombro y su mano.

- Em... debería ir a buscar un río para limpiarme la mano.- dijo bajito, y luego de la aprobación de él, que estaba algo mareado por el intenso aroma y tan cerca, se paró y fue en su búsqueda, mientras miraba para todas direcciones, aparentemente confundida.

"Nota mental: eso no debe pasar de nuevo", pensó el demonio mientras desviaba la mirada al pasto que estaba a su lado.

"Te dije, débil"

"Ahora no" le respondió Sesshomaru sin muchas ganas, porque no sabía cómo ni por qué ese momento había ocurrido. Pero lo que sabía era que sentía como si todo lo que no quería, lo que había evitado, había efectivamente pasado; como si la hubiera tocado con la mirada, y ella a él. Y para peor, algo en él, ese malestar que sentía desde hace unos días, se había aliviado, como algo reconfortante. Sin embargo, eso no pasaría de nuevo. Irguió la cabeza con decisión.

Mientras, Rin caminaba lentamente, casi sin rumbo, buscando el río que había divisado por mientras corría desenfrenadamente tras la liebre esa, que en paz descanse. Sí, podía haberse detenido e intentar pescar algo, pero nunca desperdiciaría un reto. Además, típico de su suerte que el río era tóxico y no habían pescados. Pero su mente no recordaba eso, sino más bien estaba en blanco, oculta y negándose a reflexionar sobre los hechos ocurridos. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso, de todos modos? A ver... él se quedó viéndola, y ella intentó entender qué estaba tratando de ver. Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que eso no era todo. Esos ojos, que aunque se habían suavizado un poquito desde esos tiempos de antaño, permanecían igual fríos, tenían un toque distinto. No uno evidente, sino de esos que ella y Fuhisho y Keiko podían leer. No quería husmear en las entrañas del alma de él, eso era algo que no le incumbía, pero no pudo quitar la vista de esos ojos que la traspasaban, que intentaban buscar algo en su alma, en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Esos ojos que habían pasado de estudiar su piel destrozada y la sangre que salía a montones, a estudiar sus movimientos y luego de un recorrido ascendente y lento, posarse en su expresión, en sus ojos, como si fueran la clave y la entrada a algo que le molestaba, que quería entender y que no podía. Era una suposición muy profunda y abstracta para haber partido de una simple mirada, pero ella había aprendido, y no le había quedado otra que mirarlo, ¿no?. Sin embargo, no quiso aceptar una corazonada que le decía que aún había más, que por algo había estado tan metida en los ojos de su señor, que había dejado de restregarse la herida, y que aún más, había sangrado y se había manchado, pero no se había dado cuenta. Era como si, al tratar de entender lo que a su vez Sesshomaru intentaba entender, se hubiera ido a otro planeta. Y no quería ahondar más en qué significaba eso. Entonces, se forzó a sí misma a concentrarse en lavarse bien las manos en el río que no sabía cuándo ni cómo había encontrado.

* * *

><p>Sentía cómo los ojos le perforaban el hombro<p>

- Señor, mi herida está bien, se lo juro.- lo tranquilizó por enésima vez la humana, mientras se intentaba recostar en alguna posición cómoda cerca del fuego, en posición fetal para poder tener aún más calor, ya que no quería pedirle la estola/calefacción a su señor- me lavé la manos, me froté bien, así que tampoco hay posibilidad de que se me caiga el brazo por la gangrena.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada desde el tronco que también estaba cerca de la fogata, pero permaneció mirando el hombro

- Sabe, igual es perturbante dormir sabiendo que me va a quedar mirando...

- Lo hacía cuando eras pequeña- dijo casi en un susurro él

- Sí sé, pero supongo que era porque no tenía nada más que hacer, ya sabe, porque no duerme y eso...- dijo ella mientras se tapaba más con un kimono/frazada que había traído. El youkai desvió la mirada, y ella aprovechó de taparse hasta las orejas y de darse vuelta. Que la mirara tan fijamente era raro. Sí, había pasado hoy, y sí, ella siempre miraba descaradamente a los demás, ¡pero daba igual! Intentó dormir

- Tu sangre...- comenzó él luego de unos segundos

Rin giró y se incorporó, atenta a que su señor había iniciado una conversación. Lo miró y luego siguió la dirección de su mirada. Exhaló y sonrió levemente, casi con ternura. Sesshomaru estaba observando la mancha de sangre que había dejado sobre la piedra cercana. Luego lo vio entrecerrrar los ojos

_Sangre. _

_Sangre en todas partes. El pasto había perdido su verde para teñirse de un carmín intenso... del mismo color que ahora teñia sus ojos._

_No le molestaba tanto el olor, sino que la sangre le pertenecía a ella. Ella, que no había hecho nada para merecer esto; ella que luchaba tan valientemente, como nunca él había visto a alguien hacerlo; ella, que se juraba insignificante cuando lo era todo._

_Pero Sesshomaru no sabía que lo peor... lo peor estaba por venir_

- ¿Hace cuánto...?- casi suspiró. Pero tan rápido como vino, se fue, y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse con total atención en la mancha roja- tu sangre tiene un olor particular. No logro entender si huele muy mal o muy bien... pero de las dos formas, no me agrada olerla. A veces creo que tiene un aroma desagradable, porque me hace concentrarme en ello, y otras veces creo olerla como si fuera perfume, y por eso no me agrada olerla, porque siento que se desperdicia. Por eso es que siempre te cuidaba cuando eras pequeña. Tu sangre es algo especial, y me molestaba olerla más que verla. Ahora que te puedes cuidar sola, ya me he acostumbrado a olerla más a menudo - con esto, la miró- Torpe.- Rin sintió como su mueca pasaba de un involuntario asombro a una sonrisa despreocupada. Sí, sabía que era torpe, gracias por hacerlo notar.- Pero verla se me hace cada vez más difícil.- Luego, volvió a ahogarse en su propio silencio: no iba a compartir sus dudas "¿Por qué cada vez es más difícil? ¿Qué tiene el color que me repele, si después de todo es sangre humana? Ni antes me era difícil verla... ¿pero ahora...?" y luego de mucho darle vuelta "ya no sé qué pensar". De alguna forma se estaba dando casi por vencido. No podía entender en qué se había transformado su mundo. Sólo le habían surgido estas mismas dudas una vez antes, hace tantas lunas que su mente ya no podía contar. Notó recién que Rin seguía observándolo, como queriendo saber a qué venía toda esa divagación sobre su sangre. Ni él mismo sabía por qué se lo había dicho, porque había hablado tanto.

- Ya sabes, ten más cuidado... torpe. Ahora duerme, mañana hay que lidiar con el pueblo.

Rin se encogió de hombros y luego asintió determinada cuando se le ordeó dormir. "Diario mental: hoy Sesshomaru habló solito, yo no empecé. Quizás realmente es el fin del mundo." Sin más, giró y durmió.

Sesshomaru siguió viendo el cielo estrellado en busca de respuestas que bien sabía, probablemente no le darían. Y así, cerró los ojos.

Los abrió cuando sintió la luz del día. Ya había amanecido hace rato, y se extrañó porque nunca se quedaba dormido. Rin no estaba cerca, así que sentó y se estiró lentamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todavía se sentía cansado por dentro, su cuerpo se levantó y fue a buscar a la humana, aunque sabía bien que ella sabía el camino de regreso y era poco probable que se perdiera. Pero a los pocos pasos sintió un olor que hace décadas no sentía, quizás siglos. Era olor a sangre, _su _sangre. Pero era imposible. Ella había muerto hace tiempo, imposible que el olor de su sangre todavía siguiera rondando. Varias ideas le cruzaron la mente a mil por hora. Quizás estaba alucinando, quizás había vuelto como esa sacerdotisa que había muerto por su hermano InuYasha, quizás... Fuera lo que fuera, corrió tras el aroma. "¿Qué haces en este mundo?" pensaba él, con una curiosidad nunca antes sentida en esas proporciones. Nada hacía sentido, pero nunca pensó en eso. Mientras más se acercaba, se veían más manchones de sangre teñir la corteza de los árboles, los arbustos y el pasto.

Simplemente no podía verla. Eso no había cambiado en todos estos años.

Sin embargo, a medida que el olor se hacía más fuerte, comenzó a cambiar. Ya no era el olor de ella, sino que fue sutilmente variando hasta transformarse... en el de Rin (a quien él había olvidado en todo este rato). Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y corrió aún más rápido, un desconocido miedo apretándole las entrañas por dentro. Él había visto esta situación, él la había vivido: los manchones de sangre, el tipo de árbol... todo se asemejaba a aquella ocasión. Pero nada daba sentido ahora. Obviamente no le importaba, y corrió aún más rápido, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

Él bien sabía como terminaba todo esto.

Y efectivamente, sintió como si le hubieran dado un rodillazo en el estómago cuando llegó. El pasto estaba rojo, los árboles estaban rojos, hasta el cielo estaba rojo. Y, tirada en una esquina en un charco de sangre, yacía inerte Rin, con el kimono desgarrado y con múltiples heridas, sosteniendo aún firmemente su espada. Corrió inmediatamente hacia ella, necesitaba saber si todavía tenía algo de vida dentro. Al escuchar su respiración dejó escapar algo del aire que no sabía que había aguantado, pero era tan errática que sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Agachó abatido la cabeza, pero la levantó al escuchar la risa del que probablemente había cometido esto. Esperaba verlo a él, él que había hecho lo mismo con otra hace tanto tiempo, y que ahora lo había repetido con Rin de algún modo que él desconocía. Nada daba sentido pero a la vez todo calzaba. Pero se sorprendió al ver los rojos irises de Jatemaru.

- No importa lo que trates, se va a desangrar en el camino. Ni Tenseiga puede hacer algo ahora...- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica mientras se alejaba entre las sombras. Este había sido su ataque sorpresa y su ataque final. Sabía que con esto lo destrozaría...

Rápidamente volcó su atención de vuelta en esa humana que lo había acompañado tanto tiempo. No podía hacer nada ¡nada!. No había tiempo, cuando un demonio como él tenía de sobra. Se sentía frío, inerte, inútil. Sentía su sangre como hielo. No se había sentido así hace mucho tiempo, y no sabía por qué se sentía así con la humana que había olvidado hace algún tiempo, a la que había podido mantener a ralla durante el viaje, incluso algunos días antes de eso. Su corazón no debería estar tan pequeño ahora. Con un suspiro se sentó al lado de Rin y como último gesto, le acarició el cabello ensangrentado, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras sucias mientras ella agonizaba, respirando sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Era lo mínimo que podía hacerle a su protegida, a la niña que había crecido a su lado y que tanto orgullo y sonrisas le había entregado. Así, la vio sonreír en su inconsciencia, y expirar.

Bajó la cabeza otra vez, como sintiendo el yugo de la muerte en su propio cuello. Cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Y despertó.

Un sudor frío le corría por la frente, y miró rápidamente a todos lados hasta que divisó a Rin limpiando el kimono que había usado como frazada durante la noche. Sintió como se le quitaba un peso como el de mil elefantes de encima. Ella lo miró de reojo con sus ojos cafés, y se acercó. Probablemente se notaba que algo lo había perturbado

- Señor...- comenzó la humana, muy cerca para observarlo bien

- Sí, estoy bien... no te preocupes.- le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. No podía mirarla directamente a los ojos a tan corta distancia sin pensar en su rostro muerto y manchado de sangre. Ella se encogió de hombros, se irguió en toda su altura, y siguió limpiando el kimono y preparando todo.

- Lo vi dormido y me pareció un acontecimiento tan extraño que lo dejé dormir bastante. Voy a recordar este día por muuucho tiempo- dijo ella, ignorando lo pálido que Sesshomaru seguía estando

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Otro sueño, de nuevo? ¿Ahora qué le venía?

"Tu subconsciente te habla... la comparación es demasiado..." comenzó aquella molesta voz

"Cállate o te rompo"

Pero era cierto. Esa comparación. Esa progresión de aromas. Su subconsciente no podía mentirle, pero no podía ceder ante él tampoco. La escena era vieja, pero en vez de ella, ahora estaba Rin, y el temor que había sentido era genuino. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Estaba condenado a ver a Rin y sentir miedo de... perderla, por el resto de la eternidad? Si era obvio que en algún punto iba a morir, es humana, es mortal.

_"Dime, Sesshomaru, ¿tienes alguien a quién proteger?" _Él sabía bien la respuesta

Pero por alguna razón eso le molestó a una parte de él. Eso le molestó más aún, así que no dejó que su mente siguiera pensando más.

Ya bastaba con el sueño.

Luego de dejar a Ah-Un atrás, llegaron a las afueras del pueblo. Los aldeanos detuvieron lo que fuera que estaban haciendo para observar. ¿Que hacían un demonio y una humana? ¿Era humana, verdad? ¿Era otro demonio que les iba a quemar lo que les quedaba del pueblo? ¿Espera, ése, ése no es el famoso Sesshomaru? Por la pinta, parece que sí...

Uno de ellos corrió a alertar a alguien, y un rato más tarde apareció un señor que tenía vestimentas un poco más finas que el resto de la gente. Probablemente era el jefe de la aldea.

- Ah, veo que llegó hasta el mismísimo Sesshomaru a revisar a este pueblo. Ya era hora... parece que la única forma de hacer que se preocupara por nosotros era amenazar con una rebelión.- comenzó entre agotado y enojado el hombre. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos ante la clara irreverencia. Además, no había usado su título.

- No esperes que- comenzó a decir, pero Rin, presintiendo el desastre que sería con la falta de diplomacia de ámbos, le hizo una señal con la mano a Sesshomaru para que parara de hablar.

- Este es mi trabajo y yo soy la encargada. No conseguiremos nada si se interpelan mutuamente. No queremos más daños.- dijo viéndolos a ambos. Los humanos se sorprendieron cuando Sesshomaru asintió levemente y dio un paso atrás para mantenerse como espectador (y protector) de la diplomacia que había desarrollado su protegida. Por algo la había puesto a cargo de los de su especie.

Rin volvió a encarar al hombre, que casi era más bajo que ella

- Usted debe ser Taihiro, el jefe

- Así es- dijo orgulloso

- Mi nombre es Rin, venimos a mediar en el conflicto. ¿Usted tuvo la brillante idea de sublevarse?- preguntó tan directamente que el ambiente se tensó de inmediato. Era necesario, sin embargo.

- No exactamente- dijo bajito y vagamente.- se lo explico después

- Bueno, venimos a mediar en nombre del Imperio. Necesitamos que nos cuente todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalle, para así poder tomar las medidas correspondientes.

- Me parece bien- dijo- pero no acá- y dándose media vuelta, los guió hacia una improvisada cabaña que debía servir como casa patronal. Sesshomaru lo siguió de cerca, y más atrás cojeaba Rin. El demonio observó a los aldeanos que se mantenían a una distanci prudente, observándolos. Unos se veían asombrados, algunos temerosos, otros indiferentes. Pero algunos tenían orgullo y seguridad y enojo marcados en sus facciones talladas por el sol, y su rictus era amenazante. Por lo menos lo que el informe decía era cierto. Realmente no le importaba. Los humanos nunca podrían ser un problema, mucho menos derrocarlo. Ridículo. También observó que, aunque el pasto estaba volviendo a crecer en el suelo quemado, había un círculo entre las afueras de la aldea y el bosque en el que no había nada, y parecía estéril desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Parece que Usted es bastante popular- le murmuró sorpresivamente Rin sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

- No soy sólo yo, posiblemente- y luego de unos largos segundos, la humana entendió

- Sí, claro. "¡Miren! mujer gigante acompañando a demonio, cojeando y con el kimono ensangrentado"- se rió- Pero, de todas formas, hay que ver qué nos cuenta Taihiro

- No es honorable. Transpira orgullo

- Usted no es la mejor persona para criticar eso.- dijo, mientras Sesshomaru la veía fríamente.- Aunque sea verdaderamente poderoso y todo; de eso se trata la humildad, digo yo. Bueno, como iba diciendo... Ah, ya conozco muchas cosas de esta aldea, pero quiero ver cómo las dice. Eso dirá qué debemos esperar de él, y cómo es realmente su carácter, y así lo manejaremos mejor. El asunto de la rebelión es el espinudo.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Los humanos no parecen estar en desacuerdo con esa idea

- Así parece. Hay que ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

Así llegaron a la cabaña, donde fueron ubicados en una pieza de tamaño medio con dos cojines baratos y una mesa rústica, Daba igual, lo importante era la conversación. Taihiro hizo el gesto a Rin para que se sentara, y luego él hizo lo propio. Sesshomaru entendió que el humano no quería tener que ver nada con él, y realmente él tampoco quería participar, así que simplemente se sentó contra la pared y cerró los ojos en actitud despreocupada.

- Ahora que estamos acá, necesito que me cuente todo, desde el primer ataque hasta el último.

- Bien. El primer ataque fue el primer día hace tres lunas atrás. Era medianoche, y el pueblo estaba dormido en paz. Nunca hemos tenido problemas con nadie, así que esta es una aldea bastante segura, dentro de todo. Súbitamente, se escucharon pasos, cada vez más fuertes. Salimos a ver qué ocurría, y un ejército gigante de hombres de barro se acercaba, y a lo lejos se veía lo que obviamente es un demonio de ojos naranjas, probablemente comandando todo. El pánico empezó a cundir, no todos los días se ve eso, y es bastante atemorizante. Es que eran tantos. Sin más ni más, comenzaron a atacarnos. No pudimos hacer nada pues no estábamos preparados. Afortunadamente dentro de todo, el ataque no fue el más fuerte, como aprenderíamos luego, y aunque sí hubieron heridos, las pérdidas fueron más que nada materiales. Unos días después, a plena tarde, volvieron. Nosotros todavía estábamos reconstruyendo todo, así que había mucha actividad en el pueblo. Esta vez, aunque eran los mismo soldados, aunque creo que unos pocos más, los comandaba otro ser, demonio también. Él tenía los ojos rojos, con rabia y locura, y el pelo morado. Su sonrisa es rara. Atacó de nuevo la aldea, y esta vez, al ser el ataque más largo y potente que la primera vez, las pérdidas fueron humanas y materiales. Luego se fueron sin dejar rastro. Nosotros no podíamos entender por qué nos atacaban, y menos demonios que nunca antes habíamos visto. Por lo tanto, pensamos que ya no volverían. Pero estábamos equivocados, pues hace dos lunas, atacaron por última vez. Aunque no creíamos que volverían, los hombres nos armamos igual, protegiendo a las mujeres y niños. Ese día, al ocaso, terremoteó especialmente fuerte. Luego, el mismo ejército, comandado esta vez por el demonio de sonrisa rara y su amigo de ojos naranja, que no hizo mucho tampoco. Al vernos a nosotros armados con cualquier cosa filuda que encontramos, el de ojos rojos se rió y con un "Hm, esto va a ser más interesante", lanzó al mismo ejército sobre nosotros. Las guerras también nos han abatido, y hemos tenido que aprender a defendernos, así que sabemos luchar, por lo que pudimos mantener el ejército de barro algo bajo control. Luego, con un chasquido de sus dedos, los soldados desaparecieron. "¿Creen que va a ser tan fácil?", preguntó, y con otro chasquido, aparecieron sombras. Cientos, de todas partes. Tuvimos demasiadas bajas, y no pudimos seguir luchando. Y, como golpe de gracia, incendiaron lo que quedaba del pueblo. Esos fueron los tres ataques que reducieron nuestra población a la mitad y nos dejaron casi sin infraestructura y sin campos de arroz.

Rin había escuchado atentamente, tomando nota mental de todo. La mayoría ya lo sospechaba o lo había leído en el informe, pero los detalles no los sabía, y todo sería útil.

- ¿Luego es cuando decidieron sublevarse?- preguntó sin más, mirando fijamente a Taihiro a sus ojos negros

- Sí- dijo casi seguro- Luego del catastro la mañana siguiente, los pobladores que sobrevivieron decidieron que era algo que debía de hacerse, y que no me podía negar. Los apoyé. Verá, dos veces vinieron humanos que dijeron que era funcionarios del imperio, dos veces constataron los daños y los muertos, dos veces prometieron que harían algo, dos veces dijeron que el Lord estaba preocupado por nosotros- Rin tuvo que contener la risa al imaginarse a su Lord preocupado por lo que él consideraba patéticas criaturas- y dos veces nos fallaron. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciéramos?

La humana apreció su sinceridad, aunque su orgullo era algo que debía vigilarse. Sin embargo, los ataques reiterados de Jatemaru no daban sentido alguno, pues aunque él acostumbraba a atacar aldeas, sólo lo hacía si había rastros de Sesshomaru o InuYasha o si la aldea estaba en el camino, y nunca las atacaba dos veces, menos tres. Acá habí algo raro

- Taihiro, ¿no hay nada más? ¿ningún otro detalle?

- Mhm- musitó rebuscando en los rincones de su memoria- Espere, sí hay algo más. Mientras el incendio estaba en pleno, y las llamas subían por el cielo y consumían todo a su paso. observé al demonio de pelo morado acercarse a ese círculo de tierra en donde nada crece. Se dice que está maldito porque ha estado estéril desde siempre. Y, después de esto, tengo razones para creerlo. En fin, se acercó, pero no con el aire arrogante y loco con el que nos había atacado, sino como... como casi humano. Lo observó por largo rato, se arrodilló, y acarició la tierra. Luego de unos segundos se levantó, infló el pecho y gritó con una ira que pocas veces he escuchado "me las van a pagar". Luego, desapareció, dejándonos combatir el fuego. Me quedé pensando en ello pues, además de todo el ademán raro, su voz al gritar, además de ira, tenía dolor, o por lo menos eso creí notar.

Rin ojeó a Sesshomaru por el rabillo del ojo, viendo si él podía descifrar algo. Y no se equivocaba

Sesshomaru abrió sus dorados ojos de roca

- Este es el lugar. Todo calza.

- Explíquese- respondió rápidamente Rin, pues claramente no entendía nada. Taihiro se sorprendió con la naturalidad con la que se hablaban.

- Cuando era pequeño, mi padre me contó una vez cómo había acabado con un gran enemigo. Me relató cómo y dónde y por qué. Ahora vengo a comprender que el enemigo era Kumniho, y aquí fue donde mi padre lo despachó, más exactamente, en ese círculo de tierra que ustedes, humanos, creen que está maldito. Es estéril ya que al ser Kumniho un demonio que controlaba la tierra, su muerte y su sangre la secaron para siempre. Esta es la aldea que atacó cuando mis padres lo encontraron.

Con las pocas palabras de Sesshomaru, dichas más a Rin que al hombre, Taihiro no entendió mucho, así que miró directamente a Rin

- Verá. No es una excusa, pero todos los días decenas de aldeas son atacadas dentro de los dominios del imperio. Nosotros, esto es, los que estamos a cargo de proteger a los humanos de estas tierras, hemos tratado de disminuir el número lo más posible, pero es casi imposible que ninguna sea atacada, porque verá, la capacidad no da dentro de la institucionalidad.. El error está en que este caso llegó a mí recién cuando se recibió la alarma de que se iban a sublevar- dijo la mujer mirándolo directamente a los ojos negros- Ahí está el error, pues tratamos este caso como si fuera uno más. Pero es especial

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues verá. El demonio de ojos rojos y sonrisa rara se llama Jatemaru, y es hijo de Kumniho. Kumniho arrasó estas tierras hace ya siglos atrás, y tuvo que ser ejecutado por el Inu No Taisho, seguro habrá oído de él- Taihiro recolectó los vagos recuerdos que tenía de las leyendas que le contaba su abuelo sobre el gran perro del viento- al negarse a abandonar estas tierras, que era la solución que se le había presentado, y su única opción. Resulta que ahora Jatemaru está buscando venganza por la muerte de padre, y por eso quiere ver muertos al Lord Sesshomaru y a su hermano InuYasha, la única descendencia que Inu No Taisho dejó. De hecho, ya atacado el palacio imperial una vez, y ahora que sabemos que está vivo, de seguro vendrá a terminar lo que empezó. Además, se desquita con los humanos por la muerte de su madre, a manos de ellos. Como dato, esto fue lo que volvió a desatar la ira de Kumniho, que había estado adormecida por un tiempo. En fin, Jatemaru prestó especial atención a Misakoro ya que acá fue donde su padre murió.

- ¿O sea que estos tipos van a volver?- preguntó con nervios el lider de la aldea

- Es lo más probable- dijo Sesshomaru con despreocupación, mientras volvía a cerrar sus párpados.

- Pero haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para asegurar que los ataques no se repitan- dijo apresuradamente Rin. Maldita falta de diplomacia y tacto de Sesshomari, no eran útiles. Si no fuera tan descaradamente poderoso y atemorizante lo habrían derrocado hace rato.- Enviaremos comida y ganado por el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estén en condiciones de volver a cultivar sus propios campos y criar de nuevo sus propios animales. Además, vendrá una dotación de hasta siete demonios soldado para que protejan a Misakoro en caso de algún otro ataque. Suena poco considerando la fuerza del enemigo, pero lograrán mantenerlos a raya. Este no es el verdadero objetivo de Jatemaru, y no querrá desperdiciar fuerza ni hombres combatiendo algo que no necesita. Estarán acá hasta que deje de ser un problema. Pero ustedes deben prometer que los tratarán como uno más de ustedes. Cualquier agresión, y volverán a palacio y ustedes tendrán que arreglárselas solas- explicó muy seriamente- Además, Taihiro, debe jurar, como representante de Misakoro, que no volverán a emprender ningún ataque, rebelión o empresa parecida. Esta vez no tomaremos medidas debido a lo que hemos descubierto, pero la próxima vez no será así. El Señor Sesshomaru aprecia la lealtad de sus súbditos: si la profesan, serán recompensados; si la rompen serán castigados. ¿Nos entendemos?

- Sí- dijo con orgullo y recelo Taihiro. Por más que no lo quisiera admitir, no podía enfrentarse a Sesshomaru, y el hecho de que hubiera venido personalmente a hacerse cargo lo hacía sentir algo importante. Además, las soluciones expuestas por Rin sonaban convincentes y viables. Y no estaba mal tener a soldados demonio custodiando la aldea: otro ataque y seria el fin.

- Me alegro

- Bueno- dijo mientras se levantaba- iré a comunicar a los aldeanos lo que hemos acordado. Ustedes pueden quedarse acá, les traerán alimento- miró por la ventana, viendo que casi se ponía el sol, y salió.

Apenas se marchó, Rin se sentó cerca de Sesshomaru, quien intentó alejarse lo más suavemente posible. No quería estar tan cerca de ella luego de lo que había pasado el día anterior y después del sueño 2.0.

- No vengo a matarlo, sólo vengo a conversar a ver qué le pareció las soluciones que di.

- Me parecen precisas. Eso sí, si Jatemaru ataca el palacio con una fuerza descomunal y necesitamos refuerzos, los llamaremos de vuelta.- Rin asintió.- Más allá de eso, me parece que lograste manejar su carácter de forma satisfactoria. Pero hay que vigilarlo

En eso, una mujeres entraron con platos de arroz. No era una delicia china, pero considerando el estado de Misakoro, era generoso el hecho de que gastaran sus reservas de arroz en ellos. Y más aún si Sesshomaru no comía.

Sentado contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y agarrando la funda de Tenseiga fuertemente, por si quisiera intervenir, Sesshomaru comenzó a pensar, lentamente metiéndose más y más en los confines de su mente. Se parecían tanto. El sueño lo hacia evidente. La misma personalidad, el mismo desplante... pero no podía ser. _Ella _era fuerte, de otra especia y clase, le encantaba pelear y era un tanto orgullosa. Pero Rin también era fuerte, y peleaba cuando era necesario. Había desarrollado cierto orgullo, pero no al nivel de _ella_. Además, _ella _no podía manejarse bien con los niños aunque lo intentara, mientras Rin era prácticamente un imán infantil... pero, a la vez, tenían la misma disposición. Las dos estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Un espíritu tan libre... Mejor no seguir ahondando en el tema, y abrió los ojos, para observar cómo Rin se atragantaba con el plato de arroz y luego seguía con el suyo propio si siquiera preguntarle. No, eran demasido disintas. Mejor hablaría con Fuhisho para obtener una segunda opinión. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba segunda opiniones?

"¡Yo sé...! ¡Yo sé...!- hizo más fuerte su agarre sobre Tenseiga, como ahorcándola. De todas maneras, no había criterio de comparación, pues _ella _había llegado a ser mucho más que una aliada, mientras Rin... no, con ella era distinto, ¿verdad? No sentía nada por ella ¿verdad?...

- Lord, he querido preguntar esto desde hace tiempo igual...- Oh no, esto no sonaba como una conversación que quisiera tener- ¿Ha estado enamorado alguna vez?¿Me refiero, ha tenido novia?

¡¿Qué?! ¡Ridículo! Ridículo pero cierto. Podía leer mente o qué. Quizás Rin era en verdad una bruja con la misión de torturarlo con preguntas incómodas en momentos inapropiados

- No me mienta- dijo antes de que respondiera, acercándose más, con expresión de detective, mientras él trataba fríamente de alejarse.

- Yo me retiro a la pieza de al lado.- interrumpió sorpresivamente Taihiro, y Sesshomaru por primera vez se sintió aliviado de escuchar a un humano (que no fuera Rin)- Ya comuniqué lo que acordamos, y parecen estar de acuerdo. Siéntanse libre para hacer lo que quieran. Gracias- se despidió mientras por dentro se extrañaba de ver a un demonio y a una humana tan cerca. Quizás el mundo sí se iba a acabar después de todo.

- Buenas noches- respondió Rin. Luego se volvió hacia Sesshomaru y con una sonrisa como quien sabe algo dijo- mejor me responde luego. Voy a caminar.

Él sólo la miró estoicamente con sus ojos mudos, y volvió a cerrar los párpados, a ver si así dejaba todas sus ideas atrás

Así Rin salió a recorrer Misakoro. Sentía que era su responsabilidad hacerlo como jefa de los que se preocupaban por los humanos y como consejera y aliada de Sesshomaru, y también porque quería pasear un poco, meditar mientras veía los tonos de naranja de los árboles cambiar bajo el ocaso. Pero la verdad era que no había mucho que meditar, dentro de todo. Taihiro era un hombre que aunque tenía un orgullo que debía ser vigilado, parecía dispuesto a cumplir lo acordado, y se veía arrepentido de haber querido rebelarse. Aunque eso podía ser signo de que cambiaba de parecer ante la más mínima presión (Sesshomaru en este caso, que no era tan poquita presión), y eso tampoco era bueno pues a pesar de que él no se viera convencido de sublevarse, algunos aldeanos sí, a juzgar por sus rostros en la tarde, y eran aldeanos fuertes. Había visto muchos líderes locales ser derrocados, y ojalá Taihiro no sumara un número más. Entonces, el principal problema eran los aldeanos con la fuerza tanto física como emocional suficiente como para llegar a intentar algo de mayor envergadura. Le diría a los soldados que mandaría que vigilaran bien a los aldeanos y que recolectaran la mayor cantidad de datos, a la vez que protegían a Taihiro. Era un aliado que no quería perder en esa zona. Por Jatemaru no habría que preocuparse, con los demonio entrenados personalmente por Fuhisho estarían bien.

Estaba volviendo a la cabaña cuando se le acercó un grupo de aldeanos hombres. Rin instintivamente se puso a la defensiva, pues aunque era más alta que algunos de ellos, eran más fuertes, y reconoció a unos pocos como unos de los que tenían el desafío abierto escrito en sus expresiones. Una fea sonrisa les "adornaba" el rostro. Se llevó la mano a la cintura, buscando su espada, pero no estaba. "¡Imbécil, la dejaste adentro!" tronó su consciencia. "Perdón, pero no acostumbro a comer con ella... ¡es incómodo! ¿Qué pasa si me automutilo por casualidad?" Se disculpó a ella misma. Volvió a concentrarse en los hombres

- Supimos que por culpa del tal Sesshomaru nos atacaron- le espetó el que parecía ser el líder

- Explícate- le ordenó altaneramente Rin

- El tal demonio Jatemaru nos atacó porque tu "señor" es hijo de un perro gigante que mató a su papá acá, en el círculo maldito- dijo otro mientras daba un paso más cerca.

Ya estaba. Estaba enojada

- Suficiente. Si no fuera por Sesshomaru esta tierra sería un caos y tú estarías muerto. Si no fuera por Inu No Taisho no habrías siquiera nacido porque Kumniho habría decapitado a tus tatarabuelos hace siglos atrás

- Sí claro. Estuvimos a punto de morir tres veces por ataques que no tenían que ver con nosotros. Además casi morimos de hambre por la poca ayuda que nos prestaron- avanzó un tercero- Ah... y supimos que tú eres la encargada de nosotros, así que es tú culpa que no nos hayan prestado atención hasta que los amenazamos

- Si no fuera por mí ustedes estarían muriéndose ahora- dijo segura la humana. Los hombres, unos diez ahora que los contaba de cerca, se acercaban cada vez más, pues no estaban convencidos. Rin miró para todos lados, y vio que estaba demasiado cerca de la cabaña. Si Sesshomaru escuchaba esto, sería el fin de las negociaciones. Todo sería en vano y se rebelarían de seguro. No quería molestarlo y no quería una catástrofe. Lentamente, se fue moviendo para alejarlos más y más de la choza.

- De todas maneras, ¿qué hace una humana aliada con un demonio?- preguntó el primero- ¿No son los humanos enemigos de los youkai, más si son como ese monstruo...?- no alcanzó a terminar su idea pues Rin le pegó un puñetazo de esos que los hombres no estaban acostumbrados a ver en mujeres. Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos que nadie reaccionó

- Cállate. Tú no tienes idea de todo lo que hace Sesshomaru para proteger a estas tierras y protegerlos a ustedes- Se recompuso y se irguió en toda su altura- Muchas veces no duerme leyendo tratados y tratados e informes e informes que sólo sirven para que ustedes duerman más seguros por las noches. Sale todas las lunas a patrullar sus tierras para ver que todo esté bien. ¿Y ustedes cómo le pagan? ¡Con traición! Por mí que los matara a todos ustedes, no son dignos de merecer su tiempo. Es por gente como ustedes que odia a los humanos, porque son viles y oportunistas. Este asunto lo pude haber manejado sola; habría sido más difícil, pero no imposible. Pero igual vino- comenzó a calmarse- Puede no parecerlo, pero se preocupa. Se ha preocupado por mí, y tampoco soy la gran cosa. Sesshomaru es alguien que está más arriba que todos nosotros, es más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos, pero igual los deja vivir. Es un ser mucho más confiable y honorable que cualquiera de ustedes. Personalmente, prefiero mil veces ser su aliada y viajar con él y serle útil a que ser una mujer normal. No me siento obligada y no le debo (casi) nada, pero yo elegí esto para mí. Estar con él es un privilegio más allá de cualquier cosa que ustedes pudieran imaginar, y si eso me trae que aldeanos torpes y cobardes como ustedes me odien, entonces que así sea. Pero no se metan con Sesshomaru. Aunque de todas maneras su odio es demasiado poco para tocarlo, por mí que los mate a todos ustedes- dijo y luego desvió la mirada. Mhm, ese fue un discurso interesante, no pensaba que defendería taaaaaaan bien a Sesshomaru. Se felicitó mentalmente

- Quizás no es humana- gritó otro

¿Qué qué? Ella era claramente humana. No tenía un tercer ojo ni pinzas gigantes. Ahora sí estaba enojada

- Descubrámoslo entonces- y la rodearon

Maldición. Esto ya no pintaba para nada bien

Por suerte sabía artes marciales a mano limpia.

Pateó a uno y bajó al otro, pero con el tercero era más difícil. Eran demasiado fuertes. Y estaba sola. ¡Qué tanto! No necesitaba de Sesshomaru para esto, sola o no saldría de esta situación.

Le hizo una llave al cuarto y al quinto lo dejó inconsciente. Cuando iba por el sexto, dos le saltaron encima y la botaron. Cayó sobre su tobillo múltiples veces dolor y rabia, tuvo la fuerza para alejarlos. Pero cuando intentó pararse, un dolor agudo la atravesó como un rayo, y no pudo ponerse en pie. ¿Ahora qué? Podía intentar alejar a los que sobraban, pero los que ya había golpeado se abalanzaban nuevamente. Podía intentar arrastrarse hasta un lugar donde pudiera conseguir ayuda, pero era muy lejos y las fuerzas, odiaba admitirlo, se le estaban acabando. No era probable que la mataran, pero sí le iba a doler y el riesgo era alto de todos modos

Cuando veía que cinco se le tiraban encima al mismo tiempo, musitó

- Qué cobardes. Les fue necesario diez hombres para acabar con una sola mujer. Patético

Pero los golpes nunca llegaron, y lo único que vio fue un destello verde.

Sesshomaru

Escuchó los gritos de los hombres, algo más lejos. Él los había movido para que la batalla no fuera inmediatamente al lado suyo. Probablemente no esperaban esto. De igual manera, los escuchó rearmarse y correr hacia el demonio. Podía ver en su mente la sonrisa malévola que tendría ahora al verlos correr contra él. Escuchó un golpe seco y más gritos. Pero no habían más pasos. Estaban tirados en el suelo, probablemente. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para girar a observar, y vio como levantaba su dedo índice y el típico fulgor verde aparecía, y cómo los humanos se protegían con sus manos.

No. Esto no podía pasar. Había tratado de evitar eso.

Sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente al grupo, como quién se acerca a su presa. Los vio con odio, con repulción, a cada uno, matándolos con el sólo resplandor frío y paralizante de su mirada dorada. Sus garras ya estaban listas. Pagarían por esto

Él había escuchado todo el paseo que Rin había dado. Ella sabía que él tenía un gran sentido de audición, pero lo mas probable era que no supiera que había escuchado todo, aunque se hubiera ido más lejos. Lo hacía inconscientemente, pero ahora estaba más preocupado. Las miradas amenzanates de la tarde eran señal de peligro, probablemente no para él, pero sí para ella. Además podían tratar de sobrepasarse con ella. Rin era atractiva... para ser humana, claro. Nótese que todavía estaba ahorcando la funda de Tenseiga para que no hablara aunque lo intentara. Igual, pobre imbécil que creyera que Rin era una presa fácil. La humana era fuerte, y sabía defenderse. Y con la espada era excepcional. Justo en ese momento notó que la despreocupada había dejado su espada tirada en la habitación. Eso no era bueno. No tendría cómo defenderse en caso de emergencia.

Escuchó cómo se paseaba, el ritmo de sus pasos. Podía imaginar sus expresiones ante lo que estaba viendo: una sonrisa al ver una flor sobreviviente, una mirada hacia un pájaro y su curiosidad al ver a lo lejos el círculo maldito. La escuchó silbar. Siempre lo hacía inconscientemente cuando veía un pájaro volar. Probablemente estaba meditando sobre la reunión. Aunque era buena convenciendo, ella siempre encontraba que tenía que mejorar más, y que debía fijarse más en los detalles. La verdad era que le ponía bastante empeño en todo el asunto, y por eso lo meditaba una y otra vez, analizando los diferentes resultados y posibilidades. Quizás nunca la admitiría, pero le ponía más dedicación que él. Tampoco era que fuera un mal gobernante, pero su paciencia se acababa rápido cuando tenía que lidiar con asuntos mundanos o con líderes y demonios imbéciles. Ella aguantaba un poco más.

Estaba por volver, cuando se detuvo. Escuchó cómo unos hombres la interpelaban, y ella respondían. Abrió los ojos al corroborar que eran los aldeanos que deseaban sublevarse. Lo que temía, se desquitarían con ella.

Se levantó, tomó la espada de Rin, y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir a ayudarla, pero no alcanzó a salir, pues escuchó como los patéticos humanos insultaban a su honorable padre. Lo habían insultado a él, pero eso no tenía comparación con haber llamado "perro gigante" cuando claramente era mucho más que eso. Ahí comenzó a escuchar que se alejaban.

Si él estaba ahí, ¿por qué se alejaba? Estaba sin espada y totalmente indefensa contra un grupo no menor de aldeanos (suponía él, pues no los había visto realmente todavía). Humana suicida. Cuando salió, ya estaban bastante lejos. Por alguna razón, decidió ver cómo se desarrollaba esto. Pasada la preocupación inicial, decidió que Rin era capaz de resolver esto, a pesar de que todavía estaba furioso con esos estúpido hombres. Entonces, saltó a una rama cerca de donde se habían detenido, y observó. Reprimió la necesidad cada vez más grande de protegerla, y observó atento, apoyado contra el áspero tronco, escuchando cada palabra, cada soplido, cada latido.

"Estar con él es un privilegio más allá de cualquier cosa que ustedes pudieran imaginar" la escuchó gritar, y sus ojos dorados se abrieron como platos. Nunca le había dicho algo parecido en años. El puñetazo ya lo había sorprendido, pero esto lo hacía sentir... feliz. Sentía como una molestia se le quitaba de encima

Ahí lo golpeó más que nunca: Rin, la humana Rin, la débil niña que había crecido bajo su amparo y ahora era una mujer bastante particular, lo estaba defendiendo a él, Sesshomaru, con una fuerza con la que nunca había sido defendido. Inevitablemente, le recordó a _ella_. Volvía a compararlas. No podía seguir mintiéndose, sí había criterio de comparación: Rin no era sólo su aliada, era mucho más. No sabría decir qué, y no se había vuelto a enamorar de ella, pero al escucharla defenderlo con tanta vehemencia, sintió un orgullo que no había sentido jamás, ni siquiera cuando había derrotado a Naraku. Es más, _ella _nunca lo había defendido así.

Rin la había superado.

Nunca pensó que eso jamás pasaría. En unos momentos, todo había cambiado

Pero no significaba nada... no había nada que hacer al respecto. Aunque no sabía qué significaba para él la humana que ahora lo defendía ante unos aldeanos mucho más fuertes que ella, no estaba enamorado

"¿Por qué te lo reafirmas tanto?" le preguntó esa vocecilla, regocijándose en una aparente victoria

"Aprende a callar, maldición"

Se sentía sudoroso y sentía su sangre correr agolpadamente por sus venas

Pero así vio cómo se lanzaban contra ella. Se tensó, pero no bajó de la rama en la que estaba. Además, sorprendemente, Rin se estaba manejando bien, ignorando la poca movilidad que el kimono verde le daba para realizar sus artes marciales. Sin embargo, ella cayó derribada, y una mueca de dolor le cruzó el fino rostro sucio con la tierra.

Y no se pudo parar más.

Con ansiedad, recordó que se había lesionado el mismo tobillo muchas veces. Ahora eso le pasaba la cuenta. Y luego, con el alma en vilo, vio cómo se revolvía en el suelo para quitarse a los imbéciles de encima, para luego quedarse sin fuerzas. Se le vinieron a la mente imágenes del sueño de la noche pasada. El cuerpo de Rin, ensangrentado y muerto. No podía... ¡no podía!

Ya estaba, no podía aguantarlo más o ella saldría herida sólo por defenderlo a él. No podría aguantar eso. Entonces, cuando saltaban sobre ella para el golpe final, descendió.

Ahora terminaría su trabajo

- ¡NO!- abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se detuvo instantáneamente. ¿Que no quería verlos muertos? ¡Casi la matan! Se dio vuelta, la miró a los ojos, a esos ojos cafés que ahora estaban llenos de urgencia y dolor- Todo será en vano- dijo. Cerró los ojos, comprendiendo. Tenía razón. Por más que quisiera ver su sangre mezclarse con la tierra, no podía. La verdad no era tanto por la negociación, sino por Rin. Esto era sumamente importante para ella, y no sería él quien lo arruinara. No podría. Sonrió derrotado por un segundo. Tanto así lo había cambiado. Ya no era ni él mismo. Pero, extrañamente, se sentía como lo correcto. Se dio vuelta, y miró a los diez hombres imbéciles tirados en el piso, y los atravesó con la mirada.

- Sepan, humanos, que no soy yo sino ella quien les salvó la vid- y de dio vuelta en dirección a Rin. Los hombres salieron corriendo.

Rin respiraba fuertemente. Estaba cansada y adolorida, pero lo había logrado. Había salvado la paz. Sólo cuando sintió a Sesshomaru arrodillado a su lado, expiró tranquila y se relajó

- Tu tobillo...-

- Sí, probablemente a estas alturas esté roto.

- Está hinchado

Rin intentó ver, pero no tenía las fuerza para levantarse

- Tu kimono está roto-

- ¿Realmente importa?- respondió con una sonrisa cansada mientras veía el cielo, a estas alturas estrellado- por lo menos estoy viva.

Él se acercó

- ¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¿Por qué te alejaste de donde yo estaba cuando te incriminaron?- le preguntó enojado

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, segura de su decisión. Había hecho lo correcto

- Así era mejor. No lo quería molestar, era a mí a quién buscaban no a Usted. Y no quería sangre por todas partes

- Pero tú sabes que puedo defenderme. Soy el youkai más temido de estas tierras, no me harían ni un rasguño- le respondió con más emoción de la que hubiera querido.

- Lo hice por el bien de todos- musitó con confianza- el cielo está hermoso hoy- agregó feliz. Sesshomaru no respondía, y no podía creer que él estuviera enojado luego de la colosal defensa que le había hecho. Quiso tocarle la mano para atraer su atención, pero él corrió la mano. Sesshomaru no quería tocarla, ahora más que nunca era un peligro. Ella pensó que de verdad se había ofendido, y miró el cielo, esperando algo... cualquier cosa.

- ¿Tan poco confías en mí?- rompió el silencio él, desviando la mirada. Rin lo miró con tristeza. Esa frase la había dicho con una voz de verdad ofendida, casi triste. Nunca se la había escuchado. Y le produjo un hoyo por dentro. Ofender a Sesshomaru era algo que ciertamente no quería, y esa tristeza no era digna de un ser tan poderoso como él. De todas maneras, seguía creyendo que había hecho lo correcto.

Sesshomaru sintió esa mirada café, ahora tierna, casi triste, sobre él. Simplemente se le habían escapado esas palabras. No eran propias de él. ¿Qué le hacía Rin?

- Usted alcanzó a escuchar algo. Señor, míreme-, le ordenó ella. Él hizo lo que le pedía, y sus miradas se juntaron- sepa que confío más en Usted que en cualquier otra persona en este mundo. Incluso más que Fuhisho- agregó con humor para romper tanta seriedad que le incomodaba.- Pero de verdad, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque fue lo mejor para todos. No tanto para mí, pero para Usted.

- Testaruda- le dijo fríamente. Rin sonrió: ya no estaba triste... era él de nuevo.- Y descuidada- le devolvió su espada

Rin la tomó con gusto

- Me hubieras sido útil acá. Quizás si no hubiera salido sin ti mi tobillo estaría vivo ahora- le murmuró a la espada, y luego la abrazó.

- Rin, ¿por qué no quisiste que los matara?

- Porque o sino todo se iría a la basura. Todas las negociaciones, todo el viaje, toda su reputación en esta aldea. No permitiría que eso pasase- contestó observando nuevamente el cielo

- Dijiste que querías que los matara

- ¿Así que también escuchó eso? Tenía que decirlo para que me tomaran en serio. Me dejé llevar por la situación... exageré

- Exageraste...- repitió ido Sesshomaru, sintiendo ese hoyo en el estómago de nuevo. ¿Qué era eso, de todos modos? Estos momentos habían sido una montaña de... las emociones que odiaba. Volvía a tener la sensación del espiral descendiente, del cual no podía escapar. Daba igual... sólo había exagerado. Eso era todo

- Pero el resto es cierto- agregó la humana mientras dejaba las estrellas para mirarlo de lleno a él, directamente a sus doradas orbes. Humana torpe, humana extraña.

Se permitió sonreír por un segundo, y ella lo vio

Humana interesante

- No debes ser tan clara respecto a tus lealtades, te traerán peligros- sin embargo, ella sabía que eso era lo más cercano a felicidad que Sesshomaru experimentaba

- Si igual mi lealtad estará siempre con usted, ya lo dije- él la miró, pero ella estaba viendo al cielo de nuevo- así que no tengo de qué preocuparme

Él simplemente la observó bajo la luz de la luna. Luego de este nuevo acto de valentía y lealtad, todo en ella se veía más puro, más atesorable, más especial. Lo que había sido gris en la tarde ahora se tornaba tornasol. Desde su perfil hasta sus pies. Se dio cuenta hacia donde iba esto, y se resistió. Se acercó al tobillo y lo movió

- Au, au, AU- levantó la cabeza con dolor para ver qué tanta tortura le aplicaba a su pie. La verdad, sólo lo tocaba con su estola- ¿Quiere amputarme el pie o qué?

- Lo tienes roto

- Dígame algo que no sepa

- ¿Tienes de la pasta que hiciste ayer?

- No, se me acabó. Además no sirve, esa sólo cura heridas abiertas

- Ya veo...- dijo mientras se arrancaba una tira de tela de la manga de su haori

- ¡Pero si es tan caro!- exclamó la humana

- Calla... ¿puedes vendarte tú?- realmente esperaba que pudiera

- No, no soy taaan flexible. Además, me duele casi moverme. Usted sabe que no soy sensible, pero mi pie se siente rarito

Diablos, debería hacerlo él mismo. No quería tocarla, realmente no quería saber que pasaría con él. Sabía muy bien qué pasaría con él: mentirse, reprimirse, ya no valía la pena. Dejó la tira de telo reposar sobre su mano. Dudó un segundo, la posicionó bajo su tobillo. Él momento de la verdad. Respiró, y la tocó.

Y así todo lo contenido, lo encerrado en el rincón de su ser, se liberó.

Tan suave. Tan descaradamente suave. Suave como la seda. Su mano se quedó ahí por un minuto, mientras se dejaba llevar, y notó la belleza de Rin bajo la luna. Tan valiente y tan suave, tan delicada pero tan fiera. Tan leal. Tan... Rin.

Maldición, había pasado. No necesitaba repasar todo de nuevo.

Vendó rápidamente, se paró, y con un "voy por Ah-Un, volvemos hoy a Palacio", se fue.

Bajó la cabeza con impotencia, rindiéndose ante la verdad

Todas esas sensaciones, esas comparaciones, esas ideas, ese sueño que le dejó plasmada la imagen de Rin muerta, esa necesidad de protegerla, esa sensación de emoción, de descontrol al hablar con ella, esa felicidad, ese orgullo, esa decepción, enojo, tristeza, ansiedad.

Era obvio, había vuelto a enamorarse.

No sabía hace cuánto exactamente, pues lo había reprimido, pero tocarla había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El tacto lo perdió, y le hizo ver lo que ya estaba claro. Quizás se había vuelto a enamorar hace tiempo. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Apretó los puños fuertemente. Él había aprendido que el amor era inútil, no servía para nada, era despreciable y mundano, que distraía de lo que realmente importaba, y sólo traía sufrimiento… y sin embargo, aquí estaba de nuevo

Sinceramente, luego de lo de hoy, no sabía si podría hacer algo al respecto. Estaba claro que no había remedio.

Poco a poco, el peso se le había ido quitando de encima. Se había dejado de reprimir de a poco, y había acabado en esto.

Por segunda vez, se encontraba rendido ante Rin, que lo único que había hecho era ser ella, y defenderlo como nadie. Preocuparse de él... Se había probado una y otra y otra vez digna y honorable, y al mismo tiempo, lo había embrujado.

Cada vez que él se recomponía y parecía haberla superado, ella hacía otra hazaña, otro acto, superándose una y otra vez. Quizás así lo había atraído. ¿Era que lo hacía a propósito?

Humana curiosa, humana torpe.

Todo era su culpa

Humana...

Tendría que esperar a que muriera para ser libre. Pero luego lo seguiría su recuerdo. Deseaba olvidar pero no estaba seguro si podría. Ahora, no podía.

Y la misma variable: Rin no lo quería de vuelta.

Qué diría su padre...

"Dime Sesshomaru, ¿tienes alguien a quién proteger?"

Odiaba admitir que ahora sí tenía, y que estaba dispuesto a mucho por ella, y ella ni siquiera lo haría de vuelta. Aunque arriesgó mucho para mantener sólo su reputación.

No había nada que pudiera hacer, tendría que conformarse con ser su aliado y su... amigo (esa palabra no sonaba bien ni en su mente), y estar a su lado y soportar la tortura interna que sabía que esto le traería.

De nuevo en esta situación. ¿Cómo había Rin logrado lo que Sara y Kagura no pudieron hacer?

"¡VICTORIA!" gritó esa voz

Y por primera vez, Sesshomaru la dejó en paz.

Así desató a Ah-Un, volvió a buscar a Rin, y la cargó ya que no podía pararse

Entre sus brazos, le recordaba a la niña de antaño, sólo que con facciones más refinadas. La nariz más larga, ojos más almendrados, mandíbula más delgada, y ahora prefería hacerse una trenza. Pero la misma calidez. Ahora mostró todo su potencial, y se había quedado dormida a pesar del dolor. Que durmiera, se lo merecía.

Se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo. Ahora, no pretendía luchar contra esto. No había escapatoria, por lado que se le viera. Sólo el tiempo lo solucionaría.

La dejó sobre el dragón como si se tratara de una pluma de vidrio. Delicadamente la depositó y la acomodo, y mientras ella dormía con la boca abierta, partieron, guiados por el youkai que se dice se había enamorado de una mujer humana.

* * *

><p><em><span>CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! VOLVIMOS A LO DE SIEMPRE! Igual, todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar... qué les pareció? Pueden dejarme su genialosa ideacomentario en un Review :D_

_Estuve enamorada hace tanto tiempo que se me olvida bien cómo esto funciona. Intenté recolectar lo más posible de lo que me acordaba, y ojalá funcione. Esto se va a poner aún más difícil porque nunca he pololeado (nótese que en Chilito lindo pololear significa... em... andar de novios?), así que esto es básicamente irreal (aunque intento hacerlo lo más real posible). Supongo que así es cuando uno se enamora, una mezcla de sentimientos, incluso para Sesshy. Es difícil hacer a Sesshy sentimental, pero también intento apegarme a lo que todos vimos (y amamos) en la serie. Eso, juro que el próximo capítulo lo subiré más rápido._

_Nótese que entro a 4to medio y se me viene la hermosa PSU y el IB... chao tiempo libre :((((((_

_Lovs_


	21. Instinto y razón

sí sé que me demoré mucho. PERDÓN! les cuento: di la PSU y me fue bastante bien, me matriculé a la universidad, di el IB, me gradué del colegio, traduje los capítulos del fic a inglés y tuve que inspirarme muuuuucho para este capítulo. Me costó bastante la verdad, porque no me vino la inspiración

Debo decir que el final de esta escena fue la idea original que me vino en enero del 2012 que me motivó a escribir toda esta laaaarga historia, así que ojalá le haya hecho justicia.

Ojalá lo disfruten :)

**Instinto y razón**

El viaje había sido pura tortura. Por él, habría vuelto solo, escapado, matado a cuanto ser se le cruzara por delante, tal y como en los viejos tiempos… tal y como la última vez. Qué patético. Pero no podía, y no era principalmente por Rin, que podía cuidarse sola y más si la dejaba con Ah Un. Tampoco se debía a todo su… afecto resucitado. No iba a repasar eso y no iba a seguir victimizándose. No valía la pena, no solucionaba nada.

Más bien, fue como si los mismísimos dioses quisieran burlarse de él en su cara. Al segundo día de viaje empezó a nevar. Suavemente primero, pero luego se transformó en una tormenta de aquellas que se veían sólo en pleno invierno, y eso que todavía estaban en otoño. Para él, esta tormenta no era nada y podría avanzar sin problemas ni cambios. Pero para la frágil humana, no era precisamente lo mejor.

_Se despertó boca arriba sobre Ah Un y vio que el sol ya estaba bien por encima de sus cabezas, asomándose entre algunas suaves nubes. "Estúpida Rin, probablemente dormiste como 10 horas y desperdiciaste toda la mañana". Se estiró y se levantó, tan rápido que incluso se mareó y vio todo negro por unos segundos. Cuando pudo ver nuevamente observó que su tobillo estaba vendado con un pedazo de tela con patrones de hojas de sakura. Y así, con el ligero dolor y pálpito de su tobillo como compañía, fue recordando lentamente el día anterior: Misakoro, Taihiro, el círculo, los aldeanos, la pelea, su caída y muerte de su tobillo, y Sesshomaru. Lo que pasaba después era una confusión de conversaciones entre ella y Sesshomaru que no podía dilucidar bien. Luego se había dormido o desmayado._

_Sin embargo, tenía esa sensación de pesadumbre tan clásica, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo que debiera o valiera la pena recordar. Hizo un esfuerzo, pero fue inútil. Se encogió de hombros._

_Ahora que lo notaba, iban de vuelta a palacio, suponía. Lástima, eso no era conveniente. Por una parte, quería afinar los últimos detalles del acuerdo con Taihiro y despedirse como es debido, pues lo quería y necesitaba como aliado y así se llevaba además una última impresión de todo. Por otro lado, irse así era descortés y poco diplomático, y en verdad deseaba que Taihiro entendiera, por lo menos, que no era su idea sino la del claramente ciego en diplomacia Sesshomaru._

_- Despertaste- dijo Sesshomaru, diciendo lo obvio_

_- Así parece_

_- ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?- preguntó, ocultando cualquier sentimiento en su voz_

_- Bien-dijo ellas mientras se sentaba y observaba al demonio que caminaba delante, o más bien el halo casi albino que era su pelo. Tan suave y fabuloso- me palpita y duele un poco, pero considerando que está roto, hizo un magnífico trabajo vendándome. Gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa sincera que Sesshomaru logró capturar por el rabillo del ojo con gran placer.- Como que se me olvidó mucho de lo que pasó ayer, así que fue una buena sorpresa encontrarme con eso._

_Sesshomaru se volteó a mirarla de lleno con esos ojos de oro puro_

_- Ya veo, ¿no recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?_

_- La verdad es que no mucho- dijo Rin en un esfuerzo por recordar- quedé medio aturdida luego de que usted llegó a salvarme, lo cual también le tengo que agradecer. Ya estoy vieja para que me ande salvando, pero así terminamos muchas veces- "todas las que sean necesarias, para siempre" pensó el youkai.- Espero acordarme pronto la verdad._

_- Ya veo- repitió él, no sabiendo si era para mejor o peor que hubiera olvidado lo de ayer. Sin embargo, más allá de lo racional que pudiera ser, no pudo sentirse decepcionado porque ella no recordara lo que hablaron anoche._

_Así pasó un rato._

_- Llegaremos lo más rápido posible. Eso implica que no pararemos por la noche- informó el Lord sin esperar la respuesta de la humana._

_Rin aprovechó de observar el paisaje, las mismas hojas terracota que había visto hace una semana, sólo que en la dirección contraria. Le hizo cariño a Ah y Un en sus cabezas y luego de sus gruñidos amistosos, se echó para atrás. Y así, empezó a imaginar formas en las nubes que cada vez poblaban más el cielo._

_Y si bien el sol todavía resplandecía en el horizonte, Rin cayó en una especie de sopor que finalmente terminó en sueño, todo bajo el atento ojo de Sesshomaru que siempre la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, sin querer queriendo, como quien descubre un tesoro en un viejo patio trasero. Tan distraído estaba que no sintió el frío que la hacía temblar en sueños._

_Se despertó cuando su cara ya estaba bastante mojada, en la mitad de la noche. Evidentemente desorientada movió la mano, como si estuviera tratando de matar un mosquito o a Myoga, pero al no dar resultado, se sentó como pudo sobre el lomo de Ah-Un y abrió los ojos sólo para descubrir que había empezado a nevar… tan sólo ligeramente._

_Sinceramente no le disgustó. Le encantaba la nieve, y además ya había dormido lo suficiente, así que a duras penas por su tobillos se bajó del dragón y comenzó a caminar, pero se le hacía incómodo con los zapatos pues no eran los apropiados, así que simplemente se los sacó y así sintió la gélida nieve bajo su piel._

_- Estás sin zapatos- dijo Sesshomaru sin darse vuelta, pero que había captado todo lo que había ocurrido atrás suyo. La nieve había empezado hace unas horas pero se había intensificado con la noche. Y estaba especialmente helado._

_- Sí- dijo feliz mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y habría la boca para atrapar los copos, como cuando era una niña- pero no importa. Me gusta sentir la nieve bajo mis patitas- explicó pícaramente mientras Sesshomaru la observaba ahora con más atención. Nunca se cansaría de la jovialidad de la joven humana_

_- Haz como quieras, pero te vas a enfriar- dijo, pues la veía tiritar inconscientemente mientras se deslizaba cual fantasma sobre la nieve, arrastrando parte de su malogrado kimono por la poca nieve que había comenzado a acumularse. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía realmente bella así, flotando sobre la capa de nieve, su pelo contrastando el blancor que inundaba la noche, el brillo de sus ojos marrones como si nunca antes hubiera visto la nieve. Pero así eran las cosas para Rin: nuevas, aunque ya las hubiera visto mil veces. Se reía sola con las cosas más banales._

_"La vida está hecha a base de detalles simples. Sin detalles, la vida no sería la misma"- le había oído decir una vez a Keiko. Y ahora venía a entenderlo, al ver a la humana caminando media coja, pero feliz a pesar de estar tiritando., pasar la mano por las blanca y heladas hojas de los arbustos manchados de blanco. Se pasaría de frío, pero no le daba para seguir advirtiéndole. Además, así podía ver más su cuello. Reprimió a su conciencia. Puede ser que admitiera que estaba… atraído por ella de nuevo, pero otra muy distinta era dejar que su mente vagara alrededor de la figura de la humana 24/7. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, ¿o no?._

_- Un poco de frío no le hace mal a nadie- le respondió testarudamente. Definitivamente, era imposible convencer a Rin de lo contrario cuando algo se le había metido en la cabeza. Eso le gustaba y lo hacía orgulloso. La miró con sus ojos de hielo mientras ella se daba cuenta que ya se le había acumulado un montón de nieve en la cabeza mojada, se reía a carcajada limpia con su voz ronca y sacudía con energía su cabello para sacarse la nieve, la cual, en parte, le cayó al mismísimo Sesshomaru. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de maximizar el poco disgusto que sentía por eso, mientras ella se reía deliberadamente de él._

_- Silencio- ordenó. Ella se contuvo, pero casi explota por risa contenida. Su desarrollado oído, de hecho, alcanzaba a percibir pequeñas risitas que se le escapan_

_- Disculpe- dijo, mientras se tragaba su risa. De repente, se le ocurrió la mejor y más estúpida idea jamás. Sin dejar de mirar la espalda del Lord, se agachó silenciosamente, tomó un puñado de fría nieve entre sus largas manos, lo formó y… se lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de Sesshomaru. Cualquiera otra criatura temería por su vida, por más infantil que fuera el acto, en lanzarle algo al Lord del Oeste, pero claro, Rin era otra cosa._

_- Detente- musitó lo suficientemente fuerte Sesshomaru para que la humana lo escuchara, mientras sin siquiera darse vuelta atrapaba la bola de nieve antes de que lo impactara_

_- Pero… pero…- reclamó infantilmente Rin- ¡no se vale!_

_- Deberías saber, a estas alturas, que eso no funcionará nunca- y la observó por el rabillo del ojo y se empapó de su sonrisa- estás siendo infantil._

_- No me diga- le respondió rápida y sarcástica- qué es la vida sin estos momentos_

_- He vivido así por largo tiempo_

_- Y los dioses me priven de ser como usted- y cuando dijo eso, le vino como un rayo una imagen que no alcanzaba a ser recuerdo de una noche estrellada y de Sesshomaru hablando y de ella mirándolo a los ojos. Pero tan rápido como vino, tan rápido se fue. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaría más para poder recordar todo lo del día anterior._

_Así siguieron caminando. Rin se negaba a volver a montar a Ah-Un, y no importaba cuantas veces el dragón intentara convencerla con caricias con alguna de sus cabezas, rogándole que no se enfriara._

_- No te das cuenta lo frío que está- musitó Sesshomaru_

_- Eso es lo que usted cree. Pero con frío y todo, lo estoy disfrutando desde el fondo de mi alma- y lanzó una carcajada de pura felicidad que derritió un poco el hielo a su alrededor y que fue música para los oídos del demonio y un bálsamo para su corazón, que ya se había hecho adicto secretamente a tal ruido._

_Luego de un rato el kimono de Rin empezó a destilar bastante, haciéndose más pesado. Si bien Rin hubiera querido caminar hasta el fin del mundo sobre la nieve, con los brazos balanceándose como ahora, se cansaba, y su tobillo dolía_

_-Suerte perra- masticó entre dientes con molestia mientras se volvía a sentar en Ah- Un. Sesshomaru la observó, nuevamente, por el rabillo de esos ojos escrutadores. La humana podía no decirlo, pero tenía que tener frío. Sus pies estaban notoriamente dormidos, y blancos, casi azules. Humana curiosa, humana extraña. Después de un rato, se volvió para verla. La encontró dormida, hecha bolita. Curioso que se hubiera dormido tan rápido. La vio así, con mechones de pelo mojado pegados en la cara, con todo el largo cuerpo doblado para mantener el calor. Y luego lo notó: estaba muy pálida. Claro, el frío deja a todos pálidos, pero sus labios, si bien no eran rojos nunca, estaban casi azules, y la tez estaba alba y sin color. Además, se fijó que tiritaba más. Le puso la mano en la frente, pues las fiebres que normalmente nunca la poseían atacaban rápido, pero se relajó al no sentir nada especial._

_Dejó su mano descansar sobre la tersa piel de su frente de forma inconsciente. Realmente no estaba pensando en nada, su mente divagaba de banalidad en banalidad. No se dio cuenta como su mano fue deslizándose hacia sus frías mejillas. Tan gélidas estaban que Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, pero lo que realmente le preocupó no fue tanto el gesto que estaba haciendo, ni el hecho de que ella podía despertar (tenía el sueño pesado), sino que estaba congelada. No despegó la mano de su mejilla, pero se preocupó por la diferencia de temperatura. Habría que ver cómo despertaba. Pero claramente eso no tenía nada que ver con sus labios, y por lo tanto no había necesidad de pasar los dedos por ahí, que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Por un instante fugaz consideró besarla así, dormida. Pero eso era básicamente necrofilia sólo que con alguien dormida, además de que estaría mal de muchas maneras. Quitó la mano, la cubrió con una frazada que había traído para él mismo (para nada, pues nunca sentía frío), y siguió dirigiendo el grupo._

_Cuento corto, se despertó con fiebre._

_Rin abrió los ojos sólo para despertarse con un frío de aquellos a pesar de estar cubierta con una frazada que ella bien sabía pertenecía a su Lord. Con una sonrisa se sentó lentamente sobre el dragón, y sintió sus músculos duros y adoloridos, además de la cabeza pesada y los ojos cansados. Ahí notó que seguía nevando, pero los copos ya no los sentía. Quizás se había acostumbrado, o quizás no tenía la sensibilidad suficiente para sentirlos sobre su piel. Los podía ver, pero no sentir. Se bajó rápidamente del animal y comenzó a caminar en la nieve a pie pelado. Corrió, saltó, enterró los pies hasta arrastras el kimono escarchado… pero nada_

_- No lo siento, no lo siento- dijo bajo, mirando al suelo, a su kimono arrastrado, a su piel pálida casi azul, sintiendo un ligero mareo y la cabeza pesada. Así, no vio cómo chocó con la espalda de Sesshomaru._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó él sin darse vuelta. Rin no le respondió, no tanto por orgullo, al no querer admitir que quizás el demonio tenía razón y se había resfriado, sino más bien por cansancio, por mareo, por fatiga. A Sesshomaru no le importó el silencio hasta que sintió el frío de su delgado cuerpo atravesar su ropa y quemarle la piel. Se dio vuelta de lleno, ella no se alejó, y la miró con ojos dorados preocupados, como cuando era una niña enfermiza o que se despertaba de una pesadilla. Pero ahora tenían un tinte distinto, un brillo más profundo que podría dar una pista de que el corazón del taiyoukai ya no era como antes. Le miró el pelo mojado y un atisbo de la frente azulina. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y la empujó un poco para atrás para poder verle el rostro. Pero si bien ella era alta, no lo era tanto como él. Por lo tanto, le puso dos dedos bajo el mentón y forzó su rostro hacia arriba, para que ella lo mirara. Incluso sus dedos se enfriaron. Rin estaba demasiado fría, peligrosamente fría, y eso que la había tapado con una frazada, y eso que Rin nunca se enfriaba y menos se enfermaba. Esta tormenta era, sin embargo, la más fuerte de los últimos años, y eso que sólo llevaba un día. Le inspeccionó el rostro azulino. Realmente esperaba ver sus ojos marrones mirándolo de lleno como siempre, pero los tenía cerrados, fatigados. Le movió la cara en distintos ángulos, y así observó su mejillas sonrosadas, la boca abierta aspirando bocanadas de aire y exhalando un halo de vapor de agua que le humedecía la nariz. Le palpó delicadamente las mejillas, y finalmente llegó hasta la frente. Estaba hirviendo. Claramente tenía fiebre. Quizás no tanta cuando despertó, pero el hecho de bajar a saltar en la nieve durante una tormenta de seguro se la subió. No pensó que actuaría tan rápido. Palpó el cuello y estaba aún más caliente. Definitivamente enferma. Suerte perra._

_No soltó el mentón. La siguió contemplando, incluso acercó el rostro femenino más al suyo propio, los suficiente para sentir el frío de su aliento y ver las venas azulinas surcar su piel. Con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas calientes y rojas por la fiebre se veía tan vulnerable, tan febril._

_Quería besarla, necesitaba besarla._

_- No sentía la nieve- musitó débilmente la humana, rompiendo el trance, sin abrir los ojos.- No la siento aún. Siento mis pies, pero no siento la nieve sobre ellos Me duele la cabeza además.- Y con una ligera sonrisa agregó roncamente- De nuevo tiene razón. Me enfermé justo ahora._

_- Espera- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se alejaba de ella, que casi se cae de cansancio y fiebre, mientras le traía la frazada que había dejado sobre el dragón- No es mucho, pero sirve._

_- Gracias- respondió ella mientras entreabría los ojos brillantes de fiebre con agradecimiento y los volvía a cerrar y se envolvía con la frazada._

_- Vuelve a Ah-Un. Pisar la nieve no servirá- y por más que Rin quería quedarse al lado de su señor sobre la nieve, no pudo oponer resistencia._

_Se sentó como pudo sobre el animal, su cabeza matándole y muy mareada. Se palpó la frente y sintió el sudor frío recorrerla. Qué oportuno, justo ahora. Se acostó boca arriba e intentó sentir la nieve caer en su rostro, pero no podía. Cerró los ojos para sentir como sus pestañas acumulaban y acumulaban copos_

_-No siento nada…- y se quedó dormida._

_Sesshomaru siguió caminando, pero a un paso más lento para poder ir más cerca de su protegida, que dormía. Si bien se veía angelical, se notaba que no estaba teniendo un buen sueño gracias a la fiebre, porque sus ojos se movían bajo los finos párpados. Además, muecas contorsionaban su rostro y suspiros escapaban sus labios. No debía de estar pasándola bien, pero él le advirtió y ella siguió caminando por la nieve._

_¡Ah!- gritó por lo bajo la mujer y se despertó. Un sudor frío seguía perlando su piel, y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes. Sesshomaru le palpó al tiro la frente, la cual estaba aún más caliente. No era bueno que la fiebre subiera tanto, y no tenía más remedios ni era un experto en gripes humanas.- Demasiado calor- musitó la humana, y antes de que el taiyoukai pudiera detenerla, saltó de nuevo a la nieve en medio de la tormenta. Sus piernas estaban sin fuerza, por lo que se cayó sobre ésta, y suspiró en alivio al sentir el frío en su cuerpo. Luego, lentamente y tratando de sacarse el mareo, se paró, y comenzó a vagar lentamente y con poco equilibrio, mientras se tomaba la cabeza._

_-Es mejor que acampemos por la noche. No sirve de nada seguir así- dijo más para sí mismo que para la humana que iba más adelante._

_Luego de armar el fuego y comer, Sesshomaru se sentó al lado de la humana que dormitaba cerca de la fogata, semi tapada con la frazada_

_-Hace tanto calor.- dijo con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas. El demonio tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguir el hilo de la conversación. Luego de un silencio, Rin agregó cada vez más débil- Me duele la cabeza, y los pies, y los brazos, y el cuello, y todo.- y se movió un poco el cuello para tratar de aliviar la molestia de sus músculos. El demonio decidió mirar hacia delante.- Pero nada de eso me molesta tanto como el calor.-_

_-¿Te das cuenta que hace frío?_

_-Mhm- asintió aletargada con los ojos entreabiertos- alcanzó a ver la nieve, por lo que supongo que hay una tormenta. Pero eso qué importa si yo tengo frío- sonrió levemente- Eso sonó tan sólo un poco narciso. – Acto seguido se levantó y comenzó a tomar la nieve y a frotársela en la cara tratando de bajarse la temperatura. Se la frotó en los brazos, en los pies. Se arrodilló en el colchón de nieve y puso sus manos frías sobre su cuello pero no pasaba nada, ¡no pasaba nada!_

_Asusta no sentir. Y si bien ella podía sentir su cuerpo, no podía sentir el frío tocándola, no podía bajar su temperatura, y por sobre todo, no podía sentir la satisfacción que el hielo le produciría para calmar su fiebre. Intentó por todos los métodos pero nada. Sesshomaru la vio en su intentó y, sinceramente, no le desagradó. Si bien por su necesidad y su enfermedad los movimientos eran toscos, desesperados y a veces aletargados, no le quitaba gracia al espectáculo que fue ver, especialmente, cómo se frotaba nieve en ese largo y delicado cuello que muchas humanas ya desearían, y ver su larga mano frotarse en la nuca mientras dejaba un atisbo de hombros descubiertos apenas visibles por la tormenta y la noche pero cuánto más misteriosos, para hacer la tarea más fácil. Tuvo que controlarse para que sus ojos no se tiñeran totalmente de rojo._

_La quería. La mujer estaba enferma, muerta de fiebre, y él aún la quería._

_Pero ya era suficiente. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más acelerados pero igual de torpes, y si se frotaba más frío le daría hipotermia. El calor que sentía era sólo un efecto de la fiebre, pero la verdad era que estaba congelada. Se levantó lentamente y no con muchas ganas. Rin seguía frotándose con energía cuando sintió una mano larga en su hombro descubierto. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró hacia atrás con ojos cansados y preocupados. Sesshomaru no la miraba a los ojos, sino que al principio estudiaba la alba piel de sus brazos y luego la miró a los ojos._

_-No puedo, por más que trato, no puedo…- empezó con un suspiro cansado mientras luchaba para que no se le cayeran los mocos de la nariz._

_-No puedes sentir nada, lo sé- la interrumpió con una voz ligeramente más ronca que lo normal.- Pero así no vas a solucionarlo- y la ayudó a pararse_

_-Es que mi cabeza, y mis músculos… Todo duele.- alegó- se me olvidó cómo se sentía estar resfriada._

_-Eso te enseñará a obedecerme_

_-Hm, cómo si fuera demasiado rebelde- dijo ligeramente cuando ya estaban sentados juntos, nuevamente, y él la cubrió además con su estola y ella apoyó su cabeza en ella_

_-No veo necesario recordarte todas las veces que salvaste a Jaken mientras yo no estaba- le dio él para hacerla sonreír en medio de su molestia_

_-Mhm- sonrió levemente mientras echaba la cabeza un poco más para atrás para su cuello pudiera refrescarse un poco- prefiero llamarlo espíritu libre_

_"Eso es", pensó el Lord mientras miraba su pelo. Rin levantó su cabeza para observarlo, mientras él veía hacia el horizonte. Sí, Sesshomaru era bastante atractivo._

_- ¿Le han dicho que es muy buenmozo?- le preguntó ella. Normalmente no preguntaría tales trivialidades pero estaba aburrida y muy enferma. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa, pero no la miró y mantuvo sus hielos dorados fijados al frente- Puede ser que sea la fiebre pero se ve bastante bien durante la noche, como que se vuelve misterioso. Bueno, más misterioso de lo que ya es. Además su pelo brilla. Igual suertuda la mujer que tenga la maestría casi imposible de tener para romper, aunque sea trizar, un poco, la capa de hielo que hay en su corazón (si es que hay alguno)- El demonio casi se ríe amargamente por la ironía de todo esto. No podía hacer nada, ¡nada!_

_Así se quedaron. Ella, en un sopor extraño, él, cuidándola, manteniéndola a su lado para poder sentir cualquier cambio de temperatura anormal de su cuerpo a través de sus ropas. Además era una excusa para tenerla cerca, deliciosamente cerca. Ella estaba enferma, moqueando y todo, y él no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era. Patético de nuevo. Miró hacia delante con ojos muertos, para notar que la tormenta no arreciaba para nada, sino aumentaba. Un rato después escuchó los jadeos de Rin. Se dio vuelta y la vio tiritando como una hoja en invierno. La Rin invencible que luchaba con todos y no caía estaba siendo doblegada por una mera fiebre. Qué molesto e irónico. El color que había recobrado se había ido, y las venas azules recorrían su frente, e incluso esas mejillas sonrosadas de fiebre de antes estaban más blancas. La boca abierta intentaba con bocanadas de aire obtener la mayor cantidad de oxígeno que podía, y sus pulmones hacían un sonido medio raquítico._

_-Rin_

_-Me caso… con Hakamaru… no sé si se lo había dicho…- dijo por lo bajo entre bocanada y bocanada, captando aún más la atención del taiyoukai- Pero… no sé... si…_

_"¡¿Si qué?!", pensó desesperadamente Sesshomaru. Justo ahora que podía haber sabido un poco más de lo que su protegida en verdad sentía por todo ese asunto que por cierto a él le interesaba mucho, ella no respondía._

_-¿Rin?- nada- Rin- la miró nuevamente, pero estaba durmiendo, no precisamente plácidamente. Le palpó la frente y estaba mucho más caliente, y el cuerpo mucho más frío. Y él que había pensado que ya había pasado lo peor. Por suerte estaba dormida. La tapó con su estola y la envolvió con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él, cosa que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho. Afortunadamente se había sacado las armaduras. Sólo había hecho esto con otra persona en toda su vida, pero Rin lo necesitaba, sino moriría de frío._

_Se sentía bastante extraño. Siempre la cuidaba, siempre estaban juntos, siempre luchaban juntos, pero él nunca había hecho esto por o con ella. Y ella nunca lo sabría. Mejor así. Así no podría ver cómo la atraía aún más hacia él, cómo le acariciaba la cara en un intento de confortarla, cómo descansaba su propia cabeza sobre la de la muchacha, oliendo su pelo que ahora olía a tierra y a nieve. No, Rin no vería nunca esto, todo quedaría en el aire, sólo observado por el bosque, para luego desaparecer, o quedarse sólo en su memoria… tal y como el amor que sentía por ella. Rin nunca sabría que una noche, el mismo Lord del Oeste la había acurrucado como si volviera a ser la niña de más de 10 años atrás, y cómo él había sentido paz, incluso en la condición adversa en que estaba. Pero qué importaba todo eso ahora si la humana iba a casarse con ese demonio que ni siquiera la merecía. Sería uno de los últimos placeres que se daría con ella, inocente como era, antes de no poder hacer nada para evitar entregarla. Y Rin, Rin nunca lo sabría._

_Esa fue la peor noche. Después, si bien la tormenta siguió por algunos días más, borrando además así todo rastro de Jatemaru, Rin fue mejorando._

Y ahí la tenía ahora en la puerta del palacio, alta y erguida y con una sonrisa como siempre. Todavía estaba pálida, pero ya caminaba bien y no tenía cambios de temperatura súbitos

-¡Al fin!- exclamó- voy a llegar a escribirle una carta a Taihiro excusándonos. Quizás si nos hubiéramos quedado no me habría enfermado en la mitad del camino- le dijo con sarcasmo

-No me quedo en lugares donde se ataca a mis consejeros- dijo secamente

-Sí, claro, sólo por eso- Rin entornó los ojos. Si igual la protegía, aunque no lo admitiera- En fin, igual es raro porque no me acuerdo de mucho. En especial de cuando paramos por la noche. ¿Porque eso hicimos, verdad?- preguntó para saber si no había alucinado. Sesshomaru confirmó esto con un ligero cabeceo.

Se abrieron las puertas cuando vieron al lord, y como fue sorpresiva su llegada apenas estaba Fuhisho pasando por ahí. Pero al grito militar de "El Gran Lord del Oeste ha llegado", la mitad de Palacio salió a recibirlos.

-¿Qué tal?- Fuhisho preguntó sin hacer que el par se detuviera

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Con ciertos contratiempos, pero un acuerdo al fin que tengo que ratificar mandando correspondencia. Ah sí, Fuhisho, necesito que alistes a siete de tus guerreros. Parte del trato, verás. Tenemos, además, información importante sobre Jatemaru, era obvio que tenía que ver- le respondió Rin rápidamente, ahorrándole a Sesshomaru las molestias de tener que explicar todo él mismo, aunque él sabía que todos sabían que no diría palabra sobre todo el asunto. Según él, los asuntos imperiales eran sus asuntos, y nadie se metía en ellos- Más tarde ven a verme y conversamos sobre eso. También necesito que mañana me envíes al inspector de la región a cargo de humanos para coordinar mejor todo. Burocracia.

- Genial.- la observó el general mientras seguía caminando a su lado. La notó pálida y con la garganta rasposa- ¿Te sientes bien?

Rin lo miró con unos ojos cafés divertidos y una sonrisa

- Nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros. Rin nunca admitiría que se había enfermado por la tormenta de nieve. Aunque claro, Fuhisho seguía sospechando, pero no diría nada. Sólo Keiko, que ya había salido con toda la banda de InuYasha, esbozó una sonrisa, pues al ser la que había cuidado a la humana desde que llegó, sabía cómo se comportaba y cómo se veía cuando había estado enferma, y claramente sabía la verdad. Rin, de hecho, le dedicó una mirada especial a ella cuando respondió la duda de Fuhisho

- ¿Ustedes también sufrieron de la tormenta?- preguntó Kagome

La humana, que hacía de vocera de Sesshomaru, lo observó con risa en los ojos cafés por el rabillo de los mismos

- Sí, creo que nos nevó un poco. A propósito, ¿y Akato Ayumi Meshai y los gemelos?- preguntó como si fuera una respuesta aprendida de memoria durante un exámen

- Durmiendo. Akato está un poco resfriado porque salió a jugar con la nieve en la mitad de la tormenta, a pesar de que le dije repetidas veces que no lo hiciera. Niño desobediente, nunca va a madurar- alegó Kagome, sin darse cuenta de la muy ligera curva que se talló en la comisura de los labios de su cuñado.

- ¿Por qué me suena conocido?- murmuró Rin en un suspiro mientras veía el cielo nublado. -¿Has sabido de Haka…?- comenzó a preguntar mirando a Fuhisho cuando fue interrumpida

- Presente- dijo el mismo demonio de ojos verdes como los de su madre, mientras se acercaba medio trotando desde le jardín norte.

La cara de Rin se iluminó mientras seguía caminando y se separó de Sesshomaru para abrazarlo con una sonrisa. Nunca le mostraría el mismo afecto a nadie, todos pensaban.

- Vine apenas escuché a los guardias decir que habían llegado. ¿Ves? Te prometí que vendría a verte cuando volvieras aunque tuviera que escaparme de mi padre- declaró gozoso mientras miraba a su progenitor, que trataba de forzar una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru, por su parte, apretó los puños con rabia, con celos, lo suficiente para descargarse y sentir alguna otra molestia más que su propio corazón (eso sonó tan asqueroso en su cabeza), pero lo suficientemente ligero para que no se notara que también estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlos, sólo miró hacia al frente. Su mente desolada empezó a repetir en su cabeza, como una película, las palabras que ella había dicho sobre él en la aldea, tanto a los aldeanos como a él después. También recordó el momento cuando él la sostuvo enferma como estaba no hace más de una semana. Pero qué importa, si ella no se acordaba de una cosa y no sabía de la otra. ¿Cuál era el punto? Además, ella se iba a casar igual con ese tipo que ni siquiera le era fiel. Seguía con el olor de Marei, además, el muy descarado. Se aprovechaba de que Rin era sólo una humana con un patético sentido del olfato.

"_"Pero…no sé… si…"_". Sacudió la cabeza. No sembraría duda en su corazón con palabras dicha por una humana enfermiza, pues podía causarle ilusiones de que el compromiso se rompiera, y si no era así, sería peor

- Estás pálida- escuchó decir a Hakamaru mientras se hundía en esos ojos cafés que él bien sabía hechizaban a algunos pocos selectos

- Estás loco- respondió riéndose. Ni a él le diría que se había enfermado.- Estoy bien, después te cuento más del viaje- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y caminaban lejos. Eso era el máximo de afecto que mostraría por alguien en público. Ya en privado le era difícil.

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente al ver que el soldado de pelo castaño no dudaba, creyendo ilusamente que Rin había estado sana todo el viaje. Qué poco la conocía, y qué poco conocía cómo se comportaba. Se dio cuenta entonces de que esto era insostenible, y que debería hablar con alguien, aunque fuera humillante. Era necesario, cada vez pensaba más en lo (o "la") que no podía tener, y eso eventualmente se pondría entre los deberes del Estado, y él, así que tendría que discutirlo, como incluso antes ya había considerado, durante el viaje. Miró a Fuhisho. Sería humillante y patético, pero necesario.

- Fuhisho. Sígueme, ahora- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, caminando rápidamente, dejando a todos atrás, mientras el convocado intentaba seguirle el paso.

- No ha habido rastros de Jatemaru por si te preguntaba—fue interrumpido el amigo de su padre cuando llegaron al escritorio del Lord

- ¿Te acuerdas de _ella_?- le inquirió precipitadamente el lord. Fuhisho fue tomado por sorpresa, era la primera vez que la mencionaba en decenios, incluso pensaba que se había olvidado de ella. Pero, al parecer, la mente de su niño no olvidaba

- Ella… ¿ella la de años atrás?... te refieres a…-

- Sí, ella.- lo cortó el taiyoukai

Fuhisho cerró los ojos un momento, fingiendo recordar algo que nunca podría olvidar.

_Lo vio llegar al palacio como si nada. Era un día soleado, común y corriente. Habían salido para inspeccionar la frontera, tal y como su propio padre y madre hicieran antaño. Pero, observándolo más nítidamente mientras se acercaba, Fuhisho pudo observar que había algo mal. No sabía qué, exactamente, pero algo no estaba bien. Lo veía, lo veía en las facciones de Sesshomaru. Normalmente no mostraba tantos sentimientos ni emociones en su rostro, pero ahora, si bien no había una mueca de ningún tipo esculpida en su pétreo rostro, un aire lacónico lo invadía. Mirando al suelo, apenas levantando la cabeza para comprobar que le hubieran abierto las puertas del palacio._

_Ahí fue cuando notó el problema_

_- ¿Dónde está?- le preguntó casi en un susurro cuando Sesshomaru estaba a una distancia prudente. Observó las manos levemente sucias del demonio, teñidas por tierra y sangre. Luego, observó cómo giraba la cabeza, ocultando su mirada de sus propios ojos grises. Respondió como si pronunciara una sentencia de muerte con una vez que pocas veces o nunca le había escuchado_

_- Muerta._

- Pues claro que me acuerdo.

- ¿No la encuentras parecida a Rin?- ya, esa pregunta sí que lo tomó por sorpresa. Cómo había notado esta comparación. Cuándo se había tomado el tiempo para pensarla, Por qué la había pensado. Miró a Sesshomaru, que lo miraba con una expresión inmutable, pero que tensionaba casi imperceptiblemente la comisura de sus labios y echaba algo para atrás la cabeza. Oh sí, quizás ni la mismísima Rin pudiera notarlo, pero algo había ahí, algo que él creí había desaparecido. Se cuidó de sonreír lo más levemente posible.

- La verdad es que ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Con las claras diferencias del caso, las encuentro bastante parecidas, pero a la vez bien distintas. Supongo que no quieres que vaya más en detalles… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No, no es nada. Una mera duda que me asaltó en el viaje.- mintió mal- Deseaba corroborarlo

- Sí claro, y yo soy Naraku. Dime, hay algo más. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber.

Por un momento Sesshomaru realmente consideró decirle, contarle lo que tanto le pesaba por dentro, cómo había pasado. Sospechaba que Fuhisho sospechaba desde antes de irse al bosque la primera vez, por lo tanto sabía que algo podía pensar ahora. Nunca lo haría normalmente, pero en este caso pensaba, sentía, que necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Pero no, no lo haría. Lo viviría solo. Él no era de aquellos que compartían sus problemas con otras personas, y no iba a empezar ahora. Por lo tanto, simplemente calló y desvió leve e inconscientemente la mirada, hacia la ventana de la habitación. Sin decir nada, se paró y fue hacia el balcón y observó cómo, precisa e irónicamente, Rin y Hakamaru paseaban cerca de allí.

Fuhisho mientras, observaba todos los gestos del demonio. Claro, como él no sabía casi nada de sentimientos y emociones, no podía saber ocultarlas bien, ¿pues cómo se puede esconder algo que pocas veces se tiene? Era claro que pasaba algo, y le sacaría la verdad. Quizás no inmediatamente, pero lo haría. Eventualmente lo diría. Quizás fuera incluso mejor. Ambos sabían que Rin estaba enamorada de Hakamaru y que su relación llevaba harto tiempo (aunque él la pusiera en riesgo ahora), por lo tanto, de momento, aunque fuera el legendario Sesshomaru, no tenía oportunidad. Y él sabía lo que dolía querer sin ser correspondido, y cómo ayudaba desahogarse con alguien de confianza. En estos casos, incluso Sesshomaru admitiría que sería lo mejor.

_- ¡La odio!- gritó más para sí mismo, mientras entraba hecho una furia en la habitación que recientemente InuTaisho había habilitado como escritorio, parte de la serie de modernizaciones que le hizo al antiguo palacio que perteneciera a sus antepasados desde tiempos tan lejanos que incluso la antigua China era llamada Xeres por los humanos, y no China. Precisamente, el ahora Lord del Oeste yacía sentado, no haciendo nada realmente, y al oírlo gritar no pudo más que sonreír. Fuhisho podía maldecirla todo lo que quisiera, pero ambos sabían que eso no era verdad._

_- No me hagas reír, compadre. Tú no la odias._

_- Cómo que no. Me trata pésimo. Tenemos que convivir todo el rato porque ella atiende a Izanei y yo casi a ti, pero me odia. Ninguna palabra amable, ninguna conversación más allá de lo formal, nada. Y por eso la odio._

_- Puedes decir lo que quiera, pero que Keiko no te trate como tú quieres que te trate no significa que te odia, sino que no te quiere como tú la quieres a ella- concluyó con una sonrisa burlona. A esto, Fuhisho abrió los ojos. Sabía que InuTaisho sospechaba, si al final era su mejor amigo y muy perceptivo, por lo demás, pero era la primera vez que se lo decía a la cara._

_- No… eso no es cierto… ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que a mí me gusta esa mata de pelo naranja?- preguntó ofuscado, cruzando los brazos y desviando sus ojos grises de los dorados de su amigo_

_- Sí claro, como si fuera algo muy difícil. Keiko no es pesada ni malhumorada, tampoco es fea, y si bien no es una genio, es inteligente y tiene buen sentido común. Vamos, he visto cómo la miras. Te parece si te quedas un rato más, dejamos los asuntos del imperio para un rato más, y me cuentas sobre esto. Un amor no correspondido es lo peor que le puede pasar a cualquier ser con sentimientos. – e hizo el ademán, corriéndole una silla que estaba cerca suyo y señalándola. El soldado de pelo negro sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Incluso, siendo optimista, quizás hablarlo fuera lo mejor, después de todo el taiyoukai que tanto lo molestaba y lo hacía encarar sus propios sentimientos ahora, era su mejor amigo. Con un suspiro derrotado, arrastró los pies hasta sentarse._

_- Me molesta que seas tan perceptivo y que no pueda mentirte. Sí, la verdad es que me gusta, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto…- y siguió hablando, gritando, desahogándose mientras InuTaisho lo miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva y asentía._

_Oh sí, esto iba a dar para rato. Pero si se animaba y ponía las energías en el tema, quizás le pudiera resultar. Quién sabe. El que la sigue la consigue, dicen por ahí._

Porque sí, él estaba casi seguro que Rin le gustaba. Sin embargo, la otra vez también creía lo mismo, pero después el escurridizo niño se fue al bosque y volvió cambiado, indiferente… aburrido. Ah, quizás ahora ya venía a comprender todo.

Pero por más que le gustara ver al taiyoukai tener sentimientos por algo más que él mismo, esto lo ponía en una situación incómoda. Rin estaba con Hakamaru, Hakamaru era su hijo, Sesshomaru quería a Rin, y Sesshomaru era casi su hijo adoptivo. Mala triangulación. De todas los seres que servían y venían al palacio y que hacían visitas de otras partes del archipiélago, incluso del continente, tenía que haber un triángulo amoroso con esta gente. Suerte perra.

Pero lo importante, ahora, era sacarle la verdad a ese demonio de hielo (¿o no tanto ahora?) y ver cómo evolucionaba. ¡Y también estaba el asunto de la Marei! ¡Tantos problemas!

Se acercó lentamente hasta situarse a una distancia lo conveniente para no estar los dos en el balcón pero para poder observar a los jóvenes enamorados igual.

- Sientes algo por Rin- soltó serenamente. Si lo mataba, qué más daba. Igual extrañaba a InuTaisho

- No- contestó lentamente, como si pronunciara un conjuro letal, una sentencia, haciéndole ver a Fuhisho que mejor no entrara en ese terreno. Pero, ¿sería mejor… hablarlo? "no, definitivamente no. Este tipo es un charlatán cualquiera"

- No era una pregunta, era un hecho

- Y yo te vuelvo a responder, y no me hagas repetirme, que no

- Intentaste evitarlo, yéndote adónde sea que te fueras hace un tiempo. Pero no pudiste, no pudiste para esto, no pudiste pararla- siguió, sin darse cuenta que Sesshomaru lo observaba entre enojado y sorprendido por el rabillo de sus ojos dorados- No puedes dejar de mirarla, no puedes dejar de mirar cómo ella está con Hakamaru. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada, que no puedes tenerla a ella, que siempre ha estado a tu lado, pero sigues ahí. Sabes que a estas alturas, no puedes hacer nada

- Suponiendo que estuvieras en lo correcto, lo cual evidentemente no es así, o te has olvidado de quién soy, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que todo ha sido así?

- He vivido muchísimos años más que tú y sentido mucho más que tú. La gente, los demonios normales no negamos que podemos sentir. He visto este patrón no sabes cuántas veces

- Suficiente. Primero, tú bien sabes que si me… atrajera alguien, sería una demonio de sangre pura. La sangre de mi padre no se diluirá más de lo que ya está por ese híbrido de hermano que tengo. Segundo, Rin con suerte atrae a humanos normales, y tú en serio crees que yo sería la excepción- preguntó, aparentando seguridad, mirando de lleno a Fuhisho, siendo que, realmente, decía la verdad. Rin era, sobretodo, humana, y nunca había sido su plan estar con una de esas criaturas.

- Súper convincente- respondió con sarcasmo el demonio de ojos grises- Primero a tu primer punto, uno no elige de quien se enamora. Creo que eso responde también el segundo punto. Rin puede no ser increíblemente atractiva, incluso tiene un porte algo incómodo, pero todos tienen distintos gustos, y lo que no tiene en físico, lo tiene en cerebro. Yo pensaba que tú preferías eso a la efímera belleza.

- Suficiente. No necesito que me creas- terminó la conversación Sesshomaru, separándose del balcón y dirigiéndose al jardín, inconscientemente, para observar a Rin y a Hakamaru a lo lejos, pero más cerca. Casi escapando de los sentimientos que el general le había hecho enfrentar repentinamente

"Creo que eso es un sí", pensó divertido Fuhisho mientras lo seguía.

Mientras, Rin y Hakamaru estaban sentados en la banca que estaba cerca del árbol viejo y grande que le daba sombra a la laguna llena de liliums acuáticos de muchos colores, esos que le encantaban a Rin. Tomados de la mano se sentaron, y Rin, como estaba cansada, se acostó apoyando su cabeza de pelo trenzado en las piernas de se novio, que se arremangó las mangas de su haori militar para refrescarse.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo tu vida sin mí?- le preguntó la mujer con los ojos cerrados en descanso.

- Genial- intentó usar el sarcasmo de la humana en su contra

- Mhm- dijo giñando un ojo café- No te sale tan bien como a mí

- No soy tan genial como tú- respondió mientras le daba un beso en los labios- Y eso lo digo en serio

- Ya, entonces supongo que lo pasaste mal

- Estaba preocupado la verdad. Sin saber nada de Jatemaru, da la sensación de que pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento

- Mantén a tu amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos, aún más cerca.- aconsejó ella- al menos eso dicen

- Sabes más de guerra que yo y eso que soy soldado- bromeó él mientras le deshacía la trenza para poder pasar sus garras por el sedoso y largo cabello

- Vivir toda una vida con Sesshomaru debe traer sus beneficios- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos verdes, divertida. Fue ahí cuando alcanzó a ver sus brazos descubiertos y notó unas heridas que la noche en que se habían despedido, no estaban.

- ¿Qué te pasó en los brazos?- le preguntó ligeramente preocupada mientras se incorporaba y le tomaba ambas extremidades y las examinaba. Si bien el cuerpo de Hakamaru sanaba muchísimo más rápido que el suyo, todavía se notaban las marcas púrpuras hechas por navajas o algún objeto cortante. No creía que su novio tuviera motivo para cortarse las venas, por lo tanto tenía que ser otra cosa.

- Ah, ¿esto?- preguntó estúpidamente mientras miraba sus heridas. Lo que no sabía era que ahora eran observados por Sesshomaru y Fuhisho, que estaban ya en la salida al jardín, el taiyoukai yendo ahí sin motivo que conociera (o que quisiera admitir), y Fuhisho siguiéndolo, bastante divertido, para ver en qué terminaba todo esto.- Son… son cortes que me hice entrenando con mis compañeros. Estaba un poco distraído, pensando en cuando ibas a volver, y en un momento ¡paf! me hirieron

- Pavo, acuérdate de usar la armadura para los brazos. Genio- respondió Rin riéndose mientras le acariciaba las heridas ligeramente.

Rin podía no saberlo, Hakamaru tampoco, pero el padre de este había alcanzado a escuchar todo el diálogo, y la verdad es que no estaba muy feliz ahora.

- Pedazo de imbécil- Sesshomaru alcanzó a percibir cómo el general murmuraba con enojo paternal. Y para que el normalmente afable Fuhisho dijera eso, su hijo tenía que haber hecho (otra) estupidez más. La verdad, a estas alturas podía suponer que incluía a Marei, pero la verdad era que no le interesaba porque no quería añadir enojo al que ya sentía por toda la escena que estaba presenciando. Era impresionante lo que unos meros celos podían gatillar en él, y hacía todo el esfuerzo del mundo para mantenerse en su puesto y no ir a encarar al joven e inepto soldado por todo lo que le había mentido a Rin, que era la persona que menos merecía eso en el mundo. Pero también sabía que no merecía que le destruyeran su felicidad. Después de todo, podían ser meras suposiciones, y probablemente Fuhisho hubiera murmurado eso porque Hakamaru había olvidado ponerse las protecciones en los brazos la momento de entrenar, o algo por el estilo. Igual, él mismo había presenciado una infidelidad anterior, cuando ella claramente lo manipuló y él cayó feliz en la trampa. ¿Es mejor vivir en una dulce mentira con sabor a verdad o vivir en la cruda pero cierta realidad?

- ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!- escucharon todos (y probablemente muchos animales a kilómetros a la redonda) gritar a los niños de palacio, incluyendo a los gemelos de Sango. Segundos después, Rin era atacada y aplastadas por la horda de infantes listos para jugar a pesar del clima de los días pasados y de la nieve que todavía se veía en el pasto.

- ¿No te importa posponer lo nuestro un poco?- le alcanzó a preguntar Rin a Hakamaru bajo la masa de niños. Sabía que no tenía habilidad con ellos y por eso no intentaba incluirlo, sabía que no lo disfrutaría

- Para nada. No creo que te hayan extrañado más que yo pero estoy casi seguro que tienen menos paciencia- y se fue a sentar a la sombra del gran árbol

- Primero que todo, ¿cómo han estado?- inquirió la humana cuando se salieron de encima

- Bien- respondieron todos a destiempo. Makuro siguió hablando con su voz infantil- no pudimos salir por la nieve, y te echábamos de menos- dijo mientras la abrazaba, y muchos lo imitaron

- Veo que se hicieron amigos rápido- les comentó a Tengaki y Meshai- Eso está bien, ya que no sabemos hasta cuando se quedarán. Además mientras más amigos, mejor. ¿Y Ayumi?

- Con Akato, lo mantiene entretenido- respondió Meshai

- Me parece. ¿Ya almorzaron?- les preguntó a todos. La verdad era que ella también tenía bastante hambre, luego comer un solo conejo, arroz, y frutos del bosque. Quería algo rico.

Los pequeños negaron

- Estamos acá mientras nos hacen el almuerzo. Después tenemos cosas que hacer- comentó Heikaru deprimida. Si fuera por ella, jugaría con Rin todo el día, todos los días

- Entonces hay que aprovechar el tiempo que queda- exclamó. Y así comenzaron a jugar unos juegos que ellos habían inventado con el curso de los años. Todo, claro, bajo la supervisión de Sesshomaru, que había vuelto a subir al segundo piso del palacio pero que se había quedado parado ahí por mucho tiempo, observando, observándola. Rin casi no se daba cuenta, pero a veces su mirada fugaz detectaba el brillo de esos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente desde arriba. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, porque sino, perdía. Y aunque compitiera contra niños, ellos eran youkai o hanyou y eran mucho más capaces físicamente que ella, y no quería perder.

En uno de los juegos, ella tenía que quedarse en el centro, fingiendo ser un poste, muy quieta, mientras los niños corrían alrededor de ella, y después de un tiempo, ella elegía a uno de los pequeños para perseguir a los demás niños, siempre corriendo rodeándola. Sonriendo, se paró con los músculos tensos, mirando hacia el cielo. Así empezó a contar mentalmente, mientras escuchaba las risitas chillonas a su lado envolviéndola como un manto de ruido suave, y los clásicos "te pillo" y "¡lento!".

- ¿Por qué el Amo Sesshomaru nos mira tanto?- escuchó a Heikaru preguntarle por lo bajo, claramente intimidada por el demonio, a la vez que seguía corriendo, pues aunque contaba tan sólo 6 años, era muy competitiva. Rin por el rabillo del ojo observó la ventana y se encontró con la mirada dorada de él observándola de pleno, igual que como había estado hace media hora. El mismo resplandor extraño estaba en sus ojos, el que los hacía mucho más intensos. Una mirada que hace un tiempo poblaba de cuando en cuando los dorados ojos de su señor, pero que todavía no podía descifrar. Le sonrió con picardía, tratando de evitar que sus labios se curvaran, pero sin éxito. Sesshomaru se bañó en el resplandor juvenil de sus ojos cafés que lo miraban por el rabillo con una mal oculta sonrisa. Era como si sólo eso pudiera suavizar un poco los problemas que tenía en su interior, y le hacían imposible moverse siquiera de ese puesto. Por suerte Fuhisho fue a hablar con su hijo y así no se reiría ante esta patética escena. Rin pudo observar el brillo casi imperceptible en los ojos de Sesshomaru intensificarse. Igual la había observado harto este último tiempo, y con esa mirada se sentía atravesada, casi desnuda. Era un sentimiento bastante curioso, especial.

Y así, el ruido placentero de las risas infantiles casi desaparecieron al mirarse los dos.

Por suerte seguía contando. Afortunadamente su subconsciente era lo suficientemente autónoma. Reaccionó y volvió a mirara hacia el cielo. Ya le tocaba nombrar a alguien

- Jigura- exclamó, relajando los músculos y mirando a los niños, mientras apuntaba a una youkai de unos 9 años que empezó a correr persiguiendo a los demás. Entonces, niño por niño, juego por juego, jugaron hasta que Keiko salió aplaudiendo y gritando "¡almuerzo!".

- ¿Pero, y un rato más?- preguntaron algunos

- No, que la comida se enfría- respondió estrictamente la colorina mientras los iba a buscar. Luego miró a Rin- que disfrutes el resto del día- y le guiñó

Y con eso en un rato estaban de nuevo la mujer y Hakamaru sentados en la banca, bañados por la sombra del viejo árbol frente a los nenúfares. Hablaban de todo, a veces se quedaban callados, Rin más feliz que el soldado, quien era más adepto a hablar sin parar. Pero, a veces simplemente comprendía que la humana necesitaba, apreciaba y disfrutaba el silencio, simplemente mirándolo, y cómo no, sonriéndole sin ningún motivo.

Sesshomaru y Fuhisho habían bajado de nuevo y caminaban cerca. El general hablaba de cosas serias, y Sesshomaru hacía como si escuchara. El primero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era escuchado, y sonrió al saber por qué. Ah, el amor. E irónicamente mientras menos conveniente y más tortuoso, mejor.

- Fuhisho, estoy seguro que tú sabes la verdad de los cortes en los brazos de tu hijo- soltó rápidamente y vio el semblante de su mentor ensombrecerse, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas.- No me hagas repetirme

- Marei- comenzó rápidamente, como quien escupe algo que le supo mal en la boca- Ella de nuevo, siempre es ella. Te lo digo a ti porque sé que sientes algo por Rin. No, no me interrumpas, nada de lo que digas me va a convencer de lo contrario, son las acciones las que valen, y tus acciones, niño, te delatan como quien lee un libro. Per sé también que no vas a hacer nada al respecto, te conozco lo suficiente. Como decía, Hakamaru está poniendo en riesgo todo lo que le costó conseguir por una youkai que lo manipula y que con suerte sabe la mitad de lo que sabe Rin. Bueno, lo que pasó es que fueron a dar un paseo por una de las aldeas cercanas, las que nos dan comida y tela y todas las provisiones necesarias para hacer que este palacio subsista. Ya, dieron el paseo, no sé qué cosas pasaron allí y realmente no quiero imaginarme, pero cuando estaban volviendo, los atacaron bandidos. Demonios o humanos no importa, sino que vieron el uniforme imperial de él y el físico de ella y pensaron que podían matar dos pájaros de un tiro, supongo. O sea, causar caos en el ejército matando a un soldado cerca del cuartel y quedándose con Marei. Ese es mi razonamiento. Entonces los atacaron, pero Hakamaru los repelió y alcanzó a volver rápidamente, porque no estaban tan lejos. Yo sé todo esto porque le habían hecho un par de cortes a Marei en la cara, si la ves y te fijas los vas a ver, y Hakamaru con tal de que la curásemos rápido tuvo que contarnos todo. Claramente esto nunca se lo va a contar a Rin porque hasta ella se ha dado cuenta que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos. Eso obvio que a ella le gusta él, y temo que él esté encaprichado por pura vanidad con esto. En fin, una mentira lleva a más, y éste es el perfecto ejemplo.

"Escoria" pensó con rabia el Lord. Sinceramente estúpida y errónea la elección que estaba haciendo. ¿Marei por Rin? ¡¿En serio?! Había que ser realmente superficial.

- Mira qué sorpresa- murmuró Fuhisho mientras le hacía un ademán hacia la parte más alejada del jardín. Precisamente Marei caminaba por ahí, buscando algo- o alguien. Sesshomaru sabía por Keiko (quien le contaba todo cuando lo despertaba) que ella trabajaba en lavandería, lo que quedaba al otro lado del palacio en el subsuelo y sin necesidad de salir afuera para cumplir el trabajo. O sea, que salió por algo personal. Al verlos, bajó la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto, pero no lo suficiente para que el taiyoukai no pudiera ver dos cortes en la mejilla y en la frente. Luego, al subir la cabeza y caminar rápidamente, vio de lleno a la pareja sentada en la banca.

Por la decepción que tiñó sus ojos esmeralda, era obvio a quién estaba buscando. Pero era insólito pues medio palacio sabía que Sesshomaru y Rin habían vuelto, por lo que era de esperar que Hakamaru fuera a recibirla… a menos que pensara que ella era más importante que la mismísima Rin ahora. Era improbable, incluso rebuscado, pero era tal la tristeza bordeando en la traición que se veía en sus ojos gigantes que daba para pensar eso.

A pesar del dolor que evidentemente sentía, no se pudo mover de donde estaba. Mei realmente creí que Hakamaru la quería. La había besado cuánto, ¿5 veces en el bosque cuando los asaltaron? Pero claro, ahora que Rin llegaba, ella volvía a ser la segunda opción. Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Se sentía traicionada, casi con el corazón roto. Había llegado hace tan poco pero sentía como si conociera al joven demonio desde hace toda una vida, incluso antes de nacer. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar que su madre le diría que eran sólo emociones intensas pero pasajeras. Ahora su madre no estaba acá para aconsejarla, y si bien todos la trataban bien con excepción de Keiko y Fuhisho que eran cortantes con ella (no podía reclamarles, la verdad) y claro, Sesshomaru, se sentía sola. Hakamaru era la única persona que la hacía sentir querida, desde el día en que la vio casi muerta afuera de las paredes del palacio. Pero ahora, ¿ahora qué importaba? Cerró los puños con rabia al sentir el calor de la decepción y la traición recorrerla. Ni siquiera tenían algo pero ya estaba con celos, y ella sabía que no tenía derecho a tenerlos. Pero de todas formas, por más que trataba de odiar a Rin, no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con ella y siempre había sido simpática y comprensiva. Aunque también era demasiado sarcástica para su gusto…

- ¿Cómo lo pasaste con los niños?- escuchó que Hakamaru le preguntaba a Rin mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro

- Bien. Me cansé, la verdad, y perdí hartas veces, pero igual los echaba de menos

- Yo también te eché de menos- le dijo él mientras le besaba la cabeza

- De seguro encontraste algo con lo que entretenerte mientras yo no estaba- le respondió medio somnolienta ella, y sintió cómo la besaba más fuerte en la cabeza- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó incorporándose

- Nada- mintió ante el enojo de Sesshomaru que escuchaba a la distancia- Sólo que nada va a poder compensar tu ausencia- esta frase le ganó un abrazo de Rin, que eran bien escasos

- Bueno, ya ves que volví sana y salva

- Por suerte. En verdad tenía miedo de que te pasara algo. Sabes que…

- Sí, sé que te mueres sin mí. Creo que yo también me muero sin ti- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. De verdad se sentía como cierto. Hakamaru la besó en los labios. Mei a estas alturas reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y volvió a su trabajo

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse la noche en que te fuiste?- le murmuró al oído. Rin le puso un dedo rápidamente en los labios para silenciarlo

- Shh- susurró divertida con una sonrisa- nos pueden escuchar. Pero sí, lo he pensado- dijo algo insegura, pero Hakamaru fue incapaz de notar ese cambio en el tono de voz femenino- y ya te dije que no es el momento. Cuando todo esto termine, sí- le respondió sacando toda la seguridad acumulada, mirándolo nuevamente a esos ojos verdes como el bambú que ahora la miraban de lleno, tan cerca.

Hakamaru acercó sus labios de nuevo y se besaron. Ella se acercó más y puso sus brazos tras su cuello, acariciándole el cabello castaño algo largo. Él, por su parte, rodeó la estrecha cintura de la humana mientras acariciaba el cabello suelto. Con una ligera fuerza, forzó la cabeza de Rin para atrás para poder besar su cuello largo, lo que lo hacía más fácil y cuanto más delicioso. Incluso hizo que a la humana se le escapara un ligero suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Claro, si la tenía así él, la única persona que podía poner a Rin en ese estado, era fácil que le dijera todo lo que él quisiera. Luego de besar la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de la humana, que era lo único que tenía descubierto, mientras ella le intentaba besar la mejilla, el cuello, algo que fuera, le besó las orejas, volviendo a los labios. Las manos de él bajaron a su espalda baja y las de la humana lograron meterse bajo el haori militar. Claramente Rin normalmente nunca haría algo así, per Hakamaru la había logrado poner en ese estado, y no estaba segura si alguna vez había llegado a ese punto. Casi no tenían que tomar aire. Luego fue el turno de Rin, quien le besó el cuello a Hakamaru, haciéndolo cerrar aún más los ojos y acercarlo más. Interesante cómo el físico responde a estímulos tan simples pero tan cargados de sentimiento. Después, vuelta a los labios.

Fue ahí, en la mitad de ese espectáculo que Sesshomaru deseaba no haber presenciado pero que ya no podía hacer nada por evitar, viendo como la que él deseaba quedaba en ese estado por otro (igual era algo extraño y hasta incómodo de ver), mientras maldecía al hijo del amigo que ahora volteaba para no ver tal escena, que el demonio lo olió. Nunca lo había olido en ella, pero el olor tenía efectos aún más potentes que su olor normal.

Electrizante, magnético. Penetró sus narices como si un frasco de perfume se hubiera roto frente a él.

El cuerpo de Rin estaba respondiendo a todo lo que estaba haciendo, y quizá ella ni lo sabía.

No podía ser.

No podía ser que Hakamaru, quien le mentía una y otra vez, la hiciera sucumbir a ese estado, provocara eso en ella

Sabía que no debía meterse, pero ya no podía más. No podía más con la situación en general, y no podía más con ese olor que lo hacía querer destrozar a Hakamaru y quedarse con Rin ahí mismo. Olía tan deliciosa…

Sus ojos titilaban, cambiando de carmín a dorado normal, denotando la lucha entre instinto y razón.

Esta vez no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Fuhisho vio cómo Sesshomaru avanzó con paso ágil y decidido hasta quedar a unos metros de la pareja que no había notado nada

- ¡Es suficiente!- exclamó, causando que Rin y Hakamaru dejaran de besarse y lo observaran sorprendido.- Hakamaru, esta relación finaliza acá y ahora. Tú y Rin no pueden estar juntos. Lo prohibo- terminó con un ademán autoritario e irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

Sin darle tiempo a los dos para responder algo que fuera, pues según él no había nada que discutir, pues Hakamaru se lo merecía, y aunque quizás Rin quedara desconcertada, no podía hacer mucho al respecto, Sesshomaru se dio vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta al palacio, a su estudio, para encerrarse ahí a esperar a que la tormenta pasara.

Pero no había hecho nada incorrecto, había terminado con la cadena de mentiras que Hakamaru había forjado, y le había dado un castigo correspondiente a la falta que constituía mentirle a Rin… _su_ Rin.

Había actuado por celos, por amor, pero también por razón.

* * *

><p><span>Y qué tal? ahora que se está todo acá se ve tan corto pero juro que se me hizo eterno. Me gustaron los flashbacks que hice, y ese como insight a Mei fue pura improvisación (¿qué piensan de ella?). Lo que me interesa saber es qué pensaron de la última parte, en que Sesshomaru se mete y prohibe la relación. Además, que creen que va a pasar<span>

Hakamaru se dará por vencido? Luchará por Rin ya que la amaba tanto? Qué va a hacer Rin? Qué va a hacer Mei? Qué piensan de todos, de todo? Cuéntenme!

Nos vemos, el próximo sí que sí lo tengo pensado, y créanme, es geniaaaaal (si pudiera hacer un manga con las escenas, lo haría). Esa escena, o la base, también la pensé el 2012, y la he ido perfeccionando


End file.
